Sins of the Fathers
by abs812
Summary: S6, Chris has a friend appear from the future. Who is she? And does she hold a key to vanquishing a new foe? Afterall is said and donethe Halliwells conquered Gideon. But is Wyatt really safe? It's done! Please keep watching for the sequel...enjoy!
1. New Friend

Sins of the Father  
  
"You know, you're not half bad at mixing a martini, Paige. Maybe bartending is your true calling," Phoebe winked at Paige taking a savoring sip of her drink, "Mmm, shaken not stirred," and placing it back on the bar.  
"Haha, very funny. You know I'm only doing this until Piper gets back from the Magic School. I figured since it is part of my destiny to help others with my temp jobs...I would include one of my favorite big sisters," Paige retorted wiping down the bar.  
"Yeah, she should be having the baby any day now... er, having Chris any day now. Man, that's got to be weird for him. He's going to see himself as a little baby," Phoebe added swirling her drink.  
"Very bizarre..." Paige shook her head. A young woman walked up to the counter and left her glass with a tip. "Hey, Pheebs, do you mind handing me that glass?"  
Phoebe picked up the glass and had the familiar flash and headache that accompanies a premonition. She saw the image of the young woman who had just finished her drink walking down the street when a demon appeared in front of her. The demon was tall and just about to throw an energy ball at the young woman.  
"Who is it and where are we going?" Paige asked frantically.  
"An alley... or a street somewhere... what is the deal with innocents being alone in alleys? You'd think they would have learned by now?" Phoebe huffed exasperated and taking Paige's hand, "C'mon."  
The sisters frantically ran down the street outside of P3. As they rounded the corner they found the young woman with the demon shimmering in front of her. "Watch out!" Paige cried. The demon hurled an energy ball at the young lady as Paige called, "Energy ball!" and redirected the energy ball back into the demon's chest in a fiery vanquish.  
"Oh no, now you've done it," the girl remarked sarcastically, "his fiery friends are going to swarm in!" Almost on cue, five additional demons, identical to the first, appeared surrounding the threesome.  
"What, how did you..." Phoebe began.  
"No time to explain. Kick ass now, details later," the not-so- innocent woman instructed.  
Phoebe spun kicked the first attacker in the chest knocking him into the side of a dumpster. The demon got to his feet and tried to hurl an energy ball at Phoebe who successfully dodged the ball allowing it to hit another demonic attacker in the face. "Nice shot, makes my job easier," she quipped. Ducking another potential blow, she grabbed a copper pipe off the ground and plunged it deep into the demon's gut. "Tell your friend I said, "hello'."  
Phoebe turned to see Paige swinging a garbage can at her demonic attacker who tripped backwards into the wall. "Paige!" Phoebe called holding up the cooper piping, "Metal thingy" Paige called as the pipe orbed from Phoebe's hand to hers—which she immediately placed into her attacker.  
Both sisters turned to see their would-be innocent fending off a demon on her own. The girl scissor-kicked her adversary leaving him a little bewildered before landing another kick on him knocking him into a piece of precarious fencing sending him to the demonic wasteland with his buddies. "I'm impressed," Phoebe commented.  
"Yeah, I guess she's not so innocent after all," Paige countered.  
As the sisters admired their comrade's fighting abilities, the fifth demon shimmered in behind them, energy ball at the ready. The young woman turned to see him as he appeared and shouted, "NO!" aiming a fire ball of her own at the demon attacker before he could kill Phoebe and Paige. A look of shock swept over Paige and Phoebe's face as the young lady shimmered out. "What the hell was that?" Paige managed to say.  
  
Paige and Phoebe orbed back to the manor to find Chris reading in the sunroom. Startled by their appearance, Chris looks up to find the girls, "You're home early. Club not doing well tonight?"  
"No, it's fine," Paige answers, taking a seat next to Chris. "But I think the demonic world is a little off."  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked puzzled.  
"Well, first there was an innocent in an alley because you know how much innocents love alleys. Then we saved her just to find it was some sort of swarming demon that attacked. So five more demons shimmer in and we've got to fend them off."  
"She's rambling. Abbreviated version?" Chris looked to Phoebe.  
"Well, I'm not sure if there is one. This innocent wasn't necessarily an innocent. She ended up saving Paige and I from one of the demons... by vanquishing him... with a fireball that she threw. Then she shimmered out," Phoebe attempted to explain.  
"So the underworld is trying to save us and kill us all in the same night!" Paige concludes.  
"Have you checked the book? Did she look familiar?" Chris asked impatiently.  
"No, Chris, we just got here. But it is definitely on the 'to do' list. I did notice she had on some ring. It might be some indication of a sisterhood or something she is a member of," Phoebe said walking towards the steps. Chris let a thoughtful look cross his face. Just then Piper emerged from the kitchen. "Piper, sweetie, what are you doing here? You're set to give birth any day now and we've got new evil to deal with."  
"I heard some talk of some new demon?" Piper questioned placing Wyatt in his playpen. "What is this? Someone fill me in."  
"It's nothing you need to worry about," Paige comforted her, "You need to stay calm so you can successfully bring this big guy into the world," she motioned to Chris who blushed.  
"Paige, you know my family comes first. I was here tonight because Chris and I wanted to spend some time together before little Chris gets here. And I'm glad I'm here. You don't know what or who this demon is and you might need the Power of Three to vanquish her," Piper informed her sisters in the way that only a big sister can. Piper was eight months pregnant, but also more than capable of protecting herself. Although she was not protected by the force field that Wyatt had utilized, she had become adroit at using Chris's power of telekinesis while she was in the Magic School. "I think we should check the book. Chris, watch Wyatt while we are upstairs?"  
"Yeah, sure, Mom," Chris answered still focused on Phoebe's mentioning of a ring.  
The sisters start upstairs with Piper having a little difficulty. "Here, may I be of some service?" Paige asks as she orbs herself, Piper and Phoebe to the attic. "It's the best way to travel," she smiles as the three appear in sparkling orbs in front of the book.  
"Especially when your feet are too swollen, and your back feels like it's going to break when you move," Piper agrees taking a seat.  
Phoebe makes her way to the book and begins to flip through it, "Paige, did you put these little tabs on the edges here?" she asks indicating the post-it notes on the corner of the pages.  
"Yeah, I thought referencing the book might help the whole research thing go faster. Especially with the big bad out there that is after Wyatt. Time is of the essence," she smiles.  
"Good thinking," Phoebe nods stopping. "Here's a list of swarm demons. None of these look familiar... oh wait. Mercenaries. A demonic cult, hit men for hire basically. They're leader is whoever hires them for a job. And they are conjured, not pre-existing. So, it can basically be any evil being out to get its hit. Great, that narrows it down," Phoebe frowns.  
"What about the girl?" Piper asks rubbing her swollen feet.  
Phoebe flips through the book cross referencing fire ball throwing, shimmering, and different cults, "Nothing. Not even anything that fits her profile. She was dressed normal, too. Evil demonic ladies seem to dress like vixens, but she was dressed like she was out for a night on the town. And you know, I wasn't getting an evil vibe from her. Granted, I wasn't getting a good vibe, but it wasn't evil either. More like... confused? Lost even."  
"What did her ring look like?" Chris asks from the doorway.  
"Chris, honey, I didn't see you there. Where's Wyatt?" Piper asks concerned.  
"He's playing with his toys in his playpen. I told him to orb up if he gets scared or something. He'll be fine." Convinced, Piper looks back to Phoebe.  
"Well... I didn't get a good look at it considering the fighting for our lives thing we were doing. It was definitely gold. On her right hand. And flat on top, maybe, like a class ring? I really don't know," Phoebe tries to remember.  
"And she about Paige's height, brown hair? Could shimmer and throw fireballs?" Chris asks with a sense of recognition in his voice.  
"Yeah, but I didn't say how tall she was or her hair color. Chris, what's going on?" Phoebe picking up on more of Chris's secrecy.  
"It can't be..." Chris says as he orbs out.  
"I hate it when he does that," Paige comments. 


	2. Reunion

A young woman about Paige's height with brown hair shimmers into the living room of the Halliwell manor. "Wow," she comments looking around, "this place really is nice." She walks over to the curio cabinet that houses Leo's and Piper's wedding pictures, Wyatt's blessing gown, and other treasured family memorabilia, running her index finger gingerly across the glass. Wyatt is sitting in his playpen in the sunroom and looks up at the stranger. Not scared, he stands and offers her the toy with which he has been playing. "Aren't you precious? Pictures do you no justice, little man," she coos approaching Wyatt. She leans over and thanks him for the toy, "This looks like fun. What does it do?" she asks as Wyatt points and laughs.  
"In the book or not, we still need to find out who she is," Piper warns cautiously as Phoebe and Paige help her down the stairs, "Going down is definitely easier than going up."  
"I agree, Piper," Phoebe adds, "but short of calling Leo, I'm not sure what else we can do," she suggests as the trio enters the foyer.  
Paige looks up and notices, "Uh, guys. We've got company," and points to the stranger playing with Wyatt.  
"Oh no, you don't!" Piper gestures to fling the intruder, but Wyatt puts up his shield and deflects the blow. "What? Wyatt, honey, we've talked about this. No playing with demons," Piper scolds.  
  
Chris is at P3 digging furiously through his belongings talking to himself. "It's got to be here somewhere. C'mon, I need you!" he commands, throwing shirts, pants, and other objects around his make shift room. Suddenly he eyes a box on the floor under the corner of a shelf. "Has to be it!" he exclaims motioning for the box as it flies into his hand. He opens it to find a gold ring, flat on the top, with some sort of insignia inscribed. "Bingo," he places the ring on his right hand and closes his eyes... disappearing in a flash of light opposed to swirling orbs.  
  
"I am not a demon," the stranger asserts still crouching next to Wyatt in his playpen, shielded by his force field. "Please, I can explain."  
"You better start talking then, because as soon as I can convince my son that you're evil, I'm going to start blowing things up," Piper threatens.  
"I am not evil!"  
"She's not evil," Chris emphasizes, flashing in front of her between the sisters and the intruder.  
You're alive! Chris turns to looks at the young woman with a bewildered smile.  
"Chris, she throws fire balls and shimmers... if it looks like a demon and acts like a demon it must be a demon. And she was after Wyatt," Phoebe chimes in.  
"I am not after Wyatt. I was playing with him."  
"I'm taking care of this," Chris instructs out the corner of his mouth. The stranger rolls her eyes. "Her name is Chloe, and she's a friend of mine—from the future. We were in school together. I don't know how she got here, but I can assure you she's no more a demon than I am a whitelighter."  
"More explanation please," Paige demands.  
"Paige, you, Wyatt and I all orb... but we're not whitelighters, right?" Chris poses.  
"Right," Paige still puzzled looks at Piper and Phoebe for help.  
"Are you telling us she's a witch? With demonic powers?" Piper asks.  
"Ding ding ding, she gets the prize!" Chloe smiles pointing at Piper, "demonic-like powers to be exact."  
"I'm still not believing this," Phoebe adds.  
"She can prove it," Chris suggests.  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asks suddenly taken aback.  
"Yeah, excuse us?" Paige echoes.  
"Mom," off Chloe's confused look Chris continues, "Witches don't freeze. Freeze her." Too smart, Chris. Chris smiles.  
"Ok, do you agree?" Piper asks the stranger now identified as Chloe.  
"Yes, if you promise not to try to blow me up. I don't freeze, but no one's ever tried to blow me up," Chloe tries to assure her safety.  
"Deal," Piper nods. Chloe places her hand on Wyatt's head and looks him in the eye. He lets his force field down. "Ready?" Piper asks, hands poised.  
"No explosions," Chris warns, Piper nods and gestures. Chloe smiles and then dances in a circle as if she were doing the Hokey Pokey, Wyatt claps.  
"I'm not frozen," Chloe tries to smile, hoping the Charmed Ones are convinced. None of them look like they are ready to open their home to her. "I promise I'm not here to hurt anyone..." Chloe's sentence trails off.  
Piper walks up to the playpen and lifts Wyatt carefully out, "Chris trusts you, Wyatt trusts you," Piper says heading towards the stairs. "We can work on it," she half smiles. Chloe lowers her eyes to the floor. "Even Chris had to earn our trust," she concludes as Wyatt orbs her up to his nursery. Chloe raises one eye.  
"Tea, Pheebs? It's been a weird night," Paige offers heading toward the kitchen as if nothing had happened.  
Phoebe eyes the new house guest with cautious skepticism, "Sure, a cup of Chamomile would be nice," she answers turning and following her baby sister to the kitchen.  
Chris now turns to Chloe, both their eyes light with excitement. Chris places his hands on Chloe's shoulders, and she places her hands on his waist. "I can't believe it. I'm still not believing it," he whispers hoping the sisters don't hear.  
"I don't either!" Chloe sighs embracing Chris in a genuine hug. A relaxed smile mirroring Chris's happy of heart crosses his face—one that hasn't been there for a long time. Chloe closes her eyes as a tear forms in the corner, then squints her face with realization, backing out of the hug. She looks at Chris quizzically.  
"What?" Chris asks puzzled.  
"They know," Chloe punches Chris in the arm who then shrinks away from the accusation.  
"Yeah, truth came out," Chris confesses rubbing his arm. 


	3. Coffee Talk

Chris orbed into the kitchen, stretching and yawning, "Good morning," and startles when Chloe smiles, "Good morning, sunshine." He collects himself and answers, "Still not expecting to see you. But it's a nice surprise."  
Chloe looks up from the newspaper, "Saturday April 3, 2004. Wow... I don't even think I'm a thought in my parents' minds."  
Chris avoids her eye contact, "Where are the sisters?"  
"I don't know, they're not keeping me in the loop. Actually, I think they are purposefully keeping me out of the loop," Chloe answers taking a sip of her coffee. "Ick, Paige made this. Entirely too strong."  
"You never did like strong coffee. Good to see some things never change," Chris stares pensively at his own cup, leaning over the counter, swirling the grounds. "You were dead. When I left, you were dead."  
"What?" Chloe almost drops her cup.  
"You were killed in an attack on a mission that he sent you on. I saw you. I picked up your body and brought it back to San Francisco. I thought you deserved a proper burial, blessing, funeral, everything. Wyatt even came," Chris couldn't make eye contact with Chloe. It was still out of his imagination that she was sitting at the table in front of him, drinking coffee, reading the paper... twenty two years before he saw her dead and buried.  
"I'm not dead. It was April 2, 2027 when I left. And my heart was beating, there was oxygen in my lungs. Granted, San Francisco looked absolutely nothing like this, but by all accounts, I was alive and living there," Chloe responded, her eyes locked on Chris as he averted his own eyes. "Chris, how long have you been gone? Because from where I was standing... it's been a year since you were missing. And Wyatt said YOU were dead."  
"It has been a year since I left. And you were dead, and Bianca was alive," Chris's hands began to shake. Chloe got up from her chair and went over to him, placed her hand on his cheek, 'Look.' Chris closed his eyes, saw the day he left, saw Bianca bring him back, thought he saw her die... then Chloe shimmered in. She picked up Bianca and took her to the hospital, where she still was. 'See.' Chloe took her hand off Chris's cheek. Tears filled his eyes. "You saved her."  
"I was returning a favor," she winked returning to her coffee cup. Chris wiped his eyes. "So, tell me what's going on here. Based on today's date and Piper's current condition, I'd say you are the bun in the oven," Chloe mocked holding up her muffin pointing to Chris.  
Chris collected his thoughts and added a muffin that Piper had left for him to his own plate, "Yeah..."  
"How weird is that?" Chloe said taking a bite.  
"Tell me about it," Chris answered pulling the paper towards him.  
"Good morning, did you two sleep well?" Piper asked coming into the kitchen walking over to her son and kissing him on the top of the head. "I see you found the banana nut muffins, I know they are Chris's favorites," she added putting Wyatt in his high chair as he quickly orbed himself a muffin, "Wyatt, wait for mommy to break that up for you."  
Chloe started choking out of shock, Chris whacked her on the back. "Thanks."  
"Returning the favor," Chris smiled.  
"Not used to eating, Chloe, right?" Piper asks as she busied herself in the kitchen.  
"Um, yes ma'am, I am. I mean, I eat. I sleep, too. Breathe on occasion if there's not a piece of banana nut muffin lodged in my throat," She couldn't look at Piper.  
"And she has a tendency to ramble when she's nervous," Chris added.  
"Sounds like a couple of sisters I know," Piper mentions under her breath.  
Chris and Chloe laugh nervously. "Well, that was a good breakfast, I better go," Chloe adds rising to take her plate to the sink.  
"That brings a good question to mind," Piper begins, "A few actually... where are you going? And why are you here? Are you here to save Wyatt, too?"  
"Good point, Mom," Chris agrees, "Why are you here, Chloe?"  
Chloe gently places the plate in the sink, thinking. 'How do I answer this?'  
'You can start by trying,' Chris raises an eyebrow at her.  
'Oh, shut up and butt out.' "Well, I don't know where I am going, but here was getting crowded. I'm here on some personal business, that no, doesn't directly include Wyatt. I didn't know what year I was coming to when I left. Kinda just found out last night. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to time travel. I'm not trying to be evasive in my answers, I swear, I'm trying to figure it all out myself," Chloe attempts to explain. She was met by blank looks. "Ok, I'll be... going somewhere now," she turns to leave the room.  
"No, wait," Piper asks. Chloe stopped in the doorway, not turning around. "Maybe we can help each other out here. You're from the future, and left more recently than Chris, so maybe you can fill us in—if anything has changed. And we can help you figure out who is after you."  
Chloe turned to look at Piper on this, "After me?"  
"You were attacked last night," Chris pointedly reminds her.  
"I don't think they were after me. No one knows I'm here," Chloe corrects. Piper and Chris exchange looks, "At least I don't think anyone knows I'm here."  
  
Phoebe was listening outside the kitchen door and turned to go back upstairs, running into Paige on the way. "Good morning!" Paige smiled.  
"Morning," Phoebe greeted not looking at Paige and continuing upstairs.  
"Aren't you in a happy mood this morning," Paige retorts turning to follow Phoebe upstairs. "What's getting to you?"  
"Nothing, and I mean that literally, nothing. I can't get any read off this new future girl," Phoebe paces the hall.  
"Well, Pheebs, were your powers back?" Paige questions timidly.  
Phoebe shoots her a look, "No, but I was pretty perceptive before all this. And there's nothing there. Not good, not evil. Like I said last night, she looks lost. And even though she knows Chris, I don't think she's found. It just makes me uncomfortable that's all. I mean, a demonic- witch?"  
"Very true, but you know what the elders said with the birth of Wyatt... it's an era of twice blessed kiddos. Maybe in the future, all magical creatures are making mixed and matched magical babies?" Paige suggests.  
"Yeah, maybe..." Phoebe ponders leaning over the top of the railing, listening to the conversation below. 


	4. You're Kidding Me

"Hey, Chris, grab your brother and orb me up to the attic. Let's see what your friend can tell us about the demons that attacked last night," Piper directs. Chris picks up Wyatt and holds his mother's hand. Chloe notices the gentleness and love behind his touch, smiling to herself. "Need a ride?" Piper asks.  
"No, thanks. I can get myself up there." Chloe answers turning to the stairs.  
"Oh oh, move," Phoebe panics, pushing Paige into a room.  
Chloe walks up the stairs, looking at the pictures, running her finger along the wall. She notes the pictures of the Halliwell matriarchs. "Pretty impressive women," she mumbles to herself, stopping at a picture of Prue and Grams from right before Grams died. "I haven't heard much about you two. Wonder what you were like?" she touches the picture, tracing Prue's silhouette.  
Phoebe jolts with the familiar feeling of a premonition. She sees Prue and Grams, talking over morning coffee, laughing. Then comes back to the present to an anxious Paige, "What did you see?"  
"The past," Phoebe answers confused as Chloe slips by the room.  
  
"Took you long enough. Did you get lost on the way up here?" Chris asks perturbed.  
"I've never seen those pictures that are on the wall. They're not there in the future. You have a very beautiful family," Chloe smiles.  
Piper and Chris grin. "You've been in the manor?" Piper asks. Chris's grin falls.  
"Yeah, I have. I'm not just friends with Chris, but Wyatt, too. He lives here. But there's no pictures. I really like the pictures."  
'Watch what you say,' Chris frowns.  
"May I see the book?" Chloe pushes past Chris, 'Spoiled sport.' Chris elbows her.  
"You two fight like brother and sister," Piper notices.  
"Not hardly," Chris says under his breath, "We grew up together... in school," off Chloe's threatening look, "but we're not brother and sister."  
Chloe began to flip through the book. Noticing a lot of demons that she had never seen before because the Charmed Ones had vanquished them long before her time. "You have been busy," she notes seeing how many demons have been vanquished in the past year.  
"Trying to find out which demon turns Wyatt," Paige answers coming in the door.  
"Maybe it's not a demon," Chloe mentions with half a thought.  
"What do you know?" Chris demands.  
"Not anything more than you do," Chloe corrects real quickly, "but after killing this many demons, and nothing's changed... maybe you should explore other options."  
"Well, we now officially know you're not evil, or else you couldn't touch the book," Phoebe notices suspiciously.  
Chloe lowers her eyes, "Here's the section I was looking for. The mercenary demons? I do recognize them, they are very easy to kill, as we saw last night. The problem is who sent them? Whoever it is may not be so easy to vanquish."  
"Maybe it's related to your enigmatic appearance here... on 'personal business'," Phoebe interjected.  
Chloe thought about this for a second, "That would have to mean he did know I was coming."  
"OK, explain that!" Piper instructs.  
"My personal business... I'm tracking a demon who is after my family," Chris's ears perked up with this as Chloe continues, "His name is Batterak. He's pretty much the number two man in the future."  
"He can't time travel," Chris plugs.  
"No, he can't," Chloe agrees, "but he's drawing his power from someone who can, an Avatar." A look of realization crosses Chris's face as he punches the wall.  
"Pieces falling together, honey?" Piper questions her son.  
"Yeah..." Chris locks eyes with Chloe, 'I should have been there.'  
'It's not your fault.'  
"Avatar?" Phoebe pulls the conversation back together. "Explain? This a new future demon?"  
"Not a demon at all," Chris explains.  
"Right, they balance out magic. They thrive on power. Unlimited power. There's an equal number of Avatars that side with evil as there are with good," Paige fills in the missing pieces.  
"Still doesn't explain why a demon is drawing power off an Avatar," Piper continues the conversation.  
"Avatars maintain the power balance by helping with the good and the evil. To do so, they can alter time. And the particular Avatar Batterak has kidnapped is one of the most powerful ones. However, I don't know why he's come back in time or why he would be after me. But my 'spell' was designed to take me to him, and here is where it brought me," Chloe finishes explaining.  
"Is there a vanquishing spell or potion?" Phoebe asks.  
"No, not without vanquishing the Avatar. And he's not on this plane... unfortunately..." Chloe sighs. 'You can't vanquish him!' Chris places his hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
"That's encouraging," Piper smirks.  
"We can still fight them off, I have some ideas. Phoebe, want to go with me to China Town? I think we're out of ginger root and ginseng," Paige grabs Phoebe's arm and orbs out before she can answer.  
"I'm taking Wyatt downstairs, he needs a bath. Chris," Piper begins.  
"I'll stay up here, Mom," Chris answers her without her finishing her thought.  
Piper picks up Wyatt, "Think you can help mommy get you to the bath? Wanna take a bath?" she coos at Wyatt who orbs them out on cue.  
"Chloe, you can't vanquish him," Chris says emphatically, placing his hands on the book stand.  
"I didn't know you could read Piper's mind," Chloe looks at him curiously.  
"I can't, it's intuition," Chris answers, "Can we stay on topic here?"  
Chloe begins flipping through the book landing on a familiar page. "This can't be right," she stutters, "this can't be right, Chris?" Chris turns to the sofa, sitting, he puts his head in his hands, "Chris, you're not answering me. Why aren't you answering me?" Chloe demands.  
Not making eye contact Chris continues with his head in his hands, "That's what I was trying to tell you. He's already been vanquished. You can't vanquish him," he finishes lifting up his head.  
"Oh, no no no, you're wrong! I'm here, Chris. I'm standing right here," she emphasizes by stomping her foot on the ground, "We've been through this already this morning. I'm alive. And if I'm alive, he's alive. What's going on?"  
"I don't know, I can't answer that," Chris tries to appease his friend, "We'll figure something out, Chloe, I promise."  
"No we, you left. I'm going to figure this out. Right now," Chloe frowns, pushing Chris away and shimmering out. 


	5. Lost and Found

***FYI: I didn't realize that what I had typed in italics wasn't uploading. So, I've added *asterisks* around what are thoughts so you can tell the difference. That should help with some of the storyline that I think was being missed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks so much for the reviews! ~abs  
  
Chris walked back over the book and looked at the demon staring back at him from the book. "What did happen to you?" he asks, as if the book could answer him.  
Leo orbed in, "Chris, I didn't know you were up here," you could cut the tension with a knife.  
"My house, my book," Chris said shutting the book before Leo could see what he was looking at. "Can I help you with something?"  
"I came looking for you. I was hoping we could talk," Leo started approaching Chris, "I want a different future than the one you came from. I want one where we are all a happy family," Leo pleas.  
"I don't know if I want that. But we've got different problems right now, Leo," Chris walked around the edge of the book, Leo lowered his eyes at Chris calling him by name.  
"You call Piper Mom," he mumbles sheepishly.  
"Stick with the subject, please. There's a new demon. Potentially more," Chris answers evasively.  
"Is it the one who turns Wyatt," Leo asks with slight panic in his voice.  
"I'm not sure. I doubt it. But he probably works for the person who does... in the future anyway."  
"What?" Leo was lost.  
Chris and Leo go downstairs to find Piper dressing Wyatt after his bath. "Not even noon and we've been through two outfits. I hope you're a cleaner baby than your brother or else more than half my income is going to go to new baby clothes," Piper looks up from her oldest son, "Oh, hi Leo. I didn't see you. You two been catching up?" she asks hopefully. Chris rolls his eyes and looks away. Leo frowns—both answering the question without words. "I'll take that as a no. Where did your friend go?"  
"What friend?" Leo asks, "Somebody needs to catch me up."  
"Chloe, her name is Chloe. And I don't know where she went exactly," he said rubbing his ring, "I upset her. Or, she's just upset. Girls are crazy, do you realize that? Absolutely nutty. It doesn't matter if she's a friend, family, or the next door neighbor—you're all just off!" Chris stormed out of the room.  
"Ouch, touchy subject. He really is neurotic. How do I raise a neurotic and a psychotic son?" Leo raises his eyebrows and starts to open his mouth, "No answer from you, they're half your's," Leo nods his head in agreement then they both follow Chris to the kitchen. "Chris, honey, where'd you go?"  
"I'm in here," Chris was sitting in the sunroom staring at the map and scrawing crystal.  
"Do we need to scraw for her?" Piper suggests.  
"No," Chris replied curtly.  
"Can you sense her?" Leo adds.  
"No."  
"Do you want us to stop asking questions?" Piper asks agitated.  
"Yes," Chris answers without thinking. Piper eyes him with one of those, motherly watch your tone looks, "Sorry. It's ok. I have a feeling I know where she went. Especially since I can't sense her."  
"Where's that?" Piper wonders.  
"The underworld," Leo answers for his son, "that would be the only place she could go without him being able to sense her." Chris nods.  
  
Chloe shimmers into a cave in the underworld, with a black cloak around her shoulders and black suede bag over her shoulder. Two tall demons stoically guarded the entrance to the cavern. "I seek to gain passage to the Hall of Lost Souls," Chloe requests approaching the guards. They looked her up and down and let her pass. She enters the room filled beyond eyes sight with glowing white globes of light. She closes her eyes and turns in a circle in the middle of the room concentrating. *Where are you?* she thought, *if you're gone, I know you're here somewhere* She focused intently turning, turning. *There you are,* she smiled and opens her eyes. Two white orbs floated towards her. She looked at them, studied them, "Why?" she asks out loud, "How did you get here?" Hoping that somehow the balls of light could answer her, but they didn't. They floated there, radiating light, filling Chloe with an insatiable curiosity to determine how the souls became trapped in the underworld's Hall of Lost Souls. *I can't take you now,* she thought, *but I will be back. I promise. And I don't break my promises. You know that.*  
  
Chris orbed himself to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. After Leo introduced him to the spot, he frequented it when he needed space to think... high above the expanse of San Francisco, sitting precariously above the bay, he had plenty of space to think. He looked down at the gold ring with the Triquatra engraved in the top. It glowed as if knowing he was looking at it. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asks.  
"I did," Chloe answers sitting next to him, "This view. Man, I thought it just existed in books and holograms. A figment of some author's imagination. It's nice to see that it's real."  
"What did you find?" Chris kept his gaze on the bay.  
"I found their souls. And if they are trapped in the Hall of Lost Souls, then... I guess you're right. But, maybe that's why I'm still here. My dad's not really gone... not yet anyway," Chloe answers calmly.  
There was a disturbance in the air behind them. "You know we were being watched," Chris states matter-of-factly, letting his eyes wander to Chloe's.  
"No, I didn't know, but I assumed. And you know what assumption does," she smiles.  
"Yeah," he laughs bumping her with his shoulder, "let's get back and fix it so it doesn't happen again."  
"Right," Chloe shimmers out, followed by Chris's orbs.  
  
"We're back!" Paige announces walking into the kitchen. "Where's the future crew? Out battling evil?"  
"Shhh," Piper hushes, "I just got Wyatt asleep. And you're going to be the new evil if you wake him."  
"Sorry, sorry," Paige apologizes, "Where are Chris and Chloe?"  
"Out getting into trouble," Phoebe postulates.  
"Pheebs, why are you being so skeptical?" Piper asks concerned.  
"She's been like that all day. I can't snap her out of it," Paige pouts.  
"I'm sorry, Paige," Phoebe corrects, "but I just don't know what to think. I'm still adjusting to not having my powers and not being able to read people. I don't want any of us to get hurt."  
"I don't either, Phoebe," Piper gets up and places her hand on Phoebe's arm, "but we have to give her a chance. I trust my sons. And they trust her. Wyatt doesn't put his shield up for strangers. And he did for her. That makes me want to trust her, and help her."  
"I would have to agree with Phoebe, though. Ere on the side of cautious optimism," a voice adds as Leo enters the room.  
"Why? What do you know?" Phoebe questions.  
"Not too much more than you. I asked the other elders about her, and she definitely is good. We can all sense it. And I would assume she really is from the future because none of us know who she is," his voice trailed off, "but she has access to the underworld... and the Hall of Lost Souls."  
"What?" Paige asks emphatically, "Leo, how did you find that out?"  
"Doing a little snooping and eavesdropping," he answers shying away from the girls' accusatory glares. "Hey, I had to do something. Chris may not want me around, but I still don't want anything to happen to him. And I wanted to make sure he really does know her and wasn't just under some spell or something."  
"And?" Phoebe demands.  
"He really knows her. And he loves her."  
"Loves her?" Piper inquires almost offended, "He's engaged to crazy evil Bianca in the future."  
"Not that kind of love," Leo corrects, "the kind of love you would have for a sincere, honest friend. I think he would change the world for her, like he is willing to for his family."  
"Awh, how sweet is that?" Paige gasps. Leo shot her a look. "What? You said it. I'm merely saying that is a sweet gesture on my youngest nephew's part."  
"I mean it. I could feel his love for her."  
"Well, Pheebs, you gotta trust that," Piper winks at her doubting middle sister.  
"I'm working on it," Phoebe smiles, thinking.  
  
"Mom?" Chris calls, walking into the foyer. Chloe walked over the hall tree and placed her cloak and bag on the coat hooks. She looks in the mirror and sees Leo standing in the kitchen with the girls.  
"Oh, my gosh," she whispers and followed Chris into the kitchen.  
"I found her," Chris announces entering the kitchen.  
"Did you lose her?" Phoebe asks concerned.  
"Well, kinda, yes. She shimmered off mad at me," Chris explains to Phoebe and Paige.  
"Why? Chris, what did you do?" Paige winks.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Chloe answers for Chris as he began to open his mouth, patting him on the back. *You...* she winked at her friend. "You must be Leo," she offered Leo her hand.  
"Have we never met?" he asks her confused, offering his hand in return.  
They shake hands as Phoebe braces herself for a premonition. She sees Leo smiling at her and looking at an engagement ring on her hand. Then orbing out, quickly, leaving Phoebe confused and alone. "You have your powers back!" Piper asks excited.  
Chris looked at Chloe, *Uh-oh.* Chloe quickly released Leo's hand and backed out of the conversation.  
"No, no, I don't," Phoebe clarifies, "I thought so at first, too, but I still can't levitate or use my empath power. I don't know what it is. I almost feel like I'm intercepting someone else's premonitions... but I'm in them all."  
*You shouldn't be touching anything.* Chris wanders to where Chloe had relocated herself.  
"I know," she whispers in response to him.  
"We're going to go upstairs and work on those potions for you, Paige, while you work out what's going on with Phoebe," Chris informs his family, turning Chloe and pushing her out of the room.  
  
"This isn't the first time it's happened?" Leo asks continuing the conversation in the kitchen.  
"No, actually... that's been part of my skepticism about this future girl upstairs. The premonitions started when she showed up. Actually, that's how we knew she was in the alley getting ready to be attacked—I had a premonition when I touched her glass," Phoebe thought out loud.  
"You know, I thought that was a little screwy," Paige says in response, "I just didn't think about it at the time."  
"Well, yeah," Phoebe continues, "and then I had a premonition of Prue and Grams when we were watching her go upstairs to the book."  
"You were spying?" Piper asks upset.  
"Yes, but you're missing the point. Chloe was touching the picture of Grams and Prue, not me. Just like just now, she shook Leo's hand...and I had a premonition."  
"What do you think it means, Pheebs? Leo?" Piper wonders.  
"I don't know, I really don't," Phoebe lets her eyes trail out the door towards the stairway. 


	6. Busted

***FYI: I didn't realize that what I had typed in italics wasn't uploading. So, I've added *asterisks* around what are thoughts so you can tell the difference. In chs. 1-4 thoughts are in 'single quotes' like that. That should help with some of the storyline that I think was being missed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks so much for the reviews, compliments, and support! ~abs  
  
"I didn't know that would happen, Chris," Chloe tries to smooth the tension that has developed between them.  
He looks at her from the pot of potion ingredients, "I don't see why you wouldn't."  
"Hey, I didn't even know what powers I would have back here. Phoebe doesn't have her powers right now, how would I know she would get premonitions from me? And speaking of, how do you have powers with little you downstairs?" Chloe turns the interrogation back on Chris.  
"Part of the spell Bianca and I worked out," he explains with a small explosion from the cauldron, "Could you get me some of the violet leaves from the shelf over there?" Chloe turns to motion towards the vial of violet leaves behind her, but Chris stops her, "Not that way. Try to keep your powers a little more secret, please." Chloe squints at Chris in anger and walks to the shelf, "Just, whatever you do, don't touch Phoebe."  
"I haven't yet, have I? You're infuriating, you know that?" she asks handing him the violet, "What are you making anyway? Batterak is invincible, remember? Even to the Power of Three."  
"We can still hurt him, maybe trail him if we have to. The violet tags him, a mystical low-jack if you will."  
"You know your herbs," Chloe notes, tinkering with the mortar and pestle on the table... crushing the ginger root Phoebe and Paige had picked up in China Town.  
"I learned from the best," he smiles looking up at the picture of the three sisters on a side table next to the sofa in the attic.  
"Yeah, I guess you got that chance," Chloe followed his gaze.  
*Shhh...* Chris thought and said out loud, "Can you find some potion vials?"  
*What is it? What's going on?* Chloe thought and followed with, "Where do I look? I've never made potions up here before," staring Chris in the eyes.  
*Leo, he's up here. He's invisible. Watching us*' "Um, check that cabinet over there, behind the book," he directed out loud to Chloe who approached the cabinet. "That's it," he answered and followed with the thought, *He's in the door. While you're over there pick up some powdered mushrooms and an extra pot. We'll flush him out.*  
"Got it," Chloe answers, "do you want me to bring this pot with me? So we can start another potion while that one is cooling? Maybe we can injure him... buy us some time to figure all this out."  
*Good cover up!*  
Chloe smiled, *Thanks, I try* and brought the pot to Chris with an athame hidden in her sleeve. She set the new pot over the fire and started adding ingredients. She and Chris had made this potion many times before to reveal Wyatt during games of hide and seek when they were younger. Wyatt would invariably be invisible standing in the room with them, but this potion revealed him. It was habit making the potion. She didn't even need to think about the ingredients as Chris finished the mystical low-jack potion. As the new potion simmered, Chloe pulled out her athame, and slid it secretly back up her sleeve. "Help me with this?" she asks winking.  
"Sure," Chris returned.  
Then the two chanted together, "Ees tonnac ew tahw su ot laever. Yretsym siht em wohs. Yalp ew tahw si kees dna edih. Yad siht su ot thgis htrof gnirb," as Chloe pricked Chris's finger with her athame.  
"What the hell?" Leo asks stunned as he became visible.  
"Neat little potion isn't it?" Chris smirks, "Spying doesn't imply trust, Leo." Chloe nodded her head in agreement as she bottled the other potion.  
"How'd you?" Leo tries to illicit an answer from his son.  
"Not answering," Chris responds pushing past Leo and out the door. He descended the stairs in haste.  
"He loves you, he just doesn't know it yet," Chloe tries to assuage Leo as she follows Chris out the door.  
Leo lets a small grin form on his face, "Thanks," he manages to say as Chloe looks at him sympathetically over her shoulder. Then turns at the top of the stairs to face him, "I mean it," Leo finishes.  
"I know. I wish I had the opportunity to know my dad. He disappeared when I was five. I'm on your side, Leo," she assures him, "It was really nice to finally meet you." Chris called to her from the bottom of the stairs, "Gotta go," she finished hurrying off.  
Leo smiles at her as she left, noticing the ring on her finger... and how familiar it looked. Then an answer hit him, "I'm starting to figure you two out. I know how you did it." And he walked back into the attic, picked up the small pot of potion that Chris and Chloe had been working on, and orbed it downstairs.  
  
Leo joined the three sisters, Chris, and Chloe in the kitchen carrying the pot of potion and set it on the counter. Chris and Chloe were explaining the new potion.  
"It's like a what?" Paige asks confused.  
"A supernatural low-jack," Chris answers.  
"Low-jack?" Paige is still confused.  
"A low-jack is something they put on cars, so if they get stolen you can track them," Piper explains to Paige.  
"So, if the demon gets stolen, we can find him," Paige winks at Chris. Chloe laughs.  
"No, but it will tag him, so we can find him... and somehow vanquish his sorry ass," Chris nods. Piper raises her eyes to Chris, "Oops, sorry, mom."  
"Chris, what's going on with little you? Mmm, indigestion's a little worse today," Piper asks, rubbing her belly, "Leo, what's in the pot?"  
"Sorry, mom," Chris apologizes, "wish I could help you, really I do."  
"Well, maybe you can help me?" Leo states approaching Chris with the pot, then tripping over the rug, spills the potion on the floor.  
"Chris, get out of the way!" Chloe directs too late. The potion slides across the floor and over Chris's shoe, immediately turning him invisible. "Oh boy," she sighed.  
"Leo!" Chris screams, "Man, why did you do that?"  
"I was wondering how you made me visible, and now you're invisible how about that? Why did that happen?" Leo asks, leaning against the counter knowing the answer.  
"Issues, issues," Chloe shook her head, *Busted* she thought.  
"You're telling me," Chris answers from his spot in the room, pulling out a chair at the table.  
"Leo, you turned my baby invisible!" Piper bellows.  
"It's ok, mom, it's easily fixed."  
"I can't help but laugh at this situation," Chloe remarked taking the seat next to Chris. There was thump on the table like a hand hitting the table and then the fruit bowl fell throw the table onto Chloe's foot. "Sorry, touchy," Chloe rubs her foot.  
"How'd that happen?" Piper asks approaching the chair Chris was supposedly sitting in.  
"Ooo, they don't know," Chloe looks to Chris's chair, "Aren't you just the mystery?" Chloe said rising from her chair, "On that happy note," she shimmers out.  
"What is it with you two leaving in the middle of a thought? Do you not have any home training?" Paige comments, "Oh yeah, sorry Piper," she winces under Piper's look. 


	7. Heritage

***Thanks so much for the reviews, compliments, and support! I'm having fun with this—I hope you're having fun reading it. Oh, and I've changed tenses. I've been writing in present tense, but it's really easier to write in past tense. I'm starting lass back tomorrow so I won't be able to post for a while. Thought I would let you know what's new! ~abs  
  
Chloe reappeared in the attic behind the Book of Shadows, and flipped back through it. "You're vanquished. I've got to get you back." Chloe motioned to the rituals trunk, that opened as if by an invisible hand. Five white candles rose out of the trunk and formed a circle in front of her. She waved at the candles and five small fireballs emerged from her hand and lit them. "Powers of the Witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Unbound by time, freed by grace. Allow me to see your face. Come to me, and settle here. Cross now the great divide." There was a swirling of white light as a transparent silhouette took form in the middle of the circle. "Hi, Grandma, you know me, right? Because I really need your help," Chloe looked towards the ghost standing before her.  
"Of course, I do, sweetie. Your spell writing is perfect," Patty smiled looking at her granddaughter. Chloe ran to the circle to hug her Grandma.  
  
"That's all the ingredients," Chris's voice informed the room as a pinch of powdered mushrooms was added to the pot now boiling on the stove.  
"Can we throw some paint on you or something so we can see where you are? This is getting confusing," Paige teased.  
"No," Chris answered obviously irritated. "Now we need Chloe to say the spell with me."  
"What language were you speaking before?" Leo asked, "That did not sound like English."  
"Oh it was," Chris answered plainly, "it was backwards. All the words were backwards. It was something we started doing when we were younger to confuse the adults. Get away with saying spells and not get in trouble."  
"I'll have to remember that," Piper winked.  
"Do we know where she shimmered off to?" Phoebe brought up the question in everyone's mind.  
"Oh yeah, she's in the attic."  
"How do you know?" Leo eyed the space his son supposedly filled.  
"It's a secret," Chris answered slyly.  
"Tied to that ring I'm assuming," Leo wryly smiled.  
There was a shatter of glass as Chris dropped the mortar and pestle in his hand.  
"Not a subtle answer, son," Piper chided him.  
The pieces of the mortar fly off the ground and float into the garbage can as Chris responded, "Yeah, I'm getting progressively worse at lying."  
"I'll go get Chloe," Leo informed the crowd and orbed out before Chris could stop him.  
  
"My dad has been vanquished, but I still exist. I don't understand. You're outside of time, help me out a little, please," Chloe pleaded with Patty.  
"I can't tell you much, sweetie. But what I can say is, it's in your power to find him. And it's in your power to vanquish Batterak," Patty answered.  
"Vanquish Batterak without vanquishing my dad?" Chloe asked hopeful.  
"Yes, you have the answer. I can't tell you more than that," Patty smiled caressing Chloe's face, "You're so beautiful, I see your mother in you. Tell her I said hi. Blessed be," she finished disappearing.  
"Blessed be," Chloe echoed a tear in her eye.  
"Whose daughter are you? Paige's or Phoebe's?" came a voice from the door.  
"I should have known you'd be here and invisible," Chloe answered without turning around.  
"You didn't answer my question," Leo answered entering the room, fully visible now. Chloe gritted her teeth in a smile.  
  
"We're back," Leo announced joining the sisters and invisible Chris in the kitchen.  
*My secret's out* Chloe thought entering the room. "What?" Chris exclaimed knocking a potion vial on the floor in a small explosion.  
"Calm down, we're going to fix this, honey. That's why Leo went to get her. If you keep getting excited like that, we're not going to have any glassware left in the house."  
"Yeah, fix this Chloe," Chris instructed, agitation filled his voice.  
"Forwards please," Leo asked.  
Then Chloe and Chris repeated the spell from before, this time pricking Leo's finger with the athame, "Reveal to us what we cannot see. Show me this mystery. Hide and seek is what we play. Bring forth sight to us this day." As Leo's blood trickled into the potion, Chris reappeared in front of his family. "It's nice to be solid again," Chris dryly remarked. "You, come with me," he motioned to Chloe.  
"No, I think you and I better check out some sources on Batterak. See if he's planning another attack anytime soon," Leo interjected, "Chloe can stay here and help the sisters with other potions since she knows more about him than the rest of us and he's not in the book."  
"But," Chris protested.  
"I think that's a good idea, go with your dad, bond. Be nice," Chloe responded shrinking away from Chris.  
"Fine, but you and I are having a nice long chat when I get back," and he orbed out followed by Leo who winked.  
  
"Now that your ally is gone, we have a couple of questions," Phoebe began to interrogate.  
"Phoebe, we do not," Piper interrupted angrily.  
"No, that's ok. What would you like to know?" Chloe responded, afraid of what she might hear.  
"How did you get here for starters? And you're part demon, part witch? Are you evil or good?"  
"Phoebe," Paige was now irritated as well.  
"It's ok, really. She's been hurt before by someone she trusted with her heart. And he was evil. She has a right to ask me questions and be skeptical," Chloe began, "The Avatars sent me here after Batterak. They need my father back on their side." Piper, Paige and Phoebe exchange looks with this remark. "That's right, my dad is the Avatar that Batterak is feeding off of, and I'm not sure how much longer he is going to be alive. I truly do not know why Batterak came back to this time, but I have got to stop him. If I can stop him here, now, it may change the whole future. I have a strong feeling that he works for whoever turns Wyatt and this is part of their plan. If we can thwart this, we may save Wyatt, save your family, and save my dad," she concluded lowering her eyes.  
"You didn't say if you were evil or good."  
"I am good, like you noticed. My dad is not a demon, he's an Avatar—supposedly neither good nor evil. But my dad works for good. He has a soul...and given the choice he would be on our side. His powers are demonic in nature, that's why mine are deceptive. Good can't discern if I'm good, and evil can't tell if I'm evil. It's part of my powers. I can blend in with both sides. Play the role of a double agent."  
"Cool," Paige smiled.  
"I think so," Chloe returned the smile.  
Phoebe, a little more convinced offered, "I have a book of spells in my room that might help us."  
"And I have some clothes upstairs if you need to borrow something? Change you know, feel fresh. I'm assuming you've been going for a few days now," Paige also offered.  
"That sounds nice," Chloe followed Paige and Phoebe upstairs.  
Piper walked over to the sunroom where Wyatt was playing in the floor, floating his blocks, "Aren't you a smarty?" Piper asked walked up to her oldest son and sat on the sofa beside him because she was too pregnant to sit on the floor. "What do you think Miss Chloe is hiding from us, huh? Because it's definitely something... and you're little brother is in on it. Oh, thank you!" Piper exclaimed as Wyatt orbed a teddy bear to her lap, "What a little angel you are! Yay!" Wyatt walked over to the outstretched arms of his mama with his blocks following him. 


	8. Reading Your Thoughts

Chloe had a long shower; she let the water flow over her tense neck, shoulders, back. Felt the warmth seep through her, relaxing her muscles. She was home. She hadn't felt at home anywhere in a long time. She had not grown up in the manor with the boys and Piper, but she visited a lot until she got sick. That's when her world turned upside-down, and she and her mother went on the run. Chloe opened her eyes to reach for the shampoo bottle Paige had loaned to her, as she touched it; she had a flash before her eyes, a memory. She was sitting in that bath tub; she could hear her dad singing her a song as he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She was smiling, laughing—about four or five years old. The water turned off and big strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, but she never saw his face. She never gets to see his face. She wiped the water off her face and reopened her eyes proceeding to wash her hair. *I'll find you* she thought.  
  
Phoebe dropped the laundry basket she was carrying as she walked past Paige's room. "Another premonition?" Paige asked anxiously.  
"I don't think so, this was a memory. And it wasn't mine. It was a little girl, in a bath tub. She was so happy, Paige..." Phoebe didn't finish her thought.  
"Who do you think it was?"  
"Family," Phoebe answered folding the laundry she had dropped on the floor, "close family."  
  
Chloe emerged from the shower revitalized. She dried off with the fluffy white towel Paige had given her and put on the pink pajamas. *I love pink pajamas especially with polka dots* she smiled and danced to herself. Wrapping the towel around her head she walked out of the bathroom and found Paige and Phoebe still picking up the spilled laundry on the floor, "Can I help?" she offered.  
"Sure, pick up a shirt and start folding," Phoebe gratefully responded.  
"Thanks for the p.j.s, Paige. They're perfect."  
"Anytime. Any friend of Chris's is a friend of mine," she said patting Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe had to hide her response, the rush of thoughts, adrenaline, emotions that filled her with Paige's touch.  
"I don't think there's anything to worry about," she had to respond to this.  
"What?" Paige was confused.  
"You're worried about him. It's written on your face. But I don't think you need to be. He'll be fine. You did the right thing," Chloe answered leaning in to Paige.  
"What's she talking about?" Phoebe asked. Paige had not talked about Richard in front of Chloe. Paige hadn't even mentioned Richard to her sisters since she bound his powers.  
Shocked that Phoebe didn't know, the best Chloe could do to cover her mistakes was to avoid them, "Well, looks like all your laundry is refolded now, Phoebe. I'll be going to dry my hair now," and she got up and rushed away before either Phoebe or Paige could push the issue any further.  
"What was she talking about, Paige?"  
"Richard, I think she was talking about Richard," Paige answered, falling back off her knees and into Indian style.  
"How does she know about Richard?" Phoebe asked, her skepticism now remounting as she placed the last shirt back in the basket.  
"I don't know. I was just noticing this shirt," she answered picking up a silky number, "I wore it on my last date with Richard. I was thinking about him. Then I touched Chloe on the arm," Paige fiddled with the necklace around her neck, "I have been worried about him, Pheebs. I've only talked to him twice since I bound his powers. But I don't know how Chloe would know that."  
"I think she has more tricks up her sleeve than she's willing to share," Phoebe gesticulated.  
  
Paige walked around the corner to the bathroom and knocked on the door as the hair dryer turned off. "Come in," Chloe answered hesitantly. Paige nudged the door open to find Chloe with her head upside down, looking at her in the mirror. Paige turned her head to the side and wiggled her fingers in a simple wave. "Hi, I thought you'd probably want to talk to me."  
"Um, yeah," Paige answered coming in the door and shutting it behind her. "I'm going to play on my white lighter genes here for a second and say, whatever you tell me, as long it doesn't involve someone getting hurt, I'll keep between you and me. Deal?" Chloe nods in agreement. "Ok, Chiquita, how did you know about Richard? What aren't you telling us?" Paige asked sitting on the edge of the bath tub.  
*Lots,* Chloe thought putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it, "How did I know about Richard? I read your mind, when I touched you." Paige's jaw dropped, "It's one of my powers. I can read people's thoughts when I touch them, normally only if I want to. But your thoughts are screaming, Paige. I didn't have to try. You've needed to confront your worries. Sorry, I'm playing therapist. I know that's Phoebe's job in this family."  
"Is that how you and Chris seem to read each other's thoughts?" Paige pushed.  
Chloe laughed, "No, it's not. We are actually reading each other's thoughts." With that, she reached to the sink and picked up the gold ring and turned it over in her hand, wondering if she should actually let Paige have a closer look at it... afraid of what she might realize. "This is how we read each other's minds, and how we find each other." She handed Paige the ring who immediately recognized the Triquetra on the top. Before she could ask about it, Chloe answered, "It's blessed. Piper blessed it. The Triquetra protects us, and it linked us."  
"Did you read my mind to answer that question?" Paige winked.  
"No, I just knew you would be curious as to why I had your family's symbol on my ring," thinking for a second, "Would you like to try it?" Paige jumping at the opportunity to decipher some of Chris's mysteries nodded her head vigorously. "I thought you might. Put it on, and then just focus on Chris. You'll have to orb back, but that's all it takes to get you to him." Paige closed her eyes tight and in a flash of white light was gone. Chloe smiled deviously. 


	9. Meet the Demon

***Thank you soooo much for all your wonderful reviews! They make me smile!! (  
  
Leo and Chris walked through a demonic market, trying their best to fit in before anyone noticed they did not belong. "Over here," Chris directed as they approached a tent, "This is one of my sources on Wyatt," turning to the demon and lifting him up off the ground with a wave of his hand, choking him in the process. "Hi, Goran, have you missed me? No, don't answer that... you might run out of air. I'm going to loosen my grip, but not let you go, and you're going to answer some questions for us, ok?" The demon nodded his head as best he could.  
"Tell us what you know about Batterak," Leo began.  
"Batter—ack?" Goran choked as Chris tightened his grip, "I'll answer," he squeaked.  
"Chris," Leo nudged Chris encouraging him to loosen up. Chris backed off slightly.  
"Batterak is after a girl. I don't know why—apparently followed this girl to San Francisco. He came to me looking for instructions and ingredients to conjure up mercenary demons, so I helped him. That's all he told me," Goran struggled, waving his feet above the ground as if that would help him land.  
"He followed the girl to San Francisco? As in she was here before him?" Chris asked puzzled.  
"From what I could tell, yes. Do you mind putting me back on the ground? I'm a little scared of heights," Goran requested.  
Chris raised him a few inches out of spite, "You're keeping something back. Does he plan on attacking again?"  
"Demons always plan on attacking again," Goran sneered.  
"The girls," Leo orbed out.  
"Don't think I'm finished with you. If I find out you're lying to me, I will vanquish you—no questions asked," Chris orbed out letting Goran fall to the ground with a painful thud.  
  
"Phoebe, duck! Butcher's knife!" Paige orbed a knife in the direction of her would-be attacker who exploded in fire.  
Piper looked at it with disgust from behind the toppled over kitchen table, "Oh, I hate cleaning up scorch marks!"  
"Scorch marks are going to be the least of your worries, lady, if we don't get you and Wyatt out of here," Phoebe remarked, "Paige, can you get them to the door?"  
Paige looked over to the door to the Magic School that had appeared on the landing, nodding she orbed over to Piper and Wyatt, and turning back to Chloe who was fighting another mercenary "Can you cover us?"  
"Not a problem," Chloe responded hurling a fireball from her right and left hand at the two mercenaries approaching from the foyer, "I love my work! Go!" Paige orbed Piper and Wyatt to the door. Piper opened the door, cradled her son, and ran through before another demon could get near her. "Hello, boys," Chloe called, "Paige, there's two behind you. No worries, I got 'em," she concluded as the demons became smoke. A look of pain swept Chloe's face as she felt her back with her hand. She searched her back with her palm, finding nothing, she headed towards the kitchen.  
"Thanks. Phoebe, how are you doing?" Paige asked running down the stairs and back towards the kitchen.  
"Peachy!" Phoebe yelled back as she twirled into a roundhouse kick knocking the last mercenary into the table that Piper and Wyatt had been hiding behind. "I hate fighting in my pajamas," she commented picking up the Butcher's knife and flinging it into the demon's heart, "It gets them all dirty with demon goo."  
"I'm betting the demons don't like it too much either, considering they are toast...if you will," Chloe smiled giving Paige a high-five.  
"Good fight," Phoebe complimented.  
Chloe blushed, "Thanks, same to you," still massaging her back.  
"Awh, I think we just had a bonding moment," Paige pointed out.  
"Good show, good show. I would have to agree. This little threesome is quite a group to be reckoned with," a sinister male voice floated through the manor.  
The girls ran from the kitchen and into the living room where a demon, with the stereotypical evil pointed mustache and goatee lounged on the sofa. He looked rather suave, stretched out there, relaxing. He wore a red satin shirt, black leather pants and jacket, and black boots with a pointed toe. Earrings dangled from his ears. "Who are you?" Paige quizzed.  
"Oh, I think your young friend should be able to answer that," the demon coolly snarled.  
"Batterak," Chloe replied curtly.  
"We've been waiting for you," Paige wittily informed the guest.  
"Really? Have you now? That surprises me. This one here hasn't been able to anticipate my moves before, have you Chloe dearie?" Batterak taunted with mock endearment in his voice.  
"I have," Chloe looked away, "you just seem to know my moves before I make them."  
"Back off," Leo commanded joining the crowd in the living room.  
"My, my, don't you have a hot temper?" Batterak growled at Leo.  
"Is he always this full of rhetoric?" Paige whispered to Chloe.  
"It's usually worse," she responded.  
Three vials of potion flew through the air and hit Batterak in the chest with a small explosion, yet not injuring him. "Ah! You stained my jacket! That will cost you, Mr. Halliwell," everyone turned to see Chris standing in the doorway, "You should know better. Your silly little potions do nothing to me. Ever" and he shimmered out.  
"Where are Piper and Wyatt?" Leo looked panicked to Paige, Phoebe and Chloe.  
"They're safe at the Magic School. Paige orbed them to the door and out of harm's way," Phoebe assured him with a pat on the shoulder, "No need to worry, Papa." Leo and Chris sighed in relief.  
Chloe started the waver, "I think I need to sit down," and began to fall to the ground.  
Paige grabbed her arm pulling her back up. "No you don't, I gotcha. You stay right here, I'll go get you some water," Paige balanced Chloe on her feet and left for the kitchen.  
"No, I really need to sit. My legs just don't feel right" Chloe took a step and began to fall.  
*Oh, God, Chloe* Chris waved his hand, caught her, and moved her to the sofa. Paige's eyes lit up as she mumbled in the kitchen, "I heard that."  
"What happened? Where is she hurt? Dad, do something!" Chris rushed to Chloe's side and turned her over. A spiked metal ball was lodged in her lower back directly over her spine. Blood soaked Paige's night shirt that Chloe was wearing. Leo, entranced that his son had finally called him dad, stood motionless. "Leo, do something! Now!" Chris jolted him back to reality.  
"Right," he answered and rushed to Chloe's side. "Pull it out," he directed Chris.  
Chris braced himself for dislodging the object. There was a sickening crunch as he pulled it from her back. "I think I've got to leave the room," Phoebe informed them covering her mouth and heading towards the sunroom, "Tell me when she's healed." *Oh, no you don't. You're not going to die on me. I'm not losing another member of my family.* Chris stroked Chloe's hand. There was the sound of shattering glass as Paige entered the room, hands open, water and glass shards covering the floor in front of her. "Ok, you can't give me a hard time about breaking glassware anymore."  
"Right," she smiled nervously then thinking, *What did you just say?*  
Without looking at her Chris responded, "I said you can't give me a hard time about breaking glass anymore. Leo!"  
Leo placed his hands over the open wound on Chloe's back. Gold light emanated from his hands as the wound sealed and the blood disappeared. Chloe's toes started wiggling. Paige was still standing mouth agape in the doorway. "Is it over?" Phoebe yelled.  
"Yeah, it's over," Leo smiled helping Chloe roll over to her back.  
*Don't do that to me again,* Chris hugged his cousin. There was no response from her. "Chloe, you in there?" he leaned back, looking her in the eyes.  
Chloe closed her eyes absorbing the information from Chris and Leo's visit with Goran. "Yeah, crazy. It didn't affect my brain. Maybe yours though," Chloe sighed reopening her eyes in response.  
*Hey, Chris. Over here,* Paige waved her hand at Chris then pointed to the ring. Chris jumped off the sofa.  
"What? What's going on now?" Chloe searched him, confused, still groggy from her injury.  
Chris was at a loss for words. He motioned to Paige then back to Chloe—waving his arms wildly. A book flew across the room causing Paige to duck. "Are we playing charades now?" Chloe asked sarcastically, "I'm not following," then she looked at Paige and remembered letting her borrow the ring. "Oh yeah, now I'm following. Oops."  
"Oops!" Chris finally managed to say, "Oops," he repeated.  
"Chris, son, how about we fill the girls in on what we found out from Goran. We can play games later," Leo interceded.  
"No! She and I need to talk, now," he put his hand on Chloe's arm and orbed out.  
"Where'd they go?" Phoebe asked coming back in the room.  
"I don't think Chris and I are the only two with issues anymore," Leo rocked on his heels, and looked up.  
"Oh, the drama," Paige rolled her eyes, "glass pieces," and orbed the broken glass to the garbage can. "The garbage man is going to wonder what we've been up to this weekend with all the broken glass." "With that, I'm going to bed. Long, weird, weird day. Even by this house's standards," Phoebe nodded and retired to her bedroom—leaving Paige and Leo in the living room.  
Leo closed his eyes for a second, searching for Chris and Chloe; then looked back to Paige. "Can I have the ring?" he asked holding out his hand.  
"I don't think you need to know what Chris is thinking right now, Leo. And you definitely don't need it to track him," she said taking it off her finger and unclasping her necklace. She slid the ring on the necklace and re-clasped it around her neck. "I'll just hold onto it until they come back," she patted him on the shoulder.  
"I need some way to reach him, Paige," Leo pleaded.  
"Talking. Try talking first. Not being invisible and spying, or using a blessed ring, but talking like a father does to his adult son." Paige began up the stairs, "do you know about Chloe? That she's family, too?" She turned to Leo who met her gaze with a startle.  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"Chris. While Chloe was laying on the sofa unconscious, Chris thought 'I'm not losing another member of my family,' which implies two things. One, he's lost members of his family before; and two, she is family," Paige looked to the pictures of lost family members on the wall and touched the one of her mom. "I wonder who all ends up here in memoriam."  
"Don't worry about that now. We know that you don't. Not anytime soon anyway," Leo walked up the stairs to her, "Chris changed that when he saved you from being a stone statue forever when the titans attacked. Try not to let that bother you right now, Paige. We have other demons to fight. Chris and I will fill you all in on what we found out in the morning," he kissed his sister-in-law sweetly on the forehead.  
"We've missed you, Leo," she touched his cheek and headed upstairs. Leo watched her safely disappear down the hall before orbing out. 


	10. Party for Two

***This is my favorite chapter so far—I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
  
"We're at P3," Chloe noted mockingly as Chris finally stopped orbing them. "Why are we here? We could have talked anywhere," she painstakingly took a seat on a barstool.  
"I need a drink. You're driving me to drink," Chris answered walking around the back of the bar and picked up a shot glass. "We got a shipment of Jack Daniel's today, and I don't mind if I do," he poured the drink and chugged it. Chloe averted her eyes and looked around. The club definitely was different. She felt comfortable here. She could hang out in here unhindered by the life she lived outside the walls. In her's and Chris's time it was Wyatt's headquarters—demonic central. Anything and anyone after ultimate power lurked inside this club. Chris hadn't been in there since his mother's death when he was fourteen... not until he came back to the past anyway.  
"This place is different," she finally spoke lowering her eyes to the napkin she had been unconsciously shredding, "I can see why it used to be so popular. I've only ever been here as a bouncer. And that was only so I could keep an eye on Wyatt."  
"I know," Chris frowned, pulling out another glass and filling both glasses with whiskey. He pushed one shot glass to Chloe who studied it and then looked back up at him, "What? You're legal. Your mom's not around. Not that that has ever stopped you before," he concluded as he chugged his second shot.  
"Or you," Chloe fired back gulping her own drink. "This place needs a little atmosphere for us tonight, Chris," she informed him as she twirled around in the barstool, "Music," she motioned to the stereo system as Jason Mraz's song the Remedy sang "I won't worry my life away..." Chloe turned to Chris, "You need to take a lesson from that," and winked at her sly cousin. "And now for mood," she rose from her chair and sauntered into the middle of the dance floor and looked up. She waved her arms in a huge gesture and small lightning bug size fireballs entered the air. Satisfied with herself, she walked back to the bar and her barstool.  
"Impressive," Chris gawked, "I see you've learned a few new tricks in my absence. But I can still top you," he winked. He started low to the ground but began circling and spiraling up to a point above his head forming a cone of glowing white and blue orbs. Chloe applauded him. As Chris bowed he pointed his finger in the direction of the dance floor and the orbs joined Chloe's fireballs spinning around the ceiling of P3. "Better than any disco ball I've ever seen," Chris admired.  
"I second that," Chloe held up her shot glass, now empty. She then placed it back on the counter as she watched Chris hum with the music and make himself another shot. "Wyatt trusts me, Chris. And I don't mean just little innocent and sweet Wyatt. I mean the sulking, brooding and down- right frightening twenty-five year old Wyatt at home. Why do you think he let you cross as many boundaries as he did?"  
"Well, I was hoping it was because I am his baby brother...and the boy was raised by the same mother as me. He loved her more than anything," Chris took another shot of whiskey, "I was hoping that would have given me some leverage."  
"You'd think, yeah...but you have been running low on the brother card excuse. He'd already lost Piper. He wasn't going to kill you because then he would lose me, too. And if he lost me, he lost the Avatars—the epitome of power. And then what?"  
"I'll tell you then what, Miss Priss... going off and not keeping anything a secret about where we're from!" Chris pops back another whiskey, "Remember when I left the first time you were dead. I was at your funeral. Grandpa, me, and Wyatt--somewhere brooding and evil--were all there. That is what gave me hope, Chloe. Seeing him there. Knowing he was still capable of love. I had to come back. There was something there worth saving. So Bianca and worked it out for me to come back here and I stopped the Titans. I sent my own father to Valhalla so that he would become an elder and stop the titans. It worked. And Paige is still alive... when she wasn't in our time. How's that happening?" Chris pouring back another whiskey noted, "That means you know her? From growing up?"  
Chloe mixed herself a White Russian and joined Chris back at the bar. "This is the first time you've even thought to ask how life has changed, Chris. And it has, I can assure you—and I can show you. You wouldn't recognize it anymore. And I can say that because I do remember what it was like when you left. Even though you say I was dead. Whatever event you changed here, subsequently kept me from dying, because I saw you come back with Bianca. I was there, hooded, and shrouded, and being a good fake demon." She sat down next to him, and put her arm around his back then buried her face in his left shoulder, crying. "I have missed you so much, Chris. This past year has been almost unbearable. After Bianca brought you back, and you left again... Wyatt told everyone that you had been killed. And he had proof. It was your ring." She looked up at Chris, "but that's when I knew he was lying. Chris, he had my ring. He had taken it from me when Bianca came to get you so he could read you. But everyone believed him."  
"How'd you get it back?" Chris brushed a tear from Chloe's eye.  
"He threw it at me, 'You won't be needing this anymore'. So sinister. So cold. It's almost impossible for me to believe that little darling turns into that mean man."  
"Chloe, I play with him and he smiles at me... and I can't help but smile at him. It breaks my heart to think... to think of what he'll become if we don't win this. Of what will happen to our moms. Our family," he finished putting his head down on the bar.  
Chloe played with his hair like a sister would, "Were our moms dead when you came back?" she asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
A muffled, "Yes," arose from the bar.  
"How old were we?"  
  
"I was fourteen, you were eleven," then with a little hope Chris added, "has that changed?"  
"No, not really. You were seventeen, I was fourteen. But they still died. Seems like death is the destiny of any Halliwell woman. Be grateful for that 'y' chromosome, my friend," she kissed him on the top of the head. "Chris, I spoke with Grandma Patty tonight. That's how Leo caught me. She told me to tell my mom she said, 'Hi,' but I haven't yet."  
Without lifting his head, "I was wondering when we were going to get to that."  
"Well...yeah...I summoned her, and unbound her from time," Chloe began the story.  
"You can do that?" Chris interrupted lifting his head a little.  
"Yes," obviously irritated with the interruption Chloe pushed his head back down to the counter, "and she knew me since she was unbound. And she knew what I needed," Chris turned his head to look at his cousin, "I've got all I need to vanquish Batterak and somehow get my father back. Which left me completely dumbfounded because hello, the Power of Three has never worked vanquishing Batterak before?" Chloe sat on that thought for a moment, letting her fingers instinctively run through Chris's hair. He had always loved having his hair played with. She saw his memories of the past year, with Wyatt, with his mom, aunts, and his dad. *You were so close to bonding with Leo, Chris, why'd you give that up?* being grateful for the first time that night that he couldn't hear her thoughts.  
"What are you reading up there?" Chris quizzed her.  
"Nothing much, you know your own head," Chloe jostled his hair.  
"Seriously, joker," Chris was a little irritated, but the alcohol kept him subdued.  
"Just seeing what's been going on here for the past year. You saved Paige, Chris. And you've gotten to know her. That's so cool," Chloe smiled.  
"Do you know her? Or does little us get to know her and grow up with her?" Chris turns his head to look in his cousin's eyes.  
"Yeah, we do. She's great. All three of us go to Magic School, not just Wyatt. She's our teacher," Chloe loved being able to tell Chris happy memories from their childhood. "You and Leo..."  
"Let's not talk about me and Leo. But speaking of dads, what about your dad? What did Grandma say?" Chris lifted his head just enough to swig the shot of Jack still sitting on the counter. Chloe stood up from her seat, "Hey, I was liking that!" Chris shouted.  
"Be quiet, I'm having a thought. A big, big thought." She paced sipping her drink and talking to herself.  
"I've had more than you... but you're the one talking to yourself. That's it, I'm doing the orbing home," Chris watched from his reclined position on the barstool. "Think I'll fix me up another one of these," he motioned the bottle and two additional shot glasses to himself, "and let's make them whiskey sours just for fun." Chris continued to mix his drinks without the conventional use of his hands because "this is more fun" he would giggle. Chloe continued to pace with a smart grin on her face and finally crossed her legs and sat in the middle of the air in front of Chris. "Fancy pants, don't do that at home. You'll be way too busted. Then they'll really be able to figure out whose kid you are," Chloe watched him, waiting for him to realize something... tick... tick.... "Why can't I hear what you've been thinking?" There it was!  
"Paige still has the ring. Which means she could be in here right now," Chloe finished.  
"But she's not. She's home in bed. No one's here but me and you. I would sense any of them," Chris answered drinking his first whiskey sour. "Damn, that was good!"  
"And you kiss your mama with those lips! For-shame Christopher..." Chloe teased.  
"So, don't you want to know what we got out of Goran?"  
"I read it off you earlier, slick, when you were hugging me after Leo healed me. Batterak followed me here. But I don't know why. The Avatars told me they were specifically sending me here on a mission to save my dad. And I believe them—they consider me one of them—at least one that walks within the realm of people. I have amazing influence with them, I don't think they would lie to me."  
"Maybe that's not what they were lying to you about. Maybe they weren't lying at all." Chris practically sang.  
"Then tell me oh great inebriated one, enlighten me from your high place," Chloe gloated in the state of Chris's mind.  
"Maybe they sent you back here because that's the only way your vanquished dad becomes your unvanquished dad. You said Grandma said you had all the answers you needed here. The Avatars are unbound by time, they have to know the same things she does," Chris stood and then slid down into and through a big fluffy chair.  
"Oh, epiphany! Chris, you're brilliant!" two little fire balls shot from her hands as she clapped them, "Ew, Piper's not going to like that."  
"C'est la vie," came a voice from within the fluffy chair.  
"Chris," Chloe walked over to the chair to find his rear sitting on the floor, but his head and arms coming through the cushion and resting on top, "this is why you are a lousy drunk. You can't control your powers and you end up in the most bizarre places. Do you remember having your head in one room and your butt in another at my house party last year?" Chloe pulled him out with no sympathy. "You need to tell them you can dissociate objects. It might come in handy someday."  
"Piper can't do it yet, might confuse 'em," Chris slumped back onto a bar stool and put down his last empty glass.  
"Come on, we're going home. I'm going to force feed you water, and you're sleeping until I wake you up so no one else will see you like this."  
"Just like the old times," Chris laughed, "hey, how many of those have you had. Maybe we should call Paige to orb us."  
"I had one and a half senor brainiac, I think I can get us home. Grab your coat. Oy..." Chloe began to shimmer she and Chris back to the manor as Chris finally asked, "What was your epiphany?"  
"I'll tell you in the morning," Chloe answered as not a trace of them was left in P3. 


	11. Revelations

***Sorry if the last chapter's dialogue was confusing. I was trying to make it a lighthearted, fun, two young people in their 20s conversation. If you didn't understand, let me know and I'll try to straighten you out. ~abs  
  
Leo walked into the room at the Magic School where Piper and Wyatt were staying. He watched Wyatt sleep as his chest rose up and down, up and down. He leaned in closer and rested his arms on the edge of the crib, "I don't know how anyone so sweet, and born of so much good, can be such a threat?" he asked as if hoping Wyatt would turn over and give him an answer. Piper stirred in her bed. Leo walked over, sat next to her, and then kissed his beloved on the forehead.  
"I knew it was you," she whispered, opening one eye.  
"Oh yeah?" he beamed.  
"C'mon, let's go out in the hall and chat. I had a hard time getting Wyatt to sleep tonight." The couple walked out in the hall, Leo helping Piper to walk. "What did you and Chris find out about Chloe?"  
"Batterak followed her here. And I don't think she knew that. She was under the impression that she followed him back. But our source said otherwise."  
"Was it a reliable source?" Piper questioned.  
"He's a demon. They don't get more unreliable. But I really think he was telling us the truth, just from the fear in his voice," Leo gave a small smile, "Are you sure Chris is mine? There was nothing passive about the way he handled that demon."  
"I'm sure he's yours," Piper hit Leo on the arm, "He must get his aggressiveness from me."  
"Damn straight," Leo hugged Piper.  
"So you believe Chloe is who she says she is?"  
Leo was afraid to answer. Chloe had confessed her identity to him in confidence, and as a white lighter and elder, he couldn't betray that... not even to Piper. "I believe her. And so does Paige."  
"Well, if the three most important men in my life and my baby sister trust her, than I'm going to have to also, aren't I?" Piper asked rhetorically. "I don't blame you. There's just something about her that brings out more of my maternal instincts," she shook her head, "Now if we can only get Phoebe to join us." Leo shuddered and turned to look in the empty room where Wyatt lay sleeping, "What is it?" Piper asked.  
"I felt something. Like someone walking by me," Leo responded distrustfully.  
"Ghosts?" Piper offered, "This is a Magic School."  
"Yeah, maybe," Leo mumbled resuming hugging his wife.  
A hundred yards down the endless hall a figure took shape as Gideon turned back to look at Leo and Piper standing in the doorway to her room, then he vanished around a corner.  
  
Chloe shimmered Chris into Piper's bedroom. He had been sleeping there since she and Wyatt had temporarily moved to the Magic School. She helped him to the bed where he was content to fall over and fall asleep in his clothes. She rolled her eyes, "Men," and grabbed a blanket out of the closet to cover him up. She was still in the pajamas she had borrowed from Paige, but felt she needed to rewash her face. Creeping down the hall, she peaked into Paige's room first, to make sure she was asleep, and then Phoebe's. *They're both sleeping so well. I wonder if they knew... how that would change things.*  
Phoebe had offered to let Chloe borrow a spell book. Chloe quietly walked further in Phoebe's room, careful not to run into anything and wake her up. She opened the top drawer of Phoebe's lingerie chest, knowing that's where she kept personal things, and saw a tattered old journal, *Must be it* she thought. She picked up the journal and placed it on top of the dresser. Beneath the camisoles and other undergarments she saw light reflecting off something like glass. She dug a little deeper and found a picture. Picking it up, she closed her eyes, and saw Phoebe with a tall man on a beach. Phoebe was wearing a long white jersey knit skirt, with a cropped blue and white stripped tee. She looked relaxed. She looked beautiful. The couple was enjoying a bottle of wine and laughing—Chloe could sense how deeply in love the two were. The man leaned over and gave Phoebe a very passionate, albeit wet, kiss. The image made Chloe blush. Just as the man was about to turn into view, the vision ended. "Must have been my dad," Chloe whispered. Phoebe stirred and groaned in the bed. Chloe put the picture down, shut the drawer, grabbed the journal, and quickly shimmered out before Phoebe could open her eyes.  
  
Chloe shimmered back to the living room. She cradled the book and walked over to her make-shift bed on the sofa. She cuddled up in the blanket, flipped on a small lamp on the sofa table, and began to read. Phoebe had written a lot of spells—some of them used, some not. *If you have vanquished him three times, surely you have written a spell to bring him back somewhere. I know you loved him at one point.* Chloe became so engrossed in the spells she was reading that she didn't notice the time and eventually fell asleep. She felt herself swept into a memory—Paige's. She saw Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo in a very different reality. Paige was dead. Piper was a demon-killing vigilante. Leo was a washed-up white lighter. And Phoebe...Phoebe was married to Chloe's father—Cole—but life was anything but happily ever after. They were both having affairs, the manor was overrun by demons, and the seer was Cole's advisor. Chloe felt out of place in the vision. She knew it wasn't the reality that Paige had been used to. What had happened? How did Paige get there?  
As the dream progressed Chloe realized that Cole had somehow orchestrated the change in order to win Phoebe back—to have the life that he had always imagined for himself and his beloved. As she watched him, her father, she saw a side of him she had never witnessed—a disheveled, erratic, and insane man clinging to a future that did not exist. But that was the least of Chloe's shocks.  
Cole was Balthazar. He wasn't an Avatar. He wasn't a hodge-podge of demonic powers. He was Balthazar—someone Chloe had never known. And he was also insane—psychotic even. Phoebe didn't love him. The marriage was one of convenience and security because it provided an assurance that the demonic underworld would not try to kill Piper. There was a plan devise to vanquish Cole—and her aunt Paige was the one leading the charge on bringing about his death. Paige convinced Piper and Leo that she really was a long- lost-sister even though they had never met her. Having tried to vanquish Balthazar before, Piper knew how to make the proper potion, and they did. When Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were reunited under the chandelier, the power of three was reconstituted and Phoebe actually threw the potion at Cole—vanquishing him. Phoebe had ultimately vanquished her beloved, soul mate, and father of her daughter.  
The dream flash forwarded to the recent past. Chris was flipping through the Book of Shadows and saw the picture of Balthazar with the vanquish date. Puzzled, he approached Paige for the details. She told him about the vanquish in detail in the alternate reality. But when she had returned to her life, real life, Cole truly was vanquished. Paige told Chris that it was a gift to Phoebe. Cole had ultimately gone insane in his struggle to win back his bride and was near driving Phoebe to the same place. "It was in everyone's best interest if he were dead," Paige had commented to him. Chris vaguely nodded his head. Chloe could read the confusion and panic in his eyes. But he never said anything more to anyone about the conversation—especially not Chloe.  
Chloe awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. She sat upright on the sofa and pinched herself, *Am I really awake? Did that just happen?* She doubled over and cried. It was true. Her father was vanquished. Yes, she had seen his soul in the Hall of Lost Souls floating weightlessly next to that of her grandfather's. Yes, she had seen a vanquish date written next to his picture in the Book of Shadows. But now, now it was real and she wept. She was at a loss for what to do. How to approach this? How to insure her own existence?  
She couldn't just lie on the sofa. Chloe got up and began to pace. *I need water,* she thought and walked to the kitchen. On the kitchen counter were three vials of the potion that could turn Chris visible or invisible. She glanced at them without a first thought and proceeded to get a glass of water. Standing at the sink and glancing back, she began to think, *The key to that potion is blood. Whose ever blood is in it, and anyone who genetically linked to that person, will become visible or invisible. Blood... my blood... my powers...* The proverbial light bulb lit up in Chloe's head. That was it! She quickly shimmered up to the attic and the book and began to read. "I think I can do this," she mumbled and smiled. 


	12. Explolsive Tempers

**thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments! I don't know how long this story is going to be... I hope you don't get bored with it. Chris's new power to disassociate things will be fully explained in the next chapter. ;-) ~abs  
  
Paige was up early for Sunday breakfast. Piper, Leo and Wyatt orbed in as Paige was in mid-flip with a pancake causing her to sling batter all over herself. Piper and Leo laughed. "How come I can be super-witch and kill uber-demons but I can't even make pancakes!" Paige exclaimed, "You're really going to have to teach me how to do this after you have Chris."  
"Deal," Piper laughed taking the spatula from Paige.  
Chloe joined the happy family in the kitchen, "Morning," she grunted avoiding eye contact with Paige.  
"Good morning," Paige beamed. "How did you sleep?" Chloe didn't answer but simply picked up the morning paper. Paige, Piper, and Leo exchanged furtive looks.  
"Glad to see you're in a good mood," Leo said concerned.  
"I had a rough night," Chloe tersely responded.  
Leo continued to stare at her, hoping she would at least make eye contact with him so he would have an idea what was going on. She didn't. "Well, I have to go take care of some business. If you need to talk, just call me." Chloe nodded as Leo orbed out.  
"I really need an aspirin—or the whole bottle," Chris groaned entering the kitchen.  
"Morning, honey," Piper greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, "You smell like whiskey."  
Chris laughed nervously, "Ha, ha, well isn't that something?" he said filling a glass with water and chugging it. He then turned to Chloe, "I thought you were going to get me up this morning so we could finish our talk."  
Chloe rose from her chair in fury and flung a low-voltage energy ball at Chris who exploded in a cloud of orbs. Piper's and Paige's jaws dropped. Chloe stormed out as Chris recollected himself and exclaimed, "What have I told you about doing that? Especially when I have a hangover!" and turned and followed her out of the room.  
"Did she just blow up my son? I think she just blew up my son!" Piper asked bewildered with an edge of panic. Paige grabbed Piper's arm as they followed the argument into the living room.  
"You know how he was vanquished, Chris. You know all the details! You know how, you know why, you know by whom," Chloe pointed exasperated at Paige. "And you told me you didn't know anything. How could you? That is absolutely imperative information for getting him back!"  
Chris, obviously furious with Chloe's reaction, walked up to her and in a hushed whisper, "Do you mind yelling at me a little quieter. I don't think the dead man down the street heard you!" and then into Chloe's ear, "You're going to give yourself away."  
"I... don't... care..." and she fired another fireball at Chris who orbed out before he could be blown up a second time. He orbed back in next to the wall, which he leaned against and motioned to the plate of pancakes on the counter—which promptly flew through the wall and into Chloe's face, "AH!" she screamed.  
"STOP BLOWING ME UP!" Chris shouted back.  
Chloe turned to a vase of flowers sitting on the dining room table and motioned for the water in it to go flying towards Chris as Piper shouted, "Enough!" and froze the water and vase, "Enough, enough, enough!" She waddled over to Chris and grabbed his arm as Paige grabbed Chloe and marched them back into the living room, putting them each in a chair, then taking a seat on the sofa themselves. "Somebody better start explaining what the hell is going on here before I start blowing things up," she demanded. Chris and Chloe looked away. The potpourri bowl on the end table between them exploded as they both turned to look at Piper, "I'm so not kidding."  
"I had a dream last night. A dream about how my dad was vanquished," Chloe answered not looking anyone in the eye. Chris turned to look at her.  
"I thought Batterak had your dad in custody somewhere and was feeding off his powers?" Paige asked confused.  
"He does. But apparently, my dad has been vanquished before and is currently still vanquished." Chloe answered matter-of-factly.  
"He's been vanquished three times," Chris added.  
Chloe jumped up, "What?"  
"Hey, hey, hey... before anything else gets blown up, including my son, or thrown across the room, let's sit down and talk the rest of this out," Piper tried to suggest calmly.  
Chloe walked across the room and picked up the spell book she had taken from Phoebe's room. "I can't talk about this anymore right now," she said looking at the wedding pictures in the curio cabinet, "let Chris fill you in. He obviously knows more than me, anyway. I have some research to do." She turned tear-filled and hurt eyes towards the room and shimmered out.  
"I heard a yelling match... What did I miss?" Phoebe asked coming down the steps.  
"Women," Chris leaned back in his chair.  
  
Chloe shimmered into the mausoleum. She walked over to the sarcophagus of her grandfather and laid her left hand on top. Squatting down to read the nameplate she traced the letters of his name out loud, "Benjamin Turner." She knew her father had once worked to get back his soul, and it had been used as leverage by the brotherhood to get him to turn against the Charmed Ones, but until the day before she never knew what had become of it. "You were a good man, I'm sorry things ended so badly," she talked to him—he had been killed trying to save him while her father was young. "Funny how mysterious deaths tend to run in families," she noted standing up.  
"Bravo, bravo. I think I have a tear in my eye," a wicked voice mocked from behind her. She turned to aim a fireball at Batterak who successfully deflected it back at her—catching her arm with a nasty burn. She fell to the floor in pain.  
"What do you want?" Chloe glared at him through the pain.  
"I think that should be obvious," Batterak sauntered over to her, "I want you. But first you've got to use that pretty little head of yours and get your papa back. Then we'll talk," he shimmered out leaving Chloe in a lump of agony on the floor.  
  
"So, we can actually blow you up?" Phoebe kidded Chris.  
"Yes," he moaned, "haven't you seen Mom blow up Leo?"  
"That's dad," Piper gently corrected, "and they have—but he's dead, you're not."  
"Well, Chloe figured out when we were little that she could blow me up with an energy ball. It made our arguments a lot more colorful if you catch my drift." The threesome laughed, "Not funny," Chris shied away.  
"So tell us how you can use your powers on each other at all?" Paige wondered.  
"Our powers aren't connected like yours are. If one of us loses them, it doesn't affect everybody. Granted, we're still not supposed to. But Chloe has a temper—she got it from both sides," he finished under his breath. Chris looked up and saw the ring on Paige's necklace glowing and quickly grabbed it telekinetically.  
"Hey, you better fix that!" Paige grabbed at her neck.  
"Chloe, I don't know where you are!" he paced. Then closed his eyes. Leo had been teaching him how to tap into his white lighter powers to sense where people were. If he could only find her—then he orbed out.  
"You know, note to self—teach my kids not to orb out in the middle of conversations," Piper patted her round belly.  
"Check," Paige nodded.  
  
Chris orbed into the mausoleum to find Chloe unconscious on the floor, "You have got to stop doing this," he sighed. "Leo! Leo!" he called.  
"What?" Leo answered orbing in behind him.  
"Help her, she's hurt," he points to the massive burn on Chloe's shoulder. Leo placed his hands over the burn and it slowly healed. Chris shook his head as Chloe came to, "Now what did you do?"  
She squinted her eyes at him and grabbed her ring out of his hand, shoving it back on her right finger. "It was Batterak. He was waiting on me here."  
"Is he gone?" Leo asked.  
"I think so, but just in case I think we better get out of her. I want to run something by you two before we talk to the sisters, if that's ok?" Chloe sat up, rubbing her arm.  
"I know just the place," Leo winked.  
  
The threesome orbed in on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "You sure do come up here a lot," Chloe teased taking a seat, "What if we're seen?"  
"Who would think to look up on the top of the bridge tower for three people?" Chris responded sarcastically.  
"They'd only see two, I'm invisible," Leo informed them—Chloe and Chris shrugged their shoulders. "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
Chloe sat for a moment and then spoke, "I've got to bring my dad back. And I think I know how." Chris looked at her shocked.  
"Who's your dad?" Leo honestly did not know.  
*I thought he knew your secret.* Chris thought.  
*He knows who my mom is, not my dad,* she looked at Chris, then back to Leo, "I'm afraid to tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you might kill her," Chris answered Leo, "or kill him once we figure out how to get him back."  
Leo looked at Chloe puzzled for a minute then the pieces fell together. "How in the world is he your father?" he asked emphatically, "He's been vanquished... three times!" Leo yelled jumping to his feet.  
"So I've heard," Chloe rolled her eyes to Chris who smirked, "Leo, he is good. Somehow, he's alive and he is good and he is being held hostage by the most powerful demon of our time... who is feeding off his power. And as he does, he is invincible to the power of three and he is invincible to my powers because he is now tied to them. That wound you healed ten minutes ago was from a fireball that I fired!" Chloe was now standing. "He has a soul, Leo. And if he weren't good, I wouldn't be either." Chloe walked to the far end of the bridge tower they were perched upon and levitated there with her eyes closed.  
Leo sighed and looked at Chris, "Hey, don't look at me. I know him from the future, she's not pulling your leg. He's saved me more times than I can count." Leo looked down at the city remembering how long and awful the battle to vanquish Cole had been—the whole two years of it. Phoebe had finally healed from the wounds of distrust with which Cole had hit her.  
"Chloe, he was certifiably insane when the girls finally vanquished him," Leo began, "he had tried to kidnap Phoebe, blow up Piper who was pregnant and fortunately had healing powers, and last but not least tried to eradicate Paige from history by turning back time and keeping Piper and Phoebe from ever meeting her. Where is the good in all of that!"  
"I didn't know about all that," Chloe watched a boat going under the bridge and out towards the Pacific, "I didn't even know how he was vanquished—not until my dream last night anyway. I don't know how he changed, or why he changed, but he has. Leo, think of it this way, if we don't bring him back—I don't exist. And personally, I like living."  
Leo looked at Chloe hovering above the bridge, watching the boats, and chuckled to himself. He had watched Phoebe growing up, before she had powers, and now knowing that he was watching her daughter—regardless of who her father was—he had a little pride. He had only known her for forty- eight hours, and he wanted to continue to get to know her. Leo knew Chloe had a valid point—if they did not find a way to bring Cole back then she would no longer exist. How is that fair to her? How is that fair to his son who obviously loved her as a sister? He walked up to Chloe and startled her by putting his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find a way," he attempted to assuage her.  
"I have a way," she turned around.  
"What?" Chris asked.  
"My epiphany... that's what it was. I know what to do. The Power of Three, times two," she held up two fingers.  
"Explain," Chris rose to join Leo and Chloe across from him.  
"You, me, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Piper. Between the six of us, there has to be enough powerful magic to get something done."  
"Now that's funny. They spent two years trying to vanquish him, and now we're asking them to bring him back? You can't be serious?" Chris grinned, "But she is serious!" he threw his hands up.  
"Yes, I am," Chloe nodded, "and here's why they're going to help us. Cole is the only one who can vanquish Batterak. It's his power that Batterak is feeding off of... therefore he is the only one strong enough to fight him and weaken him. Once Batterak is weakened we can vanquish him. Voila."  
"Now you're crazy," Chris chided.  
"I know I am, it runs in my family," she cocked her head at him and stuck out her tongue.  
Leo finally spoke up, "She's right, though. That may be the only way to vanquish him."  
"Ok, how do you plan on doing this?" Chris interrogated.  
"Blood. And the Hall of Lost Souls," Chloe answered. Leo and Chris exchanged looks, "Let me explain," she began. 


	13. My Beloved Nightmare

**thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments! Chris's new power to disassociate things is explained below. ;-) ~abs  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Wyatt were all sitting down to a new batch of pancakes that Piper had whipped up. Wyatt was making a gigantic mess with the syrup and Phoebe commented, "This is why you don't get a bath until after breakfast," he smiled back at her. "So let me get all this straight, Chloe blew Chris up over something about her dad having been vanquished and Chris knew about it?" Paige poured herself a new cup of coffee and joined her sisters and nephew at the table, "Yep, that's what we're saying."  
"Wow," Phoebe said a little shocked.  
"Yeah, she threw an energy ball at him. And 'poof' he was a cloud of orbs," Paige demonstrated, "and when he was back in one piece, he was so mad."  
"I would be too if someone blew me up," Phoebe took a bite of her toast. After she had finished chewing she added, "And Chris threw a plate of pancakes at her through the wall simply by leaning against it?" Nobody had seemed to notice that it was Chloe that was telekinetically moving the vase—much to her favor.  
"Yeah, it's like he made the wall not solid anymore," Paige remarked.  
Piper finished wiping off Wyatt's sticky fingers, "He disassociated it. Kind of like how I speed up particles to blow them up and slow particles down to freeze them. He simply caused the particles in the wall to separate, and flung a plate of pancakes through it..." then off her sisters' confused looks, "I'm guessing. It makes sense."  
Paige got excited and asked, "Do you think you'll be able to do that? You know, when your powers progress?"  
"Maybe so. I hadn't thought of that," Piper nodded her head.  
"Man, they fight like they're related," Phoebe added getting up from her chair.  
Paige dropped her cup of coffee but Piper froze it before it hit the ground, "We are not losing anymore glassware this weekend! Grab it before it unfreezes." Paige wrinkled her face and grabbed the cup and spilling coffee. "What's your problem anyway?" Piper concluded.  
"Last night, I borrowed Chloe's ring," Paige tried to cover, "That ring is how they find each other, how they communicate—reading each other's thoughts. Apparently Piper blesses it for them in the future, connecting them to protect them."  
"Ooo, now that could be interesting. Get inside Chris's head," Phoebe duly noted from her position by the kitchen sink.  
"I don't know if we want in there," Paige got a fresh cup of coffee and sat at the table, "but one thing it did do was take me to Chris and Leo... while they were out investigating. I put the ring on, thought of Chris, and 'zap!' I was there."  
"What did you find? Or what did they find?" Piper asked intently.  
Paige fumbled with her words, "I'm not quite sure. I wasn't there long enough. It was a demonic market, and I was a tad conspicuous in my p.j.s so I orbed out before anyone could notice. They were talking to some ugly guy named Goran—Chris had him suspended in the air."  
"Leo told me about that. He came to check on me last night after Batterak attacked. But he didn't tell me everything they found out," Piper appraised her sisters.  
Phoebe had been standing very quietly at the sink, absorbed in her sister's conversation and trying to forget about the dreams she had last night—both about Cole. She had really loved him. She was trying to forget him, but she could not deny she had once loved him—deep within her heart in places she didn't want to see he still lurked. She had been having visions of Cole lately. Last night, Phoebe had dreamed about the date they took in southern France as a break from training to battle the source. Phoebe and Paige had switched bodies in a little freak accident of Paige's, and Paige—as Phoebe—had helped Cole to realize just how hard he was pushing Phoebe to succeed. As a reward, he shimmered them to France. It was perfect! They sat on the beach, entranced by the beauty and each other, and drank a bottle of fine wine they had bought from a vineyard on the side of the road. It was one of her more fond memories of her demon ex-husband. Then came the big bad dream. The dream of how Paige managed to finally get the sisters in a position to vanquish Cole. It was in an alternate reality that he had somehow created. Phoebe knew that he created that world out of his love for her and hopes that it would be their perfect chance to find love again. But instead it was a nightmare for both of them—for all of them. Phoebe was ultimately the one to throw the vanquishing potion at Cole—and watched as he went up in fire and ash. The thought made her shudder. The dream made her remember how she had once believed that he was her soul mate—and deep down, how she still believed he was.  
Phoebe stood almost motionless while he sisters continued to talk. She had to say something to them. Tell them about her dreams. "I had a couple of dreams last night," she started  
"Oh, yeah? Special dreams? Sexy dreams?" Piper joked.  
"No," Phoebe drew out the word, "they were memories... of mine. One hundred percent accurate. None of the normal dream distortion going on."  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked now getting concerned.  
"They were about Cole." Phoebe answered. The announcement brought lightning quick silence to the room. The silence was only broken by Wyatt pushing his plate on the floor, "Boom," he smiled.  
"Wow, Pheebs. I thought you were long over him," Piper commented as Paige got up to clean up Wyatt's mess since Piper couldn't lean over.  
Phoebe put her coffee cup on the counter then walked back to the table with her sisters, looking at her feet. She finally looked Piper in the eyes to answer, "I thought I had, too. But he was my soul mate, Piper. And these dreams were so real. It's hard not to think that there was something else behind them. I don't know," she looked away again.  
"It's ok, honey," Paige attempted to comfort her, "whatever is going on with all the visions from the past you're seeing, we'll figure it out and we'll fix it. That's what we do," she kissed Phoebe on top of her head.  
Leo orbed into the kitchen, "Da-da!" Wyatt was excited.  
"Hey there, my little man," he picked up his son in a huge hug, "I'm glad to see one of my sons gets excited to see me."  
"Morning, Leo, pancake?" Piper offered holding up the plate.  
"No, thanks," he smiled innocently at her.  
"Got any news for us? Where are the troops?" Paige inquired.  
"I've got a little more information. Chloe and Chris are hunting up some ingredients for a potion that Chloe believes will help us vanquish Batterak. I talked to her about it this morning after he attacked her," he looked at Piper, "He used her powers against her—she was injured with her own fireball."  
"Is she ok?" Paige queried.  
"She's fine, I healed her. She's very concerned about how to vanquish him. A little obsessively."  
"Sounds like another future kid we know," Phoebe said under her breath. "You never told us what you and Chris found out last night, Leo."  
"Well, as I told Piper," Paige and Phoebe smile at Leo as he continued talking, "This Goran character is the one who conjured the mercenary demons for Batterak. And Batterak followed Chloe here. Not the other way around. She had originally thought that she was sent her after him to save her father, now I don't think she knows exactly why she's here."  
"Bummer," Paige uttered.  
"We still have to find some way to vanquish Batterak, even though he is immune to our powers. Hopefully whatever the dynamic duo is working on will some effect," Phoebe finished her second cup of coffee.  
"Oh, I think it will," Leo coyly smiled. 


	14. Sharing Her Tears

Piper bathed Wyatt and left him playing in her room while she went to clean up herself and change in the bathroom. Chloe was walking down the hall, looking for Chris, and poked her head in the room. "Hey, Wyatt," she smiled and walked over to him. He was busy building a tower of blocks. He was so sweet, so innocent, how did he change? "Do you have any secrets you're willing to share?" she asked, crawling on the floor over to him, and sitting next to his tower. "Do you mind if I put my hand on your face, you cute thing?" Wyatt sat down in her lap as if he knew what she was asking, and Chloe began to read him. There was nothing there, no evil, nefarious demon with a subplot to brainwash Wyatt. "I don't get it, little man. I just don't get it." She picked Wyatt back up, out of her lap and kissed him. He walked over to his shelf and picked up Good Night, Moon and took it back over to Chloe. "I would be honored to read to you," she grinned opening the book and beginning.  
Piper came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, and entered her room. Wyatt was levitating his blocks for Chloe who was lying on her stomach in front of him, grinning with pride, and telling him what a good job he was doing. Wyatt giggled. Piper beamed. "He doesn't do that for everyone," she commented entering the room, "He's showing off for you."  
"Hi, Piper. I didn't hear you come in," Chloe sat up.  
"No, that's ok," Piper took a seat in the rocking chair behind Wyatt. On the table next to her was a collection of family pictures. There was one of Piper, Leo, and Wyatt; all three sisters; Chris; and Victor, Phoebe, Piper and Wyatt. Chloe didn't recognize Victor.  
"Who is the man in the picture with you, Phoebe, and Wyatt?" she asked.  
"Oh, this?" Piper responded picking up the picture, "That's my dad. This was on Wyatt's first birthday a few weeks ago. It's three generations in one picture, we had to take it," she said handing it to Chloe.  
Chloe quickly saw an image of the four of them enjoying cake and ice cream at the party and smiled. "Are you close?"  
"We are now. He wasn't around when I was growing up," Piper took the picture back from Chloe.  
"I completely understand. My dad wasn't around either. He disappeared when I was five," Chloe looked down at her hands, avoiding Piper's eyes.  
"My dad left us when I was five, too," Piper tried to make a connection with the distant young woman.  
"My dad didn't leave. He was taken. And it was my fault," Chloe got up and walked over to the window seat, sitting with her legs bent up under her chin. Piper looked at her. The story was bringing out the little girl in Chloe that was in desperate need of her father.  
Piper got up and walked over to the window seat with Chloe, "You never told us how it happened."  
Chloe wiped her eyes. Just thinking about it always made her cry. Then she began her story, "I was my dad's little princess. He bought me this plastic crown with a big fake pink jewel in it that I would always wear when he would read to me. And once a week was 'daddy's night' when he would cook me dinner, bathe me, and put me to bed," Chloe blinked away a tear. "But that all changed when I was five. I had been going to the Magic School for kindergarten. And I got sick. I don't mean like a common cold kind of sick. I mean I had some mystical, magical, supernatural virus that was next to impossible to get rid of."  
"Did my sons get it, too?" Piper interrupted.  
"Chris did, Wyatt didn't," Chloe answered, "now that I think about it, Wyatt was the only one of us who didn't get it."  
"Us?" Piper was puzzled.  
"Twice blessed kids. Kids who had one magical being for one parent and a different kind as another," Chloe's lips curled into a smile.  
"There are more?" Piper asked emphatically.  
"Oh yeah! You started quite a trend, Piper," Chloe winked patting Piper's pregnant belly.  
"Leave it to me to start a trend like that. I'm quite the rule breaker," she winked back.  
"So because I was sick," Chloe continued, "my parents brought me home. Every time I sneezed I would shimmer out. At first, I wouldn't go anywhere, just shimmer out and back in the same place. Then my parents started finding me in other rooms of the house. But that wasn't the bad part. I started shimmering out of the house to places around town—and ultimately other planes. To this day, I don't know how I did that. I don't have the power now to shimmer between planes and dimensions. It is far too advanced for me. The only thing I can figure is that it was part of Batterak's plan. Whoever conjured this virus had the idea that the kids would teleport themselves to Batterak somehow. But when I did, he got a bigger prize than he ever expected—and more power than any twice blessed kid could offer him. He got my dad, an Avatar. And perhaps the most powerful Avatar of them all. My dad offered himself in exchange for me, and the other kids Batterak had collected—he naturally accepted. We were all released," a tear rolled down Chloe's cheek, "but I lost my dad," she cried. Piper's maternal instincts consumed her and she cradled Chloe's head to her chest as she cried. "That's part of why it's so hard for me to see how Chris treats Leo. He's not around for him in the physical sense, but he is still there. I haven't seen my dad in any kind of tangible form since I was five. He has the power to haunt my dreams. And I can talk to him there, but it's not the same. It's not the same as being able to have your dad take you in his arms and hug you."  
Now Piper was crying, "Oh, sweetie. It is not your fault. Don't you ever think it was your fault. He did what he had to do to save you and the other kids. And now we are going to save your dad and vanquish Batterak's sorry ass, I promise you."  
*I hope you still feel that way when you find out who he is,* Chloe thought as she motioned for a box of tissues off the changing table startling Piper.  
"How did you just do that?" Piper sat up and looked Chloe in the eye.  
"Um... telekinesis," she meekly responded offering Piper a tissue from the box.  
Piper looked at her for a couple more seconds, took a couple of the tissues Chloe was offering her, blew her nose, and stood up. "So you have powers you haven't told us about?" Chloe nodded her head. "Do you mind telling me about them now?" Piper sat on the bed across from Chloe.  
Chloe motioned for the door to close as Piper continued to glare at her. "I have telekinesis, shimmering, fire or energy ball throwing, and telepathy. But that's all I swear."  
Piper stood up angry, "Don't swear, it's not polite," she pointed a finger at Chloe who felt like she was talking to her mother, "Why haven't you told us?"  
"I felt I needed to keep it a secret. There's a lot of stuff I need to keep a secret," Chloe frowned. "It's for your protection just as much as it is for mine."  
"I am pregnant with my twenty-three year old son, from the future, who is walking around my house and talking to people! I think I can handle knowing what your powers are," Piper scolded. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!" Piper was getting louder.  
"Please, I didn't do it to upset you, Piper, honest," Chloe stood up and walked over to her.  
Piper looked in her eyes and couldn't stay mad. She had seen this girl's heart as she talked about her father. She knew from the experience of not having her own father around, and seeing how not having Leo around affected Chris, that Chloe had been through too much to have Piper scold her right now. Her grimace softened, "I forgive you," she hugged Chloe. "So, can you explain this telepathy power to me? Is it like having premonitions? Or empathy?"  
Chloe took Piper's arm as they sat back on the bed. Wyatt climbed up on the bed with them, having finished building his block tower, and into his mother's lap. "Yes and No," Chloe answered. "It's like having premonitions in that I see visions, images. But they are images of the past not the future. It's like being able to flip back in a book to read the pages that have already been written. I understand situations and people better—and can maybe change the future knowing that information. I can also project these visions and images to other people when I touch them. Let me demonstrate. Do you mind?" Piper shook her head no. Chloe took Piper's hand in one hand and placed her other hand on Piper's cheek. She closed her eyes and Piper mirrored her. Then Piper saw an image of Chloe walking down the hall and entering her bedroom. She saw Wyatt on the floor and began to play with him. They built a tower, read a book, and the image ended with Wyatt floating his blocks for Chloe as Piper entered the room. Both Chloe and Piper opened their eyes and smiled. Chloe continued to explain, "And it's not like empathy because I don't feel another person's emotions, but I can read their mind if I want to when I touch them," off Piper's frantic look Chloe added, "but only if I want to. Every time I touch you, I don't read your mind. No need to panic."  
"That's quite a handy set of powers you have there, Miss Chloe," Piper complimented rising from the bed and taking Wyatt to the changing table.  
Chloe watched Piper change Wyatt's diaper and as Wyatt floated a stuffed animal to him. And then she remembered, "I do have another power I forgot to mention," Piper turned back to her in anticipation, "I can levitate." Piper's eyes sparked with realization—Chloe had psychic powers and could levitate. She was more than a friend of Chris's from the future, she was family. 


	15. The Little Demon and Little Angel

**I have class today and tomorrow, so forgive me if I don't get another chapter posted until late Friday night or Saturday morning. ~abs  
  
Piper stood Wyatt up to finish dressing him, then set him on the floor to continue playing. Chloe was walking around the room looking at all the pictures. Piper was now watching Chloe through new eyes, "I have a niece," she smiled.  
Chloe whipped around and caught Piper's gaze, "You do? I didn't know that. Is her picture in here somewhere?" Chloe stuttered.  
"Ah, clever... coy... just like your mom," Piper pointed her finger walking slowly towards Chloe, "that's why you and Chris fight like brother and sister, why you're so tight, why I blessed those rings and linked your powers. And why you love him."  
"Oh, it's not like that," Chloe was starting to panic and slowly backed away from Piper as she was inching closer.  
"Oh, I didn't mean IN love... I mean like family. You're cousins," Piper finally reached Chloe as she tripped backwards into a chair and was now sitting in front of Piper. "No more secrets, no more lies," Piper commanded.  
Chloe looked down, thought about it, and levitated herself in a seated position. Piper took this as a yes and again sat in front of Chloe on the bed. "No more secrets and no more lies," Chloe repeated.  
"Boom," Wyatt pushed over his block tower.  
  
Chris was walking down from the attic and ran into Paige on her way up, "Hey buddy, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Paige asked.  
"Um, I've got some last minute ingredients for that potion Chloe and I are working on. Have you seen her?"  
"Yeah, last I heard she was in your mom's room playing with Wyatt," Paige nodded and finished going upstairs.  
"Thanks," Chris hollered back and went to his room. "Hey, Chloe, I got the wolfsbane," he walked into the room and saw Piper sitting there with her, "Mom, I didn't know you were in here. What's going on?" Chris asked suspiciously then noticing the guilty look on Chloe's face, "Chloe!"  
"Chris, honey, before you get mad at her, please know that I figured it out and she just confirmed it," Piper assuaged him.  
Chris looked around Piper and noticed Chloe levitating above the rocking chair, "Well, if she was floating like that it probably helped a little," he pointed sarcastically at Chloe who rolled her eyes and drifted back down to sitting in the chair.  
"She didn't do that until after I found her out. You should have told me," she scolded her son, "I thought we had installed a 'no secrets' rule in this house."  
Chris glared at Chloe a moment longer then smiled deviously, "So you told her who your dad is?"  
*No! I'm still alive aren't I? I didn't want to send her into preterm labor.* Chloe thought.  
"Ha, ha, so you haven't?" Chris laughed and sat piously on the bed, "This should be interesting."  
*I should blow you up right now,* Chloe shot daggers from her eyes.  
"You could try. But I'm betting my mom won't let you," Chris mocked.  
"Ok, enough with the half conversation or I'm taking those rings away! You both stay where you are," Piper directed, "and somebody tell me what this one-sided conversation's all about. Who's your dad?"  
"You're not going to like it, Piper," Chloe shook her head. Chris covered his mouth and lowered his head to hide his smile.  
"The only demon, Avatar, whatever your father is that I would not want to have in this family is Cole and we vanquished him already."  
"Well..." Chloe began. Chris covered his ears—he knew Piper was going to scream.  
  
Paige was up in the attic reading up on mercenary demons. Phoebe was sitting in the conservatory working on her Monday column. Both of them heard "WHAT?!" and the explosion that followed. Phoebe looked up from her laptop and saw Chris orb and Chloe shimmer into the kitchen—both wide-eyed and scared of something or someone. "You two, what's going on?" she asked taking off her glasses. They both motioned to her to keep quiet.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Piper yelled from the top of the stairs. Phoebe jumped up from her seat and walked into the foyer as Chloe and Chris cowered in the kitchen.  
Footsteps could be heard running down the attic steps as Paige shouted, "What's going on? What exploded?"  
Piper was walking towards the foyer steps absolutely livid. "Where are they? I know you didn't orb or shimmer out of this house!" she gritted her teeth.  
"Was there a demon? What exploded?" Paige repeated.  
"No, no demon. That was a lamp that exploded," Piper paced the upstairs hall. Wyatt was standing in her doorway watching, clapping his hands, "Again!" he smiled.  
"Why did you blow up a lamp—was it attacking you?" Paige asked now watching Piper pace.  
"Well, because if I had blown up what I wanted to blow up I would have been charged with murder and I just don't think now is the time for that," Piper replied sharply, "Where are they?"  
Paige caught up to her at the top of the stairs as Phoebe walked up and joined them. "Piper, sweetie, remember your blood pressure. You don't want to have the same problem you had with Wyatt," Phoebe soothingly reminded her.  
"I don't care, where are they?"  
"Maybe if we knew who you were looking for?" Paige suggested.  
"That little demon and little angel... Chloe! Chris!" Piper yelled again pushing past Phoebe and Paige. The two culprits stuck their heads back around the corner of the doorway between the foyer and dining room. "You two, get your asses back up here. We are not finished talking," Piper commanded. Chris and Chloe slowly emerged from the safety of the doorway and began up the stairs.  
"What did you do?" Phoebe asked quite concerned as her nephew and daughter passed her.  
Chloe averted her eyes back to Chris who answered, "We told her we aren't 100% sure how to vanquish Batterak yet. But we're still working on it."  
"It made her a little mad," Chloe added.  
"I'd say," Paige smirked following Phoebe back downstairs.  
*You have your mom's temper* Chloe thought following Chris back up the stairs towards Piper's room.  
"Shut up," he turned to her.  
  
"Sit back down," Piper ordered, "Are you kidding me?"  
"No," Chloe meekly responded sitting on the bed behind Chris—hoping that Piper wouldn't try to blow her up if Chris was in front of her.  
"Oh, I'm not really going to blow you up," Piper sassily insinuated that Chloe didn't have to hide behind Chris. She scooted back to the edge of the bed in Piper's full view. "Cole is your father?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" Piper probed for more details. Chris and Chloe exchanged sly looks, "Oh, I know how how... I mean, how can that be? He's dead. Three times!"  
"We're still working on the details," Chris explained.  
"You knew that Phoebe was married to Cole and had a child in the future?" Piper quizzed her son. Chloe turned to look at him, *Your turn.*  
"Yes, but I couldn't tell you," he started.  
"We instituted..."  
"The 'no secrets' rule, I know," Chris completed her sentence, "but do you see what kind of problems this caused? I didn't want to do that. Besides, I didn't think it would matter if I told you or not. Cole isn't a problem in the future. And when I came back," he paused, "Chloe was dead."  
Piper's eyes widened, "What did you just say?"  
"She was dead. And had been for a couple of months when I came back in time," Chris kicked his feet, "but obviously something we have done has kept that from happening because check it out, she's alive." Chloe waved. Piper was speechless. "Mom? Are you ok?"  
Piper stood up and began to pace in the room. Wyatt brought her a book. She turned to Chloe, "Is Wyatt?"  
"Still evil?" Chloe asked. Piper nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. At least he was when I left," Chloe couldn't look Piper in the eyes.  
Piper leaned over and picked up Wyatt as best she could. Then she sat on the bed and cradled him, "Read," he asked waving his book.  
Chloe crawled across the bed to Piper and put her hand on her shoulder, "Piper, everything I told you is true—how I got here, why I am here, what my powers are, what happened to my dad—I haven't lied. I just left out the names to protect the innocents," she winked at Piper with her pun. Piper finally smiled. "I want to vanquish Batterak. Here, now. It'll change everything. And I am still convinced that he works for whoever turns Wyatt—either now or in the future."  
"We've got a plan, Mom," Chris added also crawling across the bed to hug his mom, "You just are going to have to trust us."  
Piper looked down at Wyatt and her belly. Then she looked back up into her baby's eyes—at the man he was. She looked up at Chloe and for the first time saw Phoebe's lips, her smile. "Are you close?" she finally asked. Chris and Chloe looked at each other confused. "Are you two close?" Piper tried to clear things up.  
They smiled. "We may try to kill each other on occasion..." Chloe started.  
"...but we love each other," Chris finished.  
Piper nodded her head and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "So when should we be expecting you, Miss Chloe?"  
"Oh, about three years... give or take a month," Chloe blushed. All four of them smiled. 


	16. Blessings

***thank you all for your encouragement to keep this up! Special thanks to Nautica7mk, your reviews always make me smile. Y'all are the best!!! This chapter is pretty long because I couldn't think of a good way to break it up. ENJOY! ~abs  
  
Chris and Chloe were in the attic preparing for the ritual to hopefully bring Cole back from the dead. Neither were speaking or thinking, just mundanely going about their business of organizing the candles, the ingredients they had gathered. Chris finally spoke, "So who all knows who you are now?"  
"Leo and Piper," Chloe answered softly putting the fifth candle on the corner of the pentagram she had drawn on the floor with pure white sand and unicorn horn dust.  
"You never told me why you have to have the unicorn dust. That horse was not so willing to give it up to me, I almost got rammed with horn shaving it off," Chris played with the velvet bag that held the rest of the horn dust.  
"Unicorn's are the epitome of good magic, you know that," Chloe drew another corner of the pentagram, "and we need all the good magic involved in this as we can get."  
"And Paige..." Chris sat down next to Chloe,  
"Ok, random..."  
"You forgot Paige," Chris corrected.  
"I haven't actually talked to Paige about it," Chloe stood up, "so she might know I'm family, but she doesn't know more details than that."  
"And you expect no one to tell Phoebe?"  
"I never said that. But I don't expect them to tell her before tonight. We have to start this ritual at midnight—during the 'tween time. Phoebe will know by then," Chloe frowned.  
"Why the frown?" Chris walked over to her.  
"I don't think she is going to smile and hug me the way Piper did you. Piper still loves Leo, you're happy news! Me... I'm the product of a love she has tried to kill over and over... and now I want to resurrect him and be like, 'Ok, kids, fall in love and have me in three years.' I feel like I should be preparing for my funeral not my birth," she pouted.  
"You are so dramatic, do you know that?" Chris gave Chloe a playful shove then added, "I wish I could tell you that won't be the case—but I'm feeling the same way you are. Come on, there's a couple more things we need to get. And we are going to have to tell all three sisters if we want this to work. You know that." Chris took Chloe's arm and they left the attic.  
  
"Incoming! Watch out! When are these guys going to stop?" Paige threw a vial of the new mercenary vanquishing potion at the newest crop of demon attackers.  
"Whenever we finally vanquish this cocky Batterak guy," Phoebe added another potion vial and explosion to the noise. Chris and Chloe heard the fight and ran down the rest of the stairs. Chris motioned for the pot of vanquishing potion of the stove to fly at the three remaining demons as Chloe aimed and fired a fireball. There was one last explosion and the smoke cleared—revealing Batterak sitting in the conservatory.  
"You are killing these demons about as fast I can make them, love. You better get on to resurrecting daddy so the real fireworks can begin," he shimmered out.  
"That guy really hates you," Paige commented picking up broken pieces of glass lying around the floor and emptying them into the garbage.  
"It's a mutual affection," Chloe responded helping to scrub burn marks off the floor.  
"What did he mean, resurrecting daddy?" Phoebe finally asked. Chris and Chloe exchanged looks. Phoebe had missed their fight and revelation of that information earlier in the morning.  
"My dad has been vanquished," Chloe dropped some more garbage from the fight in the can. "And that's why Batterak is here. He knows we are going to have to bring him back to fight him—and he's waiting for us to do that."  
Phoebe sat down in a chair and let the gravity of the news sink in, "It won't be the first time a demon has come back from the dead," she played with a piece of paper on the table, unconsciously shredding it. Chris watched her, *I guess that's where you got that nervous habit from, Chloe* he thought. Chloe weakly smiled. Phoebe continued her thought process, "Is that the potion Leo mentioned you were working on earlier?"  
*Should we tell her?* Chloe looked at Chris.  
"Yes, it is," Chris answered, *Might as well. You said yourself that she is going to have to find out the truth before midnight,* he met Chloe's eyes.  
"How is that working out?" Paige joined the conversation.  
"We're missing a couple of ingredients," Chloe hesitantly answered, "but we'll have them all together by midnight tonight. The ritual will have to be done during the 'tween time."  
"Ok, then... that gives us another five hours to prepare, let's keep this going," Phoebe encouraged.  
Chloe gave another weak smile. *Please still have that attitude when you find out the truth* she thought. Chris put his hand on her shoulder. Chloe then turned and walked to the hall closet to get her cloak and bag. She came back to the kitchen with them, wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, and placed the bag on the counter. Everyone looked at her, "I need you to bless this bag," she instructed.  
"Why?" Paige asked skeptically.  
"Because one of the ingredients I have to get... I can't touch. And I'll need to put it in this bag if I want to transport it and to do that the bag has to be blessed," Chloe answered pulling out the small velvet bag, "with this. Unicorn horn dust. The essence of good magic." The bag swung back and forth in her hand.  
"Where'd you get that?" Phoebe grabbed the bag.  
"From a unicorn..." Chloe answered, Phoebe frowned, "exactly where that unicorn was, you'll have to ask Chris. He got it."  
Phoebe looked over at Chris who responded, "From the enchanted forest. Where the wood nymphs live," he was hoping to jog Phoebe and Paige's memory of their wood nymph adventure the year before. They both nodded in agreement.  
Chris was the first to pick up some of the unicorn dust and sprinkle it over the bag, "Blessed be," he whispered and the bag glowed. Paige and Phoebe followed and repeated the gesture and "Blessed be," before Chloe did it as well. "Where's Piper?" she asked.  
"She's with Wyatt at the Magic School. And it was a good thing, too, when Batterak attacked. We don't need her here getting injured or scared into labor," Paige lead Chloe to the door to the Magic School which appeared out of nowhere on the stair landing.  
Chloe walked up the steps and turned back to Paige, "Thanks," she smiled and began to walk through the door.  
"Wait!" Chris called, "I'm coming with you. I've been meaning to go look up some things on a couple of leads I have for Wyatt anyway. The School's got the best resources available." Chloe nodded and the two went through the door.  
"Good luck!" Paige wished.  
  
Chloe and Chris walked down the endless hall of the Magic School towards the library. Everywhere there were students chatting about that day's classes, lounging in big comfy velvet covered chairs, and the occasional display of powers being used under the wary and less watchful eyes of teachers. Chloe couldn't help but smile, "I missed school."  
Chris looked at her as if she had just insulted him, "Say that again?"  
"I missed school," she repeated jovially, "the camaraderie, the fun, the hijinks, it sure beats a life on the run," the couple turned into the library.  
Chris immediately walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. She had been sitting behind a healthy stack of books on magical prophecies. Piper informed them that Wyatt was safely playing in the nursery with the other magical babies, "He loves having playmates. It makes me feel guilty for denying it to him for so long," Piper mused.  
Chris sat down behind a think volume called Magical Offspring: the Joys They Bring—and the Disasters. Chloe turned to Piper, "I need for you to bless this bag for me," she asked, "Paige, Phoebe and Chris already have." She withdrew the bag from underneath her cloak and took the small pouch of unicorn dust and placed both on the table in front of Piper.  
"Why don't you call Phoebe mom?" Piper tenderly questioned, placing her hand on Chloe's. Chris looked up from his book.  
Chloe locked eyes with Chris before answering Piper. She knew that Chris hadn't told the sisters or Leo about their imminent deaths. She turned back to Piper, "I don't want to get used to it and then something terrible happen. That and I'm afraid if I call her mom to you, then I will to her as well. And that would be bad."  
"Except that she is going to have to find out before we do this ritual anyway," Piper reminded her.  
"Yes, but I don't want it to be because I accidentally called her mom and caused her to have a heart attack first," Chloe grinned a small simple grin. Piper looked at her and wondered what it was going to be like to have a little girl in the house someday.  
Piper picked up a pinch of the unicorn horn dust and sprinkled it over the bag, "Blessed be," she beamed as the bag glowed once again. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Kidney kick," and doubled over in pain.  
"I'm so sorry," Chris got up from his chair and rushed to his mother's side.  
"Awh, it's ok. You have to move don't you," Piper attempted a grin. Chris and Chloe helped her to stand, "You need Wyatt to bless this too?" she asked.  
"Actually, yes. I had forgotten about that. He is going to be involved in the ritual," Chloe remarked.  
"His first ritual, I could cry," Piper became emotional.  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Mom, he conjured a full-grown dragon at six months, I think this is just going to be another day for him."  
Chloe's eyes grew huge, "Are you kidding? None of us have ever been successful at bringing someone back to life! This is a very big deal."  
"Alright, you're right," Chris half-heartedly conceded.  
The threesome continued down the hall until they reached the nursery. When they entered it, Chloe and Chris were amazed at what they saw. Magical children every where using their magic freely without restraint. There was a toddler moving faster than the eye could register from toy box to toy box frantically looking for something. Another child was coloring in a coloring book, and when he was done, the picture sprang to life from the book and began to dance around and entertain him. And still another little girl's hair color was changing every time she laughed—which was a lot. "Wow, I didn't remember it being like this," Chloe expressed, her eyes fixated on what fun the kids seemed to be having.  
"Me either," Chris reminisced.  
"Really?" Piper was curious, "This is Gideon's vision for the future. That magical kids be able to us their powers without having to worry about the consequences."  
"Seriously, we were not this free with our powers," Chris reinforced.  
They walked over to Wyatt who was sitting with some two year olds. The other children were battling over a doll—that would occasionally cry and sounded oddly like a real baby—but Wyatt was content to be sitting alone intently watching a top turn. "I thought you said he had friends," Chris nagged.  
"He does!" Piper swept him up, "Don't you sweetie?" Wyatt looked dazed.  
"What's he playing with?" Chris noted picking up the top.  
"It's a top that Gideon gave him. He loves it. I think the colors entrance him," Piper smiled rocking Wyatt back and forth.  
Chloe held out her hand and Chris handed her the top. Suddenly she was torn from the room and thrown into a spinning world of visions. She fell to her knees on the floor in agony as the vision continued. There was darkness everywhere. No light. No love. No happiness. People were screaming. All the faces were blurred. The voices were so deafeningly loud that she couldn't make out who was speaking. But there was power. Tremendous power radiating from something or someone. All Chloe kept saying was, "Stop! Pain! No! Stop!" as she shook her head violently. Chris, too, could see the visions. He had never been able to share in Chloe's powers before because only their thoughts were linked. But something about this vision drew Chris in as well. He, however, was not experiencing the mind-numbing pain that Chloe appeared to be. She fell further down and into a fetal position on the floor, holding her head. "Make it stop!" she moaned as children started crying.  
Chris put his hands on his temples and turned to Piper, "Mom, do something! It's killing her!"  
Piper put Wyatt down and quickly turned to take aim at the top in Chloe's hand. With the utmost precision, she blew up the toy—and immediately Chloe's and Chris's breathing returned to normal, their heads stopped pounding, the world stopped spinning, and Chloe could see again. Piper got on her knees to the best of her ability and crawled over to Chloe who was beginning to sit up. Chris draped his arms around Chloe's neck. She was crying, "It was awful. It was absolutely awful." By this time, the nursery attendant had taken care that most of the children were out of the room. Gideon had appeared in the doorway and rushed over to the Halliwells.  
"I know," Chris whispered in her ear, "I saw it, too. Bits and pieces, but I saw something." Piper wiped away Chloe's tear as Gideon reached them.  
"What's going? There was screaming. Is everyone ok?" he asked anxiously.  
"I think we'll be alright," Piper stood back up with Gideon's help. Wyatt walked to his mother's leg and put up his force field around himself, her, Chris, and Chloe. Everyone was surprised, "Wyatt? What are you doing? That's Gideon, silly." Wyatt glared at Gideon. "I am so sorry, I don't know why he's doing this. I guess he saw how upset Chloe was and he wanted to make sure that no one else hurt her," Piper apologized. Chris helped Chloe to her feet, and she leaned on him for support. Wyatt did not yield with his force field.  
"That's alright," Gideon faked a smile, "it just shows he's a good boy. I'll be in my office if you need me," he bowed and left the room. Wyatt's force field subsequently went down.  
"Wyatt! Why did you do that? You know Gideon," Piper scolded as Chris leaned over picking up his big brother. Piper turning to Chloe, "Sweetheart, what did you see?" she asked pulling Chloe into her. Chloe needed a hug. And if her own mother couldn't hug her right now, at least her aunt could.  
Chloe looked down at the pieces of top on the floor. Parts of the vision came back to her and warranted further examination, "I'm not really sure," she mumbled pulling out of the hug, "It was all blurred. And the voices were so loud. There was hatred. Lots of hatred. But more than that, there was power. Consuming power. Power that wanted to split my head open to escape," Chloe let her eyes wander from Wyatt to the door Gideon had exited.  
"But it was San Francisco," Chris gently rocked Wyatt back and forth, trying to keep him calm, "it was San Francisco from our time, Chloe. Didn't you recognize it?"  
Chloe and Piper looked at Chris with absolute shock, "You saw it, too?" Chloe finally uttered.  
"I have never shared one of your visions before—not without you putting your hand on me and giving it to me. But this was different. It pulled me in, too. But I didn't feel the emotions, or hear voices. I just saw the place. And it was definitely San Francisco," he filled them in.  
"I don't understand," Chloe inched towards him.  
"I think I do," Piper offered, "Your powers are linked through those rings. And they're also magnified here at the Magic School. Maybe that's what helped you to share the vision. Or maybe it was just such a strong, awful sight, you couldn't handle it alone—and projected it to the person you trusted most."  
Still shocked, Piper and Chloe took seats in the nursery that was now empty except for the four of them. Chris stayed standing rocking back and forth with his chin rested on Wyatt's head. Wyatt had his head on Chris's shoulder. No one spoke for five minutes. Each of them was consumed in his or her thoughts. Then Chloe stood up, "Wyatt needs to bless this. It's getting closer to midnight."  
"Chloe, you can't ignore what just happened here. What if that was a premonition?" Chris placed Wyatt in Piper's lap.  
"I don't have premonitions, Chris. You know that. And you and I both know that what we saw was a sight from our present, our time, our home," then she placed her hand on his shoulder, looked into his green eyes and concentrated deeply, *I got that vision when I picked up the top Wyatt was playing with... that Gideon gave him. It makes me wonder. You and I both know who's feelings of hatred and power that was,* Chris turned to look at Wyatt. "We've got to look into this," she said in a harsh whisper.  
  
Chris nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to Piper who was rocking in the chair with Wyatt. "Give me the bag," he said to Chloe. She handed it to him with the pouch of powder. Chris then turned back to Wyatt, "Hey, buddy. I need you to do something for me. I need you to bless this." Piper smiled as she watched Chris sweetly help Wyatt dip his hand in the pouch of powder and place his hand back on the black velvet bag. "Now Wyatt, I need for you to say this. Blessed be," he enunciated slowly, "Can you say that? Blessed be."  
"Blessed be," Piper and Chloe repeated encouraging Wyatt to try.  
"Bessed be!" Wyatt squealed and clapped. The bag glowed as did Piper, Chloe, and Chris. 


	17. Investigating the Vision

***ok, so I accidentally lied. There are 4 more chapters until "Daddy" comes back. But they are all written and I will post them as soon as I can!! Thanks! Enjoy! ~abs  
  
"Remind me, why are we doing this right now? We only have four more hours and two more ingredients to get before we do this ritual," Chris growled.  
"Because that vision almost killed me and I want to know what was behind it," Chloe stopped in the hall and turned Chris towards her, "Gideon has something to do with it, Chris, I know he does. And I think that vision was given to me to help us help Wyatt. Isn't that why you're here?"  
"Do you have a plan? Or are we just going to barge in and demand an answer?" Chris kidded as he and Chloe resumed walking back down the hall towards Gideon's office.  
"Well, I was thinking you could lift him up telekinetically, and I'll throw a couple of fireballs at him until he talks," Chris looked at her wide-eyed implying he didn't think that was the wisest of ideas. "I'm kidding. I was thinking we could use this," she said pulling a purple potion in a vial out of her cloak. Chris took the vial from her hand. "That's yours and this is mine," Chloe finished pulling a red potion out.  
"What are they?"  
"The invisibility potion," Chloe smiled proud of her idea, "I was up late last night reading and I thought these would be useful. So I made myself a vial with my own blood and bottled the one leftover with Leo's blood. We're going into Gideon's office invisible. And you're going to get us in."  
Chris and Chloe got within fifty yards of the office, joined hands, and poured their respective potions over their heads—both becoming invisible. "So we're not talking," Chloe instructed Chris as she felt a punch on her arm. "I'll take that as a 'duh'," she whispered, "all thoughts."  
*Don't let go of my hand,* Chris pulled Chloe with him down the hall. They reached Gideon's door and could hear two voices within the room. Chris placed his hand on the wall which took on a blurred haze as he and Chloe stepped through the wall, a bookshelf, and into the office. Gideon was seated inside talking with Sigmund, one of the professors at the school.  
"The top was destroyed," Gideon was twirling a pen in his hand, "We're going to have to try something else."  
*I told you he knows! We're getting closer, I want to see what's on his desk,* Chloe pulled Chris towards Gideon's desk.  
"Do you have any other ideas, sir?" Sigmund questioned.  
"Not currently," Gideon's lips curled, "but we've got to do something to get in his head. Find out what all is in there."  
*They have to be talking about Wyatt* Chris's hand tightened around Chloe's. She knew he was getting mad.  
*There's some sort of star chart on his desk. We have to get closer,* Chloe inched closer to Gideon's desk.  
*Watch out! If you get too close he is going to sense me. You might be immune to being sensed, but I'm not,* Chris warned.  
Chloe got close enough to see a date on the star chart that was in just two weeks, *It's your birthday, Chris.* Chris pushed towards her inadvertently causing Chloe to fall towards Gideon's desk, knocking a paper on the floor. *Out, now!* she ordered.  
"Did you see that? There's someone in here," Gideon stood up. Chris pulled Chloe back towards the wall and they both fell through as Chloe shimmered them out so Gideon would not be able to sense them. Gideon went to his door and opened it, looking both ways, "Curious," he mumbled.  
  
Chloe and Chris shimmered back to the door that lead to the manor and ran through it. Once safely within the manner, they began to talk over each other drawing the attention of Paige and Phoebe. "What was that? Are we sure they are talking about Wyatt?" Chloe began.  
"They had my birthday on a star chart? Why do they need my birthday? Are you sure it was my birthday?" Chris talked over her.  
"Yes, I am sure it was your birthday! Unless you have somehow changed that—oh, weird!"  
Paige and Phoebe rushed to the foyer where they could hear Chris's and Chloe's voices, but couldn't see them. They both looked at each other as Chris and Chloe continued to banter about what they had discovered.  
"This can't be happening. Not right now. There is way too much happening right now. I need to sit," Chloe was almost panicked. Phoebe and Paige saw an indentation form on the bench in front of the stairs.  
"We've got to raise your dad from the dead, kill a psycho demon, and stop my big brother from turning evil... that's nothing!" sarcasm filled Chris's voice as a thud was heard on the steps which could only be inferred as Chris sitting.  
Paige decided it was time to figure out why she couldn't see her niece and nephew, "Where are you two?" A fireball formed about a foot above the bench as Chris orbed out and back in on the steps. "Ok, now that we have the where settled? How about... why can't we see you and what in the world are you going back and forth about?"  
"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Chris posed.  
"I'm speechless," Chloe put out her fireball.  
"How about first becoming visible again, please," Phoebe pleaded.  
"Oh yeah, right. What was hidden from my sight, now bring back into the light," Chloe chanted as she and Chris materialized in front of Phoebe and Paige.  
"Much better. Chris, you were about to explain," Phoebe urged.  
"We were visiting Piper and Wyatt at the Magic School, getting them to bless the bag, when we..." he paused, "fell into a lead on who might, and I have to emphasize might, be behind turning Wyatt."  
"That's great news!" Paige exclaimed, but noticing Chris's and Chloe's frowns added, "that's not great news?"  
The cousins exchanged looks. Chloe looked back to Paige, "Maybe. We need to look into it further."  
"What was all this about Chris's birthday?" Phoebe asked, "Somebody ranted something about Chris's birthday being in two weeks? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, as long as everything goes according to schedule. My birthday is in two weeks," Chris informed his aunts.  
"Awh, that's great!" Phoebe cooed and walked over, cupped Chris's face in her hands, "We're going to get to meet baby you! Oh, Paige, we need to prepare. Get the birthing ball, the medical bag, all our midwife stuff from last year," Paige nodded her head in obvious agreement. Chloe giggled.  
"Ladies, can we stay on task here?" Chris stood up infuriated. "We have a huge 'to do' list for this evening and now," he checked his watch, "only about two and a half hours to get it all started and done. Chloe, go get what you have left to get," Chloe shimmered out, "Paige, I'm going to need to talk to you. Phoebe, do you mind calling Leo and going to get my mom and Wyatt from the Magic School?"  
"Dad," Phoebe nodded and walked towards the door that was still standing on the landing. Then she added a loud, "Leo!" as he orbed in she grabbed his arm, "Come on, you and I are on a mission," he looked bewildered back at Paige and Chris as Phoebe marched him through the door.  
"What do we need to talk about?" Paige asked once Phoebe and Leo were gone.  
"Balthazar flesh," Chris stated looking Paige directly in the eyes.  
"Whose flesh?" Paige's mouth dropped. 


	18. Hi, Mom

Chloe shimmered into cavern in front of the Hall of Lost Souls. She pulled a torch from the wall and hid behind a rock to check out who she might have to battle to exit with two souls. The same two demons were guarding the entrance as the day before. With one hand, she lifted the hood of her cape over her head, hiding her face, and making it appear that she was in fact a demon coming to pay homage to someone or something. Chloe reverently approached to guards, bowed her head and asked, "I seek to gain entrance into the Hall of Lost Souls," keeping her head bowed waiting for a response.  
"State your reason," one of the guards responded.  
*That's a new response,* Chloe thought then quickly added, "To pay homage to a fallen brother, Balthazar," she concluded hoping his name would gain her quick entrance. It worked. The two guards bowed and allowed her to pass. Chloe once again entered the glowing, limitless hall. She closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping the globes of her father's and grandfather's souls would once again find their way to her. She opened her eyes and saw them floating in front of her, smiling, she motioned for her father's soul to float effortlessly into the blessed black velvet bag that hung beneath her cloak. As she began to move her grandfather's soul to her as well—it flew backwards. Chloe heard clapping.  
"I see you are finally focusing on the task at hand," Batterak teased, rolling the globe housing Benjamin Turner's soul between his gnarled fingers. "I'm glad, I was starting to think our little adventure in time travel was a waste," he tossed the soul high up into the air and it disappeared. Before Chloe could blink Batterak was behind her with an athame to her throat, "You did not come here to save your grandfather's soul. You have been granted entrance and will be allowed to leave with just one." Chloe formed a fireball in her hand. "Now, now. That isn't smart," Batterak squashed the fireball with ease, "You know what happened this morning when you tried that. You got hurt. And I'm sorry to say, if the same thing happens again tonight, neither your cousin nor your Elder uncle will be able to save you. That wouldn't serve anyone's purpose now would it?" Chloe squirmed to get away, cradling the bag holding her father's soul beneath her cloak, "Struggling's not going to help you, pet. I could cut your throat right now. Nothing would make me happier," he ran the athame across the skin on her neck bringing trickles of blood to the surface. Chloe winced. "But alas, if I kill you before you start this little ritual—I won't get my powers and our fun future world goes down the drain. And we wouldn't want that," he licked the side of Chloe's face, "Be seeing you," and shimmered out.  
  
Paige couldn't believe what Chris had just told her. Cole was Chloe's father. The same Cole she had finally successfully gotten rid of—she was being asked to help bring him back to life in two hours. She paced the kitchen. Chris watched through a wary gaze, "Paige, please, just tell me where it is. I am tired. You are tired. And I really want to get this over with."  
"YOU want to get this over with?" Paige asked forcefully. "Let me tell you something, mister, I had gotten this over with. For all of us. Cole is gone! And you want me to help bring him back?"  
"Yes."  
"Much too simple answer for my question," Paige continued to pace.  
"Paige, I know that you know who Chloe is," Chris initiated.  
"Try saying that ten times fast," Paige mocked.  
Chris walked over to Paige, grabbed her arms, sat her in a chair and then put his hands on the table in front of her, "Focus with me, Paige. You know that Chloe is family. Think about that. Think about what that means for a second."  
Paige began to think. Since Chris had revealed the demon they were resurrecting Paige hadn't stopped to think of the significance. She did know that Chloe was family, and if Cole was her father, "I don't sleep with Cole, do I?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Phoebe," Paige realized. "Wow. I have a niece. And Phoebe has a little girl. Oh! We finally get to buy pink baby presents. This is going to be so fun!" Chris pounded his fists on the table. "Oh, right. We have to bring back Phoebe's baby's demonic daddy first," Paige got up from the table and walked over to the freezer, pulling out a plastic bag with red flesh in it, "This what you need?" she asked as Chris motioned it to him.  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
"Chris, this isn't going to be easy. If you think I reacted badly, and your mom reacted badly, then how do you think Phoebe is going to react?" she posed more rhetorically than expecting an answer.  
Chris turned back to his aunt, "I think, I hope, that she is going to realize that she has a daughter that she loves more than her life and will do anything to insure she will have that daughter three years from now. She has been going on all these dates, forcing premonitions so she could meet the father of her daughter. Now she'll know who it is," and he left the room.  
  
Chloe wiped the tears of fear from her eyes as she shimmered back into the attic. She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Paige walked in the door, "I seem to keep finding you crying," she sat down next to her. She noticed the blood trickling down from the six inch scrape on Chloe's neck, "Oh God, Chloe! What happened?" she asked as she orbed a "blanket" from Wyatt's attic playpen. She handed it to Chloe who blotted her neck.  
"It's nothing. It's just a scratch."  
"You're telling me a six inch scratch just randomly appeared across your neck or did somebody put it there?" Paige asked helping Chloe to stand.  
"Batterak put it there," Chloe sniffled and walked over to the Book of Shadows, "Chris told you who my dad is," she made eye contact with Paige looking at her from behind the bookstand. "I read you."  
"Yeah," Paige shuffled her feet.  
Chloe nodded her head. "I'm surprised no one figured it out, honestly. You know, that everybody had to be told. I mean, Chloe... hello, take the names Phoebe and Cole and mush them together and you get Chloe. My parents weren't real original in the name department," she looked down at the picture of Balthazar that stared back up at her. "Besides, I'm charmed," she did quotes in the air emphasizing the word, "C-h-... Chris started that trend," Chloe rested her forehead on the book.  
"I think your name is pretty. What's your middle name?"  
Chloe smiled, "Paige."  
Paige beamed back at her, "Turner?"  
"No, Halliwell," Chloe embraced Paige.  
"Chloe Paige Halliwell. I have two namesakes," she returned her niece's hug.  
Chloe was the first one to break the hug, "Now you're crying," she wiped a tear from Paige's cheek.  
"All tears of joy I assure you," Paige promised.  
"I have one more thing I have to get," Chloe removed her cloak revealing the glowing velvet bag beneath it.  
Paige's eyes widened, "That's beautiful. What is it?" she pointed to the bag.  
"You'll see," Chloe winked and began towards the door.  
"You should really get Leo to heal that cut on your neck when he gets back. You don't want to meet your dad like that," Paige encouraged.  
"I will! Let me know when they get back!" Chloe called as she descended the stairs.  
  
Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Phoebe entered the foyer through the magical door. "Ok, I'm ready to get this bad boy raised," Phoebe rubbed her hands together, "trying to get myself psyched up about a resurrecting a demon we've already killed. Never thought that would happen. Hi, Christopher," she patted him on the shoulder as she walked into the living room.  
"You told her?" he whispered to Piper as she walked by him.  
"Of course not, that's Chloe's job. But you got to give her a little credit, I mean, we really are about to resurrect a demon we've already killed. We all need to get psyched up for it. Don't we?" she cooed to Wyatt as she joined Phoebe in the living room. Chris and Leo exchanged uncertain looks.  
"Hey, Chris, did you know that Chloe's name..." Paige began as she came down the stairs not realizing that Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Wyatt had returned.  
"Chloe's name what?" Phoebe asked as Chris shook his head no.  
"That Chloe's middle name is Paige," Paige attempted to cover-up. The other four in the room looked to Phoebe to see if she bought it.  
"Really? How about that?" Piper mused.  
"Yeah, Christopher Perry and Chloe Paige? I guess you two were destined to be friends, huh?" Phoebe winked at Chris. She then doubled over with a premonition. Paige and Chris rushed to her side. Phoebe saw herself in labor in her bedroom in the manor. Piper and Paige were there encouraging her to push. She was crying, 'I can't! I can't!' They kept repeating that she had to. Then a male hand took her left hand, both hands had wedding bands on them. 'You can do it, Pheebs, push," he coached her. She saw his face—she saw Cole. Suddenly there was crying and Paige lifted up a baby and announced, 'It's a girl!' to the room. Paige first handed the baby to Phoebe who cradled her and rocked her then Phoebe handed the baby to her father. Cole was crying. Phoebe could feel his love for her and their baby. 'You're not going to keep us in suspense anymore, are you?' Piper asked through tears, 'What's her name?' Phoebe and Cole exchanged a warm, tearful look as Phoebe announced to her sisters, 'Chloe Paige.'  
Phoebe gasped coming back to the present. Her eyes were wet with tears. Her head aching from the vision she had just seen and the storm of emotions that had swept through her. She kept crying. "That's why his picture was out on my lingerie chest. That's why she wanted to borrow my potions book," she managed through her tears.  
"What? What did you see? Phoebe? What did you see?" Chris asked on the verge of panic.  
"I saw me," she stuttered, "I saw me having my baby girl. Chloe," Phoebe looked up.  
"What? I didn't know you were back," Chloe asked coming in the room, "What did I miss?"  
"Your birth," Leo smiled.  
"Run that by me again," Chloe did a double take. Everyone in the room was staring at her. Phoebe got up to hug Chloe, but she stepped back, "What's going on?"  
"What did you just touch?" Chris quizzed.  
"The last ingredient," Chloe answered still gripping her father's wedding band in her hand.  
"Which is?" Piper asked the question on everyone's mind.  
Phoebe looked Chloe straight in the eye and answered, "Cole's wedding ring." Chloe nodded yes. "It's the purest gold and stands for our endless love. It has to be the last ingredient." Chloe nodded again. Phoebe walked as close to Chloe as she would let her. "Wow. You're my daughter?" she smiled wiping away her own tear.  
Chloe couldn't speak. There was so much she wanted to say to her mom. But more than anything she wanted to hug her and never let go. But she couldn't.  
Phoebe noticed the cut on Chloe's neck and reached out to it, "You're hurt. Someone tried to cut your throat?"  
Chloe covered the cut on her neck and backed away from Phoebe again, "No, don't touch me." Phoebe looked away from her—feeling rejected and hurt. Her daughter that she had been longing for wouldn't let her touch her.  
"Chloe," Chris reprimanded.  
"She can't and you know it," Chloe shot back at him.  
Leo walked to Chloe's side and placed his hands over her neck, "That's three times in the past seventy-two hours, are you going for a record?" he tried to elicit a smile.  
"Batterak attacked her," Paige informed them.  
"I'm fine," Chloe shook Leo's hands away and turned running up the stairs.  
"She won't let me touch her," Phoebe walked back to the sofa, "My little girl won't let me touch her. What is it with you kids and bad parental relationships?" she poked Chris.  
"That's not why she won't let you touch her," Chris appraised everyone, "She doesn't want to hurt you."  
"Hurt me?" Phoebe repeated, "I don't think anything can hurt more than my child running away from me when I try to hug her." Leo lowered his head, he could empathize.  
"I mean physically," Chris continued. "Phoebe, you don't have your powers right now but you've been having premonitions. Haven't you wandered why?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Chloe is why. She has telepathy, Phoebe. It's very similar to premonitions and empathy."  
"Except that it's like reading the pages in a book that's already been written," Piper stepped in, "that's how she explained it to me anyway."  
Chris looked back at Phoebe, "You have been sharing in her visions because your powers are truly connected. If she touches you, she could flood you with all her thoughts, all her emotions, and completely overwhelm you. She is trying to protect you."  
"I never knew being protected could hurt so damn much," Phoebe's eyes looked up the stairs. 


	19. Explanation

Chris got up from the group, "Let me talk to her first," he held his hand out to Phoebe who conceded. Chris began up the stairs and wound all the way through the house to the attic. Chloe was levitating behind the Book of Shadows with the page opened to Balthazar. On top of the book was the picture of Cole and Phoebe she had swiped from Phoebe's lingerie chest. "Hey," he walked closer to her, afraid of how she was going to react.  
"She tried to hug me," Chloe frowned, "I thought for sure she would freak out and not want anything to do with me. I guess I predicted that wrong."  
"Well, you can't see the future," Chris winked trying to lighten the mood, "Chloe..."  
"Maybe this is all wrong," she postulated, "Maybe we shouldn't try this. Maybe I'm just not meant to be."  
"Did I just hear your right? You don't think you're 'meant to be'?" Chris raised his voice a little. "Chloe, you are sitting in the attic of the house your mother was raised in, as were generations before her, and you are born here... in three years. You were wondering why the Avatars sent you back? This is why... if it's not for your coming back, your dad wouldn't either. Your blood is imperative to making this happen and you know it. Stop rolling in your self doubt, get your act together, and act like that spunky half-demon child I know you are!"  
Chloe looked at Chris as if he had just cited the pledge of allegiance—as if he had something plain and ordinary. She cocked her head to the side and continued to examine the pictures, "Your white lighter side just popped out," she said bluntly.  
"Well, it has the tendency to do that when someone needs their ass kicked back in gear. Chloe, I'm serious. Stop doubting yourself," Chris tried to console her.  
"I want to hug her," what was really bothering Chloe finally came out, "I want to hug my Mom. I haven't seen her in seven years! I don't know how you were here for six months before telling them who you were—before grabbing Piper, taking her in your arms and crying."  
"I don't cry."  
"Yes, you do," Chloe corrected him putting her feet back on the ground. "You've been your mama's son since day one. You can't tell me it wasn't hard for you."  
Chris looked away for a moment and then back to Chloe, "Ok, I won't. It was hard. But I got over it. And you have to, too. Forty-five minutes, Chloe. And you've still got to write out the spell and explain everybody's role."  
"How am I supposed to look at Phoebe," she paused, "My mom in the eye after what all just happened? And after I am asking her to bring back a love that is dead and buried?"  
"Easy," Chris replied placing one hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin with the other so that she was looking in his eyes, "You just look," and he orbed them downstairs.  
  
The rest of the family had moved into the kitchen as Chris and Chloe walked in from the living room. "Sorry about the show," Chloe apologized, "I didn't expect it all to happen like that."  
"What did you expect?" Phoebe rose from her chair. She had had time to think about and rationalize what Chloe and Chris were asking them to do. Her doubts were starting to set in. Chloe could sense it... she knew her mom.  
"Actually a little more drama and a little less acceptance," Chloe admitted.  
"Well, we've all been talking," Piper sipped her tea, "and we understand why we have to do this. We all want you," she smiled, "and Leo explained how Cole is the only one powerful enough to at least weaken Batterak so we can vanquish him."  
"What we don't understand is how we are going to do it," Paige finished Piper's thought. They all looked back to Chloe.  
"That's what I've come to explain," she began as everyone else took their seats, "could you orb me my bag, Paige?" she asked.  
"Um, sure... Chloe's black velvet bag" Paige called as the bag appeared on the table. Chloe motioned it towards her before anyone could touch it.  
"This," she said opening the bag and telekinetically removing its contents, "is Cole's soul." The room gasped.  
Leo stood, "How did you get that?"  
"When a demon with a soul is vanquished, or a soul that has been surrendered to a demon is lost, it goes to the underworld's Hall of Lost Souls," Chris explained.  
"I have admittance to the underworld—being that they do not recognize me as good and therefore assume I'm evil. I went and got it. I tried to take my grandfather's soul as well, but that's when Batterak attacked me and scratched my throat. He told me that I am here for one purpose only, and that is to bring back Cole," Chloe also explained then looking to Chris thought, *And he told me he's going to kill me after we bring Cole back.*  
"We'll work on that after we bring Cole back," Chris responded out loud.  
"Work on what?" Paige asked.  
"How to keep Batterak from attacking again," Chris partially lied.  
Phoebe approached the glowing white orb floating in the middle of the kitchen, "That's Cole's soul?" she asked reaching towards it.  
"You can't touch it," Chloe moved the globe out her reach, "I know that seems to be a trend with me tonight, but no one can touch it. If you touch it, you run the risk of tarnishing it—or worse setting it free to move on. That's why it was so important for me to know the Cole was vanquished in an alternate reality," she shot a look at Chris, "That's what kept his soul from moving on. It was trapped between worlds and locked in the underworld. If he had been vanquished here, it's possible his soul would have been allowed to move on." Chloe moved the orb back into the velvet bag. "Unicorn horn dust is the embodiment of pure, good magic. If anything is to touch it, it has to be good. That's why I had you bless the bag." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in collective understanding. "This is the spell," she unfolded the paper that was in her back pocket and sat at the table with the rest of the family. "I wrote it based on some spells I found in Phoebe's spell book. Chris came up with the ritual since he is better with potion ingredients and what not than I am," Chris smiled and Piper who smiled back. Chloe continued, "You each have an ingredient you have to add to the potion. We are only using items representing love, commitment, all things good. I know he is good in the future, but we have to make sure this goes right. All we have left to do now is make copies of the spell," Chloe looked at the clock, "and we have fifteen minutes before we need to start. The spell has to start at twelve midnight—the 'tween time. When the universe is in flux, so that he can be raised."  
"Use the fax machine!" Paige jumped up from the table.  
"We are not faxing the spell to anyone," Piper taunted.  
"No, to make copies. I do it all the time. It's quicker than doing it by hand," Paige took the spell from Chloe and began to run it through the fax machine.  
"Quick thinking! I like that!" Piper took her copy of the spell.  
Everyone read the spell and the ingredients they needed to add to pot. "This is an excellently written spell," Phoebe complimented her daughter.  
"I learned from the best," Chloe returned.  
"What do I need to do?" Leo asked stepping into the conversation.  
"You need to be there in case anything goes wrong. We have to be holding hands, and the chain cannot be broken. If someone needs help, you're going to have to step in. Even if that someone is my dad," Chloe finished. Leo nodded. "Are we ready?"  
"Let's go raise my baby's demon daddy," Phoebe lead the line up the stairs to the attic. 


	20. Resurrection of the Lost Love

***HE'S BAAAACK!!! Enjoy! Thanks, tessalynne for your wonderful reviews!! ~abs  
  
The Halliwell family ascended the stairs to the attic. Chris and Chloe had the room set up for the ritual. Five white candles were set at the points of a pentagram drawn on the floor in white sand and unicorn horn dust. A potion's basin was set up in the middle of the circle with a red candle beneath it. Inside the basin were the basics for the potion with the remaining ingredients in each of Chris, Chloe, Phoebe, Piper and Paige's hands. Chloe began to direct everyone where to sit then turned and with a wave of her hand lit the five candles. She pointed to the candle under the basin with her index finger as a small fireball emitted from it and lit that candle as well.  
Chloe would sit at the northern point of the pentagram, and going clockwise the order would be Piper with Wyatt in her lap, Phoebe, Paige and Chris. As everyone collected themselves anxiously awaiting the five minutes for the clock to chime midnight, Chloe noticed Phoebe standing off by herself in the door frame. Chloe rose from her seat in the circle and approached her mother. She smiled as she walked up to her, "Phoebe?" she noticed Phoebe flinch, "is it alright if I call you mom?" Phoebe nodded her head yes and smiled. Chloe continued, "I can't imagine what this is like for you. Finding out you have a twenty-one year old daughter from the future with your demon ex-husband. I would be in shock. But what I can tell you, and assure you, is that you love Cole. You love him in your past, present, and future—and he is good. He really is! I truly think that part of my destiny was to come back here to bring him back—or else I don't know how I came to be."  
Phoebe watched her sisters, nephews, and brother-in-law wait for her to join them at the circle. She looked back into her daughter's hazel eyes, noting the curve of her lips, and she saw Cole. And for the first time she felt overcome by what she was about to do. "I wish I could get over these feelings of dread, I really do... but you've got to understand it was so hard for me to get over him. He was crazy, Chloe. Really... and he was the source of all evil and made me his queen. I don't know if I can forgive him for that. I don't know if I can trust myself not to fall into the same trap."  
Chloe did not hesitate putting her hand on Phoebe's cheek and placing Phoebe's hand on her cheek. Phoebe was pulled into a series of flashbacks. Phoebe revisited her's and Cole's first meeting, kiss, the apple peel "C," Prue and Cole going back in time to save Phoebe, Cole's proposal, their marriage, Cole's coronation as the source with Phoebe by his side, vampires, Cole finding out Phoebe was pregnant and looking for baby gifts online, trying to give the wizard his powers, being vanquished, coming back, mummifying Phoebe, Piper death match, and his second vanquishing. The vision fast-forwarded two years to Cole and Phoebe's second wedding and a good marriage, Chloe's birth, Cole's tears of joy upon seeing his baby girl, and Chloe sitting in his lap while he read her book with a pink princess crown on her head. Chloe pulled her hand away from Phoebe's face. Phoebe was weeping. "I didn't do that to hurt you, mom," Chloe was also crying, "I wanted you to SEE. I do know what you've gone through. And I know what you are going to go through raising me and it's not going to be easy," she gave a small laugh, "but you love him, he loves you, and he loves me. I'm his little princess," she grabbed her mom's hand, "And I love you. If we don't bring him back—I won't happen. And..."  
Phoebe didn't let Chloe finish her thought. She put her finger to Chloe's lips, "Shhh..." she finally hugged her daughter, "I trust you."  
There was not a dry eye in the room. Even Leo and Chris were wiping tears from their eyes. "Let's get this bad boy started," Paige encouraged, "no pun intended."  
Chloe and Phoebe rejoined the circle. "We all have to join hands. No matter what happens, the circle cannot be broken. Leo is going to be watching us to make sure everything is ok. Mom," Chloe blushed, "and I will have to cut our palms. Chris keep your hand on my shoulder, Paige on mom's, and Piper on both of our's. Here's a copy of the spell. I hope it works even though Wyatt can't read."  
Phoebe reached across the circle and grabbed her daughter's hand, "It will."  
"Everybody happy, optimistic and ready? Good magic is bringing Cole back so let's all pray that we're right—that he'll have to be good," Piper initiated everyone linking hands.  
Phoebe smiled with pride at her daughter, "He will be made of mine and Chloe's blood."  
"And his soul."  
"He'll have to be good," Phoebe's eyes twinkled.  
Chloe looked around the room at her family as the clock began to chime midnight. As the twelfth chime of the clock in the foyer rang, "Let us begin..."  
They all chanted, "Witches of the Halliwell line. Grant us your power across space and time. Lend us your wisdom to see us through; to conquer death, a vanquish undo. We summon forth a man's soul," as Chris and Chloe telekinetically brought Cole's soul to the center of the circle above the boiling potion, "Whose birth name is Turner, Cole. Raise his spirit from an unseen place. Grant his soul peace, mercy, and grace."  
"We add to this pot—a locket and a key—given to me by he. To protect his wife, protect his daughter. So that love will always blossom and flower," a tear fell from Chris's face into the pot as he placed the locket in the potion.  
Next was Piper's and Wyatt's turn, "We add to this pot—a picture and a kiss—of a memory of one we surely miss," she kissed a picture of the family mourning Prue at her funeral. Then taking Wyatt's hand in her's, she added the picture to the pot, "He was there as family, family who mourned for one above. To help us fill a void when we needed more love."  
"We add to this pot a piece of his flesh," Paige added the Balthazar flesh to the pot, "For from flesh ye shall be when from flesh ye must first arise. Taken from him first for life to be taken away. Given back to him now—so that he will live again this day."  
Phoebe placed Piper's and Paige's hands on her shoulders as she reached into the center of the circle, "We add to this pot—a golden ring. A sign of thy love, promise, and fidelity. Never-ending circle thus our love shall be. A pure heart built as pure gold to bless our daughter, you and me."  
Phoebe remained in the center of the circle as Chloe placed Chris's and Piper's hands on her shoulders and joined her mom in the center. "We add to this pot—the blood of your blood, the blood of your seed," she slashed the palm of her hand and let the blood trickle into the pot bathing the bubbling ingredients with a flash, "So as to separate who you shall be—the blood of your bride will also shower thee," Chloe ran the athame across Phoebe's palm as her blood was added to the pot as well. Then together, mother and daughter chanted, "Blood to blood we summon thee, Blood to blood return to me."  
The rest of the family joined in finishing the chant, "Man of this soul, man of these powers. We call upon you in the 'tween hours. Cross through portals, cross through time; come back to your family and place in line. Halliwell witches' powers we trace; grant us Cole's sanity, grant us his face. As one final call upon your power; bring forth Cole Benjamin Turner."  
The potion glowed and shot up towards the glowing orb of Cole's soul engulfing it as the room began to shake. There was an explosion as the Halliwell witches turned their faces away from the center. Chloe shouted over the din of screaming, moaning, and shattering glass, "Do not break the chain!" As everyone continued to hold hands—Chloe managed to bury her head on Chris's shoulder, Phoebe on Paige's, and Piper pulled Wyatt close.  
Silence.  
Paige, who was still turned toward Phoebe, questioned Leo, "Is it over?" Leo stood with his mouth agape staring at the naked figure of a man huddled in the center of the pentagram. He grabbed a blanket from Wyatt's playpen and threw it over the body. "Leo, is it over?" Paige repeated.  
"I think so."  
Piper was the first to lift her head. She dropped Chloe's and Paige's hands as she covered Wyatt's eyes, "Oh my... wow..."  
Chris opened his eyes second, "Look. Look, Chloe," he jostled her head on his shoulder, "Look."  
Chloe and Phoebe lifted their heads simultaneously. Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw the shape under the blanket on the floor, "Is it? Is it really him?" Everyone shrugged or shook their heads in astonished confusion. Chloe bravely inched closer to the form. "Sweetie, be careful. Remember he was crazy before," Phoebe warned.  
Chloe nodded her head and approached the mass under the blanket. She pulled back a corner of the blanket and found an arm. Picking it up she announced, "I found a pulse," then pulled back the rest of the blanket to reveal her father's face—Cole's face. This was the first time Cole had been tangible and six inches from her in sixteen years. "Oh my gosh," she quickly crawled toward him, "Dad? Dad? Wake up!"  
"Chloe, be careful we don't know how he'll..." Piper began.  
"AAHHHRRR!!" Cole jumped up from the floor stark naked and ran screaming from the room.  
"React," Piper ended. Phoebe lunged to cover Chloe's eyes as Leo covered Chris's.  
"I think I have seen a naked man once or twice before," Chris pushed Leo's hand away.  
Chloe broke free from Phoebe's grasp and ran after Cole with Chris close on her heels. They found Cole standing in the conservatory with a blanket wrapped back around his bare body. The others orbed down and joined them. "Cole?" Chloe slowly approached him, "Hi, do you know where you are?" Cole finally turned and made eye contact with his daughter, "Cole?" she repeated.  
"How did I get here? And who are you?" Cole's voice was rough and hoarse. His blue eyes were glassy and his expression was one of bewilderment. Chloe backed away out of fear and rejection.  
"Cole," Phoebe now approached him. Startled to see his soul mate, Cole shimmered out and shimmered back in. Phoebe continued, "Cole, I know this has got to be a shock for you, but it is to us as well. Just please try to stay calm. We'll explain everything."  
Cole examined Phoebe. Her hair was shorter, and darker, but she was still radiantly beautiful. He always got lost in her eyes. He looked into them, "Stay calm? I have my powers, and you have vanquished me three times and I have come back from the dead three times, Phoebe. How am I supposed to stay calm?" he shivered.  
"You're cold," Chloe noticed, "let me..."  
Cole batted her hand away, "Don't touch me. I don't know you. And I don't want to be here," he shimmered out.  
The room stood in awe of what they had just accomplished and witnessed. The silence was broken by Chloe's sniffling. Then Chris remarked, "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Piper shot him a death look, "Seriously, I thought there would be panic and bloodshed. I'll settle for just panic."  
Chloe began to pace. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him but could not pin point where he was. "We got to find him!" she announced exasperated, "Cole is crazy, vulnerable, and naked wandering around San Francisco. And you know what, he just seems crazy enough to jump off the bay bridge! Or, no, better yet—he is naked on some other plane! And Batterak's looking for him—he'll be able to sense him. We have got to find him!"  
Phoebe drew near her daughter and placed her hand on her cheek, "Calm down, baby," Phoebe ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "We'll find him. I know just where to look. Leo?" Leo nodded to Phoebe knowing what she was insinuating, "We'll bring him back, calmer, I hope. You'll get to hug your daddy before the day is over, I promise you," Phoebe concluded kissing Chloe on the cheek. She then motioned for the rest of the family to join her out of Chloe's earshot, "But until then, Leo will be with me. Paige, get Piper and Wyatt to the Magic School. Chris, do not, I repeat do not, let my little girl out of your sight, senses, or thoughts."  
"I won't let you down, Phoebe. She's basically my little sister," Chris promised. Phoebe put her hand on Leo's shoulder as he orbed.  
"Piper my dear, if you don't mind, you, me and Wyatt are going back to visit Ye Old Magic School," Paige orbed them out.  
Chris looked at Chloe sitting alone in the conservatory. She had her eyes closed and was obviously focusing intently. He knew that she was searching for Cole even without hearing her thoughts. He sighed and joined her on the loveseat. "Looks like it's you and me, kid, just like old times." He sat for a second before he continued, "Want to go down to P3 and play a game of blind, telekinetic darts?" Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at him deviously, "Wicked," Chris smiled back placing his hand on her shoulder and orbing out. 


	21. Innumerable Questions

***Patience, Ty Ty, there's more to come! ;-) To everyone else, I don't know how long this fanfic is going to be... but I have a lot more to say and a big plot to wrap up. I hope you all enjoy it no matter how long it ends up being. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!! ~abs  
  
Leo and Phoebe orbed into the mausoleum to find Cole sitting on top of his father's sarcophagus. He didn't even look up at his visitors, "Why am I here? Is this some new form of torture for me?"  
Phoebe walked towards him very slowly—assuming that since he could shimmer he had his other powers as well—and thinking he may turn and hurl an energy ball at her. "Cole, I brought you some clothes. We had them boxed up in the basement," she reached out to hand them to him. He turned to look at her. Phoebe was amazed at the depth of hurt and confusion swimming in his eyes. "Please," she inched closer to him with the clothes, "I am just here to talk to you. Explain things." Cole reached out to her and took his pants first. As he did, his hand lightly touched Phoebe's and she had a premonition of Batterak shimmering into the mausoleum and taking Cole. "Oh no, I think I just had a premonition."  
"Oh no? Isn't that your power? Or am I missing more than my clothes?" Cole asked dressing underneath the blanket.  
"You had a premonition?" Leo asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, that was of the future. Of Batterak, coming here," Phoebe began to look around.  
"Who is Batterak?" Cole asked as he pulled the black sweater over his head.  
"Over here, love," Batterak walked out of the shadows. "Welcome back, Balthazar. You don't know me, yet. But we're tight in the future. We share," he paused and looked at Phoebe lustfully, "a lot."  
Phoebe could sense his lust, "You will never have me."  
"You keep saying that, but I will wear you down," Batterak winked and lasciviously licked his lips.  
Cole jumped to his feet and wobbled on unstable legs. "Get away," he snarled through gritted teeth.  
"You're not back up to full strength, how do you expect to defend yourself much less your 'one true love'?" he taunted, "Especially with an elder and a powerless witch?" Batterak stepped closer to his prey.  
Cole looked at Leo, "You're an elder? And you don't have powers?" he placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
"I didn't, but I do now," she channeled Cole's powers through her and fired two fireballs into Batterak's stomach. He leaned over in obvious pain and looked up to her with confusion in his eyes.  
"This is not over!" he yelled shimmering out.  
"I'm back..." Phoebe smiled.  
"You really do have your powers back," Leo nodded, "But I think I am going to go check with the other elders. See what all this means," he orbed out.  
Phoebe turned to Cole, "Do you think you can shimmer us back to the manor?" For the first time in over a year she saw Cole. She saw his soul burning behind his eyes. She saw the man she fell in love with, not the man possessed by the source that she had married. Phoebe ran her hand along his beard-stubbled cheek as Cole flinched at her touch. The spell had worked—Cole was not only back from the dead, but entirely good. She felt her heart jump as he nodded and placed his arms around her waist shimmering them home.  
  
"I can't believe the spell worked. And Cole is alive... somewhere..." Paige reflected while balancing Wyatt on one hip and helping Piper walk down the hall with the other hand. "I agree, this has been quite a day," Piper added, "we found out we also have a niece in three years, and we had to resurrect her ex-demon daddy." She stopped and turned to Paige, "We haven't ever been successful at raising the dead, Paige. Ever. And we've tried—with Andy, with Prue. It scares me to think what kind of power our kids have. Just adding the next generation of the charmed ones to our circle... wow. It's shocking," she started walking again. Paige stood still. Wyatt raised his force field. "Whoa, what's going on? Why are you two still stopped? Why does he have his force field up?" Piper held her belly and looked around the room.  
"I don't know," Paige almost whispered, "Something doesn't feel right. It's this, queasiness in the pit of my stomach. And I'm guessing Wyatt senses the same thing," she pulled Piper into the force field.  
The transparent outline of a man lingered in the shadows behind them. Piper, Paige, and Wyatt continued down the hall—Wyatt unrelenting with his force field. Gideon stepped from the shadows, remaining invisible, and followed them. Wyatt turned and looked over Paige's shoulder directly into Gideon's eyes. Wyatt's eyes flashed with blue light as a warning. Gideon stopped afraid Wyatt would somehow give away his presence. "Interesting," he thought as he turned into an empty classroom to orb out.  
Gideon orbed into Sigmund's bedroom. Sigmund was sleeping soundly with a blindfold over his eyes and nightcap on his head. "Wake up, Sigmund. I have news," Gideon sat in a chair next to Sigmund's nightstand.  
"What? What?" Sigmund startled awake sitting straight up in bed. He looked around before removing his blindfold. "Gideon, it's two in the morning. What are you doing here?" he asked yawning.  
"The ritual was successful. Cole has been resurrected. Batterak should be pleased. He should have him in his custody by now. Before long, they will all three be our's," Gideon practically hissed.  
"And that couldn't wait until the sun was up?" Sigmund moaned falling back onto his pillow.  
"Our plan will come to fruition, just wait. Just wait," Gideon smiled wickedly folding his hands across this lap before repeating, "Just wait."  
  
"So, I'm thinking," Chloe took a sip of her cocktail, "that I am kicking your arse."  
Chris had his back to the dartboard with his eyes closed. He lifted his hand in front of the darts that were sitting on the table next to him as one rose into the air, "Oh, we'll see about that," he commented before sending the dart flying.  
Chloe started laughing, "Chris, you didn't even hit the board."  
"What?" Chris turned to see the dart sticking out of the wall, "Oh, shit," he ran to the wall. "At least it's a small hole, maybe mom won't notice."  
"If you're lucky," Chloe gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Let me show you how this is done." She walked up to the line on the floor and turned around, raised a dart in the air with a flick of her wrist, took another sip of her drink, closed her eyes and concentrated. "Bam," she sent the dart flying straight to the bull's eye. "It's all in the wrist," she teased.  
"And you're drunk," Chris pouted.  
"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy," Chloe winked. She put her drink on the table and went to join her cousin who was now sitting on a loveseat. "Seriously, Chris," she sat down next to him. He took a sip of his beer and raised his eyes to her as she continued, "not being able to hit the bull's eye is a part of the larger problem here."  
"Is that you talking or the alcohol?"  
"It's me!" she punched him in the arm, "You're half white lighter. No, you're half elder. You should be able to sense things. But you're letting something, er, someone cloud your thoughts. It's hindering your powers. You know that your powers are tied to your emotions."  
Chris chugged the rest of his beer. He knew Chloe was right but he didn't want to admit it to her. Chloe understood what he was going through the most of all of his family. Leo left before Chris was ever born and rarely came to visit. He had been convinced to take his job as an elder more seriously and had to sacrifice raising his sons. *At least Wyatt got to know dad for a while,* he thought.  
"Maybe you will, too," Chloe suggested, "You are changing the future, Chris, everyday. He knows about you, he knows about what will possibly happen to Wyatt. He has a new choice. He can chose his family. You may get to know your dad after all. Hey, I'm sitting here! Let that be proof to you. Something you have done saved my life."  
Chris looked over at Chloe. She was right. She was drunk, but she was right. He sighed, stood up, and approached the darts. He turned his back to the dartboard once again, guzzled what was left of Chloe's cocktail sitting on the table, and closed his eyes. "Promise me that you'll shimmer out if this dart comes flying at you."  
"That won't be a problem," Chloe assured him, "Focus, Chris. Free your mind."  
"Ok, Morpheus," Chris raised his hand and again lifted a dart off the table. "Focus," he mumbled to himself. He flicked his wrist and the dart went straight into the dartboard.  
"Yay!" Chloe cheered, "Not exactly a bull's eye, but it's not the wall either."  
Chris turned to see the dart in the area next to the bull's eye and smiled at himself. "Excellent." Chloe nodded to him.  
There was a jingle of orbs as Leo joined them. "Cheers, Leo!" Chloe held up a bottle of vodka as she mixed a vodka tonic.  
"Is she drunk?" Leo pointed to Chloe as he joined Chris by the dartboard.  
"Yes, but she's in denial," Chris leaned in to whisper to his father.  
Leo and Chris joined Chloe at the bar. They both sat on barstools as Chloe danced around looking for a lime wedge. Chris shook his head in disbelief at his cousin. Leo laughed, "Chloe, is this how you want to meet your dad?"  
Chloe slammed the door of the fridge and turned to Leo, "Did you find him?"  
"We did," Leo answered, "and that's part of the good news—there's more. And there's bad news, too."  
"What happened? Bad news first," Chris posed.  
"Batterak found us. And he attacked us. But here's the other good news. Phoebe has her powers back." Chris and Chloe made eye contact and beamed. Leo continued, "She channeled Cole's powers to throw fireballs at Batterak. And you were right, Chloe. It weakened him."  
Chloe took a deep breath and put her head down on the bar in relief, "This is great," her muffled voice rose from the bar. Then with exuberance she jumped up, "This is great! Yes! Where are they? Leo, can I see him? Does he have clothes on?"  
Leo and Chris both laughed, "I've never seen her like this," Chris smiled.  
"Well, at least she's happy," Leo turned to Chris and then back to Chloe, "Yes, he does have clothes on. And maybe by morning, you'll be sober, and he'll be ready to meet you."  
"It is morning!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"It's two thirty in the morning. You need to go to bed. But drink this first," Chris jumped over the bar, filled a glass with water, and handed it to Chloe. She smiled and leaned against him, "You'd do the same for me. You have done the same for me," he kissed the top of her head.  
Leo watched him. He was so gentle, so sweet with his cousin. He knew that they must be close in the future—and he was a little jealous. "Come on, let's get you home," he waved his hands and orbed them all back to the manor.  
  
Leo helped Chris put Chloe in Piper's bed. "I'll sleep on the sofa tonight," he whispered. "She needs the bed." Leo nodded and motioned for Chris to follow him out of the room. Chris shut the door behind him on his way out.  
"Can we talk?" Leo asked timidly as Chris headed towards the stairs.  
"I really don't think now is the time, Leo. It's pushing three and I'm zonked. This has been a long, strange day. Even by my standards," he turned to go back down the stairs. Leo's eyes followed his youngest son. Rejected, he orbed back to the other elders.  
Chris came down the stairs to find Cole and Phoebe sitting across from each other on the floor, in front of a fire. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything," Chris apologized.  
"Oh, no sweetie. I didn't know you had come home. Come meet Cole," she waved Chris over to her.  
Chris shyly approached them and offered Cole his hand, "I'm Chris. Piper and Leo's youngest son."  
"I thought I was only gone a little over a year? How do they have such an old son?" Cole took Chris's hand.  
"Oh yeah, he's from the future," Phoebe guffawed then turning back to Chris, "We haven't made it to you yet. We're still on all the us issues."  
"Got it. Well, remember who else you're going to have to introduce him to," Chris leaned in closer to Phoebe and into her ear told her, "and she might have a hang over in the morning. Just as a warning," then standing back up straight, "It is really nice to finally meet you... again... Cole," he attempted a smile.  
"Again?" Cole asked, "I have a lot to catch up on," he half-smiled.  
"Yeah, you do," Phoebe assured him, "but for now, we're going to go to bed. You can have my room, I'll sleep with Paige. Come on," she took Cole's hand and helped him up. Then they went upstairs.  
Chris watched them leave, "Heaven help us," he muttered to himself as he crawled under the blanket on the sofa. 


	22. Hoping for Reconciliation

"Good morning, sunshine," Chris mocked Chloe as she joined him in the attic. She was rubbing her blood-shot eyes and yawning. She casually walked over to the sofa and plopped down, watching Chris and Paige sweep up the remnants of the night before.  
"You really are a spark of happiness in the morning," Paige added. Chris smiled. *She is going to be on my side, I can tell.*  
"That's what you think," Chloe yawned and laid down on the sofa.  
"That's what who thinks?" Paige emptied her dustpan into the garbage bag.  
"That's what Chris thinks," Chloe closed her eyes, "he thinks you're going to be on his side growing up."  
"Rat," Chris taunted. Chloe stuck out her tongue. "How's the hangover?"  
"Oh, it's never-ending fun," Chloe lied, "you had more than me. I don't understand."  
Chris left the room and returned with a glass of water and aspirin, "Yeah, but you were drinking liquor. You've got to stop that," he handed her the glass and aspirin.  
The attic was finally clean, and Chloe was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Chris and Paige were working on new vanquishing potions and writing a power of three spell for Batterak when Phoebe came up the stairs. "Have you seen?" she started as Paige and Chris motioned for her to be quiet. Paige took her shoulder as they walked back out of the attic and shut the door.  
"Let's go downstairs to talk," Chris directed his aunts as they went down the stairs.  
The three of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen where they found Cole sipping coffee and reading the paper. "I never expected things to change so much in a year," he shook his head, "I was alive for a hundred years before and I never saw how much everything changed. It gives you a new perspective when you've been dead."  
Paige still couldn't accept that Cole was good. She had ill feelings towards him from the day she first met him. She had just become a witch and the supernatural world was still a mystery to her. She tried to make it as black and white as she could—but soon learned that was next to impossible. Her oldest sister was married to their whitelighter, even though that had once be forbidden... and was the reason she was given up for adoption. Her next sister, Phoebe, was dating a demon... but aren't demons bad? How was she supposed to make sense of all this new information? Instead of accepting the grey, she had been focused on the extremes. In her haste, she had never accepted that Cole had a soul. When he became the source she was the first one to suspect his change. Her skepticism had put a rift between her and her newly discovered sisters although she was right about Cole's deception. Ultimately, it was Paige that lead the charge on Cole and brought about his vanquish. She and Cole were the only two who could remember what the alternate reality was like—knowing that, and seeing Cole, made her very nervous.  
Leo carrying Wyatt, and Piper entered the breakfast room with everyone else. Paige was standing at the sink putting as many barriers as she could between herself and her ex-demon-brother-in-law.  
"Morning," Piper smiled, then seeing Cole she stepped behind Leo who turned Wyatt away from him. Phoebe was the only one who would sit at the table with him. Chris was busy looking through the refrigerator for some strawberry jam.  
"I know everyone is scared of me," Cole spoke, "and to be honest, I am, too. But I won't hurt you. I can't."  
"I'm not scared of you," Chris announced returning to the table with a bag of bagels, jar of strawberry jam, and cream cheese. Piper and Leo looked at him like he was crazy to which he responded, "I'm not," as he began preparing his breakfast.  
"Thanks," Cole nodded, "and you're their son?"  
"Yep," Chris spoke with his mouth full.  
"Is that you?" Cole pointed towards Wyatt.  
Chris shook his head no. "This is Wyatt," Leo informed him, "He's the oldest."  
"Right," confusion filled Cole's voice.  
"I'm in there," Chris pointed to Piper's pregnant belly.  
"Got it, and you're the youngest. This family hasn't gotten any more normal since I've been gone," he took the final sip of his coffee and rose from the table to take the cup to sink.  
Everyone glared at Phoebe, "What?" she asked innocently.  
"He doesn't know about the other house guest," Piper smiled.  
"Uh, haven't gotten that far yet."  
"Good morning, all," Chloe emerged from the conservatory. "What's for breakfast?" she asked looking around the room. Then shimmered out and back in from being startled when she saw her father.  
"Demon!" Cole yelled and hurled an energy ball at Chloe.  
"No!" Phoebe responded jumping up from her seat and channeling Chris's telekinesis, deflected the ball away from her daughter. "She's not a demon!"  
"Oh boy, we get to go through all this again," Piper rolled her eyes.  
"What?" Cole asked, "There is way too much going on for me to keep this all straight."  
"I've got a headache," Chloe managed to mumble as she took a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Here," Chris pushed a bagel towards her.  
"Somebody explain!" Cole shouted.  
"Headache," Chloe repeated, "Hangover."  
Phoebe took Cole's arm and escorted him to the table, "You need to sit." She sat Cole next to Chloe who could not stop staring at him. "Well, we've told you that Chris is Leo and Piper's son from the future. This," she indicated Chloe, "is our daughter, Chloe. She is also from the future. That's why she is staring at you." Chloe blushed and turned away.  
Cole looked at everyone in the room, "You have a son named Wyatt and another on the way, who just happens to be sitting at the table and eating. And looks to be about twenty-three?" he looked to Piper and Leo.  
"I'm almost twenty-four," Chris enlightened him in between bites. Everyone looked at him, "I am! Gosh..." he took another bite.  
"Right, and Paige is just standing here, not trying to kill me. You and I somehow have a baby at some point, and she is sitting right here... with a hangover? And her name is Chloe?"  
"You smushed your names together," Chloe weakly smiled.  
"I think I need a drink," Cole looked around the room.  
Chloe continued staring at her bagel. She had not expected everything to go this way. She had originally expected her mom to be furious with the news that her father was Cole. But she accepted it. She had thought that Cole would embrace her the moment he found out she was his daughter. Instead, he had gotten up from the table and was pacing the floor. *I'm your princess,* she thought.  
Chris sighed, "Do you know why we brought you back? Why your daughter came here to bring you back?"  
Cole turned to look at Phoebe, "I hadn't gotten there yet, either," Phoebe admitted.  
"What have you told him?" Paige asked the question in everyone's mind.  
"That I'm good. And I'm not a demon. The Avatars are the ones who wanted to bring me back. I have all my powers. And she's sorry about whatever happened to get me vanquished."  
"Among other things," Phoebe confessed through a small smile.  
"You were brought back because Batterak is feeding off you in the future and has absorbed all your power. That being said, he has somehow become immune to the power of three and any vanquishing potion we have. He is a force of serious evil, and I wouldn't say that he is the source, but he is right up there close to him. Somehow he followed me back here when the Avatars sent me to resurrect you. I don't know why he's here, but I know that you are the only one strong enough to weaken him so we can vanquish him," Chloe decisively told him and walked up to him. "I am your daughter. I have very similar powers to you. And he uses them against me. If he gets his way he will not only have your powers eight years earlier than he had originally, but he will also kill me. So, if you all don't mind," she turned to the rest of the family, "I think I am significantly sober now and I am going upstairs to take a shower."  
"There 'ya go," Phoebe grinned, "I think he knows everything now." Cole watched Chloe go up the stairs.  
"We have a daughter? And that is her?" he turned back to Phoebe.  
"Yeah, I just found out last night. It's kind of settling in for all of us. Except Chris, they knew each other," Phoebe was feeling progressively more uncomfortable with the situation. Cole walked over to the stairs and looked up them.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, man," Chris advised, "She has your temper."  
  
Cole sat in Piper's room waiting for Chloe to get out of the shower. He looked around at the pictures. He saw pictures of the sisters with Wyatt shortly after his birth, Leo cradling a baby Wyatt for the camera, Victor and the girls, Chris forcing a big smile at Wyatt's first birthday. He picked them up, "So much has happened," he said to himself, "And I'm a father."  
Chloe walked in the room toweling her hair dry and wearing only a bathrobe. "AH!" she screamed dropping the towel.  
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Cole apologized, "I just wanted to talk."  
Chloe couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. "Do you mind if I get dressed first?" she asked holding back as best she could.  
"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be downstairs," Cole exited the room as Piper came up to him. "Excuse me," he slid past her.  
Chloe was sitting on the bed watching her toes. Piper walked in and sat on the bed next to her. Paige and Phoebe appeared in the doorframe. "Hey sweetpea," Phoebe entered the room and sat down on the other side of her daughter and began playing with her hair. Paige was the last to enter and sat behind Chloe, rubbing her shoulders. Chloe couldn't hold it back anymore—she started bawling. She leaned on her mother's shoulder, Phoebe played with her hair, Paige rubbed her shoulders, and Piper held her hand. "It's ok, let it all out," Phoebe gave her permission to cry. Chloe started laughing. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but ok." Phoebe looked at her sisters puzzled.  
"I'm so happy," Chloe finally said. "I haven't been in the same room with the three of you since... I don't know when. I haven't seen my dad since I was five. And I had never met Leo before two days ago. Now my whole family is under one roof. I am very happy."  
"Well, that's the best news I've heard all day," Paige kidded.  
"I have the perfect dress for you. Don't worry, it's not one of my maternity outfits," she winked, "you need to be wearing something nice to talk to your dad."  
Phoebe leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "We're all still working through this, Chloe. But we will work through it. We've made it through worse. Every person in this room has had to reconcile a relationship with her father. Our dad left when we were little, Paige just met Sam last year. And we've all made it through it," she assured her.  
"We're going to have you beautiful," Paige got up and pulled Chloe to her feet. "Come on!"  
Chris was standing outside the door to Piper's room listening to the conversation. It did seem to him that every member of the Halliwell family had a broken relationship with his or her father. Unlike the rest of them, he was in no hurry to mend his. 


	23. Homecoming

"You look beautiful," Chris remarked leaning against the door to Phoebe's bedroom.  
Chloe blushed and smiled, "Those would be my genes," Phoebe grinned.  
"We do have gorgeous babies," Piper added rubbing her belly and winking at her youngest that was standing in the door. This time both Chloe and Chris blushed.  
"Cole's sitting outside on the patio when you're ready," Chris turned to leave.  
Phoebe gave Chloe a hug as she got up to go talk to her father. She turned to give her aunts and mother another huge smile before leaving.  
"She is very graceful, intelligent, and quite a fighter," Paige put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
"She is. I can't wait to have the chance to get to know her. I mean really get to know her," Phoebe laid down on the bed next to Piper.  
"Oh, Pheebs. It's a feeling beyond words when you hold your baby in your arms and look into his or her eyes. You know they are so dependent on you, but at the same time, you are so dependent on them. I can't wait to hold little Chris. And have the chance to change his pessimism. Ever since Chloe got here, we've seen a different side of him. He bears all with her. I want him to be able to be that way with us... with Leo," Piper admitted rubbing her belly.  
"That reminds me," Paige joined her sisters on the bed, "while they were invisible and arguing yesterday after getting back from the Magic School, Chris said something about his birthday being in just two weeks. That's pretty exciting!"  
"Thank God," Piper exclaimed, "I feel like I'm about to pop." Then reflecting on what Paige had just said, "They were invisible when they got back from the Magic School? They weren't invisible when they left me?"  
"Really?" Phoebe looked up into Piper's eyes.  
"No," Piper thought for a moment, "I didn't even tell you two what happened yesterday when they came to visit."  
"What is it? They said something to us about possibly finding who turns Wyatt?" Paige ran her fingers through Piper's hair.  
"They haven't told me that either. Hmmm... Chris? Leo? Can you come in here, please?" Piper called.  
Both Chris and Leo orbed in with some urgency, "What's the matter? Everyone ok?" Leo asked—then noticed how they were all lounging on the bed. "I guess this isn't because anyone is hurt."  
"No, no. Sit, please. We are all going to talk," Piper pointed Chris and Leo to chairs. They looked at each other and then took seats. "The three of us were just talking and realized there is more going on here than we are all informed about. I just wanted everyone in one room so the story wouldn't have to be explained a hundred times."  
"Good thinking. What's up?" Chris asked.  
"I haven't had the chance to tell anyone what happened yesterday in the nursery, have you?" Piper questioned him.  
"Oh, no, not with everything going on," Chris realized.  
Leo looked between his wife and son, "What's going on? Did something happen to Wyatt?"  
*His first thoughts always go to Wyatt,* Chris mused to himself.  
"No, not Wyatt. Chris," Piper filled everyone in. Leo looked with concern to Chris, "but mostly to Chloe." Piper finished.  
"To Chloe? In the nursery?" now Phoebe was concerned, "What happened?"  
"Wyatt had been playing with a toy top that Gideon gave him," Chris began the tale, "he was entranced by it. It was almost as though he didn't even realize that Piper and I had entered the room until I picked it up. When I handed it to Chloe she started having a serious telepathic vision. This one was so intense that I was pulled into it as well. I only saw the images, but she felt the pain, the emotions of the people involved. And heard their voices."  
"It was killing her," Piper picked up. Phoebe sat up on the bed and looked to Piper, "Don't worry, Pheebs. I was able to blow the top up and she came out of the vision. But she was very pale and weak afterwards."  
Chris looked to Phoebe and then back to Leo, hoping one of them would have an answer to what he was about to say, "Chloe has been having visions since she was six. And she has had some major ones before, but none that have almost killed her. Mom blessed these rings for us," Chris held up his hand, "when she started public school when she was seven, I was ten. I've never shared a vision with her before. Never."  
"Well, your powers are amplified at the school," Leo scowled, "but that still doesn't make sense. Why she would be so intensely affected... and pull you into it," he finished turning to Chris.  
Piper spoke next, "I told him that it was maybe because it was such an awful vision that she pulled the person she trusted most into it with her. She can share her visions with people by touching them, after all, and since they are so close..."  
"That's a possibility. I have to go back up to talk to the elders about Batterak and Cole anyway. I'll tell them about this, too," Leo began to orb out.  
"Wait, there's more," Piper stopped him.  
"More?" Leo was surprised.  
"Unfortunately. Wyatt put his force field up when he saw Gideon," Piper informed them all.  
"Yeah, and he did it again last night," Paige chimed in, "when I took Piper and him back to the school—but no Gideon. But I have to tell you, Leo, I was getting a funny vibe from that place, too. I think Wyatt was picking up on whatever I was. He didn't put it back down until we were in Piper's room."  
Leo slowly nodded his head and pensively replied, "That's very interesting. Where is he right now?"  
"He's sleeping here in the crib in my bedroom. It was a late night for the little guy," Piper eased Leo's concern.  
"When he wakes up, Phoebe try to see what you can read off of him. And if you can't get anything, or even if you can, get Chloe to read him, too. See if we can figure out what he is sensing and why he is being protective around Gideon," with that Leo orbed out leaving the room in contemplative silence.  
Paige looked to the doorway, "I wonder how our youngest charmed one is doing with her first conversation in sixteen years with her daddy." Everyone else's eyes trailed out the door as well.  
  
Chloe gently walked down the stairs and leaned around the corner of the dining room. She could see Cole sitting in a lounge chair on the patio. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with khaki pants. He looked comfortable on the outside, but his fidgeting leg gave away that he was very anxious inside. Chloe had been looking forward to the day she could touch her dad in person, hug him, and tell her how much she missed him for sixteen years. One of the only powers he maintained, one that Batterak had yet to trace, was the ability to haunt her dreams. At least three times a week he would visit with her while she slept—and she knew it was really him. She had the opportunity to tell him what was going on with her, get his advice, hear how he threatened this boy or that boy if he treated his baby girl badly. She laughed to herself remembering that. She would always tell him, "But dad, you're not a demon anymore. You're not supposed to kill anyone." To which he would respond with his cocky, devious, yet somehow sweet smile, "That doesn't mean I can't scare him a little," and would wink.  
Cole looked up from his seat on the porch and saw Chloe standing in the doorway. An anxious smile swept his face as he gave her a small wave, motioning her to join him. As she walked out on the patio with him, he saw how absolutely beautiful she was, *She's definitely her mother's daughter,* he thought as he stood and indicated for her to take the chair next to him. She was wearing a pink linen, halter-top dress, with islet daisies around the bottom... and flip flops. "Are flip flops back in?" he asked her as she sat.  
"I guess," Chloe didn't really know the answer, "I'm from twenty four years in the future. I don't think I own a pair," she meekly smiled. "It's all Piper's clothes. They have been gracious enough to let me borrow them while I'm here."  
Cole didn't know what to say. He had only been alive for a little over twelve hours now. And in that time he found out he was brought back by the same people who killed him to fight a new demon that he was somehow connected to in the future, he and Phoebe were apparently going to be able to get married and have a happy life together, and they have a daughter—who was now sitting with him. "I'm sorry," he looked up to her and into her eyes, "I really don't know what to say. I'm still in shock about being here. The last thing I remember is this house being filled with my demon minions and Phoebe, Piper and Paige vanquishing me." Chloe cringed when he mentioned that. Personally, she was still having a hard time rationalizing that her mother and aunts had vanquished her dad. Cole noticed her look, "Are you ok? Did I say something that offended you?"  
"Not at all," Chloe looked into her dad's eyes. *I'm finally home* she thought before continuing, "I never knew Balthazar was vanquished until I came back and saw you in the book. It was kind of weird."  
Cole laughed, "If you think that was weird you should trying being on this side." Chloe's eyes twinkled at him. "Thank you for convincing them to bring me back. And for whatever you did to insure that I was good again."  
Chloe's smile beamed, "It was my pleasure, Dad," and the tears that had been welling up behind her eyes finally began to flow. "I've missed you."  
Cole didn't know what had come over him. For the first time in his life, all one hundred plus years, he loved someone he hardly knew—just from looking at her. It was a love he couldn't explain, and he could only assume, was the love a father feels for his child. He could only attribute it to his soul, and the fact that the demons within him had finally been eradicated. He got up and held open his arms to Chloe—who rushed from her chair and fell into his embrace. Cole kissed her cheek and started crying himself, "I don't know what to say," he finally managed through his tears.  
"It's ok, I don't either. And I'm rarely speechless," Chloe giggled. She was finally hugging her daddy.  
Cole stepped back from the hug and wiped his daughters tears, "So, you and I have similar powers, do we?"  
"Oh yeah," Chloe smiled wickedly.  
"I'm still a little rusty with using mine again. Care to show me how to do it?" Cole stepped back.  
"It would be an honor," Chloe curtsied as Cole bowed to her. She then whipped around and quickly hurled an energy ball from her left hand and fireball from her right at a pair of flower urns on the other side of the patio. Then she floated a couple of drinks from the conservatory through the open doors and into her hands, "Lemonade?" she offered.  
Giving Chloe his characteristic crooked smile, "Thank you," Cole smiled back. "Is that all you've got?"  
"That's just the beginning," Chloe radiated. 


	24. Focus People

Chris was the first one to interrupt the father-daughter bonding that was going on outside. Chloe and Cole had been to the store to pick up various melons and were practicing throwing fireballs and energy balls at them. "Whoa, this is a big mess. You better hope my mom doesn't see it," he commented stepping over a broken cantaloupe.  
"Chris, right?" Cole offered his hand.  
"Yeah, that's right," Chris took it and gave Cole a boyish grin.  
"Do we know each other? In the future, I mean," Cole postured.  
"We do—briefly. You've saved my life once or twice."  
"Briefly?" Cole looked between Chloe and Chris.  
*Haven't told him how or why he and Batterak are linked?* Chris raised his eyebrow to Chloe.  
*Can I not enjoy having my father back?* she shot back at him then spoke out loud, "I guess we need to fill you in a little more, dad. For your protection and for our's." She and Chris sat back down and Cole followed them. Chloe and Chris fully explained the situation to him—both the present and future.  
Piper yelled for Chris and when she couldn't find him went to the kitchen. She noticed the open patio door on the conservatory, "Chris, honey, do you mind" she drew out the last word as her mouth dropped. "What have you done? Did you decide to make fruit salad of my clean patio?" she accused the threesome.  
"That was me, Piper," Chloe stood up and approached her, "I will clean it up, I promise. My dad was a little rusty on his powers so we decided to do some target practice with some melons." Piper's mouth was still agape as she pointed to the shattered flower urns, "Oh yeah, that was me, too," Chloe confessed.  
Paige heard the commotion outside and went to the doorway, "Whoa, baby. Anybody hungry," she tried to break the tension. Piper turned to her, still in shock. "Piper, no need to panic," and then turning back to the mess of mangled fruit, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to become unseen." And the remnants of the fruit vanished in a cloud of orbs. "Told you, not a problem," she patted Piper on the shoulder and winked at Chloe who gave a sigh of relief.  
"You better be glad your aunt's favorite spell works wonders with messes," Piper scolded, "Can you three come back inside? We are on demon duty."  
*I'm going to have to remember that one,* Chloe cut a glance to Chris as Cole placed his hand in the small of her back and the three of them followed Piper into the living room.  
  
Chloe stopped in the door to the living room as Chris and Cole continued on and took seats with Piper and Paige. "What's the matter?" Cole turned back to her. She was standing in the doorway, pale, and rigid.  
She shook her head. "Seen a lot?" Phoebe asked joining them from the foyer. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Chloe turned her head to Phoebe—still speechless.  
"You saw all that?" she finally uttered.  
"Yeah, our powers are really tight," Phoebe sat on the sofa next to Paige. Chloe had yet to move from the doorway.  
"What did you see?" Chris asked whoever was willing to answer. Chloe couldn't look at Cole.  
"She saw Balthazar and the source," Phoebe answered for her. "And what he did, who he killed."  
"What?" Cole looked quickly between his daughter and beloved.  
"She has telepathy," Phoebe further explained, "an expansion of my powers I'm assuming. She can read you when she touches you—see your thoughts, see your past." And then turning back to Chloe still as motionless as a statue, "Why did you read him?"  
Chloe's color was still drained from her face and her heart was racing. She shook her head, "I didn't know Balthazar. I never knew any of that. I didn't have my telepathy until after he was gone," she took a step forward and stopped again. For the first time in her life she was afraid of her father.  
Cole rose form his seat and approached her—he could see the terror in her eyes, and Phoebe could sense it. "Balthazar did unspeakable things—as did the source. Things I have been to hell for," he reached for Chloe who stiffened up as he touched her, "But just as you and I were talking about earlier—Balthazar and the source have both been vanquished. They are no longer inside me or a part of who I am. The man, the human, is who your father is—who I am, who you raised. The powers are just a bonus," he smiled. Chloe knew in her heart he was right, but her brain wouldn't accept it. She now knew why her aunts, uncle, and mom had been afraid to raise him.  
Phoebe walked over to her daughter, "Chloe, sweetie," she pulled her aside, "I can sense your fear. I can also sense Cole's goodness, for lack of a better word. Your spell worked! He is good! And he is your dad. What is in his past is hard to reconcile, I know," Phoebe put her hand to her chest in empathy, "but we're all going to have to work through this. Even him... he's got a soul now and can feel the guilt for all he has done. But you are here as a testament of the good he will be able to accomplish," she looked Chloe in the eye, "We're all going to get through this." Chloe nodded her head as Phoebe took her hand and lead her back in the living room. Cole was now seated again.  
Chloe joined Chris in the chair he was sitting in, "Scoot over," she pushed him to the side of the chair—she wanted to be closest to the person she trusted the most and still knew.  
Leo orbed into the living room to join his family, "Well, I've got some information from the other elders," he sat on the arm of the sofa.  
"Spill it," Paige encouraged.  
"Phoebe officially has her powers back. When she used them to protect Cole, the elders decided it was time to give them back. I was able to find anything out about Gideon because he was unfortunately at the meeting. As for Cole being back," Leo looked at him, "The elders are a little uncomfortable about it—as they should be."  
"Now, wait a minute, Leo," Cole began to interrupt, "How many times do I need to defend myself?"  
"Sorry, Cole, but you can't blame us," Paige interjected.  
"I was wondering when you were going to speak up," Cole said hotly.  
"Hey, you were crazy and evil! It's kind of our job to get rid of people like that," Paige defended herself.  
"Hold on! Everybody just be quiet," Phoebe stood up, "this is unprecedented for all of us... elders, witches, demons, whatever Cole is now. And as we've all said, we are going to have to deal with this. Leo, did the elders have anything positive to say about the situation?"  
"Yes," Leo said calmly, "Batterak is a serious threat. And Cole is the only one who is strong enough to at least weaken him, if not vanquish him."  
Chloe and Chris had been sitting back quietly listening to their family argue. *Do you think they got along this well before they vanquished him?* Chloe thought.  
*I think it was worse,* Chris frowned nodding his head. As the fight between the adults continued, Chris and Chloe got up from their chair. Chris grabbed Wyatt and three of them left the room.  
"So, the demonic world is not going to want me, but neither are the good guys. Great! Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you brought me back!" Cole was frustrated.  
"Now, Cole, don't be like that. We want you back. We wouldn't get Chloe one day if we didn't bring you back. But if we still don't like you after that, we'll vanquish your ass again," Paige threatened. Cole turned on her and acted as though he was going to fire an energy ball at her, but Phoebe grabbed his arm as Paige taunted, "Bring it on!"  
Piper sat back on the sofa watching the fighting escalate. She was the only one to notice that Chris, Chloe and Wyatt had left the room, "Excuse me," she said calmly as the rest of the family turned slowly to her, "has anyone else noticed that our offspring have left the room?" she posed. Everyone looked around and noticed the younger generation was missing. "I think we have all failed to realize what is most important here—and that's them... Chris, Chloe and Wyatt. And insuring their future. Because even though we can sit here and argue all day about our issues, it's their's that should concern us. Batterak doesn't just want Cole, he wants Chloe... dead. And someone is still after Wyatt—potentially the headmaster of the Magic School who is also an elder. So if you don't mind... focus." Piper's point shot straight to the hearts of those in the room. She was right. They were all focused on their petty past when was more vital was their future. Piper looked back to Leo, "Now, if you don't mind honey, finish what you were telling us pertaining to them."  
Leo sighed and continued his story, "Well, the reason Chris did see the same vision that Chloe did is because their powers are connected and were heightened at the Magic School. They are the next generation of the Charmed Ones. When the three of them are joined around the book of shadows, they will take your place. However, with what we know about Wyatt turning evil... that hasn't happened yet, and they don't know that it is even possible."  
"Wow," Phoebe looked astonished at Leo.  
"Ditto," Paige sat back down with Piper.  
"Yeah, and even though the three of them are currently here, since Chris and Chloe aren't from our time, it won't happen until the three of them around the book in their own time, and all three of them are good. Talk about the power of three... the sons of an elder and the daughter of an avatar whose mothers are the original charmed ones. That's why we think that someone or something is wanting to turn Wyatt, keep the balance of power. Or possibly topple it to the side of evil. The other elders think that's why Batterak is here, to make sure the future charmed ones are never constituted, but that Cole is still his source of power," Leo concluded.  
The gravity of their future, and their children's future, sank into everyone's mind. Cole and Phoebe locked eyes as did Piper and Leo. "What do we do?" Paige asked.  
"What else," Phoebe began, "we protect them just like we do any other innocent. Nothing has changed... except that they are our children."  
"I just want to reiterate, Wow," Paige repeated. 


	25. Chit chat

***Y'all are such a wonderful audience! I truly enjoy reading your reviews and suggestions—I'm going to work some of them in, thanks!! ;-) I'm in the middle of a test nest with school and am suffering a little writer's block... so be patient with me for a couple of days. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. The Chloe/Wyatt relationship below is taken from personal experience with a baby I was a nanny for. I hope you like it. ENJOY!! ~abs  
  
Chloe was dancing with Wyatt to Disney's The Little Mermaid soundtrack and "Under the Sea." Wyatt was laughing wildly as Chloe acted out the different fishes' parts of the song. Chris was solemnly flipping through the Book of Shadows. Chloe fell on the floor in exhaustion as Wyatt climbed on her stomach and laid down to give her a hug, she kissed him on the head. "That was fun," she sighed and looked over to Chris who didn't even crack a smile.  
Wyatt was patting Chloe on the shoulder saying, "Good Clo, good... 'gin?" as he sat up and clapped.  
"Not right now, big guy. I have to see why your brother is being such a stick in the mud," she set him on the floor and started the music back for him as he danced around alone. "Chris, look at your brother. He is enjoying life which is more than I can say for you."  
"I'm trying to stay focused on the task at hand... making sure he has a life—trying to insure that he stays cute and sweet and happy," he said flipping back through the book, "Who do you think Gideon is working for? Or with?"  
Chloe sat down on the sofa and watched Wyatt twirl around until he fell laughing on the floor. "I don't know. I don't know if we should assume it's him."  
"Why the hell not?" Chris acted offended, "You heard what he said."  
"I did," Chloe looked back at him, "but that doesn't mean he is the one that is trying to turn Wyatt. What if he is trying to save him, too. And wants to read his thoughts just like the rest of us—see what in the world could possibly turn a one year old evil." Chloe got up and walked over to Wyatt. "Let me see if there's anything new in your head, little man." Chloe held out her hand and Wyatt walked up to her. She sat on the floor in front of him and he sat in front of her. She placed her hands on his little fuzzy head and closed her eyes. Chloe sat still, and concentrated hard. She began to see things... flashes, bits and pieces of different pictures. Every thought was interrupted by the spinning top—there was dark, power, confusion, light, comfort, and love—and sitting in the middle of an open field was little Wyatt, all alone. Just sitting, staring at the sky and not looking either to the right or the left, but up. Chloe pulled her hands away and looked in Wyatt's eyes. "I have no idea what that means," she mumbled stroking Wyatt's face. "Dance!" he smiled and got up and started twirling again as Sebastian sang "Kiss the girl." Chloe put her head in her hands.  
"What did you see?" Chris sat down next to her.  
"I saw San Francisco in night and day. I saw Piper, Leo, you... all standing holding their hands out to Wyatt. And I saw a figure in black standing on the other side, leering at him. But Wyatt was sitting all alone, in the middle of an open field. He felt like he was miles from anyone. And there was a whirlwind of emotions surrounding him. Every vision was broken up by the top. It has to be integral to everything," Chloe put her head back in her hands. Wyatt continued to dance.  
  
"How could you fail?" Gideon glared at Batterak. "He was vulnerable. I told you exactly where he would be."  
"I couldn't help it," Batterak seethed, "the elder and the witch showed up. You said they would be powerless against me. But the witch, she was able to channel Balthazar's power... and she injured me," Batterak pulled up his shirt and revealed an open wound about four centimeters in diameter.  
"She shouldn't have her powers back, but she was granted them by the council because she was willing to protect him. I apologize for that, I was not in favor of the decision. No matter. Cole knows that Chloe is his daughter now, so he is still vulnerable. You get her, and you will get him," Gideon instructed.  
"She needs to die. My instructions, from the future, are to kill her. And I must say, that would bring me so much pleasure. I also have it on good authority that killing her could possibly pull Balthazar back to evil," Batterak snarled.  
Gideon rolled a pen back and forth in his hand, contemplating what he was hearing. His goal had been to capture all three charmed offspring and hold them captive until Chris's birth... then turn them all—starting with the infant and young Wyatt—then send Chloe and Chris back to the future to take their place with Wyatt. He had to restore the balance of power somehow, and it could not be by letting the future charmed ones become empowered for good. But what if Cole was allowed to embrace evil once more, and give up his soul in fury over his daughter. He could reign again as the source and deny the avatars his abilities, and balance would once again be obtained. "Let me think about it," Gideon continued to roll the pen in his fingers.  
"My instructions are to kill her. For more reasons than the ones you must be thinking. And I'm going to do as I'm told, and I'm going to enjoy it," Batterak stood to leave placing his hands on Gideon's desk.  
Gideon quickly orbed his letter opener to his hands and stabbed it into Batterak's left hand, "You're working for me while you are here. Don't forget, I am an elder. I can give the charmed ones the information they need to vanquish you. Do as your told. Capture her, do not kill her." Batterak pulled the letter opener out of his hand and threw it to the floor as he shimmered out. Gideon looked back at the star charts on his desk. Chris's birthday was in two weeks and he had a feeling that Chloe and Chris were suspicious of him. He had to be careful in carrying out his plans—or else he could be caught.  
  
Chloe carried Wyatt back downstairs as Chris went to check with some of his sources to see if Gideon was connected to Wyatt or Batterak. Chloe was still singing "Under the Sea" twirling Wyatt who was giggling uncontrollably as she walked into the conservatory. Leo was meditating, floating about six inches above the floor with his eyes closed. "Looks like daddy is communicating with the universe," Chloe whirled around with Wyatt who was still laughing. Leo opened his eyes and laughed at his son and niece having such a good time. "I brought Wyatt back down to you. Chris went to check with some of his sources. Where is everybody else?"  
"Paige went to set some things up at the club... somebody has to be running it. Phoebe took Cole to buy some more clothes. And Piper is upstairs taking a well-deserved nap. Come here," he motioned for Chloe to bring him Wyatt. Wyatt beat her to it as he orbed himself into his daddy's lap. "That's my boy," Leo beamed holding his son.  
"One of them," Chloe corrected and sat on the floor. Leo noticed that she was no longer wearing the dress she had borrowed, but a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.  
"You look like you're ready to take on the world," he noted.  
"If I have to," she smiled, "Anything to protect my family."  
  
"Great minds think alike," Leo smiled as Wyatt got up to go bang on his toy piano.  
"Leo, I want to talk to you."  
"What about?" Leo was concerned.  
"The other day, when I shook your hand... that was the first time I met you," Chloe responded.  
Leo looked at her baffled, "How is that?"  
"You took your job as an elder very seriously. I think my mom, Piper, and Paige were in contact with you. But I don't remember ever meeting you. Even though there was a picture of you holding me as a baby," Chloe thought back, "After Wyatt truly turned, and Piper, Paige and Phoebe," she paused for a moment, "died... we never even heard from you. Chris never heard from you. And he was still good."  
Leo watched Wyatt happily play on the piano and thought of how Chris would hardly look him in the eye, "Is that why he hates me?"  
"It has something to do with it. He felt betrayed, rejected... and most importantly... when he needed you the most, when Piper and Wyatt needed you the most, you turned your back on all of them. He was alone, Leo," she put her hand on Leo's leg and felt his sorrow and self-anger, "You have a chance to change that. To make it right. Chris is stubborn to the core, much like his mom," Chloe grinned and Leo nodded, "but the reason he is so closed off is because he doesn't want to get hurt anymore than he has been. I know he loves you. You just have to make him see that you love him, too." She got up and turned back to Leo from the kitchen door, "I'm going down to the basement if anyone needs me. If I'm remembering correctly, Phoebe has a punching bag and some swords down there. I need a good workout." She left Leo alone, watching his oldest son play, and wondering how to make things right with his youngest.  
  
Cole and Phoebe were wandering through a department store. Cole felt completely out of place. He had been evil for so long, and then dead for a year, that being inundated in the swarm of the consumer-happy populous made him anxious. "We need to leave," he leaned over to Phoebe who was paying for a couple of shirts and sweaters. "No need getting the car, I'll just shimmer us home."  
"No," Phoebe snapped back him, "You need to get used to being out in public again. Become re-acclimated in the world. You're hopefully going to be living in it for some time now," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Would you like to go grab some coffee? I'm kind of craving a cinnamon spiced double mocha myself."  
Cole continued to look around the mall, suspicious of everyone, as if he feared he was going to be ambushed at any minute. He and Phoebe walked in the coffee shop filled with people enjoying one of the first uncharacteristically warm days in San Francisco—mostly divulging in iced versions of their favorite coffee drinks. "What would you like? Anything, it's my treat," Phoebe smiled pointing Cole at the menu.  
He was completely overwhelmed by what he saw—thirty different syrup flavors, about ten different ways to steam milk and add espresso, the same and then some versions iced, and something called a frappachino. "I have no clue. Was this all here when I left?"  
"Yes, actually it was, you just didn't get out enough—you know, with all the evil plotting to take over the world," Phoebe turned to the barista, "We'll have a venti cinnamon spiced double mocha and," turning back to Cole and realizing he probably wasn't ready for the high octane version of the drink, "a tall vanilla latte, decaf," she added. She paid for the drinks and lead Cole to a table in the corner where they could partially be alone.  
Cole stared at his drink before taking a sip. Phoebe watched him with mild enjoyment as he made a face with his first sip, "That tastes like hot milk," he frowned.  
"That's because it is hot milk. Steamed to be exact. With a shot of espresso and vanilla flavoring," Phoebe took a sip of her own drink.  
"Whatever happened to plain coffee with milk and sugar," Cole looked around at the busy café.  
Phoebe just shook her head, "We need to talk."  
"Here?" Cole was flabbergasted, "Do you really think this is the place?"  
Phoebe laughed, "Yes, this is where people come to have serious conversations all the time." Cole took another labored sip of his latte. "I know that we have a daughter sometime in the future, and I know she says we're happy and married and life is grand until you get abducted. But Cole, I'm still really skeptical. I don't want to jump back into anything. I've been dating, a lot actually. And I've been in love with a wonderful man who made me feel like a queen—and I don't mean the queen of all evil."  
Cole set his drink back on the table. He knew this conversation was going to come up eventually. He just didn't expect it for at least another forty-eight or seventy-two hours. "I know, I feel the same way."  
Phoebe did not expect Cole to respond that way. He had gone insane trying to win her back before he was vanquished. He became an Avatar to alter reality hoping that would make her love him. "What did you just say?"  
"I feel the same way." And he really did, "Being ensouled, sane, and back from the dead really gives a man a new perspective," Cole half- grinned, "I have the power to help fight the fight for good now. And I don't want to throw that away. I feel like I'm learning to walk again, but I need to learn on my own." Phoebe gave him a look of rejection, "Not that I don't need your help. You've been in this fight longer than I have. But I need to do what's right for me. I can't let knowing we get together and have a daughter keep me from doing that."  
Phoebe played with the lip on her cup. "When did you get so smart?" she toyed. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. Yet her powers were letting her into his head, and he was telling her the truth. "I didn't really expect you to say that," she admitted to him.  
"I didn't think that you did," Cole wasn't able to make eye contact with her either. Then he added, "You were in love with someone else? He wasn't as good-looking as I am," he kidded.  
"No, actually he was better looking," Phoebe lied with a wink.  
  
Leo crept into Piper's room with Wyatt asleep on his shoulder. He gently laid his son down in his crib and turned back to his lovely wife. She was sleeping on her back with her hands folded across her belly. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He gently walked over, and sat on the bed next to her, and bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed it. Piper stirred, "Piper, it's almost dinner time. You've been asleep for three hours," he nudged her.  
"I don't want to go to school. Let me take a day off," she kidded opening one eye. "Hi there," she smiled.  
"Hi there," he smiled back, "Wyatt's sleeping in his crib. Chloe is in the basement training, Paige is at P3, Cole and Phoebe are at the mall, and Chris is demon hunting. How about you and I... you know..." he taunted.  
"Doing 'you know' is what got me in this position to begin with," Piper rolled her eyes as Leo helped her sit up. Then she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, the father of her children, and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. Leo surrendered to her taking her head in his hands, letting his fingers run through her long dark hair. Piper was the first to break away and left Leo wanting more. He had never stopped loving her. She had never stopped loving him. "Come on," she said tugging on his arm, "orb me down to the kitchen and you can help me cook something fabulous for dinner." Leo leaned in to kiss her again as he orbed them out of the room.  
Neither Leo nor Piper had noticed Chris sitting on the window seat, watching the whole scene unfold. He bowed his head with a smile as he watched them orb out. He looked over to his big brother sleeping peacefully in his crib, "Wyatt, what can we do to keep this one big happy family?" he asked rhetorically as he got up from his seat and approached Wyatt's crib. He watched him sleep. And for the first time in his recent memory, he leaned over and kissed Wyatt's cheek, "You know I love you," he said before he too orbed out of the room. 


	26. Family Dinner

***ENJOY! Again, more chapters are coming, but they may be slow to be posted... thanks for your patience! ~abby  
  
There was a stick figure with the name "Batterak" written above it taped to the punching bag as a foot swiftly kicked it and sent the whole thing swinging. "I wish that was really your face," Chloe commented wiping sweat from her brow. "'I'm going to take pleasure in killing you'," she mocked Batterak's overdone English accent. "Are you really British or are do you think that makes you more intimidating? Because I ain't scared!" she kicked the punching bag more forcefully. Chloe paused and walked up to the punching bag to steady it. Still facing it, she held out her right hand as a sword from the wall flew into it. She twirled around and held the blade at the throat of the person standing behind her in one liquid motion. "I wouldn't try to sneak up on someone who has supernatural powers and is in the middle of taunting a punching bag if I were you. You could end up dead," she lowered the sword.  
Cole laughed, "I've been watching you. You're good."  
"Learned from the best," Chloe put the sword back in its place on the wall. Cole raised an eyebrow assuming she meant him. "Not you," Chloe playfully corrected, "Phoebe. But I know she learned from you so I'll cut you a little slack."  
Cole began to unbutton the collared shirt he was wearing, "Care to spar with me? Show me what you've got? Maybe I can teach you a thing or two myself?" he tossed the shirt aside so that he was now only wearing an undershirt and his khakis.  
Chloe gave him a wicked smile—one that only the daughter of the ex- source of all evil could produce, "I don't want to hurt you," she stepped up to her father with her fists ready.  
"I'd like to see you try," Cole initiated.  
  
Chris walked into the kitchen to find Piper busying herself with a beef tenderloin and the rest of the meal. "Did you just hear that explosion in the basement?" Chris turned his head quickly to the basement door. Piper didn't even act mildly surprised, "Mom, do you think I should go check it out?"  
"Nawh," Piper responded pouring red wine over the top of her roast, "it's just Cole and Chloe bonding."  
"Bonding? And explosions are involved?" Chris leaned over and smelled the pot of vegetables that was on the stove.  
"There's explosions involved when you and your father talk—on the less literal side," Piper watched Chris as he moved to the spice rack and grabbed a couple of things.  
"Not funny," he added some oregano, basil, and olive oil to the pot of mixed vegetables.  
Piper watched with pride as Chris instinctively added different ingredients to her vegetables. Her thoughts went back to her Grams who always told her to let her hands wander while she was in the kitchen, and only good things could happen. Piper rinsed her hands in the sink and let Chris continue making the dinner, "At least she is working out her aggressions with her father in a constructive way."  
"Nice transition, Mom," Chris smirked as he prepared a skillet for caramelizing some onions for the beef tenderloin's glaze.  
"I'm serious, Chris," Piper took an authoritative tone with him, "You need to work things out. You are almost twenty-four years old for crying out loud," she looked down at her nine-month belly, "and it's time to act like it." She got up from her seat and walked over to him, "Listen, I know it's hard to grow up without a father. I didn't either. He didn't come back into our lives until I was older than you are. But he came back and made an effort." Piper paused remembering all the conflict between herself and her sisters when Victor did come back, "Prue had the hardest time accepting dad was back and forgiving. So much so, that I'm not even sure she had forgiven him when she died. I don't want something like that to happen to you and Leo," Piper eyes watered.  
"She had," Chris mumbled.  
"What?"  
"She had forgiven him," he looked up into his mom's eyes.  
"You've talked to Prue?" Piper asked wildly.  
"A couple of times," Chris responded as though it was nothing out of the ordinary, "Just like you are able to talk to Grandma Patty or Grams."  
Piper took a step back. She didn't know that Chris had met Prue...she didn't know it was possible to summon Prue, "Why can't I summon her?"  
"You're not ready yet. You'll be able to when you're ready," Chris stirred his onions, "She tells me the same thing you're telling me. That'll I'll regret it if I don't resolve things with Leo."  
Piper was still fixated on the fact that her youngest son had been able to talk to her oldest sister—and about things that were going on in his life when she was unable to. "What?"  
Chris realized that he had substantially shocked his mother. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her at the kitchen table. "It's ok, Mom. I'll talk to dad if that makes you happy," he kissed her forehead as he stood, "try not to think too much about the fact you'll get to see and talk to Prue someday. You don't want it to get in the way of what's going on right now. Don't let my onions burn!" he added as he left to find Leo.  
  
Chris stepped out into the foyer and closed his eyes. He didn't sense Leo in the house, so he orbed out. He found Leo—and stepped up to him as he was looking out over San Francisco from Twin Peaks. "What are you doing up here?"  
"Decided to try a new place. The other one was getting a little crowded," Leo left his eyes closed.  
"And the tourists help with the meditation by?" Chris prodded.  
"Going away. It's dinner time," Leo opened his eyes, "Can I help you with something?" Chris shuffled his feet and kicked around some dirt. He mumbled something Leo couldn't quite understand. "Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."  
"Mom and Chloe have been talking to me," Chris raised his eyes to his fathers, "and they both want me to talk to you. I don't want to, but they do."  
"Well, I'm glad to know you are here under coercion," Leo sat on the stone wall going around the parking lot, "have a seat." Chris studied Leo for a moment before approaching him. He stood before sitting about four feet from his dad on the wall. "If it makes you feel any better, they've both talked with me, too. As have Paige and Phoebe. And I'm sure Cole would if I would give him the opportunity."  
"He doesn't know about this yet," Chris dryly replied.  
"That cuts him out the loop doesn't it?" Leo tried to be funny. Chris didn't even smile. "You are really uptight, do you know that?"  
"I don't have to be here, I can say I tried and failed," Chris jumped up.  
"No, sorry," Leo stood up and started to put his hand on Chris's shoulder before pulling his hand back. "This is just as difficult for me as it is for you. Please, can we sit back down?" Leo pointed.  
Chris joined Leo back on the wall. "Why do you hate me?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on, Chris, don't give me that. It is obvious to everyone that you hate me."  
"Well, it's obvious to me that you hate me!"  
"That is not true," Leo protested.  
"Isn't it? You haven't trusted me from the first day I got here. You've petitioned to have me sent back twice. I'm here to save my family!"  
"I am your family," Leo raised his voice, "I'm your father! And let's not forget that you are the one who sent me to Valhalla. And you've lied to all of us."  
Chris was getting hot with fury. Leo just didn't understand. He would never understand. "You want to know the reason?" Leo nodded. "Because it has always been about Wyatt. You never cared that I was born. Never. You weren't there. Mom was alone," Chris stood up with rage, "You left and became an elder anyway—even before I came back. And when you did, you abandoned us. Mom dies, Phoebe dies, Chloe dies, and Wyatt essentially becomes the source of all evil and the world falls to hell. So, yeah, I have a little resentment for you because who's to say that if you had cared once for your family the way you say you do, that any of that would have happened?" Chris orbed out. Leo put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
Piper pulled the beef tenderloin out of the oven and saw Chris sitting at the table when she looked up. "Honey, I didn't see you there. How did your talk with your dad go?"  
"He is officially enlightened. Not that I expect that to change anything," Chris moped, "I'm going to take a quick shower."  
Laughter rose from the stairs as Chloe and Cole came up. "You are quick with a blade. I'm glad I'm never going to really have to fight you," Cole patted his daughter on the shoulder, "Go take a shower. Looks like dinner is about to be served." Chloe smiled and gave Piper a small wave of acknowledgement before she, too, went to clean up.  
"You two sure sounded like you have successfully bonded," Piper admired.  
"I still think she is holding back," Cole stirred the vegetables, "I missed your cooking, Piper."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she joked. Feeling the tension between the two of them added, "It's going to take us all a little time of adjustment here, Cole. You were trying to kill us a lot of the time we knew you before."  
Cole nodded his head in solemn agreement, "True, but I would like to put that behind me. For more reason than one," his eyes went to Phoebe who came in the door with Paige.  
"We're home!" Paige announced, "the club is all set up for Nelly Furtado playing tonight," she glided over to Piper, "and I've got cheesecake and strawberries," and placed the package on the table.  
"I helped her after Cole had a slight panic attack in the middle of Barnes and Noble and shimmered out. Be grateful no one was paying attention to you," she scolded her ex who gave her a guilty smile. "I'm really excited to hear Nelly Furtado tonight, we should all go down there after dinner. You need to see P3, Piper. Paige has done a good job," Phoebe complimented her little sister who beamed with pride.  
Piper nodded her head, "We'll do that, I'll get the elf nanny to watch Wyatt. Here, someone set the table for eight," she handed silverware to Phoebe.  
"How do I look?" Chloe entered the dining room where her family was getting ready to sit to dinner.  
"Whose clothes are those?" Paige laughed.  
"Mine!" Chloe smiled big, "I shimmered to the mall, just for fun, and I saw mom—she bought them for me. Am I hot? Because I'm going for hot?" she showed off the hot pink halter top, black leather knee-length skirt and some sexy black strappy heels.  
"Sizzling," Paige teased.  
Cole looked disapprovingly at his daughter, "I think you need a sweater," and then turning to Phoebe he whispered, "you forget the chastity belt."  
"Funny how easy it is to love her, isn't it?" Phoebe winked.  
As Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Cole, and Chloe began to sit they suddenly heard, "GO AWAY!" erupt from upstairs as Leo fell through the ceiling and orbed before crashing into the middle of the dining room table. When he collected his orbs, Leo was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"What was that?" Piper laughed. "Misjudge your landing?"  
"No," Leo drew out his word and blushed with embarrassment. "I tried to catch Chris as he got out of the shower."  
Chloe started laughing, "He made you fall through the floor," she kept laughing as she sat in the chair Cole pulled out for her. "He disassociated it and you fell through. He's done that to me a couple of times," she admitted and then frowned, "I broke my arm once when he did that."  
"Oh, honey," Phoebe patted her on the top of the head as she sat in the chair to Chloe's left with Cole on her right.  
Chris came down the stairs hotly and into the kitchen. Piper held up her hand to the crowd indicating she would talk to him in the kitchen. Chris was spooning his caramelized onions over the top of the tenderloin. Piper watched him, "You're handy in the kitchen."  
"Learned from the best," he managed a small smile.  
"So, Phoebe teaches Chloe how to fight and I teach you how to cook. Talk about role reversal," Piper kidded and placed her head on her son's shoulder, "Chris, honey, you really shouldn't make your father fall through the floor. He almost landed in the middle of my meal I've cooked for everybody."  
Chris shook his head, "He was trying to talk to me again. I'm not in the mood right now. I've had enough heart-to-hearts for one day."  
"Well, on the plus side," Piper grabbed an onion off the top of the beef tenderloin, "these are the best onions I have ever had. And I've had a lot."  
"Thanks," Chris gave his mom a genuine grin as he picked up the platter to take it to the family in the dining room. 


	27. Powerless

***I've been trying to make sure that everything I quote gets properly cited... disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics below. Have a good day!! ~abs  
  
"Who's up for a night on the town?" Paige offered as she picked up the dessert plates for Piper. "Nelly Furtado is playing down at P3, and I am personally bartending."  
"No drinks for you, two. You've both already had one hangover each this week. No need to make it, two," Phoebe jokingly instructed Chris and Chloe who cut side ways glances at one another.  
The Halliwell family orbed, shimmered, or drove to P3 to join in the festivities. The club was packed and the music had started when they all arrived. After dropping their personal effects off in Piper's office, Phoebe took Chloe's hand as they danced out onto the floor as Nelly sang,  
"...Cause this life is too short to live it just for you. But  
when you feel so powerless, what are you gonna do? So say what you  
want. Say what you want.  
I saw her face outside today, weatherworn looking all the rage.  
They took her passion and her gaze and made a poster. Now its  
moccasins we sport, we take the culture and contort perhaps only to  
distort what we are hiding. Cause this life is too short to live it  
just for you. But when you feel so powerless, what are you gonna do?  
But say what you want. Say what you want.  
Hey you, the the one outside, are you gonna get in, get in?  
Hey you, the one that don't fit in, how ya, how ya gonna get in?  
Hey you, the one outside, are you ever gonna get in with your  
broken teeth, broken, broken mojo?"  
"What will you have?" Cole asked taking a stool next to Chris who had his normal straight look on his face and instead of watching the crowd and performance was watching his parents sit in a corner on a sofa talking. Cole followed Chris's eyes, "Those two will never break up. Take it from someone who has tried to break them up." He turned to one of the bartenders, "Two whiskey's on the rocks. You look like a whiskey man."  
Chris turned and finally smiled, "You read my mind. Is that one of your powers, too?"  
Cole laughed, "Unfortunately, no. I picked up a lot of powers in the demonic wasteland, but that wasn't one of them.  
The song began to fade as Nelly and friends repeated, "Cause this life is too short to live it just for you. But when you feel so powerless, what are you gonna do? Say what you want..."  
Chris took the drink from the bartender and nodded his head thanks. He turned his eyes back to the dance floor and watched as everyone seemed to be having a good time—everyone but him. "This one time, when we were little... a scarab demon attacked the manor. I was about five, so Chloe had to be somewhere around two. You know even at two, she had an awful temper. She wasn't someone to be messed with. It wasn't one of those terrible two deals either because she had fire power—literally. We were always targets. 'Get the charmed ones' kids and you'll get the charmed ones.' I really think I've seen a demon wearing a shirt that says that," Chris grinned and Cole smiled back at him, "they did get us. All three of us. That was the maddest I ever saw you," he looked Cole in the eyes and he understood where the story was going. "The Power of Three was broken because Paige had died before I was born—and the only spell in the book for vanquishing a scarab demon was a power of three spell. Phoebe and Piper were powerless against him. But nothing seems to get to a father like having his child taken away," Chris's eyes cut to Leo, "There was nothing left of that demon when you were through with him. Not even a smudge mark. And Chloe shimmered straight into your arms. Wyatt and I were all alone. Leo never showed up," Chris took a long sip of his drink.  
Cole took a sip of his drink as well, "Yeah, I've always thought Leo was an ass," he admitted to Chris who spit out what was left in his mouth from laughing. "I'm serious. That guy is so focused on his job he forgets to live," Cole looked over at Chris, "I've known you for twenty-four hours now and I'd say you're taking after him."  
"I am nothing like him!" Chris shot back.  
"Aren't you?" Cole smiled devilishly, "You are so focused on vanquishing demons and saving the world you're not even living in it. Chloe and I talked this afternoon for a long time while we were sparring. Sounded to me like you've always been that way. Never let anyone in? Not even her? Not even Bianca?"  
Chris spun around on his barstool, "Chloe talks too much."  
Cole laughed, "Maybe, but she has a point. Don't let this opportunity to make things right with your dad slip by."  
"How do you expect me to do that?" Chris practically barked.  
"You're half witch—a charmed one no less, and half elder. You've come back from the future to save your little brother from turning evil. Something tells me you are not powerless when it comes to getting what you want," Cole finished his drink, "I never knew my dad, either, and always wanted to."  
"Seems like a pattern in this family," Chris noted holding up his finger to get Paige's attention, "Killion's—draught," he ordered and turned back to Cole, "what happened to your dad?"  
Cole sat for a moment. It had been so long, over a century, but he had never forgotten about it. His father was human, a mortal, and his mother was a demon. She had seduced his father into marrying her so that she could have a child that was part demon and part human—to better blend into society. After he was born, his mother showed his father her true side and left with Cole. His father hunted her down for years convinced he could save his son. When Cole was two his father finally found them and took him back. He lived with his father until he was five—always on the run from his mother. Benjamin Turner had utilized all kinds of good magic to protect his son from becoming evil—but in the end, failed. Cole's mother killed him right in from of her son. And as his father screamed his last breath, hatred built up in Cole to the point that he turned—embracing all that was evil. He remained that way until he met Phoebe, and she reminded him that he had a soul and was capable of loving. She reminded him that he was human. "My mother killed him in front of me," Cole informed Chris, "She was a demon. Part of the source's harem, but she wanted a part human child. One that could covertly blend in with the masses—attacking from the inside by better understanding their weaknesses. Watching him die is what turned me towards evil," Cole ordered a shot of whiskey instead of over the rocks and poured it back without hesitating.  
"I never knew," Chris took a sip of his drink.  
"Then take it from yet another member of this family who didn't have a father around, make it right with yours," Cole set the glass back down on the bar as he stood, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join my daughter and her mother on the dance the floor. I've got moves they ain't never seen."  
Chris laughed as he watched Cole sneak up on Chloe and Phoebe on the dance floor. "Well, aren't they the happy little family? Too bad I'm going to have to kill her," a voice crept into Chris's ear and made his skin crawl.  
"What are you doing here?" he turned quickly to Batterak who was surprisingly sitting next to him.  
"Enjoying the festivities. Isn't that what you're doing here? Oh, no, you're rolling in self-pity. Sorry to interrupt that. Maybe I should just go onto the dance floor and find me someone to have fun with," he licked his lips as he began to get up.  
Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat, "Get out, now," he growled.  
"But this is where all the fun is. Why would I want to leave?" Batterak taunted moving a piece of Chris's hair behind his ear.  
Chris had a difficult time controlling his anger and not send Batterak flying into the furthest wall. "You wouldn't attack here. There's too many people."  
"Now, Mr. Halliwell, you know me better than that. I love drama. I love to be the center of attention," he hissed, "but you are right. I'm not going to attack here. I'm still drained from earlier. I need to wait until I'm back up to full strength," and then cutting his eyes back to the dance floor where Cole and Chloe were attempting to swing to the music the deejay was playing while the band took a break—noting the drink in Chloe's hand, "If she has another night like she did last night, who needs to be at full strength? Ciao," and shimmered out.  
"Damn-it!" Chris slammed his hand on the bar as every drink disappeared falling through the top while their owners turned back alarmed at where their drinks had gone.  
Paige noticed what happened and turned to the other bartender, "Justin, do you mind covering for me for about five or ten minutes?" Justin gave Paige a thumb's up as she took Chris's hand while cocking her head getting him to follow her.  
Chloe was in the middle of being flipped by Cole, while Phoebe stood to the side applauding, when the ring on her finger began to glow, "Uh-oh, trouble," she commented seeing Paige take Chris back into Piper's office as Piper and Leo got up from their cozy seat to follow. "Come on," she took Phoebe's and Cole's hands and lead them back to the office as well. Once inside with the others, "What's going on? Chris, you're pissed."  
"I was wondering the same thing. He made every person-at-the-bar's drink fall through it. You need to learn to control your liquor, son," she scolded.  
Chris began to pace and then flicked his wrist as cup of pens and pencils from Piper's desk went flying. Piper froze them on instinct as Leo grabbed them out of the air before they could fall, "Or your temper. Chris, calm down and talk to us."  
"He was here?" Chloe walked up to Chris and looked him in the eye, "At P3? And he didn't do anything to anybody?" Chris bowed his head in defeat, "But he threatened to. He threatened me again." Chloe sat on the edge of Piper's desk.  
"What? I'm confused. Chris didn't say anything," Cole stated.  
"He doesn't have to, they can read each other's minds," Paige explained, "the rings on their fingers connect them."  
Cole looked at Chloe's hand and then over to Chris's—the Triquetras on the tops of each were glowing. "One of you catch the rest of us up then, please. Who was here? Why does he want to hurt Chloe?"  
Chris sat next to Chloe on Piper's desk, "Batterak was here. He was sitting next to me at the bar."  
"What?" all three sisters said in unison.  
"How did I miss him? Did I serve him a drink?" Paige asked.  
"It's possible," Chris frowned, "but you wouldn't have necessarily known it was him. He's feeding off future Cole's powers, remember? He can shape shift. He might have even been a woman when you gave him his drink."  
"That's not fair," Paige pouted.  
"What all did he say?" Leo posed.  
"He could attack here if he wanted. The only thing stopping him was that he is not back up to full strength yet from this morning."  
"And he's after Chloe?" Phoebe asked looking to her daughter with alarm.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?" Phoebe tossed back.  
"Because if you get the kid of a charmed one, you get the charmed ones," Cole answered reflecting back on his and Chris's conversation. Chloe and Chris collectively nodded their heads.  
"Except he's after you," Leo added giving Cole a cold stare.  
"He's not going to get you," Cole walked up to Chloe and lifted her chin. "I'm not going to let him."  
"That's exactly what he wants you to do, dad. I'm the bate more than I'm the target," Chloe corrected.  
Chris stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet. He moved it back to reveal a hole in the wall—he reached inside and pulled out a small black book. "What's that?" Piper asked waddling over to him, "I didn't know that was there."  
"You wouldn't," Chris flipped it open, "I put it there. It's mine," then turning to Cole, "Or I should say it's his."  
"I don't recognize it," Cole covered as Phoebe raised her eyes to him.  
"Not yet," Chris smiled, "You left this with Phoebe and she gave it to me. It has different demonic contacts in it. We're going to track this guy down," he looked to Chloe who nodded and grabbed her cloak off the desk and handing Chris his bag.  
"Now wait a minute, if you think we're going to let you two just go off demon hunting you've got another thing coming," Piper warned with authority, "You are the kids of the charmed ones, and Batterak knows it—not to mention who knows who else. You are the targets."  
"We know," Chloe threw the cloak around her shoulders, "but you don't know where to look and we've done this before."  
"These demons won't be vanquished yet," Chris looked to Chloe.  
"Yeah, cause we haven't been through to vanquish them," she laughed.  
"I don't like this," Phoebe took Chloe's hand.  
"You never do," Chloe cupped her mother's hand, "But we've got to go."  
Chris put his hand on Chloe's shoulder and turned back to the room saying, "Don't worry. You can trust us," and Chloe shimmered them out. Everyone's eyes stared blankly at the spot where they had been standing before singly walking out of the room. 


	28. She's Gone, I Lost Her

***I'm going out of town for the weekend, so I don't know if I'll be able to post before Monday night or Tuesday. But I will have my computer, so I will be writing. I'll just have a lot up when I finally get back. Thanks to everyone who has made suggestions, I'm trying to work those in. HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!!! :-) ~abs  
  
Chloe and Chris stood outside a cave. Chloe reached inside her cloak and pulled out some black face paint, "What are you doing?" Chris scrunched his face.  
"Playing the part," Chloe smeared the black face paint in circles around her eyes, and then drew tribal markings on other areas of her face. "I'm Balthazar's daughter."  
"Nice," Chris nodded.  
"And you're going to be my prisoner," she smiled cleverly.  
"Ah, not here," Chris backed away, "This is Zotox."  
"Who-tox?" Chloe stammered.  
"Zotox, rhymes with Botox," Chris explained, "A slime demon."  
"What would an upper level demon like Batterak be doing with a lower level slimeball?" Chloe scowled.  
"We're not the only ones who come to Zotox for information," Chris pulled something out of the bag over his shoulder.  
"What's that?" Chloe inspected.  
"Our payment," Chris revealed it to her.  
"Nasty! Chris! That's a bunch of... what is it?" she inched closer.  
"Horse shit," Chris smirked, "from those police horses that are in Golden Gate Park."  
Chloe gagged, "I think I'm going to be sick," and backed away from him. Chris laughed and motioned her to follow him. The pair entered the cave and crept around until they came to what was obviously a lair. A thin film of green slime covered the stalactites and stalagmites that adorned the cavern. To their left, Chloe noted what appeared to be a nest of blue slime in which floated five red eggs.  
*Why hasn't this guy or thing or it, been vanquished?* Chloe kept close to Chris.  
"She's harmless," he whispered to her.  
*That's never stopped you before,* Chloe stepped with Chris into the room in which Zotox was lurking.  
"Zotox, my good friend, I've brought you something," Chris tossed the demon the bag of horse dung.  
"What do you need?" Zotox slugged over to Chris and Chloe.  
"Information. Batterak been here?" Chris interrogated.  
"Mmm, ugly British git?" Zotox slurped.  
"That'd be the one," Chloe stepped up.  
"Who're you?"  
"A friend of mine," Chris interjected, "You can trust her."  
Zotox dropped the bag on the floor and slid over it absorbing the contents. She led Chris and Chloe over to a pot with more green slime bubbling within. Holding up her arm, as slime oozed off it, she motioned them to her. "This him?" she asked placing her hand in the pot as a picture took form.  
"That's him," Chris confirmed.  
"He wanted information on how to get in touch with an elder. He never said who, just wanted to be able to reach an elder. And he wanted to make sure there was a certain soul trapped in the hall of lost souls," Zotox pulled her hand out of the pot.  
"Whose soul was he looking for? Did you tell him?" Chloe asked puzzled.  
"I told him I couldn't get him in touch with an elder. But I could confirm the presence of a soul—Balthazar's soul. He's been dead a few years," a jumbled mass of words came from Zotox's mouth.  
"How do you locate souls?" Chris pushed.  
"Using a piece of clothing or something else that belonged to the demon or the person," and pointing back to her pot, "and placing it in that pot. It's like using what you witches call scrying crystals," Zotox answered.  
"Thanks for your help," Chris turned to leave.  
Chloe nodded and turned to follow Chris, *Are you not curious what form of clothing or whatever Batterak gave her? Or why he wanted to make sure Cole's soul was there?* Chloe thought as she caught up to her cousin.  
"Not particularly," he answered as the emerged from the cave.  
"Well, I am," Chloe stopped.  
"Why?"  
"Because I think it could help us," she looked Chris up and down wondering what had gotten him in such a rotten mood.  
"It's one in the morning, Chloe. We already know Batterak wanted Cole's soul because you saw him when you went to retrieve it. We have been speculating that he is working with Gideon. And as for how he got a piece of Cole's clothing or whatever, he has him trapped somewhere in the future. He probably brought it with him," Chris was getting impatient.  
Chloe walked up and grabbed Chris's arm. She saw his conversation with Leo and Cole, and she could feel Chris's anguish, sadness, and conviction. She pulled her hand away, "Now that I know what's crawled up your ass and died, we can go somewhere I think we should check out," she tossed a small energy ball at him scattering his orbs.  
"Why'd you do that?" Chris angrily recollected himself.  
"Because you need to be straightened out. Come on," she shimmered out. Chris reluctantly orbed after her.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked following her around the corner and then his eyes widened. "We're in a pub?"  
"It's a demonic pub," Chloe pushed Chris behind a wall, "and you're going to give us away because you're good," she scanned the club looking for bounty hunters. "Bingo, stay here," she instructed.  
"Where are you going?" he asked panicked.  
Chloe turned to him placing her finger to her lips. She sassily walked up to a couple of bounty hunters at the bar. "Hey boys, buy a girl a drink?" she flirted putting her hand on the first demon's shoulder.  
"What'll you have?" he flirted back.  
"Whatever they're serving," Chloe ran her finger from the demon's shoulder down his arm and further down.  
*Spare me!* Chris thought hoping Chloe would hear him.  
Chris watched Chloe toy with the demon for five more minutes before taking him to a back room. She emerged carrying his gear and wandered back out the door to Chris.  
"What happened?" Chris asked as Chloe approached him with her loot.  
"He tried to get fresh with me, so I vanquished him," she smiled devilishly. "Here," she held out some handcuffs, "Put these on."  
"We don't have the key."  
"We don't need the key, stupid," she shoved them at him. He disassociated them and slipped them on his wrist. "Come on, watch me," Chloe beamed pulling Chris behind her. They walked back up to the bar and Chloe motioned for the bartender, "'Scuse me, point me to a power broker?" The bartender motioned to an odd couple in the back corner. "Thanks," she tossed him a wand as payment that she had collected from the bounty hunter. "Howdy, boys, I heard you were power brokers," she leered. "I'll trade you a white lighter for some information."  
The power brokers exchanged contemplatively looks, "What do you want to know?"  
Chloe shoved Chris into a chair, *Careful!*  
"Batterak, know him?" Chloe gestured.  
"Yes," the tall uglier one answered.  
"He was looking for a way to reach an elder. Did you give him white lighter powers?" Chloe posed.  
"No, we gave him directions to where he could find the elder he was searching for—sent him to the Magic School," the squat one leered.  
*I knew it was Gideon! Let's get out of here—something doesn't feel right.* Chris raised his eyes to Chloe.  
"You boys have been very helpful," Chloe formed two fireballs in her hands and threw one vanquishing one of the demons. But before she could get the other, someone telekinetically pulled her back. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her.  
"CHLOE!" Chris jumped up from his chair and shook the handcuffs through his wrist. He motioned the fireball she had formed into the other broker demon as he punched an oncoming attacker in the face knocking him out. He turned to the next one and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back into another would-be attacker's spear. He motioned to an athame that was sitting on a table and plunged it into his next attacker's stomach. "Anybody else?" Chris shouted, "That's what I thought. Batterak, give her back," he instructed through gritted teeth.  
"You think I'm going to give her back?" Batterak laughed holding his own athame to Chloe's throat.  
*Chloe, shimmer out. I'll follow you,* Chris looked deep into Chloe's eyes.  
"I can't," she stuttered as Batterak moved the athame closer to her throat.  
"Can't shimmer?" Batterak asked looking from Chloe to Chris, "No, she can't. Did a little investigating myself, got a charm to keep her from leaving," he leaned his head to the side revealing a necklace. "And don't try to get it off me, either, Chris. It makes me immune to your powers as well. Pass along the message to her father and company. He comes, or she dies. 'Til then, ta-ta," he left with Chloe in his arms. Chris turned and blew up two attackers. Looking down shocked at his own hands, he orbed back to the manor.  
  
Chris orbed into the living room where Cole was sitting reading; Phoebe was up at her computer in the conservatory; Leo was walking down the stairs; and Paige was coming in the front door after closing the club. "Wow! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Paige exclaimed entering the room and drawing the attention of everyone, "We need to do that again sometime," she fell exhausted onto the couch.  
Chris was yet to be noticed—and was standing motionless near the wall. His fear, shock, panic, and own exhaustion was overwhelming him and he began to shake. He took a couple of steps into the room before collapsing. He was sitting in the floor—bawling—as Leo, Phoebe and Paige rushed over to him. "Chris! Chris! Are you hurt? What's wrong? Chris?" Leo panicked.  
Piper was easing her way down the stairs as Cole got up from his chair to help her, "It's almost two in the morning, what's going on? Who's crying?" she rounded the corner to see her baby huddled on the floor with the rest of the family towering over him.  
Leo knelt down and had his hand on Chris's shoulder, "Paige, go get some water," he instructed. "Chris, are you hurt?" he repeated as Piper walked up.  
"No," he sobbed, "No."  
"Oh God," Phoebe fell onto the sofa, "Panic, lots of panic. I can feel your panic, Chris, and you took the empath blocking potion."  
"Chloe," Cole realized as Phoebe jumped back up to her feet and ran over to him.  
Chris cried harder. Leo pulled Chris's head to his shoulder as Piper played with his hair. Paige handed Chris the water, "Here, baby, drink," Piper helped him get the glass to his lips.  
"What happened?" Cole growled.  
"Calm down, Cole," Leo stood up defending his son who was now sitting up on his own. "Whatever happened has him more panicked and upset than I have ever seen him. Chris is rarely disheveled or unorganized, and... just leave him alone."  
"That's my daughter that's missing," Cole stepped up to Leo challenging him.  
"Yeah, and that's my son you're threatening. Back off," Leo was more aggressive than anyone had ever seen him.  
"Everyone, calm down!" Paige interjected, "Getting all heated up and mad at each other is not solving anything. We don't even know what happened yet," she helped Chris to his feet and walked him over to the sofa where Phoebe had once again taken a seat.  
She put her hand on his face and brushed the hair back. She looked in his deep green eyes and felt his pain. "I forgive you, Chris. I know you love her and whatever happened was completely an accident," she began to cry, "You both knew the risks," she fell onto Chris's shoulder and cried as the tears were once again filling Chris's eyes.  
"Is she dead? Someone just tell me if she's dead," Cole pleaded.  
"She's not dead," Chris was finally able to say, "Batterak got her. It was an ambush. He knew where we would be, and he was there. He took her. He took her and I couldn't stop him. He had an amulet on his necklace that kept either of us from being able to use our powers," Chris became choked up, "and he said that I had to send Cole to him. Or..."  
"Don't finish that thought," Phoebe cried. Chris nodded.  
"Where is he? I'm going," Cole jumped up.  
"You can't," Chris stood up.  
"Why not? He's got my daughter, damnit!" Cole shouted.  
"Because that's exactly what he wants you to do," Leo tried to calm him. "We need to come up with a plan. He won't kill her until he gets Cole."  
"Until he gets Cole? There are plenty of other things he can do until then. That man is all things evil, Leo," Phoebe stood up and viciously hit her brother-in-law, "there's other things!" she put her head on Leo's shoulder and he pulled her into a hug.  
Piper walked into the center of the room, "We are all going to have to find some way to sleep on this. We are not going to be any help to Chloe without a good night's sleep and clear heads."  
"Piper's right," Paige stepped in, "We need to have a plan of attack. This is exactly why Batterak came back. He's got it all planned out. We need to figure out something that will be a surprise, so we can get Chloe back, double up the power of three, and vanquish his ass once and for all."  
Everyone had tears in their eyes as they filed out of the room. Cole and Phoebe ascended the stairs hand-in-hand. Paige mumbled something about having an idea, grabbed some potion ingredients from the kitchen and orbed herself to the attic. Leo kissed Piper on the cheek and put his hand on Chris's shoulder before her orbed out. Chris put his hand on his shoulder where Leo's had been, "He stood up for me," he meekly noticed.  
"He did," Piper walked up to Chris and hugged him burying her head in his chest, "because he loves you."  
Chris lowered his lips to the top of his mom's head and rested them there. He kissed her and backed up, "There's something else," Piper looked up to him as he went on, "I blew up two demons."  
"Awh, that's my boy!" Piper playfully punched him in the arm. "First time?" Chris nodded, "We'll work on honing that tomorrow. It'll be handy," she smiled taking his hand and heading towards the stairs. "We moved the cot from the club into my bedroom. I'm not sleeping at the Magic School anymore since we don't know why Wyatt is afraid of Gideon. I thought it would be nice to have both my boys sleeping in the room with me."  
Chris gave her a huge smile as she continued to lead him upstairs, "I've got an easier," he orbed them to her bedroom. He helped Piper get quietly situated in the bed before going to the bathroom to put on his pajamas. Once in the bathroom, he looked down at his ring, it was glowing, *You're still alive,* he thought as he wiped away the last tear, *But I can't sense where you are. We'll save you. I swear we will.* Turning off the light he noted, *And I'll tell them all about Gideon in the morning.* 


	29. No Failures Here

***Ok, I'm back! Wahoo! I have written three chapters while I was gone. One is pretty long, but the other two are considerably shorter. As always, I will try to work in suggestions and appreciate them immensely. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! ~abs  
  
Chris hardly slept at all that night. He kept dreaming about Chloe—at least he thought they were dreams. Knowing that his powers were linked to Chloe made him aware that what he was seeing could have actually been what was happening to her—just keeping him up longer. He sat up on his cot and watched his mom and brother sleep. They were both sleeping so soundly, *How?* he thought to himself, *knowing that Batterak's got her.* He laid back down and looked over at the clock, it said it was 4:30 a.m. and the sun rose at 5:45; it wouldn't be the first time he had stayed up until the sun rose. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but as soon as he felt his body release, he saw Chloe again. She was chained with her hands behind her back, and the chains were glowing gold, her lip was bleeding and she was breathing hard. It looked like it was taking every bit of energy she had left to stand. Chris startled awake and found that he had orbed himself to the attic and was sitting in the middle of the floor, "I hate it when I do that," he folded his legs up and rested his chin on them.  
"Can't sleep?" a voice asked him from behind.  
"No," Chris answered and turned to Leo who was sitting on the sofa dressed in full elder garb. Chris was actually relieved to see his father.  
"Me either," Leo walked up and sat on the floor next to Chris.  
Tears began to inch down Chris's cheeks again, "Every time I close my eyes, I see her, Leo. And I don't think they're ordinary dreams, I think they're prophetic. I can't help but blame myself for all this."  
"But you can't blame yourself," Leo put his hand on his son's shoulder, "She knew the risks and she put herself out there to find the truth. It's neither your fault nor her fault that this happened. Demons are traditionally unpredictable and vile," then turning Chris's face so that he was looking in Leo's eyes, "It is not your fault."  
"You don't understand," Chris stood up, "It's my job to protect her. I swore it. I promised Mom, I promised Phoebe, and I promised Chloe. Mom linked our powers with these rings when Cole disappeared. We started public school and were going to try to have a normal life. But she wanted us to be able to keep track of each other, so we wouldn't feel alone. But we stilled ended up alone," the tears were once again pouring down his face. He paused to collect his thoughts, "You were gone," he managed a broken whisper, "Cole was gone. And Wyatt was essentially gone. I was the only man left. And I swore to protect her." Chris was getting progressively choked up as Leo rose to try to comfort him, but he backed out of Leo's reach. "I failed her once already. Wyatt sent her on a mission to recover a totem and ancient scrolls that foretold of his power and allegedly protected him from evil magic. What he didn't tell her before he sent her was that it was guarded by four demons representing earth, wind, water and fire. Four demons! Against Chloe... she's good, but she's not that good. Bianca and I had to broker with the demons to get her body. I picked her up in my arms and I orbed her back here where I buried her next to her mother, my mother, Paige, Prue, Grandma Patty, and Grams. Catch the trend? It is my job to protect her and I failed!" Chris sobbed.  
Leo timidly approached Chris holding at his hand. This time Chris didn't back away but let Leo pull him into a hug. Leo wrapped his arms around Chris's shoulders as Chris buried his head in his father's chest. Leo's eyes were watering—he was holding his youngest son for the first time.  
Leo let Chris cry, "I've failed everybody. And I was given a second chance with Chloe, and I blew it too."  
Leo continued to hold Chris, "Is she dead yet?"  
"What?" Chris backed up.  
"Is Chloe dead yet? Your powers are connected. You are connected. And you love her. Surely you can sense whether she is dead or alive," Leo encouraged Chris, hoping he would let the walls down and embrace all his powers.  
Chris closed his eyes as the ring on his finger glowed, "No," he reopened them, "she's not dead."  
Leo placed his hand on Chris's cheek, "Then you haven't failed her," and with his other hand blew a gold dust in Chris's face. He sneezed and began to sway back and forth. Before he fell to the ground, Leo caught him, and lifting him up into his arms, orbed them downstairs. He gently laid Chris back down on his cot as the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon. Leo covered Chris up, and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, son."  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen to find Phoebe, Piper and Paige picking at, but not eating, their breakfasts. Wyatt was sitting in his high chair. He could obviously sense his family's distress and kept repeating, "Clo? Clo?" and holding his hands palm up as if asking, "Where is she?"  
Leo walked over to him, patted his head, "It's ok, we'll find her," not only as assurance to Wyatt but to everyone else in the room. Noting that Cole was missing he asked, "Where is Cole? He didn't go try to find Batterak did he?"  
Phoebe shook her head no, "He's just checking with different demonic sources. Trying some scare tactics to get information."  
"You let him go?" Leo was shocked.  
"Well, there was no 'letting' about it. He just left," Phoebe got up from the table.  
"You try stopping him," Paige snorted following Phoebe to the sink.  
"Good point," Leo picked up a grapefruit and spoon joining Piper who was still sitting.  
"Chris's still asleep and it's almost 11:00," Piper stirred what was left of her oatmeal, "He's usually up right after the sun. You wouldn't happen to know anything about why he's still asleep would you?"  
"Yes, I do," Leo spooned a piece of grapefruit into his mouth, "he was still awake when the sun was coming up. He needed a little help sleeping."  
"What'd you do? Hit him?" Paige asked with a wink.  
"No," Leo laughed, "I borrowed some sand from the Sandman... I gave him some peaceful dreams and a good night's sleep. He wasn't having much of one."  
"Not many of us were," Phoebe poured herself a second cup of coffee, "I called in sick this morning. Elise still wants me there after lunch though, so I need to go get ready. I'm really ok with that, too. I need to do something to get my mind off everything." Paige gave Phoebe a well- needed hug, "Thanks," she hugged back.  
Leo took another bite of his grapefruit before telling his family the rest of the story. "I found Chris sitting in the attic," he announced. "He had orbed himself up there in his sleep. He had been having prophetic dreams—about Chloe."  
"Sleep orbing, I've done that," Paige admitted. Leo looked at her like she was missing the point, "Well, I have," she defended herself.  
"He was having dreams about Chloe?" Phoebe asked.  
"Apparently. He didn't go into detail about them, just that he thought they weren't really dreams but what was happening to her," Leo concluded leaving out his and Chris's bonding time.  
Phoebe took a long sip of her coffee as Paige patted her on the shoulder, "We're going to find her," she consoled her sister.  
Piper pushed back her chair and picked up Wyatt, "Come on, baby boy, you and I are going to take your bath," Wyatt orbed them upstairs almost on cue, "A girl could get used to this," Piper smiled as she undressed her oldest. She heard stirring behind and turned with her hands at the ready just to find Chris walking in the bathroom behind her.  
"Morning," he muttered as he sat on the lid of the toilet watching his mom bath his big brother. "I feel drugged."  
"You look drugged," Piper teased, "And that's probably because you were drugged."  
"What are you talking about?" Chris yawned.  
"Your father dusted you with Sandman dust so that you could sleep," Piper explained.  
Chris yawned again and watched Wyatt splash around in the tub, "Let me help you," he offered to Piper as she tried to stand. He helped her to sit on the edge of the tub. She picked up his hand sensing he had a lot to say and didn't know where to begin. "I'm really grateful Leo was here last night."  
"That's a first, and a step in the right direction," Piper squeezed his hand. Chris half-smiled. "Last night was the most emotional I think any of us have ever seen you. I had no idea you had it in you."  
Chris kept staring at his mother's hands around his, "You should have seen me when you died." Piper had temporarily forgotten about that. Chris had admitted to Victor that the reason he was being so hesitant getting to know his mom was because she died when he was fourteen. Piper hated to think that she was going to leave her children motherless the same way she had been. "I think it was a compilation of things," Chris disclosed, "I've felt like such a failure. I came back from twenty plus years in the future to save my family, and so far nothing has changed. I even managed to get my fiancé killed."  
"Bianca? You never told us about that," Piper's eyes watered.  
"When I left the future the second time, she had been impaled while trying to save me from Wyatt," Chris still couldn't look Piper in the eyes, "I left her dying. Chloe showed me a vision of her being saved, but I can't believe it until I see her, and touch her."  
"Then why do you think you're a failure?"  
"Because I have been given all these second chances, and I keep screwing them up," Chris dropped Piper's hand and stood up, "I've been given a second chance to save my family and Bianca, to get to know you, Leo, Phoebe, Paige even. I had never met her until after she was broken free from that statue," he paused, "and I've been given a second chance to save Chloe. And she was taken away from me again. It's a lot to take in," he turned to leave the bathroom.  
Piper convinced Wyatt that bath time was over and he could have equally as much if not more fun with his clothes on. She walked him back down the hall and to her room. Chris was dressed, sitting on his cot, and flipping through the little black book when they walked in. Wyatt orbed himself to the cot, still naked and dripping water, and proceeded to climb up into Chris's lap. "Hey, what are you doing?" Chris asked astonished. Wyatt draped his little arms as far as he could around Chris's neck. Chris dropped the book on the floor in shock. Little Wyatt had been so cautious in trusting him, that this was beyond for which he had ever hoped. Chris slowly wrapped his arms around his baby older brother as Wyatt smiled, "Love you."  
Piper wiped her eyes, "I don't think you're a failure, son." 


	30. Flashes of Pain

***This is the long chapter, but I didn't know how to break it. Thanks for your patience! ~abs  
  
Cole shimmered into the kitchen in front of Phoebe and Paige at the sink, "Get down!" he instructed.  
"What?" Paige asked as Cole pushed her and Phoebe to the floor, "What is going on with you?" Cole jumped back up and hurled an energy ball as a dragon demon materialized in the conservatory. The energy ball hit him in the chest but only wounded him. In anger, he spit out his forked-tongue as fire erupted from his mouth. "Now I know why he wanted us on the floor," Paige commented to Phoebe as they crawled under the table.  
Phoebe pulled on Leo's pant leg, "Book of Shadows, Dragon Demon," she informed him as he orbed out. Cole continued to battle the demon with fire and energy balls. The demon was being continually weakened, but was unrelenting in his return attack—and the kitchen had the scorch marks to prove it.  
"Power of Three spell!" Cole yelled hoping Leo could hear him.  
Chris walked into the kitchen, "Who's attacking?" as a stream of fire went straight for his head. Cole lunged at Chris and knocked him out of the way taking the full blow himself. Chris rolled over on the floor and looked up at his savior as the flames practically bounced off him, leaving Cole unmarked. "I forgot you were invincible, handy," he crawled to join Phoebe and Paige under the table. Chris motioned for a pitcher of water on the counter as the next stream of fire was directed at the threesome—extinguishing the flames inches from their faces.  
"Good job," Paige complimented.  
"Thanks, I try," Chris acknowledged.  
"LEO! Hurry!" Cole shouted. Leo orbed back into the kitchen next to the table and quickly aided Phoebe and Paige to their feet. "I told you it was a power of three spell," Cole growled dodging an oncoming attack, "Where's Piper?"  
"I didn't hear you," Leo apologized.  
"Let us try it anyway. Chris, read," Phoebe grabbed the paper from Leo as the three of them chanted, "Demon of fire, dragon of haste. We banish you now, and send you to waste." The dragon demon began to scream in agony as he was engulfed in fire and vanished.  
Phoebe and Paige looked to Chris with wild grins on their faces, "Welcome to the Power of Three, Chris," Paige beamed.  
"What'd I miss? A good vanquish?" Piper asked coming from the foyer with Wyatt on her hip.  
"An excellent vanquish," Phoebe smiled patting Chris on the back, "And your baby boy participating in a power of three spell."  
"They grow up so fast," Piper sighed handing Wyatt off to Leo, "All this on top of getting a new power." Everyone's eyes darted to Chris, "Oh, I guess you haven't had time to tell them about that," Piper realized, "Now's as good a time as any," she lead the way to the living room.  
"There's actually a lot I have to tell," Chris confessed.  
"I have some information, too," Cole offered, "Hence the dragon demon following me home. But you should go first."  
Chris nodded, "Right. As mom alluded to, I have a new power—for me anyway," Chris took a deep breath, "Last night after Batterak took Chloe, I blew up two demons that were coming at me before I orbed home."  
"Have you ever done that before?" Leo questioned.  
*No, Leo, that's why it's called a new power,* Chris thought, *If Chloe were here she would be telling me to be nice,* so he said out loud, "No, I haven't. That was the first time."  
"He is his mother's son," Piper grinned proudly.  
"I still don't know how to control it, but there's something more important," Chris continued with every eye in the room fixated on him, "Chloe and I were in a demonic pub when Batterak attacked. We were there following up on some information that Batterak was looking for a way to get in touch with an elder. We approached some power brokers thinking he would have as well, hoping to get the power to orb, but he didn't need it. They told him where to go."  
"Which was?" Paige asked impatiently.  
"The Magic School."  
"Gideon," Piper frowned, "That must be why Wyatt puts up his force field around him. He senses something."  
"That's not all," Chris blankly said.  
"There's more?" Piper asked amazed.  
"Chloe read Wyatt yesterday morning to see what was going on. She saw Wyatt sitting in the middle of an open field, all by himself, with you, me, and Leo standing on one side calling him and a figure in black on the other. She said the vision was broken up by the spinning top," Chris's eyes drifted to Wyatt who was mindlessly flipping through a book.  
"Did she know what it meant?" Phoebe posed getting up and walking over to Wyatt to attempt to read him herself.  
"I don't remember," Chris answered honestly.  
"Hey, Wyatt, honey, bring your book to Aunt Phoebe," Phoebe cooed as she joined Wyatt in the conservatory. He picked up the book and brought it to his aunt, "You are such a good boy, let's look at the pictures," she attempted a smile. To the rest of the family, "Um, it's hard to tell," she stroked Wyatt's head, "Confusion," she paused, "lots of confusion, and alone. He feels alone?" she picked him up and stood him up in her lap so that she could look into his eyes, "He doesn't know who to trust, oh baby!" Phoebe cuddled him.  
Piper and Paige joined them in the conservatory. Piper sat with Phoebe and placed her forehead against Wyatt's, "Sweetheart, you are not alone and you can trust all of us! I wish you could understand what I'm saying," she pleaded.  
"He can," Phoebe turned to Piper, "He just doesn't know what to do."  
Leo had been sitting quietly thinking of the ramifications of what Chloe and Chris had discovered. Gideon—one of his old mentors, one of the prime advocates for his and Piper's marriage—Gideon was somehow tied to Batterak and possibly Wyatt. "Do you realize you're accusing an elder of working with evil? For evil's purposes?" Leo stood up in anger.  
Chris looked to his father shocked with his sudden outburst, "The first source has never let me down. That's who told us Batterak was looking for an elder. Then we went to the pub, and Chloe in no way lead them to say it was Gideon," Leo gave Chris a dejected look, "Unless there is another elder at the Magic School I don't know about?" Leo shook his head no. "In that case, given what Chloe and I found out when we were at the school—with Sigmund and Gideon discussing someone or something, and my birthday on a star chart on his desk. He's looking pretty suspicious, Leo."  
"I can't accept it. Not without investigating it myself," Leo frowned.  
"I'm going to have to back Chris up," Cole added, "My sources today insinuated the same thing. They all tied Batterak to Gideon. What they were less confident on was why they are working together."  
Leo couldn't accept the answers, "I'm still going to have to check this out," he orbed out.  
"Speaking of not trusting," Chris implied Leo's lack of trust in him.  
Piper was conflicted about which son to comfort so she just did what she knew best—kissed Wyatt, kissed Chris, and went to the kitchen, "I've gotta bake something."  
"And it's almost noon, I've got to go to work. I need to do something else to think," Phoebe handed Wyatt off to Cole.  
"Hey, what'd you give him to me for?" Cole held Wyatt a good foot from his body, "I don't know what to do with a baby!"  
"Learn," Phoebe grabbed her purse and walked out the door, "You need the practice."  
Cole pulled Wyatt closer to his body, "Ok, now what?" Wyatt just stared back at him.  
  
Chloe was standing on knocking knees, her strength obviously waning. As she looked up, a black eye, bloodied lip, and a blood-stained slash in her shirt could be seen, "You won't kill me," she bated Batterak, "If you kill me, you will never get my father."  
"Are you sure? What if it's not my plan to take him now? But to wait? Or try to infuriate him to the point he is back to his old self, and evil?" he sharpened a knife.  
"I'm not ignorant to the ways of time travel, Batterak," Chloe grimaced, "if you kill me now, you could alter time so that you never get Cole. And if you don't trap him in the eight years into the future, you won't get your power boost," a small smile crept across her face as she realized Batterak had not thought of the repercussions of his present actions, "Never thought of that?" she mocked.  
"Shut up," he hurled an energy ball at her as it grazed her left shoulder. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Ah!" Chris grabbed his shoulder, "What is that?"  
"I don't know," Paige looked up to him from her spell scribbling puzzled, "What was what?"  
"A sharp, burning pain to my left shoulder. It felt like an energy ball," he got up from his seat on the sofa and began towards to attic.  
"Wait for me!" she called after him.  
Cole was tossing a small Nerf football at Wyatt, "Catch," he tried to encourage him. After a couple of failed attempts, Wyatt had begun to orb the ball into his hands while it was in the air, and would smile in triumph, "Whatever works for you," Cole would telekinetically draw the ball from Wyatt before tossing it back to him, "But if you end up playing ball with your friends someday, forget I taught you this."  
Wyatt clapped, "'Gin!"  
Cole heard the sound of feet swiftly moving by the door and turned to see Paige scrambling after Chris. "Come on, let's see what your crazy aunt and brother are up to," he picked Wyatt up and followed Chris and Paige up the stairs.  
"What are you looking for?" Paige caught up to Chris in the attic.  
"I'm not really sure," he flipped his wrist as the pages of the Book of Shadows turned.  
"You sure ran up here like you had some sort of light bulb moment," Paige approached him.  
"What's going on up here?" Cole asked carrying Wyatt in the room.  
"Investigating," Chris continued to turn the pages hoping some piece of information would leap off the page to him.  
Cole put Wyatt on the floor as Wyatt orbed a ball out of his playpen into his hands, "Cute," Cole smiled, "but not right now. Play with Paige," he pointed Wyatt towards Paige who walked over to him and the two of them began orbing the ball back and forth. Cole nodded, "Good," then to Chris, "What are you investigating?"  
"I felt pain in my left shoulder a few minutes ago," Chris mumbled.  
"I don't think information on heart attacks is in the Book," Cole harassed.  
Chris looked up to him through raised eyebrows, "I'm not looking up heart attacks," he chortled sarcastically, "I'm looking up my powers, I think, I hope. Or Chloe's powers."  
"You mean my powers?" Cole inched closer to Chris.  
Chris stopped flicking his wrist and looked up to Cole, "Maybe. Do you have thought projection?"  
"At some point I think I have," Cole took a contemplative step back, "I haven't tried since I've been back." He turned to Paige who was still orbing the ball back and forth with Wyatt, "Pinch me," he turned back to Chris.  
"What? Why?" Chris responded exasperatedly.  
"Just do it, I'm going to test this out," Cole held out his right arm to Chris. He grabbed a chunk of Cole's arm and pinched it, "Ow, I said pinch me, not bruise me," Cole recoiled.  
"Ow!" Paige echoed Cole, "What was that?" she grabbed her right arm in the same place Chris had pinched Cole.  
"I guess I can," Cole smiled cockily.  
"Hmm," Chris began back out of the room.  
"Wait a second, you haven't told us what's going on! This seems to be a trend with that kid," Cole noted while helping Paige up off the floor. She took Wyatt's hand to lead him out, but Cole put his hand on her shoulder and shimmered them to the kitchen.  
"Thanks for the lift, Cole. I guess there are no hard feelings between us? You know about the my-leading-the-charge-to-vanquish-you thing," Paige gave Piper Wyatt's hand.  
"I never said that," Cole took a seat at the table as Chris entered.  
"I just left... nevermind," he shook his head, "Mom, can you think of what spell or potion you might have used to link mine and Chloe's powers through these rings?"  
"I haven't done it yet," Piper pulled her cookies out of the oven, "Cookie?"  
"I know that," Chris took a cookie off the cookie sheet, "but I need some kind of idea," he blew on the cookie, "because I think whatever you linked our powers with might help us save Chloe."  
Chris's statement got Cole's attention, "How so?"  
"I think Chloe was hit by an energy ball earlier and I felt it, the same way when I pinched you, you projected it to Paige. I think that if she can project to me, and our powers are linked, I can project to her."  
"What does the spell I used have to do with anything?" Piper asked picking up a cookie herself.  
"Strengthening the bond—blessing my ring again. We can read each other's thoughts and locate each other when we're together, right?" Chris was now pacing with excitement from his forming plan, "What if we could do it across whatever distance there is? And we could come with a plan to get her out and she knew about it? The power of projection is her's, I'm just using it to get thoughts back to her."  
"Chris, that seems pretty risky. Especially without her here to test it," Paige cautioned.  
"But it's worth a try, right? Even if it's only knowing what is going on with her," Cole pressured Piper.  
"What if it heightens her powers to the point of hurting her? We are playing with her mind here people," Piper enforced why she was hesitant, "Let me think about it, ok? In the mean time, we need to figure out some way to vanquish this demon. Paige you were working on some potions and spells, keep it up. Cole and Chris go together to find Leo and check on Phoebe. Got it? Good, now I've got to go pee. Chris, you're sitting on my bladder," Piper headed towards the restroom.  
"Too much information," Chris's eyes widened.  
"Definitely," Cole agreed as he shimmered out. Chris orbed to follow him.  
  
"Phoebe," her assistant Lauren addressed her, "Your ex, who is just as adorable as ever, and Chris are here wanting to see you."  
"Really? Show them in," Phoebe gestured to her assistant, "Oh, and Lauren?"  
"Yeah," she reappeared in the door.  
"Eww, let's not make comments about my ex if you don't mind," Phoebe pulled Lauren further in the room.  
"Right. And what about the guy with him?"  
"No, no, no, neither of them," Phoebe pushed her out the door, "Chris, Cole," she waved them in as she noticed Lauren fanning herself after they passed. "She needs to get laid," Phoebe mentioned shutting the door. Chris and Cole exchanged a hopeful look, "Not by either of you. Can I help you with something?" she asked taking her seat.  
"We came to see how you are doing," Chris stated.  
Phoebe was flipping through a pile of letters, she stopped on one, picked up her glasses and read: "Dear Phoebe, I have a seventeen year old son and fourteen year old daughter. We've always had a distant relationship. Their mother died when they were nine and six. Since then, my son has been overprotective of my daughter, and my daughter has clung to him for support. I feel like they refuse to let me into their lives. I don't know what to do. My son will be graduating high school shortly and starting college—leaving me alone with his sister. This makes me nervous on two fronts: 1) I'm afraid my son will never communicate with me once he's gone, and 2) my daughter will be losing her best friend. I love both my children more than I could ever express to you or them. I need advice on how to best communicate with them, get them to trust me, and let me into their lives. Sincerely, Hopeless in Sausalito," she took her glasses back off and ran her finger down the page, "Does that sound at all familiar, Chris? I came here to escape knowing my daughter, who I just met six days ago, has been kidnapped. Not to mention my nephew's endless feud with his father, and the only letter I seem to be able to read is this one," she took a deep breath, "How do you think I'm doing?"  
Cole walked up to Phoebe as she rose from her chair and fell into his arms. Somehow, just knowing that he was Chloe's father and was possibly feeling the same pain and loss that she was, alleviated her sadness. Chris stood back against the door and let them have their moment. He was the only one in the room who knew how much they truly loved each other and their daughter—and knowing that prompted him to speak, "We're going to find her. I promise. This is going to work out. I'm going to find Leo."  
"Piper told us to go together," Cole turned to him.  
"That's ok, I'll go. You two... have... I don't know. Stuff to talk about," he left them still standing close.  
  
Chloe was no longer standing. She didn't have the energy. Batterak appeared to be taking out all his frustration with the situation on his captive. Her right leg was badly swollen, she had a cut on her stomach, a scorch mark on her shoulder, and she was thirsty. She tried as hard as she could to draw a glass of water to her lips. Chloe knew that her powers were linked through her hands, but she also knew that she could move objects with her mind. However, Batterak seemed to have enchanted the shackles that were binding her, and none of her powers were working, and she was too weak to give it a full effort. "Help me," she sighed.  
  
Chris was atop the Golden Gate Bridge looking for Leo, "Help me," he heard Chloe's voice. "I'm trying," he responded, hoping she would hear him.  
  
Cole still had his hand on Phoebe's shoulder as she began working on a response to Hopeless in Sausalito when she was thrown into a premonition. She saw Chloe shackled and bleeding, then a flash forward to her, Paige, Chris and Cole standing in the mausoleum as Batterak took Cole with him to his lair, and proceeding to torture Cole and Chloe. "Oh, God," she gasped coming out of it.  
"What did you see?" Cole knelt down beside her chair.  
"Chloe, she's hurt... bad. And I saw you, me, Paige and Chris exchanging you for Chloe, except that Batterak didn't give us Chloe. He took you and began to torture you both," she blinked away tears.  
"Phoebe," Cole took her hand, "You know just as well as I do that your premonitions aren't always of the definite future, but shown to you so we can change it. And we will. I promise you."  
  
Chris orbed into the main hall of elders. Leo was seated talking to another elder when he noticed Chris. "What are you doing up here? You could get in trouble since they know you're not really a white lighter."  
"Piper wants you back home. We're working on a plan to get Chloe back," Chris took Leo's arm and orbed them back to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge before Leo could object, "But I wanted to talk to you first."  
"Ok," Leo was shocked.  
"I know it has to be hard for you knowing that Gideon is somehow involved in all this. But I appreciate you trying to find more answers and seeing how much truth is behind what we know. That helps a lot. I just wanted to thank you," Chris looked into Leo's eyes.  
Leo couldn't contain his smile, "You're welcome. I want you to trust me, and know that I trust you," the two shared a moment before Leo added, "I need to change out of this robe before we go back to the manor. Meet me there?"  
"You bet," Chris responded as the both orbed off the bridge. 


	31. Tossing Out Ideas

***I goofed, I actually wrote 5 chapters... sooo... enjoy!! ~abs  
  
"What about the spell we used to vanquish the source? Or at least one similar?" Paige picked up a couple of the crystals out of the potions chest, "His powers are linked to Cole's."  
"But when Cole was the source, he wasn't an Avatar," Piper flipped through the book hoping to piece-meal a spell together from past vanquishes.  
"Ok, well yes, technically," Paige admitted, "but, Avatar's have never been vanquished either. And we know it's going to have to take some serious magic because Cole is invincible. The way we vanquished him before was by altering reality."  
Piper caught her words and looked up at Paige, "What did you just say?"  
"We vanquished Cole in an alternate reality?" Paige repeated.  
"Exactly, and he was Balthazar, right?" thoughts were moving wildly through Piper's head.  
"Right. I'm not following, Piper. What are you getting at? Do you want to alter reality?" Paige speculated.  
"Yes, and No," Piper flipped through the book to the part on Balthazar, "I want to give Batterak Balthazar's powers. And I want to vanquish him. We know we can do that!"  
"Piper, Balthazar has been vanquished. Twice. His powers are bound to be long gone. Cole doesn't precisely still have them either."  
Piper walked around the front of the book stand and took Paige's hands, "I know, but we can summon his powers into Batterak. And we can kill him! We've done it before. Remember you wrote that spell to give Chris his powers back after Bianca took them. Or any time we've switched, summoned, or lost our own powers. It's so simple it has to work," Piper was pacing from excitement.  
Paige watched her, "I guess we know where Chris got that habit from," she commented under her breath and then to Piper, "Those were good powers. Good magic. You're suggesting we call demonic powers and put them into an already powerful demon. Whose flesh we need for the potion and don't have by the way."  
"Minor detail," Piper nonchalantly replied, "This is going to work. I know this is going to work. Leo! Chris!" she called excitedly, "We're going to vanquish Batterak and then we're going to vanquish Gideon."  
"Can we vanquish an elder?" Paige watched as he sister got more and more excited.  
"I don't know, but we're going to try," Piper stopped, "Leo! Chris! I'm calling you!"  
Chris and Leo orbed in a beat later, "What's going on, Piper? You sound excited."  
"I am!"  
"She is going to channel Balthazar into Batterak, vanquish him, and then vanquish Gideon," Paige nodded her head and then mouthed, "She's crazy," to Leo and Chris.  
"I saw that," Piper pointed to Paige, "and I'm not crazy. We resurrected Cole, we can summon Balthazar's powers into Batterak... no sweat. What do you think?"  
Leo walked up to Piper and placed his hands on both her shoulders, "That you are going to need to think about this a little more. For instance, how are you going to get to Batterak? How are you going to get him to hold still long enough for you to summon Balthazar's powers, channel them, and then vanquish him?"  
"You're raining on my parade, Leo," Piper flicked her wrists blowing him up and grabbed Chris's arm as she headed toward the stairs, "Come with me—we're going to do some target practice. You and I need to figure out how to control that power of yours. I think Cole and Chloe left some melons and other fruit out back. Paige, grab Wyatt!"  
"Mom!" Chris fought back, "You just blew up dad!"  
"He'll get over it. He always does," then she stopped in the middle of the hall and looked Chris in the eye, "You just called Leo dad."  
"I'm working on getting over it," he winked at his mom.  
  
"I'm killing the patio furniture," Chris blew up another chair.  
"That's ok honey, um, just keep practicing," Piper forced a smile, "What did you do when you blew up the two demons?"  
Chris looked down at his feet before looking back up to his mom, "I was mad."  
"Then get mad at the watermelon! Like this," Piper blew up the melon, "See. We're going to have enough melons to make sorbet when this is over." Chris took aim and instead of blowing up the watermelon sent it flying into the wall. "No, flick your wrist more. Go ahead, try again," Piper coached him.  
Cole shimmered in behind the melons as Chris flicked his wrists causing an explosion on Cole's shirt. "Good thing I'm invincible," he noted, "You missed."  
"Agh, I'm getting so sick of this! If he's invincible then Batterak's invincible, why am I doing this?" He threw up his hands as two watermelons exploded.  
"There you go! You got it!" Piper congratulated him. Chris just looked at her before going back inside.  
"Is it something I said?" Cole asked rubbing the hole in the front of his shirt.  
  
Leo and Phoebe were having a conversation in the living room when Chris walked through.  
"Hey, you were doing well," Phoebe cocked a smile.  
"You're kidding me," Chris kept walking and headed towards the stairs.  
"Yeah, I was," she turned back to Leo as she sipped her tea, "Piper couldn't control it for a while either," she yelled up the stairs after Chris.  
"I don't have a while," Chris shouted back from the upstairs hall.  
"He's got a point," she turned back to Leo, "So tell me what you found out about Gideon."  
"Whatever he is doing, he is hiding it well. No one on this side has heard anything. All I hear is the talk of using magic freely, openly, and for the good of all people—not just the magical community. Maybe we can use your ex-demon-ex-husband to find some more information?"  
"Right, but we don't need him dying. I want to have my daughter someday... in the distant and near future," Phoebe took another sip of her tea. Chris came back downstairs with a potion's basin. "Where are you going now?"  
"Paige," Chris responded.  
"He is so mad at himself," Phoebe chuckled, "Let's go see what this about," she gave Leo a hand up.  
Phoebe and Leo followed Chris back into the kitchen where he and Paige were working on a potion. There were various potion ingredients sprinkling the counter as Paige and Chris were working in pure synchronization adding the ingredients to the pot. "What is all this?" Leo asked peering over the edge of the basin.  
"Remember when Chloe and I were working on that potion to track Batterak?" Chris asked as he threw some of the wolfsbane into the pot.  
"Yeah," Leo smelled the rancidness arising from the pot.  
"This is the other half, we should be able to dip a rose quartz in the potion, put it on a map, and it will track him," Chris added the violet to the potion with a bang.  
"Does that mean it's done?" Paige stepped back.  
"Five more minutes. It needs to simmer," Chris sat down at the table and picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies his mom made earlier. "Whoa, what's going on?" Chris blinked and dropped the cookie back on the plate. He kept blinking, but it didn't change what he was seeing. He could see Batterak in a cave, with a boiling cauldron of something to his right. He looked down to his legs and could see the black sweatpants Chloe had changed into before they went to Zotox's cave. "It's Chloe," Chris began feeling around on the table, "Phoebe, Cole, Leo, anybody who could tap into this with me come here!" he felt his way around the table.  
"Chris, right here," Phoebe put her hand on his face, "Leo, go get Cole and Piper from the backyard. Chris, I can't see anything or sense anything."  
"Focus, Phoebe," Chris closed his eyes, "it's Chloe's power, channel it."  
Phoebe closed her and concentrated on what Chris was feeling, what Chloe was feeling, and suddenly, "I see it, Chris." Chris and Phoebe looked down at Chloe's broken leg and cut on her stomach, "He's beat her," Phoebe gasped as Cole and Piper entered with Leo.  
"I am going to kill him. I'm going to torture him and I'm going to kill him," Cole chuckled nervously.  
"Quiet, Batterak's talking to somebody," Chris held up his hand. Chris and Phoebe watched through Chloe's eyes as she lifted her head and turned to the back of the cavern where Batterak was obviously having a heated argument. "Come on Clo, focus, what's he saying? Who is he talking to?" Chris encouraged. Chloe pulled herself more to her right so that she could see around Batterak, "Pheebs, do you see what I see?"  
"I have five more hours and then I'm going after him. You can't act out your plan until I finish mine, that was the deal. You're an elder, you're supposed to be true to your word," Batterak moved to the side so that Gideon could be seen.  
"I do," Phoebe's jaw dropped, "I see him."  
"Can you read his lips?" Chris hoped.  
"No," Phoebe shook her head as her own vision came back.  
Chris double blinked as his own sight returned, "You're not going to like what we saw, Leo."  
"We saw Gideon with Batterak in his lair," Phoebe finished Chris's thought. Leo nodded his head and lowered his eyes. He was going to have to deal with this our own way—he orbed out of the kitchen.  
"We'll deal with one evil at a time," Piper pulled everyone back together, "It looks like we didn't need to double bless that ring after all. What else did you see?"  
"They were talking, and Batterak mentioned something about having five more hours before it was Gideon's turn," Chris picked his cookie back up and popped it in his mouth.  
"I bet that's what my premonition was about," Phoebe mentioned absent- mindedly.  
"What premonition?" Chris's brow wrinkled.  
Phoebe took a seat at the table with Piper and Chris, "When Cole and I were still back at my office. He touched me and I could see Chloe, in pain, and then I saw you, me, Cole and Paige in the mausoleum. Batterak took Cole in exchange for Chloe, except that he didn't give us Chloe. Instead, he tortured both of them."  
"Whoa, Pheebs, why didn't you say anything?" Piper's eyes widened.  
Phoebe took a hasty bite of a cookie, "Excuse me, Piper, but things around here have been a little insane over the past few days."  
"Our potion should be done, Chris," Paige walked back over to the pot and added the rose quartz, "I have an idea," she smiled a crooked smile.  
"For?" Phoebe prompted  
"Getting Chloe back," she pulled the rose quartz out of the pot. 


	32. I Become You

Chris gently placed the rose quartz on the scrying map as it began to trace a line from the manor and across San Francisco. "Explain why this is going to work, again."  
"Simple, we're going to lure him back here by me posing as Cole and Cole posing as me when we go to this switcheroo that Phoebe saw in her premonition."  
Leo walked in the room, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Paige. If he finds out who you are, you'll be in more danger."  
Paige rolled her eyes, "What are the alternatives, Leo? The only other people in this room who can shape shift are you and Cole. It would serve no purpose for Cole to go, or you for that matter. If he can't have the power of an Avatar, why not have the power of an elder who would also sacrifice himself for his sons?"  
"She's right, Leo," Piper walked into the room with Wyatt, "and with only three hours left to organize this vanquish, I say we stick with the plan."  
"What's the rest of the plan, Paige?" Leo conceded.  
"Excellent, I thought you'd never ask. Chris suspects that Batterak has some kind of charm in his lair that is keeping Chloe from being able to use her active powers against—and that's why he is getting her visions," Paige began explaining.  
"I think she is doing it subconsciously though," Chris watched the crystal inch further across the map.  
"Right, but back to my point," Paige picked her story back up as Chris rolled his eyes, "There are three options: 1) Cole won't be able to use his powers, 2) a witch won't be able to use her/his powers, or 3) both. So, I'm thinking, my white lighter powers should be able to work so I'll orb myself and her back here. Batterak will follow, we'll trap him in the crystal circle, channel Balthazar into him, and vanquish him once and for all," she ran her fingers victoriously across the counter.  
"It still makes me nervous, Paige, I'm sorry," Leo shook his head.  
Cole was standing leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and conservatory, "But what other option do we have?" He stood up and walked closer to Leo and in a hushed voice added, "If it were one of your sons, what would you do?" Leo looked up to Chris who was still diligently watching the crystal draw zigzags across San Francisco and to Wyatt who was sleeping on the sofa in view and earshot of his family. He nodded his head in agreement as he put his hand on Cole's shoulder, "Thank you," Cole said.  
"Crystals are set up," Phoebe joined the family, "potion vials set out, all the ingredients for the vanquishing potion are mixed minus the Batterak flesh, and the spell is written and copied."  
"Aren't you efficient," Piper teased.  
"I'm ready to get my baby girl back," Phoebe clapped her hands and cut a look to Cole who nodded.  
Chris stood up and looked at the map in amazement, "I can't believe it took me so long to realize what it was drawing."  
"What is it?" Piper shuffled towards him, "It's a pentagram."  
"A pentagram?" Paige asked taking Phoebe to join Chris and Piper.  
Chris grabbed a pencil and began connecting the points to find the point of intersection, "They're under us," he realized, "the spiritual nexus, he's feeding off it and hiding her there so we wouldn't be able to track them. Clever, but we beat you," he smiled wickedly.  
"Well, we know what rock he's been hiding under. Now we need to smoke him out. He would know to meet us at the mausoleum. But here's what we have to do. We need to go ahead and switch places," Paige motioned to Cole, "and Chris needs to orb us there. It will give either of us away if we attempt to use our powers and they're the wrong ones." Cole nodded as he morphed into Paige as she copied him.  
"Here," Chris pulled his ring of his finger, "put this on. Chloe will panic when she sees her dad being brought into the room. You have to tell her it's you and what's going on. Or else she might give us away."  
"Right," Paige took the ring from Chris and slid it on her right hand, "It's weird to be hearing Cole's voice come out of my mouth and my own voice in my head."  
"Oh yeah, don't talk!" Phoebe added a last minute instruction, "You two don't talk the same way. He might be suspicious. Let Chris and I do the talking while you're top side. Once you get down there and close enough to Chloe, grab her, and get out fast."  
"I think we're ready," Cole-Paige spoke, "You're right, really bizarre to hear your voice," he cleared his throat.  
"Good luck," Piper hugged Paige-Cole, "don't give us a reason to come hunting for you, too. Here," she handed Paige a plastic baggy, "We're going to need some Batterak flesh. I'd kiss you goodbye but that would be too weird since you look like him," she pointed to Cole who was Paige. "Weird," Piper mumbled walking back to Leo. Chris held out his hands to Paige, Cole, and Phoebe and orbed them to the mausoleum. "Blessed be," Piper put her arms around Leo's waist as he kissed the top of her head to comfort her.  
  
Chris, Phoebe, Paige-Cole, and Cole-Paige orbed into the mausoleum. Cole walked up to the sarcophagus of his father and leaned over to look at his name. "You know Chloe was going to get his soul out of the hall of lost souls," Chris walked up to him.  
"She knows about him?" Cole turned to Chris and coughing, "Still not used to hearing myself?"  
"Have a cold, pet?" a rotten British accent came from the shadows, "Pity."  
"Where is she?" Phoebe stepped up towards Batterak challenging him.  
"Your daughter is safe... for now," he toyed, "You come with me, now," he pointed to Paige-Cole, "and the rest of you will get the whelp back."  
Paige stepped forward, "Cole, no, we can find some other way," Phoebe grabbed her arm.  
"I've got to do this—for our daughter," Paige dramatically brushed Phoebe's hand from her shoulder.  
Batterak grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, materialized an athame, and put it to her neck.  
"Now give Chloe back," Chris demanded.  
"You really thought I would give you Chloe when I have the chance to torture them both? Oh please, you should know me better than that," Batterak laughed as he shimmered out.  
Chris, Phoebe and Cole exchanged optimistic looks. "God speed, Paige," Chris looked through the floor as he orbed himself, Paige and Cole back to the manor.  
  
"Welcome to my little home away from home," Batterak announced as he shimmered himself back into the lair under the nexus, "Oh, and there's your offspring over there. See the bruises, blood, and broken bones... I did that," he bragged.  
"You're sick," Paige struggled against him.  
"I know you are but what am I? Don't you just love that joke?" he tossed her to the ground.  
Chloe was lying on the floor about ten feet from Paige. She had passed out from exhaustion, dehydration and pain. The images in her unconscious mind were more enjoyable than the ones she saw and experienced while awake. Chloe saw herself at age four dressed in a pink dress with her crown on her head. It was Thursday night and family dinner time. Piper would pick the kids up from the magic school and they would play all afternoon while she cooked, then Cole and Phoebe would come after work and then they would all enjoy a meal together. She and Chris were telekinetically throwing balls at each other as Wyatt would orb different balls in and out of the game—a kind of witch dodge-ball. They were in the backyard when Cole came home from work. He walked up to his little girl, picked her up, swung her around, "Hello Princess," he smiled as he lifted her to his shoulders. "How are you, Chris?" he smiled as Chris ran up to him, "Got something for you," he tossed him an amulet, "Don't let your brother pick on you anymore," he winked. Chris smiled and put the necklace around his neck sticking his tongue out at Wyatt. "And this is for you," he handed Wyatt a book, "it's a sketch book... for all those drawings you've been doing for your mom lately," before pulling Wyatt closer, "put it's enchanted so that you can conjure them if you want." Wyatt smiled back.  
"Chloe! Chloe!" Paige called as she fought with her chains, "Wake up, please wake up."  
"She's been out for hours," Batterak snarled heating a poker over the fire, "she's not as much fun to play with when she doesn't scream," he sounded disappointed.  
"Come on Chloe, wake up!" Paige encouraged.  
In her dream Chloe saw her father sitting her in her chair at the dining room table. "Come on, Chloe, time to wake up," he smiled at her. "What?" Chloe asked as her eyes blinked.  
"That's it, Chloe, look at me," Paige tried to inch closer to her.  
Batterak walked up to her and backhanded her across the face leaving her whole right cheek red, with a large scrap from the ring on his hand, "Stay back. Don't try anything funny," he pushed her to the ground. "You'll get your chance to talk to her later, Balthazar."  
"No," Chloe shook her head, "No, no, no! You're not here! You can't be here!" she began to try to get up on weak legs, "He'll kill you, dad, he'll kill you."  
"Looks like all she needed was her daddy's voice to wake her," Batterak played with the poker in the fire.  
*No, Chloe! It's me!* Chloe heard Paige's voice in her head.  
"I'm hallucinating," she mumbled falling back to her rear, "I gotta get out of here."  
*You're not hallucinating, Chloe, it's Paige. I'm here to save you, alright? Just be still, I'm going to get us out of here.*  
*Ok,* Chloe thought swinging her head towards Batterak, *I'm going to need to play this up,* and saying out loud, "What are you doing? Get away from him! Batterak, big big cat, big ugly red cat with sharp teeth over here by Cole! Get away!"  
*Maybe you are hallucinating,* Paige thought as she watched Chloe taunt Batterak.  
Batterak turned back and looked to Chloe who was pulling frantically on her chains, "You are mad, absolutely bonkers," he muttered to himself pulling the poker back out of the fire, "I can make you madder," he walked up to her with the poker.  
"Uh-oh," Paige orbed her wrists out of the shackles. "Fire poker!" she called morphing back into herself and flinging her wrist directed the hot poker into Batterak's heart. Orbing over to Chloe, "Come on, we're getting out of here, chick. Poker!" she called it back to her hand as she and Chloe disappeared in a swirl of blue light. 


	33. Finders Keepers

"Somebody, get down here quick!" Paige called from the basement.  
Paige attempted to support Chloe on her shoulder, but she collapsed to the floor, "Honey, we're home," she laughed deliriously.  
"Chloe, hold on!" Paige took her hand, "Leo! Chris! Cole! Somebody!"  
Cole practically flew down the stairs to his daughter with Chris tight on his heels. "Chloe," he cried sweeping her up into his arms.  
"LEO!" Chris called as Cole ran by him back up the stairs, Paige following.  
Cole ran into the living room with Chloe cradled in his arms, and laid her gently on the sofa as Piper and Leo orbed in from upstairs and Phoebe ran down the steps.  
"You found her," Piper said relieved, "Leo, help her," she pushed him toward Chloe who was moaning on the sofa.  
Leo placed his left hand over Chloe's shoulder and his right hand over her stomach. As light emitted from his hands and the wounds closed, he moved to her face and broken leg. "I can heal her wounds, but she is going to be weak from dehydration and starvation," he said standing up, "She's definitely going to need rest."  
Phoebe rushed to her side and picked up her hand kissing it, "Sweetie, it's alright. You're home now."  
"Mom," Chloe whispered, "Mom, watch out!" she tossed her head.  
"She's dreaming," Cole put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "Come on, let's get her something to drink when she wakes up. Let her sleep," he helped her up, kept her hand in his, and led her to the kitchen.  
"Thank you," Phoebe grabbed Paige as she passed her, "Thank you, so much," she picked Cole's hand back up and went on to the kitchen.  
"I'm going to go back to bed," Piper yawned, "Good job, Paige," she hugged her baby sister, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, he didn't hurt me," Paige placed her hand to her cheek walked up to Chloe sleeping on the sofa, "but he sure did a number on her," she brushed a piece of hair off Chloe's face.  
"But the cut on your face?" Piper pointed.  
"It'll heal. Just a little battle scar," she sat on the edge of the sofa next to Chloe and rubbed her hand across Chloe's still bruised cheek, "You have children, Phoebe is going to have at least one child, what about me?" she turned back to Piper.  
Piper placed her hand on Paige's shoulder, "Our future is changing every day, don't think about that. You have a new chance to write your destiny. G'night," she squeezed it and let go. She joined Leo who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and orbed her to the bedroom.  
Paige smiled weakly and stood to see Chris who had been leaning against the living room wall seemingly unnoticed, "Good night, Chris," she tossed his ring back to him.  
He saluted her and smiled as she turned to go up the stairs as well. He turned the ring over in his hand before sliding it back on his finger. Phoebe came back in the door with a glass of water to give to Chloe when she woke up. Chris grabbed her arm, "I'll give it to her, Phoebe. You go to bed."  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she handed him the glass.  
"Positive," he took it from her. Phoebe stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek—and Chris, surprisingly, gave her one back.  
"I'm going up," Cole announced from the steps.  
"I'll go with you," Phoebe motioned to him, "Thank you," she blew Chris a kiss as she left.  
Chris walked over to Chloe sleeping on the sofa and taking her hand in his, he kissed it. He sat on the coffee table watching her sleep for a long time before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, there," she cracked a smile squeezing Chris's hand.  
"Don't ever do that to me again," Chris smiled back.  
"Are you crying, Christopher Perry Halliwell?" Chloe asked in a choked whisper.  
"Nawh, just have a little something in my eyes," he wiped them, "You need to drink this. Leo healed you," he paused noticing the bruises still on her face, "but you're still dehydrated." He touched her lips with the glass, tipped it back until the water was flowing through her mouth, and stopped.  
"Help me up?" Chloe gave Chris her arm, and he pulled her up into a hug, "I was wondering when that was coming," she began to cry, "Chris, I'm so sorry."  
"You're sorry?" Chris gave an emotional laugh, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I let him take you."  
Chloe pushed Chris back, "You let him? Don't think that—ever. I know you didn't let him, Chris. I knew the risks going into it. It wasn't your fault. What I'm sorry for, is what you were put through. I know you feel it's your job to protect me. I'm sorry..." the tears dribbled down her cheeks.  
Chris pulled her back into a hug, "Just remember that—I'll always protect you. And don't do that to me again."  
Chloe turned to kiss his cheek, "Scoot back," she told him as he complied and she pulled a blanket over their legs.  
"I got your messages," Chris said plainly.  
"My messages?" Chloe leaned her head against the back of the sofa.  
Chris picked up the glass and handed it back to her, "Drink," he instructed her. She took a sip as he explained, "At first they were simple—just gut feelings. You got hit by an energyball, and I felt it. Then I heard your cry for help. But as it progressed, I saw what you saw."  
"I was sending you visions?" Chloe looked at him puzzled, "I wasn't touching you."  
"Not physically," Chris noted and looked up to her, catching her stare with his. Chloe nodded her head in understanding. "I saw Gideon talking with Batterak."  
"Yeah," Chloe sighed taking another sip of her water, "I don't know what it was about. I couldn't hear Gideon, but he was there more than once. I don't think he expected me to escape," she took another sip, "actually I don't think he expected me to live. So I guess he didn't think it would be a problem that I saw him."  
"You're ok now," Chris's eyes were still fixated on her.  
"I am," but she couldn't look him, "I'm ok now," she whispered not being able to think or say what she was really feeling—knowing it would only further infuriate him.  
Chris slid down so that his head was resting on the arm of the sofa. He raised his hand and flicked his wrist as the light switch exploded. "I wasn't mad!" he complained sitting back up and looking at the scorched switch plate.  
Chloe began to giggle, "Your powers progressed," she flicked her own wrist to turn off the lights. "And you blew up the light switch," she continued to laugh, sliding down the sofa herself so that her feet were next to Chris's shoulder—she poked him with her toes.  
"Glad to know you're feeling better," Chris added sarcastically as he lay back down, "Get your toes away from me."  
"Thanks for the laugh," Chloe was still giggling, buried her feet under the sofa cushions and away from Chris.  
"Anytime," Chris propped his head on the sofa arm so that he could see Chloe. She was still smiling when she cuddled a pillow and closed her eyes. He slipped his ring off so that Chloe couldn't hear his thoughts, *I'm glad you're back, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you,* he slid the ring back on and watched Chloe sleep until he, too, had drifted off.  
  
"You were so careless! How could you let her go?" Gideon paced, "She saw my face!"  
"There was no letting to it," Batterak leered, "That half breed white lighter-witch posed as Balthazar and orbed her out. My amulets guarded against witches, and she used her white lighter powers."  
"You're impatience is your downfall," Gideon glared wishing he could kill him, but knowing he was impervious. "You will wait until tomorrow to attack."  
"That was the plan," Batterak materialized an athame in his hand and crept up on Gideon who orbed out before Batterak could slit his neck.  
Gideon stuck his hand through Batterak's back and began to drain his powers just enough to weaken him. He pulled his hand out, "Never try that again, or you will fully regret it. You're waiting until tomorrow."  
  
Piper delicately walked down the stairs and into the living room. All the cushions were off the back of the sofa and Chris and Chloe were still soundly asleep. Chloe was snuggled up to the back of the sofa with her feet buried under the cushions so to avoid them being in Chris's face. Chris had his ankles crossed behind Chloe's head with one arm behind his head and the other across this chest. She smiled and patted her belly before proceeding to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet to grab a box of cereal when she heard the twinkling of orbs. "Good morning," she said before turning around.  
She felt a hand on the small of her back and felt a kiss on her cheek as Leo spoke, "Good morning," to Piper and leaned over to her belly, "Good morning, little Chris," before standing back up and kissing Piper on the cheek again.  
There was snickering behind them, "Good morning to you, too," Chris walked in. Leo blushed.  
"Did we wake you? I was trying to be quiet," Piper apologized.  
"No, it's just time to get up," Chris took a seat yawning. He looked back over his shoulder and watched Chloe who was now levitating above the sofa. He turned back to his parents with a small laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?" Leo walked up to his son who pointed behind his shoulder, "Does she do that often?" Leo smiled.  
Piper walked over to them to observe Chloe levitating above the sofa as well, "Oh wow, that could be dangerous."  
"She does it all the time. Relaxation, that's her trigger. It was her first power to manifest. It made Phoebe so nervous," he laughed again, "She was afraid that she would have Chloe out in the park or something asleep in her stroller and she would be levitating while she slept. It was a whole new concern when she started throwing fire at age two."  
Leo and Piper laughed as well, "What was your first power?" Piper inquired.  
"Orbing," Chris smiled sneakily, "When I'm about six months or so I orb out in public... at the grocery store... reaching for a cookie. Just as a warning."  
"Thanks," Piper beamed. 


	34. I Think I'm Falling

***Sorry for the hiatus! It's finals time and I'm having to redirect my attentions to school ;-). This chapter is just kind of a filler while I plot out how I want to kill Batterak and Gideon. It may be a little cheesy, but I hope you like it anyway. ~abs  
  
Cole was sitting in the chair across from Chloe watching her sleep floating above the sofa. He smiled to himself, "I never knew I'd have a daughter, or that I would love her after only knowing her for a few days. Thank you for that chance," he got up and put his hand on her shoulder. He was carried into Chloe's dream. He saw a five-year old Chloe, eight-year old Chris, and numerous other children confined in a small cage. The children were crying, screaming, and an occasional few had passed out from exhaustion. Batterak was standing over his cauldron watching something—when suddenly another child appeared behind him, screaming upon seeing him. He grabbed the child and placed him in the cage with the others. When he did, he glowed and was suddenly capable of shooting lightning bolts from the palms of his hands. "Excellent," he laughed. Cole then saw himself shimmer in behind Batterak and throw a massive energy ball at his back. Batterak fell to the ground in pain, but was still able to get to his feet and attempt to fight back. He grabbed a crying Chloe from the cage with the other children and held an athame to her neck. "Go ahead, Balthazar, attack me. See what happens to your daughter." He then heard Chloe cry, "DADDY!" as the vision changed and Cole was in the cage and all the children were being orbed out of the underworld and Cole was left behind, semiconscious, in the cage.  
Chloe rolled over and opened her eyes looking into her father's wet gaze, "Hey dad. It's good to see you."  
"Hey baby, it's good to see you," he smiled and kissed her hand.  
"You going to kill Batterak for me?" she squeezed his hand.  
"I'm going to try," he pulled Chloe up into a hug. He helped Chloe stand and supported her as the two walked to the kitchen, "I saw your dream."  
"I know," she leaned her head against him.  
"Is that what really happened?" Cole returned leaning his head against Chloe.  
"As much as I remember. It's a recurring nightmare of mine. Sorry to pull you into it," Chloe apologized.  
"No, don't apologize. I'm glad you did. Gives me one more reason to kill him," Cole hugged Chloe as they joined Leo, Chris, and Piper in the kitchen.  
Cole helped Chloe to sit in a chair at the kitchen table as Piper handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, "Chris wanted some, so I thought I would make you some as well," she smiled.  
"Thanks," Chloe started laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?" Piper asked as she fixed Leo an egg sunny side up.  
Chris's eyes widened, "Now that's funny," he chuckled. Suddenly a rush of footsteps was heard barreling down the stairs as Phoebe ran into the kitchen half-dressed with her hair still dripping wet from the shower. Her eyes went immediately to Chloe who blushed. "Good morning, Phoebe," Chris emphasized the word good.  
"That is just like a man to brag," Phoebe scolded Cole.  
"Mother!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper scrutinized her sister.  
Cole blushed and took a bite of his cereal, "I didn't say anything."  
Phoebe began to look between Chris and Chloe who were both doing their best to avoid her eye contact. "You two! I'm taking those rings away," then pointing directly at Chloe, "and I'm binding your powers. Don't read your father!" she stormed back upstairs to finish getting ready for work.  
Leo and Piper exchanged curious glances, "Do we want to know?" Leo smirked at Cole, Chloe and Chris sitting at the table. Cole got up from the table and took his cereal to the conservatory.  
"You know, that makes you look awfully guilty, Cole?" Piper kidded. Chris, Chloe, Piper and Leo all began to laugh.  
  
Sigmund was sitting in Gideon's office at the Magic School waiting on Gideon when he orbed in and began to pace, "She saw my face, Sigmund. She knows I'm involved."  
"Well, sir, maybe she won't put the two together. Maybe she'll think that you were there trying to bargain for her release," Sigmund recommended.  
"Sigmund, why would I do that? You remember last week when there was someone in this office invisible. It had to be Chloe and Chris. I get a very uncomfortable feeling from them," Gideon scoffed.  
Sigmund played with his wand in his hands, "I just thought that would be a good excuse as to why you might be in the cave, sir," he harshly mumbled, "I didn't think it was such an outrageous idea."  
Gideon looked at him for a moment thinking. Then spoke, "You're right, that might be a good excuse. I am an elder; the other elders could have told me the girl was missing." Sigmund swiftly looked more hopeful. "That's what I'll say, then. I'll tell Leo that I was down there trying to negotiate her return and ask if the sisters have been successful at getting her back," he smiled wickedly, "and I'll make sure they vanquish Batterak before he can turn them on to me."  
  
"Mom went to work. She said if she missed any more work Elise might do something drastic," Chloe levitated by the table of potion ingredients in the attic that Paige had set up, "So I'm here to help you... and Chris is, too. He said he would be at my beck and call as long as I'm here," she grinned.  
"That could be useful," Paige winked.  
"I know! I plan on taking full advantage of the situation," Chloe beamed then turned serious, "Paige, I never thanked you."  
"You don't have to," Paige shook her head, "You're family. And besides, you were an innocent, it's my job," she rubbed Chloe's back.  
"Still, you put yourself in serious danger for me, and I appreciate it," Chloe was still floating.  
"Is there a reason you're levitating?" Paige asked as she went back to the potions cabinet to grab some vials.  
"My leg still feels a little unsteady and I'm weak. So why stand when I can float?" she took a sip of the glass of water she had had brought upstairs with her, "Did you know my parents had sex last night?"  
Paige dropped the potion vials she was carrying with her to the table, "Piper's not going to like that."  
"She already knows, I was more concerned with how you would respond," Chloe wrinkled her face.  
"I was talking about the potion vials," Paige grabbed a few more from the cabinet, "but while we are on the subject, how do you know? Doesn't sound like something either of them would tell you," Paige narrowed her gaze at her niece who shied away. "You read one of them, didn't you?" Paige accused. Chloe nodded. "Well, that should teach you to stop."  
Chloe smirked and rolled her eyes, "You didn't answer me. And I don't mean how do you feel about them having sex because, yeah, that's not a happy thought. Because they only have sex once as far as I'm concerned and that was to conceive me," Chloe joked, "I mean, how do you feel about them getting back together? Or, just about Cole being back in general?"  
Paige had been waiting for someone to ask her that question. She didn't know what to say. Honestly, she was still very skeptical of Cole. He had done so much to hurt her and her family before—including trying to rewrite history so that Phoebe and Piper never met Paige. Now she was sitting with his and Phoebe's daughter—who wanted to know how she felt. "I don't know what to say, Chloe. I don't trust him. It's going to take a lot for me to start trusting him again," Paige disclosed but seeing the dejected look on Chloe's face added, "But I'm going to try to trust him. For you and for Phoebe. He can't be that bad if at some point in the future he contributes to making you," she attempted to elicit a smile from Chloe.  
"Very true," Chloe smiled, "Do we need Chris?"  
"Always," Paige began adding ingredients to the pot.  
"Chris!" Chloe hollered, "He should be here any second," she added a few ingredients herself as Chris orbed in behind them.  
"You rang," he rubbed his ears in jest.  
"No, I yelled," Chloe played with him, "We're making a Batterak- vanquishing potion, come join the fun!"  
"That was on the top of my 'to-do' list," Chris opened the cooler he had brought upstairs with him.  
Chloe leaned in close to Paige and whispered, "What you might not be aware of is that he really does have that at the top of a literal 'to-do' list." Paige grinned.  
"I heard that," Chris glanced sideways at Chloe who smiled innocently back at him. Chris pulled the fire poker that Paige had brought back with her out of the cooler. The tip still had the Batterak flesh frozen to it. "Thought you might need this," Chris handed to poker to Paige.  
"Gracias," she took the poker and carefully removed the flesh from the tip.  
Chloe grimaced, "Sometimes our job is very disgusting," she stuck out her tongue.  
"Disgusting is reading your dad's mind and finding out he had sex with your mom. Comfort sex, no less," Chris punched Chloe in the shoulder.  
Chloe grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, injured."  
"My dad healed you," Chris retorted.  
Chloe laughed, "Right."  
Chris and Paige shook their heads at her and smiled. Then Chris leaned into Chloe's ear, "Remember that Phoebe will pick up on some of your visions."  
"Yes, sir," Chloe mocked him with a wink before Chris hit her in the arm again. Paige was doodling on a piece of paper, which she claimed to be working on a spell. Chloe watched her write, "Why don't you just call him? He's still a witch. We could use the extra person."  
"Did your powers progress?" Paige dropped her pencil in shock. Chloe looked at her puzzled.  
Chris leaned over the top of Paige's shoulder and laughed, "Yeah, her powers to read. You've got 'Richard' written all over your paper," he went back to peeling garlic.  
"Oh," Paige realized, "Right, I might have to do that," Paige paused, "So, Miss Chloe, we know that Chris has a future fiancé, but what about you? Do you have a special someone to go home to?"  
Chloe had been mashing the garlic with the mortar and pestle and proceeded to blush at Paige's question. "Yeah, if things have changed, are you and what's his face still together?" Chris probed.  
"She can't stop blushing," Paige giggled.  
"Who's blushing?" Phoebe joined the threesome.  
"You're suddenly bashful daughter," Paige pointed, "We asked her if she had a special someone in the future and she started blushing."  
"Oh yeah?" Phoebe smiled and then noticed, "Hey, you're levitating, I didn't know you could levitate."  
Chloe turned around and motioned for a chair to come under her so that she wouldn't have to stand before floating down into it. "I can levitate," she finally answered.  
"Can you answer the question?" Chris became protective of his cousin.  
"You are pushy, you know that?" Phoebe turned to him, he nodded in concession.  
"I do have a boyfriend," Chloe confessed, "His name is Trey. He is the son of a wood nymph and a male witch. And quite attractive I might add—tall, white hair, brilliant blue eyes."  
Paige pondered, "I was a wood nymph once. They're pretty cool."  
"My baby isn't even conceived yet and she already has a boyfriend," Phoebe gushed.  
"Gag me," Chris rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you still end up together."  
Chloe threw a piece of garlic at him, "Destiny my dear boy, you can't fool it. You're living proof of that," she added with a wink.  
Phoebe looked between to two of them, "What's wrong with him? I don't know if I want you dating a boy that my sweet nephew here disapproves of," she said cautiously. Chris gave Chloe a triumphant nod.  
"It's not that," she stared at Chris, "Chris is jealous. Trey always did better than him in school." Chris put down what he was doing and sassily walked over to the book. Chloe stood up to follow him and wobbled on her unsteady legs, but Paige caught her. "Thanks," she limped over to Chris, "I don't know if you know this, but he saved you once."  
"I know. At least from the future I know, I realize that he saved me," Chris acknowledged.  
Off Paige's and Phoebe's confused expressions, "We had a kind of underground railroad going on," Chloe reflected, "to move all the practitioners of good magic to a safer place."  
Chris picked up the story, "Wyatt terrorized anything magical that stands in his way. So we set out to relocate people to the enchanted forest. Problem was, we were tracked down and attacked by a hell of a lot of demons. Trey saved me."  
"Maybe you should like him?" Phoebe suggested, "He might have done better than you in school, but you're charmed. He can't beat that."  
"At least he's not evil. People in this family seem to have a tendency to date evil things," Paige stated matter-of-factly. Chris and Phoebe shot her a wicked glance, "Truth hurts, people. I've been there, too," she added the last ingredient to the potion with a bang, "All done."  
"Now we need Batterak," Chris looked to Chloe who squeezed her eyes closed remembering what he had done to her.  
"I'm going to find Leo," she shimmered out.  
"Bless her heart," Paige watched her go.  
"She's been through a lot. Chris, do you mind following her?" Phoebe requested.  
Chris closed his eyes and his ring glowed, "Not a problem," he disappeared in a flash of white light.  
"That was different," Phoebe commented, "How'd he do that?" Paige pointed to her ring finger and Phoebe nodded in understanding.  
  
"This is a new place," Chris walked up to Chloe who was sitting on the ground in the cemetery looking at an old, weathered headstone.  
"Not really, we come here all the time," she turned to smile at him.  
"Not in daylight," Chris brushed her with his foot before sitting next to her. He looked around and took in all the sights. They were in an older section of the cemetery. There was what appeared to be hundreds of identical tombstones, all small and rounded on top in neatly placed rows. Chris looked behind him and noticed the United States flag and California flag hanging in the distance at the gate to the cemetery. "Where exactly are we?" he turned to read the headstone they had been sitting in front of and read, "Leo Wyatt, First Lieutenant United States Army, Medic, 1924- 1945," Chris paused, "When you said you were going to find Leo, I didn't think you meant his grave."  
"He was here, he had to leave. He was called topside for something," Chloe laid the flower that was in her lap across the top of the tombstone. "Is it weird? To look at your dad's tombstone?"  
Chris had never been there before. He had spent his whole life holding a grudge against Leo for abandoning his family, he had never thought that Leo himself had been taken from his family. "He died when he was twenty-one. Chloe, that was eighty years ago... eighty years before I was born my dad died. That is a little weird, yes."  
"Yeah, your birthday's in a week. Have you told your mom?"  
"No," Chris kept his eyes fixed on the tombstone, "It would stress her out more than she needs to be." Chris ran his finger along the letters of Leo's name, "Can you do something for me?"  
"I can try," Chloe watched him, "Depends on what it is?"  
Chris pressed his lips together contemplating whether he really wanted to follow through with his plan, "Will you get a vision from this tombstone? What happened to Leo? How did he die?"  
Chloe leaned back against her arms, "Whoa," she exhaled, "you know he died in the war in Japan."  
Chris nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know the story. Can you give me the vision, too?"  
Chloe sat up and sighed. She placed her left hand on the tombstone and her right hand on Chris's shoulder, "Ready? We don't have to do this," Chloe gave Chris the opportunity to back out.  
"I am, do it," Chris shut his eyes.  
"Here we go," Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated. She and Chris were pulled to a beach in Japan in 1945. There were dead bodies strewn across the beach, explosions were ringing in their ears, and bullets were racing by them. They're attention was drawn to a young, blond, twenty-one year old medic who was racing the field and dragging his live comrades back to safety, the injured ones to the medical tent, and closing the eyes of the dead. Chris and Chloe watched as Leo sprinted back to the tent to work on two of his friends with whom he enlisted. He left the tent to get some more injured soldiers when a bomb flew over his head and killed all the people left in the tent. Leo fell to his knees in anguish—he had just left his friends alive with minor injuries, and now they were dead and he was still alive. He turned and crawled towards the nearest fallen soldier to help him. As he was helping the soldier up, a Japanese soldier fired on them, Leo let the injured American soldier fall back to the ground and took the bullet himself—and he lifelessly fell to the ground.  
Chloe broke her connection with the tombstone but kept her hand on Chris's shoulder. Tears filled Chloe's eyes. She looked to Chris—who was somberly staring at the tombstone. "I had no idea," he sighed and orbed out letting Chloe's hand fall to the ground.  
Chloe sat still. In addition to relaying to Chris the vision of Leo's death, she had felt Chris's own pain and confusion. "Leo, if you can hear me," she leaned closer to the tombstone, "He does love you. He really does. Whatever you've been doing lately, it's touching him. He just doesn't know what to do with it now. Please, please remember this and be there for him once he's born. He needs you," she placed her head on the headstone before shimmering out. 


	35. Lies and Namecalling

***Short little chapter. I needed a study break! :-D ~abs  
  
"Gideon!" Leo called, "You wanted to see me?" he asked as Gideon approached him donned in his golden velvet robes. Around them there was the clucking and clicking of white lighter clatter. "Do you mind if we talk in private?" Leo asked.  
"Not at all," Gideon fake-smiled. He took Leo's elbow and directed him to a more private corner of the hall.  
Chris orbed into the hall of elders. He was pointed in the direction of Leo and Gideon by one of the others. Sensing his presence would deter whatever Leo was to find out, he snuck around the tall pillars lining the room and hid.  
"I was wondering if you found your niece and if she is doing well?" Gideon feigned concern.  
"My niece?" Leo asked perplexed.  
"Chloe, she is your niece?" Gideon's pulse quickened fearing he was about to give himself away.  
"I wasn't aware that it was common knowledge that Chloe was my niece," Leo narrowed his eyes, "the other elders haven't mentioned knowing it."  
Gideon had to think quick, "I've had my ear to the ground, searching and talking with different demonic sources, to help protect your son," he explained, "I heard that Balthazar was raised and he had a daughter from the future with a charmed one. I only assumed it was the girl about whom you have been concerned," Gideon crossed his fingers beneath his robes.  
Leo nodded pretending to believe Gideon so that he would continue his story, "You're right, Chloe is my niece. I appreciate your concern about her. We were able to get her back."  
"Wonderful," Gideon put his hand on Leo's arm, "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but I had been tracking Batterak and saw her in his cave. I was bargaining with him to release her, but when I went back with the bounty, she was gone. I was fearing the worst," Gideon lowered his eyes to floor acting the part of a fretful friend.  
Chris clinched his fist from his hiding spot behind the stone pillar, restraining the urge to attempt to blow up Gideon.  
Leo studied Gideon's body language. He could sense Gideon's apprehension and did not know whether to interpret it as fear for Chloe's safety or fear of being discovered, "She said she saw you," Leo saw Gideon's shoulders tense, "I was going to ask you why you were there. I'm glad to know that you were there to save her. I wish you had told us earlier, it would have been appeasing to know she was safe."  
Gideon's shoulders fell slightly as he exhaled heavily, "She wasn't harmed then?"  
Chris couldn't stand simply watching the conversation any longer. He revealed himself and walked around the corner joining the discussion between Gideon and Leo. "If you were really there, and we know you were, then you know she was harmed," Chris accused.  
"Chris?" Leo was shocked to see his youngest son, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came looking for you and I'm glad that I did," he turned back to Gideon, "You didn't answer me."  
Gideon had a surreptitious look on his face and haughtily replied to Chris, "I suppose I saw that she was injured. I'm sorry I should have specified, she's doing better now, I presume? Leo healed her?"  
Chris continued to stare coldly into Gideon's eyes. He, too, could sense Gideon's attempted deceit. Leo spoke, "I did heal her. I'm going to have to do it again because she was injured so badly the first time. I'll tell her you were asking about her." Chris had yet to remove his unconvinced gaze from Gideon.  
"Thank you," Gideon bowed, "and if I might help with vanquishing her captor?" Leo's and Chris's interests were piqued. Gideon removed a piece of paper and vanquishing potion from within his robes, "I have information for you. Batterak plans on attacking tonight, in the manor. But he can be summoned so that you have the upper-hand. Also, this is a spell to sever his ties with the future, hopefully stopping his drawing of power from the future Cole. And this is a potion that should weaken him. Neither will effectively vanquish him, but it's a start. I trust that the Charmed Ones have a vanquish in mind."  
"They do," Leo accepted the vial and potion, "I'll pass them along. Chris," Leo motioned for Chris to follow him.  
"And Leo," Gideon beckoned, "Tell Piper that we miss her and Wyatt and welcome them back at anytime. We are all very excited about the birth of," he paused and ran his eyes up and down Chris, "the baby."  
Leo smiled at his son. Chris held up his finger indicating Leo go ahead and leave without him. Leaning into Gideon's ear he whispered, "I trust Chloe. I know why you were there. I know what you're up to and I want you to know that you will fail. I guarantee it," he leaned back.  
"We all know that your white lighter powers are not well-honed and I will forgive your severe misjudgment this once," Gideon glowered, "and in the future, maybe you'll learn to trust an elder over a half-breed demon- witch."  
Chris narrowed his eyes and flicked his wrists blowing Gideon into thousands of tiny blue orbs, "I knew I'd get the hang of that," he smirked with pleasure as he orbed back to the manor.  
  
"J. Lo and Ben Affleck dated and were engaged," Chloe looked up at her mother from a magazine, "that would have been a scary combo."  
Phoebe nodded, "Tell me about it. I never got good vibes from those two," she was working on her laptop.  
Leo smiled and shook his head at the humor, "Hold still, let's see if we can get that leg healed right this time," he held his hands over Chloe's leg as they glowed.  
Chloe could feel the swelling decrease, "You are such a miracle worker, Leo," she complimented him, "Do you think you could do my shoulder again, too?"  
He nodded and moved his hands to her shoulder which also glowed, "You might also want to try the conventional approach—ibuprofen and an ice pack. Just to be on the safe side," he suggested.  
Cole was sitting beside Chloe on the bed reading a John Grisham novel. "I'll get it for you," Cole rose from the bed, "Be right back."  
Chloe looked down at the book and wrinkled her nose, "You vanquished his demon half, now if you could only vanquish his lawyer half he'd practically be an angel."  
Chris nodded to Cole as he passed him before proceeding to waltz into Phoebe's room, *I blew up Gideon* he thought with a leisurely grin and took a seat on the bed with Chloe.  
She dropped her magazine as a sneaky grin crept across her face as well, "Give me five," she held out her hand, "It didn't happen to kill him did it?" she hoped.  
Chris slapped her hand, "Unfortunately no," he left his hand in hers, "But on the plus side, I was able to control my new power."  
Chloe's eyes formed small slits as she jumped from the bed and threw her arms in the air, "He called me a what?" an energy ball spun from both her right and left hands in anger.  
Cole was walking back through the bedroom door carrying a glass of water and ibuprofen in one hand. With his free hand he bare-handedly caught the first energy ball. Chris waved his hand at the second redirecting it out the open window above Phoebe's head as she ducked, "You have got to learn to control your powers when you're angry," Phoebe sat back up, "You could have hurt someone or left a pair of ugly scorch marks on my bedroom walls."  
"He is going to be so sorry he called me that," Chloe fumed as Chris pulled her back down onto the bed.  
"You're supposed to be resting," he scolded, "and you're not supposed to read me!"  
"I wanted to know what made you mad enough to blow him up," Chloe frowned crossing her arms.  
"You blew up Gideon?" Leo asked shocked. Chris nodded his head, "Why?" Leo interrogated.  
"You couldn't possibly have believed that bull shit about his trying to bargain with Batterak to get Chloe back," Chris's tone of voice changed.  
"That is no reason to go around blowing up elders," Leo disciplined, "and either way we need to consider the possibility."  
"No you don't!" Chloe's voice was also getting louder, "I know what I saw, Leo, there was no bargaining going on... they were amiable with each other. They're working together. And if I had been there, I would have blown him up myself!"  
"I just said we're not going to blow up Gideon," Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Leo, you are no fun! Now I understand why mom turned you into a stick in the mud," Chloe crossly looked away.  
Phoebe giggled, "Sorry," after Leo looked disapprovingly at her. "Uh, sweetie, what did Gideon call you," Phoebe tugged on Chloe's shirt sleeve.  
"A half-breed demon-witch," Chloe glared defiantly at Leo.  
"He did what?" Cole was getting hot now, "I am not a demon. I've got half a mind..."  
"STOP!" Leo shouted above the idle threats, "No one is going to blow up Gideon... again... We don't want to further alert him to what we are doing. Got it?" he looked around the room, "Got it" he repeated forcefully. There was a jumble of responses. "Good. I believe you Chris," Leo put his hands on his son's shoulders, "and Chloe. I don't trust him. And obviously neither does Wyatt or he wouldn't put up his force field whenever Gideon is around," he took his hands of Chris's shoulders and walked around the room rallying his troops, "But what we cannot deny is the fact that he is helping us here, no matter what his motives, and we have to stay focused on vanquishing Batterak tonight. We'll worry about Gideon after that, alright?"  
"Alright Leo," Phoebe jumped up, "What, he got me excited," she explained to the room of raised eyebrows.  
"Great, then let's go find Piper and Paige and tell them what's going on and organize our plan," Leo led the group out of Phoebe's room. 


	36. Immortal Death

***This chapter is rated R for violence, language, and some sexual implications. On the plus side, Batterak will be dead by the end. ~abs  
  
"Chris, you can lie to everyone else in this family, but you can't lie to me and you know it," Chloe scolded her cousin, "You love Leo, and I don't need telepathy or a blessed ring to know that. He's your dad."  
"He's Wyatt's dad," Chris paced the attic.  
"Chris," Chloe didn't know what else to say. She had tried reasoning with Chris, she had shown him Leo's own death, Leo had even stepped-up and was making an effort to draw Chris nearer... but just as things started to look like Chris would finally tear down his walls and accept his father, he began building them again. "Chris, he's come back. That's different. On our timeline, Leo never came back after Piper got pregnant with you, but now you've changed that and he has. He might even be at your birth. Things are realigning, why can't you see that?"  
"Because I'm a realist," Chris was kneeling in front of the potions trunk.  
"No, you're a pessimist," Chloe replied coldly and threw a low voltage energy ball at Chris as he shattered into blue orbs.  
He recollected himself still kneeling, placed his hand on the floor, and smiled satisfied as she screamed following through the floorboards, "I told you not to do that to me!" he yelled down the stairs as he finished filling the bag.  
Chloe landed with a thump onto Paige's bed, "I hate it when he does that," she fell over onto the bed and pulled a pillow over her head, "He's hopeless," she threw up her arms.  
Paige had been changing into a more appropriate outfit for a vanquish when Chloe came tumbling through the ceiling. She looked at her niece who was laying in a pile on the bed, pillow still over her head, wallowing in her defeat with Chris, "Sweetie, did you make Chris mad?" she teased.  
"When is he not mad?" Chloe mumbled from beneath the pillows.  
Paige walked over to her and pulled the pillow away, "Good point," she smiled, "Wanna tell me what happened up there?"  
Chloe sat up and hugged Paige, "You are great, you know that? You're always the first one we come talk to," she sat back and pulled her legs up.  
Paige beamed, "Really? Awesome, I'm the cool aunt."  
"Definitely," Chloe picked up the pillow and rested her chin on it on top of her knees while she talked, "I was trying to talk some since into Chris about Leo," she sighed, "He is so close to falling over the edge, Paige, I know it. He loves Leo, I just wish he wasn't so stubborn."  
Paige leaned her head onto her niece's shoulder and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, along with some kick-ass magic, the Halliwells also inherited some tight tempers and insane stubbornness... which you have your fair share of as well," she grinned sitting up, "You know the old saying, 'you can lead a mule to water, but you can't make him drink.' We all have to be patient with Chris."  
Chris walked into the doorway, "You know, I might not be able to blow you up... yet..." he leaned against the doorframe, "without killing you... but I can still make you fall through the floor."  
"What did you just say, Paige? Something about an ass?" Chloe threw the pillow at Chris's head as he waved his index finger sending it back at her—which she caught it and proceeded to stick out her tongue.  
"I didn't call him an ass," Paige defended herself, "I said a mule."  
"Same difference," Chloe pouted.  
Chris tossed Chloe's cloak and bag to her, "Get ready. The rest of the family is already at the mausoleum. We need to join them." Chloe hastily pulled her cloak around her shoulders, unclasped and re-clasped the gold pin at the neck to secure it.  
"Explain to me again why we are going to the mausoleum?" Paige asked.  
Chloe situated her cloak, "Because Batterak is apparently feeding off the spiritual nexus so we can't be at the manor. It might give him more power if we're here."  
Paige leaned up to her and examined the pin on Chloe's cloak, "I had never noticed you wearing that before. What is it? It's beautiful."  
"It's the Avatar's crest," Chloe explained slipping her bag over her head and onto her shoulder, "It was... is... my father's. I'll see you later," she bode them farewell as she shimmered out.  
Chris walked over to Paige and sat next to her, "I feel like she's my sister," he sighed, "I don't know how you do it with two—one's enough for me."  
"Well, I didn't even find them until I was older than you," Paige kidded, "but give me another twenty-one years and I may be trying to find some way to make them explode, too." She watched Chris smile, "You have a beautiful smile, Chris, you should do that more often. She's trying to help you, as we all are. My parents died when I was seventeen, and I never got the opportunity to tell them how much I loved them. Then I met my birthfather a year or so ago, and he was a washed-up, drunk white lighter... great, I know. He met me, and he turned things back around. He found his powers again. And you know what he told Leo? He told him to take his baby in his arms, and never let it go. Take it from someone who hasn't had the opportunities to love family and let them know when I needed to, make things right with Leo. Before it's too late for you, too. You never know, this time he may not let go."  
Chris sighed—he knew Paige was right, "I'm not ready to accept that yet," he looked into her eyes, "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him and give him the chance to hurt me again."  
"You'll never know unless you try," Paige put her hand on Chris's leg, "Man, I'm full of clichés tonight," she giggled to herself.  
Chris took her hand, "Let's go join the others," he began to orb.  
Paige pulled her hand back, "I've got to go pick up Richard. I'll meet you there."  
"Right," Chris orbed to the mausoleum as Paige orbed to Richard's mansion.  
  
"Richard?" she called walking through the huge, marble foyer, "Are you here? It's me, I know we haven't talked in a while, but I need your help," she called as she walked into his study.  
Richard was sitting by the fireplace reading a Wicca book, he looked up and saw Paige enter from the hallway, "Paige?"  
"Hey, Richard," she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "I've missed you! And I've been thinking about you but was afraid to call. How are you?"  
Richard took in the sight of his love and his face fell into a grateful smile, "I've missed you, too. It's been difficult adjusting to not having my powers. But I thank you for the distance." He sat back down into his chair and pulled Paige into his lap—who let out a small purr—as Richard cradled her face into a fiery kiss. "Just what I needed," he smiled.  
Paige felt desires to be near him well up within her and she was half- tempted to try a quickie before orbing them to the mausoleum, but common sense conquered her lust for the time being, "As much as I would love to venture back to your bedroom and get reacquainted," she toyed with him, "I'm here on business. Magical business."  
Richard's voice took a solemn turn, "Then why did you come to me? I don't have my powers anymore, remember?"  
Paige sighed, broken-hearted that the only way she could save her boyfriend was to strip him of his powers, "I know, baby, but you're still a witch," she ran her finger down his cheek, "and we need all the witches we can get for this vanquish."  
Richard raised his eyebrows, "How so?" Paige gave him a synopsis of the situation—Chloe's surprising visit from the future, her place in the Halliwell line, raising Cole, battling Batterak, and the eventual and hopeful demise of Gideon, "Wow, I've been out of the loop longer than I thought," Richard breathed out, "That's a lot of information for a guy to handle in five minutes."  
"It's a lot of information to handle in ten days," Paige corrected with a smile, "but I didn't want to pull you in until I knew if we needed you. And I still don't want to pull you in without your consent—do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  
Richard still clung to his Wiccan heritage. He read the books, he had friends that still practiced, he was still capable of making potions, but he was fearful. Fearful that actually participating in a vanquish, being back in the battle, would pull him further in than he was ready to accept, "You need me," he decided, "and when I needed you, you were there for me. I'll help."  
"Come on. Everybody's waiting for us at the mausoleum," Paige leaned over to give him another kiss as she orbed them out of the mansion.  
  
"Richard! Welcome to the party—hopefully it will turn into a funeral," Piper welcomed Richard.  
"Who is that?" Richard pointed to Cole.  
"That's Chloe's dad, Phoebe's ex-demon, ex-husband. The one we raised from the dead. Used to be Balthazar," Paige explained pulling the power crystals from the bag over her shoulder and handed them to Chris who was smiling.  
"And he is Leo's and Piper's baby? That she is pregnant with?" Richard asked again.  
"Yes," Paige was mildly annoyed, "and our white lighter."  
"This is all getting to be too familiar a routine," Chloe kidded walking up to Richard, "I'm Chloe," she held out her hand for him to shake.  
"No, don't do that," Paige pulled Richard's hand back from Chloe's.  
"Spoiled sport," she stuck her tongue out to Paige, "I'm Phoebe and Cole's daughter. I'm from the future, too. I'm the youngest," she smiled joining Chris making the power grid.  
"Why didn't you let me shake her hand?" Richard looked confused to Paige.  
She shook her head offering him her hand to pull him up from his seat on the floor, "She has telepathy. She would have read you if you shook her hand. I'm trying to keep some parts of our life, especially our love life, secret."  
"Oh, good plan," Richard looked surprised.  
"Everybody over here," Phoebe gathered them all, "Here's the plan. We summon Batterak here, use this potion to weaken him," she took a vial from a bag and began to pass it around the circle, "but don't hit Cole because it will have the same effect on him. This spell will sever his ties with his future powers as well as breaking the bond on the amulet he has been wearing to ward off witches and demonic powers," she did the same taking a copy of the spell and passing it.  
"Are we sure this is going to work?" Piper asked skeptically, "They are from Gideon."  
"I checked the words and ingredients myself," Phoebe tried to ease the room's concerns, "they should work," she lifted and squeezed Chloe's hand, "Chris? Do you want to explain the rest?"  
"Yeah," he leaned over and picked up his own bag, "Cole is going to attack him and continue to weaken him, using his own powers against him until we can trap him with the crystals in the grid. This is the spell to give Batterak Balthazar's powers," he handed it out, "and this," he took out a familiar bright pink potion, "is the vanquishing potion."  
Cole laughed nervously and backed away from the circle, "If you don't mind, keep that as far from me as possible, too. I've had too many bad experiences with it."  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige became warily tickled at his response, "Calm down, honey," Phoebe snickered, "You're not Balthazar anymore, and it's not your flesh that's in it."  
"Still," Cole held up his hands in defense, "make sure I am far from the circle when you through it."  
"Places," Piper clapped.  
This time it was Chloe who stood back from the circle. When Chris approached her she shook her head, "I can't talk to you about this," her eyes watered.  
"You talk to me about everything," Chris felt rejected.  
"I can't," she sniffled and leaned against the wall.  
Chris turned back and looked at Leo, then back to Chloe, "Will you talk to Leo? If we don't do this soon, Batterak will find us and we'll lose the advantage." Chloe nodded. "Leo, Dad, can you come here a minute?"  
Leo had been standing talking with Piper when he heard his son call him dad. He rushed to him, "What's going on?" he approached Chloe and Chris.  
"Can you talk to her?" he pointed to Chloe, "She's not talking to me." Chris backed away and went to join his mom, aunts, and others.  
"What's up?" Leo asked concerned, "I know you and I don't have the relationship that I have with the girls, but I would be interested in trying. I'm still a white lighter, and I'm your uncle."  
Chloe looked up to Leo with wet, tear-fill eyes, "I don't know if I can tell you. I don't know if I can tell anyone."  
Leo put his arm around Chloe's shoulders, "Can you try?"  
Chloe wiped her eyes with her free hand and looked away, "You will keep it a secret. You won't tell my mom, you won't tell my dad?"  
"I promise," Leo assured her, "Tell me?"  
Chloe looked back at her sandaled feet, letting the tears run down her cheeks. She hadn't told anyone what all Batterak had done to her while he held her captive. She had tried to avoid thinking about it by focusing on vanquishing him... but now she was going to have to see him again and think about what happened. "Leo," she started, "he molested me. I don't mean he beat me, I've had worse from other demons. I mean he molested me," she cried.  
Leo couldn't resist his paternal feelings and pulled Chloe into a tight hug, and clinched his fists behind her back, "Chloe, we are going to kill him. And we are going to kill Gideon for putting you at risk like that," he had to hold back the tears himself, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anybody? Are you ok?"  
"I couldn't," she cried softly, "if I kept it to myself, then that meant it didn't happen. And I was afraid someone would try to become a vigilante and end up getting themselves killed if said anything."  
"Chloe, this is never something you keep to yourself. Never. You tell me, Chris, your mom, your aunts, you crazy dad," he paused, "this is serious. You were violated and that is not meant to go unpunished, do you hear me?" Leo let himself cry and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching. He noticed Chris's eyes focused intently on them, "How have you kept this from Chris?"  
Chloe sat back and wiped her eyes again, this time she lifted her hand and showed Leo the ring on her finger, "This is my dad's wedding band. I pulled it out of the potion's basin after we resurrected him," then she pulled the necklace she was wearing out from under her shirt, "this is my ring that ties me to Chris."  
Leo leaned his head against hers, "After this is all over, I'm going to take you to the doctor, the real doctor. And I think you should talk to Chris. Are sure you're ok?"  
"No," Chloe laughed through her tears, "but thank you for asking. Let's kick his ass, talk about therapy. You are lovable, Leo," she kidded.  
"Good to know," he took her hand and led her back to the circle. Everyone could see the redness in hers and Leo's eyes.  
Chris walked over to her and lifted her chin, "Love 'ya, kid, whatever is going on," he pulled her into a hug. Chloe cried into his shoulder. "We're going to kill this guy, and then you and I are going out for coffee or something better."  
"Right," Chloe smiled keeping his hand in hers and taking their places.  
Piper looked over to her niece and son and felt a pain she couldn't explain or understand, "Alright, we're going to start. Everybody get ready."  
Cole took his place behind Chloe and Phoebe, as Leo stood behind Chris and Piper. Richard joined the circle between Paige and Piper. "Forces of evil, lend an ear. Send the demon Batterak here," they chanted. Chloe turned her head from the circle as she clutched Chris's hand.  
"You rang?" Batterak laughed as he took form in the middle of the circle, "Decided to beat me to the punch, I see." Piper threw the first potion at Batterak to weaken him so that he wouldn't be able to shimmer out before they cut his powers—the rest of the family followed. Batterak fell to the ground in pain, "What did you find?" he moaned.  
"Powers come and powers go, we call upon magic to defeat this foe. Strip his powers, weaken this force. Allow us to beat him, and follow the course. To set what is right, to conquer all wrongs. And restore the future for which our souls long," they once again chanted as the amulet around Batterak's neck exploded.  
Chris stepped up to Batterak who was huddled in pain on the floor, "I've been waiting to do this," he kicked Batterak in his face as he flew backwards. Chris then flung his arm as Batterak was thrown through the air and into the wall.  
Batterak stood up and shook the blood from his lip before launching two fireballs at Chris who orbed out. Phoebe quickly channeled his powers and redirected the fireballs at Batterak.  
"Now, it's my turn," Cole snarled pushing Phoebe back stepping up to Batterak. Batterak's lips curled into a wicked smile as he swung his fist at Cole. Cole caught his hand and threw him back with tremendous force. He materialized a sword in his hand which he swung at Batterak's head.  
Batterak raised his hand and blocked the blow. The sword buried itself into his arm as he screamed in pain, "What did you do? I shouldn't be able to be inured," the blood dripped from his arm.  
"Surprise," Cole growled taking another blow at Batterak who ducked out of the way this time.  
He reached to grab Phoebe as a human shield, when she promptly twisted his arm and flipped him onto his back on the floor. She placed the heel of her boot across Batterak's windpipe, "This is for my daughter," she stepped on his chest as he gasped for air.  
Cole rolled him over as Batterak staggered to his feet, "I'm not dead," he moaned.  
"Not yet," Cole threw another fist at his face as Batterak swerved and fired an energy ball at Cole—which bounced off his chest. "Ouch," Cole said sarcastically as he formed a huge fireball above his head between his two hands and vigorously threw it at Batterak's chest as he hit the wall unconscious. Cole wiped the sweat from his forehead and telekinetically moved Batterak's limp body to the circle.  
Chloe was huddled behind Chris and finally emerged as her father held out his hand to her. She pushed past and viciously kicked Batterak in the stomach and rolled him over to throw an energy ball at his face, "Son of a bitch," she wiped tears from her eyes, "I'll take pleasure in killing you," she recalled his words to her as she placed the last crystal in it's place forming the cage around him.  
"Shouldn't we wait until he's awake to vanquish him?" Paige hesitantly asked, "You know, find out what he knows? He's trapped in the power circle, he can't hurt us."  
Cole pulled Chloe into his arms and nodded, "We'll wait," he kissed Chloe on top of the head, "Paige's right," he looked down to Chloe—she didn't say a word and nodded her head.  
*What did he do to you?* Chris thought but got no response from Chloe.  
They waited for what felt like an eternity for Batterak to stir. "Am I dead?" his eyes fluttered open.  
"You aren't that lucky, yet," Cole was bent over him.  
"Not until you tell us who you're working for and with," Chris stepped up to the circle. "Details, now," he demanded.  
"He'll kill me," Batterak coughed.  
"He'll have to take a number," Piper yelled from her seat on the crypt.  
"The elder, Gideon. Both here and in the future," his chest heaved, "He sent me back to kill the girl in hopes that he would be able to turn Cole in either the future and the present."  
Chris nodded his head, "What about me? What is important about my birthday?"  
Batterak's eyes conveyed his confusion, "Your birthday? I don't know what you're talking about. He has some new plan, here, but he won't tell me exactly what—all I know is it has something to do with all three charmed children."  
Chris turned back to Cole, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, "He's starting to get strong again, we need to do this now." Chloe was still hiding in the corner.  
"Get up," Chris ordered.  
Batterak forced himself to his feet when he saw Chloe standing in the back corner of the mausoleum, "Chloe dear, was it good for you, too, love?" he laughed. Chloe threw an energy ball at his stomach which caused him to fall back to his knees. Chris's eyes widened in horror as he turned to look at his cousin's tear-stained face.  
Chloe stepped up to the circle. "We call upon the ancient power," she began to chant, "to help us in this darkest hour," the others joined in, "to cast upon this evil one, the powers of one who's life's undone. Balthazar's powers we put in thee, to vanquish you, and set us free."  
A swirl of black lights rose from the ground and filtered through Batterak's body, "You gave me Balthazar's powers?" Batterak laughed as he gained new strength, "You're fools!"  
"I know you are but what am I?" Paige taunted as Chloe pushed past her and threw the first vial of vanquishing potion. Phoebe and Chris followed, then Paige and Piper... there was only a scorch mark left on the floor where Batterak had been standing.  
Chloe fell on her knees in tears. Chris knelt beside her and put his hand on her back, "He's gone, Chloe," Chris sniffed, "He's gone." Phoebe, Piper, and Paige linked arms and stood behind them—supporting each other, and wondering how this one thing changes all their futures. 


	37. Eraser

***Thank you all for your excellent, exquisite reviews on the last chapter! You are what makes writing fun and motivates me to keep going! I hope you enjoy this one, too. All I ask is for patience as I finish this, my semester of school, and try to work your brilliant ideas into the story. ~abs  
  
Chloe was curled up on a sofa at P3, the music in her ears echoed white noise, and the images in her mind still terrified her. Chris walked up carrying two glasses, and sat on the sofa with her. Chloe didn't even stir. "I brought you a Sprite, you don't seem much in the mood for anything else," he offered her the cup, "it has a straw. I know how much you love straws," he jingled the ice. Chloe kept staring blankly at the band that was playing and the plethora of people mingling through the club. "Chloe, you haven't talked to me since we left the mausoleum and I can't hear what you're thinking. Come on, you're scaring me."  
Chloe turned her eyes up to Chris's face and saw his pain, "I've been keeping something from you."  
"I know," Chris put his hand on her shoulder, "you are not ok."  
Chloe took his drink from his hand—a vodka tonic with a twist—and took a long sip before handing it back. Then she took the Sprite he had brought her. "Batterak didn't just beat me."  
"Just beat you? Chloe, he almost beat you to death," Chris reminded her, "Leo had to heal you twice. I know there's something more to it."  
"That's not what hurt the most and you're right—I haven't been ok," she sighed heavily, afraid to tell her cousin the truth, afraid of how he might respond, "maybe we should go to the office, or the manor, or somewhere else to talk."  
Chris shook his head defiantly, "When I saw your face in the mausoleum, when I saw Leo's eyes, and when Batterak said... I thought maybe he... I'm afraid to even say it. I can't be right," Chloe put her hand on Chris's and squeezed it. That's all she needed to do. The glass in Chris's hand exploded sending ice and alcohol all over the floor. Leo, Cole and Phoebe were sitting at the table and saw the scene and got up to approach them. Chris's hand was bleeding as he pulled Chloe close to him. He was still shaking with anger, "I'm really not letting you out of my sight. I mean it. I'm tempted to bring him back so I can kick ass again. Chloe," he silently cried into her hair, "Why didn't you say something sooner? You need a real doctor, not just to be healed."  
"I know," Chloe backed away from him, "That's what Leo told me. I didn't say anything because I was scared."  
"You always talk about something like that, do you hear me?" Chris wrapped a napkin around his hand, "Do not keep that to yourself. I know you're scared and mad, because I am, too and it happened to you. But you have to know, you don't deserve to go through this alone," he hugged her again.  
For the first time since her daughter had arrived, Phoebe could sense her pain. It was unbearable, "Chloe, sweetie, what's wrong? I've never been able to sense you before, but your soul is practically screaming."  
Leo looked away, he knew Chloe must have told Chris. "Chris, let me heal your hand," he sat next to them on the sofa.  
Chris looked at him with pain in his eyes, and tentatively removed his arms from around Chloe so that Leo could heal him. As soon as the wounds were closed, he put his arms back around her shoulders, "Let's go home," he looked up to his family's eyes.  
"No, Chloe, how about you, me and Chris go talk somewhere? That sound good?" Leo offered. Chloe nodded her head. Leo turned back to Phoebe and Cole whose parental instincts were in high drive, "Don't worry, you two. I'll take care of your little girl like she was my own. We're just going to chat things out," he took Chloe's hand and pulled her from the sofa. The three of them walked behind a wall divider as blue light shone from under the edges.  
Cole pulled Phoebe to his hip, "Whiskey?" he asked.  
"Sure," Phoebe watched the band, "Something's wrong with Chloe."  
"I know," Cole led her towards the bar, "but I trust Leo and Chris. Don't you?"  
"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Piper sang as she rocked Wyatt to sleep. Once she finally felt his small frame go limp, she slowly eased herself out of the chair and placed him in his crib.  
"What a little angel," Phoebe whispered walking into Piper's room.  
Piper put her finger to her lips and walked with Phoebe back out of her room, "Yeah, right now anyway," she put her arm around Phoebe's waist as they walked down the hall, "I got a funny feeling from Chris and Chloe tonight."  
"Oh yeah?" Phoebe asked turning to Piper as the walked down the stairs, "Me, too. What did you get?"  
"Well, I'm no empath," Piper kidded, "but it was just something really uncomfortable. I don't know how to explain it. They seem very sad, when I think they would be celebrating Batterak's death."  
Phoebe rubbed her sister's back, "You may not be an empath, but you're a mom. It was maternal instincts. I never thought I would have any, but I feel like I'm finding them. Tea?"  
"Love some."  
Phoebe gathered some tea leaves from the cabinet, placed them in the strainer, and put a pot of water on the eye of the stove, "I can't wait to hold her my arms, Piper. To smell that baby smell on my own daughter," she sighed, "Three years, I can make it. I'll have little Chris to love on here soon anyway."  
"I know," Piper rubbed her belly, "Chris has alluded to the fact that his birthday is sometime soon. Wish he'd clue me in. I'm ready to get this bun out of the oven," she laughed as the tea pot whistled.  
There was the jingling of orbs as Leo joined them, "Ladies," he smiled, "Piper," he kissed her on top of the head, "Where is everybody?"  
"Cole was showering or something... getting ready for bed," Phoebe poured the tea into cups, "Paige is over at Richard's, Wyatt is in the bed, and we thought that Chloe and Chris were with you?"  
"They were," Leo sat on a bar stool at the counter, "I put that old bed together that was in the attic for Chloe to sleep on. She and Chris are putting sheets on it and I think Chris is going to orb his cot up there with her," he turned to Piper.  
Piper nodded, "That's fine. I understand he wants to be with her. He's being very protective of her right now. I can be an adult about that and let him make a fuss over someone else for a few days."  
Phoebe took Piper her cup of tea, and placed the other cup in front of Leo before going back and grabbing another cup and pouring herself some, "What's going on, Leo? Can you tell us?"  
Leo took a sip of his tea, "No, I told them it would be privileged. I need both of them to trust me," he watched the steam rise from his cup, "They have both been battling Batterak for most of their lives. It was just a tough night for them."  
"You and Chris seem to be getting along better," Phoebe observed.  
"Unfortunately, things aren't always as they seem," Leo muttered.  
Piper swirled her tea, "That's what it looked like to me, too. He's not being more receptive?"  
"Oh, he is," Leo corrected, "He definitely is. We have moments, which I'm not complaining about, but I wouldn't go so far as to say we're getting along better."  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again, this whole family needs therapy," Piper took a long sip of her tea.  
"I second that," Phoebe grinned, "Sign me up."  
  
Chloe was folding the corners of her sheets into neat creases before throwing over an old quilt. She knelt down and brought the quilt to her nose as she straightened the wrinkles, "This quilt smells so old. I wonder how long it's been in the family?" she pondered.  
"About six months," Chris put a blanket on his own cot, "I bought it while I was still sleeping at P3. It just smells old because it's been in Gram's cedar chest."  
"Liar," Chloe closed her eyes, "Melinda Warren's grand-daughter made it."  
Chris walked up to the quilt and examined the pattern more closely, "Oh, yeah. That's not the one I bought."  
Chloe just shook her head, "I'm going downstairs to take a shower and put on my p.j.s." Chris started to follow her out the door, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"With you," He said very plainly.  
"I don't think so," Chloe sassed, "Chris, I love you, you know that. But there is no way I'm going to let you sit in the bathroom while I shower. We're close, but we're not that close," she patted his cheek, "and besides that's Trey's job," she laughed.  
"Chloe," Chris said irritated but then noticed the hurt that lingered behind Chloe's eyes and added more tenderly, "Chloe," and motioned for her to come hug him. Chloe had been trying to hold back her emotions ever since she, Leo and Chris talked. It had made her feel better to get everything out in the open, and definitely had made her feel better to see a doctor and know that she was in good health, but all of that hadn't erased her memories—hadn't erased her psychological pain. "You're not alone, Clo," Chris assured her, "Ever."  
"Thanks," she wiped away her tears, "But I think I'll do the shower thing alone," she managed to smile, "My dad is right across the hall and I know he won't let anything happen to me. And I'll call you if I need you. You'll hear me," Chris turned her around and pushed her out the door. "Hey Leo," Chloe smiled as Leo walked past her and into the attic with Chris.  
"I see you've got everything set up in here," Leo surveyed the room, "Looks nice. You might want to put towels or something up over the windows though. The sun will wake you up in the morning."  
"Good observation," Chris noticed the windows facing east, "Thanks."  
"Chris, about tonight," Leo started.  
"I can't talk about that right now, dad. I'm all talked out," Chris took off his shirt and put on a different tee.  
Leo beamed, "You just called me dad."  
"Don't make a big deal of it or it won't happen again," Chris began changing into his pajama bottoms.  
"Right," Leo pursed his lips.  
Chris was now dressed and sitting Indian-style on his cot, "I want to take Chloe's pain away. You did it for mom when you became an elder. Can you do it for her?"  
Leo's eyes widened with exasperation, "No, do you remember what happened to her? She went crazy. We'll help Chloe work through this with as little magic as possible."  
Chris got mad, "We don't have time to help Chloe get through this. Our powers are tied to our emotions, you know that, and she is a wreck. We need her to be on top of her game to defeat Gideon. I don't think there will be any magical backfires. There is no personal gain. Besides, I've already written a spell," he held up a piece of paper, "I love her. I can't stand to see her in so much pain."  
Leo thought for a moment—he realized that he loved Chloe, too, and wanted to do anything to help her deal with what she was going through. "I have an idea," Leo informed Chris, "but you have to promise me you won't do anything until I get back. Promise?"  
"I promise," Chris bowed his head.  
"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo left.  
  
"If I could turn back time, do do do do do do, if I could find a way! I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay," Chloe sang as she came out of the bathroom. She flipped her head upside down and began to towel dry her hair, "And also the ever popular, 'I'm going back in time,'" she added in song, "I wonder if Huey Lewis knew when he wrote that song that someday somebody would actually do it. So, I didn't use a time machine, but still," she flipped her head back up and saw Cole smiling from Phoebe's bedroom door, "Hi," she laughed.  
"Hi," he laughed back at her, "What are you singing?"  
"Cher and Huey Lewis... you know from Back to the Future? Michael J. Fox, Marty McFly?" Chloe continued to dry her hair.  
Cole couldn't stop smiling, "Yes, I've seen the movie, heard the songs... but are they still popular in twenty-five years?"  
"Oh no," Chloe shook her head, "But I'm born in three. So they still come on the oldies stations when I'm little. I like them! Plus, Back to the Future, classic Spielberg," she winked.  
"Wow," Cole backed into Phoebe's room as Chloe followed him, "I remember time before radios, so talk about classics..."  
"You're old," Chloe kidded.  
"One Hundred and One," Cole chuckled.  
"Wow, and Chris and I thought Leo was old. You age very gracefully," she smiled.  
"Well thanks," Cole tackled his daughter into a hug; "Your mom and I are worried about you. You seemed rather catatonic at the club tonight—that doesn't fit your personality."  
The smile that was gracing Chloe's face suddenly faded. The jokes, smiles, and songs she was sharing with her dad had temporarily taken her mind of Batterak, "You're right, that wasn't me. I'm usually on the dance floor until closing," she attempted to laugh, "There is stuff going on with me, dad. And I wish I could talk about it right now, but I can't. I need some time to deal."  
Cole put his arm around her shoulders, "I never thought I'd have a daughter. And even more than that, I thought maybe if I did, I'd meet her as an infant instead of a young woman. But I wouldn't trade getting to know you now with anything," he lifted her hand and kissed it, "Please know you can talk to me whenever. I love you, and I'm here for you."  
Chloe's smile re-painted her face, "Thank you, daddy," she squeezed his hand, "I'm going to go dry my hair, change out of this bathrobe, and go to bed. It's been a long day. Maybe we can spar before breakfast?" she asked as she reached the door.  
"It's a date. And we'll pull your mom in, too, I'd like to see if she can still take me," he added with a wink. Chloe wiggled her fingers goodbye and headed back up towards the attic. As she passed Piper's room, she saw Chris standing in the closet/nursery doorframe watching Wyatt sleep. She smiled to herself and kept walking.  
"It's five more days until my birthday, Wyatt" Chris mentioned in a soft whisper, "are you ready to be a big brother?" he walked up to the crib and leaned over the edge. He tucked the corners of the blanket back around his brother's shoulders, and ran his hand over Wyatt's soft curls. "There were times growing up when I had glances of who you are. You're a big strong guy," he laughed, "and you pick on me incessantly. But I had a feeling you loved me anyway. I want it to stay that way. That's why I'm here. I hope you know that," he leaned back over him and kissed his head. "Don't tell anybody about these talks, they might think I'm getting soft." He turned to go out of the room and found Piper watching him. "Mom?" he asked shocked, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to be trying desperately to hold back tears. You're sweet when you want to be, you know that?" she took Chris's hands.  
"Can you keep it a secret?" he winked.  
"I'll try," she pulled him with her to the bed, "Five more days until your birthday, huh? Wow."  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you. There's enough other things going on, you don't need the added stress," Chris put his hand on his mother's belly, "This has been so weird for me. I mean, that's me, right there. Weird, weird."  
"Tell me about it," Piper smiled, "I thought the first time I would meet my kids would be when they are babies, but you proved me wrong on that one."  
"Yeah, well, if things had gone according to my plan you wouldn't have known about me. I'm afraid of how it might affect things," Chris reflected. He was grateful for the opportunity he had to show his mom how he felt and to love on her again. It had been harder than he had anticipated when he first came back to call her Piper and not act like he was her son. But lately, he had been pondering the possibilities of how her knowing him as an adult would affect raising him as a child.  
"I'm glad to know. It gives me the chance to know what I can do to make you a happier kid. And hopefully do it better this time through," Piper placed her hand on his cheek.  
Chris moved his hand to hers, "You were great, the best even. Don't doubt yourself."  
Leo orbed in front of them, "Oh, hi," he smiled weakly, "Chris," he motioned for him to follow him out the door.  
Chris rose and followed his dad out into the hall as Piper sat back on the bed and picked up a book from her nightstand. "Yeah, what did you get?" Leo pulled a beautiful white flower out from behind his back, "What kind of flower is that?" Chris asked.  
"An Easter Lily. Fortunately, with Easter only being a couple weeks back, they are still rather easy to find," he handed Chris the flower.  
"Chloe's a girl who loves flowers, but somehow I don't think a flower will fix it this time," Chris looked warily back at Leo.  
"It's for the spell," Leo explained, "Easter Lily's represent new- birth, rising from the cold of winter to the warmth of spring. I put some of the memory dust inside it, so that should help. Place it on Chloe's chest when you recite the spell. Hopefully it will just remove her pain, and give her a 're-birth,' if you will, and a fresh start."  
Chris rolled the flower through his fingers. The dust that covered it gave it an iridescent, sparkling glow, "Thank you. Thank you very much," he put his hand on Leo's shoulder and then turned to go upstairs.  
"You're welcome," Leo whispered as Chris disappeared from sight. He walked into Piper's bedroom and noticed once again how beautiful she was, "You're radiant," he complimented her.  
Piper blushed, "Leo."  
"I mean it," he walked up to her bed and sat down beside her, "You glow. Maternity works with you. I don't know why we ever argued about having children. You were made for it," he kissed her cheek.  
Piper caught his head as he backed away and pulled him into a liplock, "Keep saying stuff like that and I might have to forgive you for leaving," she teased.  
"Keep kissing me like that and I'll never leave you again," Leo smiled.  
Piper pulled his face back closer to hers, "Alright," she kissed him again. Leo flipped his wrist as the covers they were sitting on top of turned into a blanket of blue orbs. As sheets and blankets recollected, Piper and Leo were now tucked nicely into bed. Leo helped slide Piper down under the covers. They continued to kiss. Piper flicked her wrist and blow up the light bulb in the lamp, "I'll replace it in the morning," she giggled.  
"Good idea," Leo pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
Chris was sitting on his cot, watching Chloe sleep, twirling the Lily between his fingers. Paige orbed into the attic and was startled to see him sitting there. "Shh," he held his hand up.  
"Got it," she whispered back. She grabbed a bottle of lavender oil from the potions cabinet and motioned for Chris to follow her out into the hall, "Why are you two up here?"  
"Leo put the bed together so Chloe wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa," Chris appraised her, "and I orbed my cot up here so she wouldn't be alone."  
"Aren't you getting soft?" Paige kidded.  
"That's the second time I've heard that tonight. I need to work on that," he smiled.  
"Ok, I'm going to bed. I just wanted to get some lavender to put in some bath water. I think I deserve a little pampering tonight," she punched Chris on the arm, "See you the morning."  
"Wait," Chris asked. Paige turned back, "Could you do me a favor first?"  
"Sure, cute stuff, what do you need?" she walked back towards him.  
Chris blushed at her compliment, "Can you switch Chloe's rings? She has Cole's wedding band on her finger and her ring on her necklace. I don't want to lose her again, and it needs to be on her finger to track her."  
"Right, and you want to know what she's been thinking, 'rings'" Paige turned her fingers as the ring on Chloe's necklace became blue orbs as did the one on her finger, "Done," Paige added with a wink as she patted his shoulder, "Sweet dreams."  
"Yeah, you too," he said absent-mindedly as he walked back into the attic. Chris placed the Lily on Chloe's chest and picked the spell up off his bed, "Memories of old, memories so cold. Be gone now, do as you're told. Find peace and solace as you sleep. For this pain you hold, you will no longer keep." The Lily on Chloe's chest began to glow as white light floated from it and enveloped her. The flower began to slowly wither and fade into her chest as her pain was erased, until with one last supernatural breeze; the dust that was left of the flower was swept away. "Neat," Chris sat back on his bed. He held his right hand up and concentrated hard. The ring began to glow as Chris closed his eyes. He saw Chloe's dream, she was walking down the beach, the wind in her hair, and a smile on her face. He opened his eyes again and saw that Chloe really was smiling as she slept. He got up and brushed hair out of her face, "Sleep well, Tinkerbelle," he kidded before tucking himself into bed. 


	38. Smothered

***Y'all rock! As always, thanks for all the reviews! ~abs  
  
Chris had been sleeping on his back when he felt the sun tickle his face. He felt like there was something heavy sitting on his chest and slowly opened his eyes to see Wyatt's smiling face, "Boo!" he clapped.  
"Ah! You scared me," Chris faked propping himself up, "Does mom know you're up here?" Wyatt shook his head no, "That's not good, let's go find her," he set Wyatt on the floor before throwing his legs over the side, "Come on," he took Wyatt's little hand.  
"Paige," Piper rushed into Paige's room as fast as her pregnant body would allow her, "Wake up. Wyatt's missing,"  
Paige's head popped up from her pillows in shock as she pulled her blindfold off her eyes, "On it," she bolted out of bed to join Piper.  
"Mom," Chris walked down the hall towards Paige's room, "Mom," he came in the room.  
"Chris, I'm glad you're awake, Wyatt's" Piper paused and noticed that Wyatt was standing hand in hand with Chris, "with you, thank God," she swept Wyatt up into her arms.  
"In that case, I'm going back to bed," Paige fell backwards onto her bed.  
Chris took Piper's arm as they walked out of her room, "You might want to put a bell on his neck."  
  
"That's not funny," Piper smothered Wyatt with kisses, "Where did you find him?"  
"He found me. I woke up and he was sitting on my stomach," Chris yawned, "He said 'boo!'" he leaned over and tickled Wyatt who giggled and hid his head in Piper's shoulder.  
"Wyatt, don't orb up to your brother without telling me first, ok? You're going to cause mommy to go into labor," she mock scolded, "I was just going to go downstairs for breakfast. Do you want to join me?" Chris stuck his head in Phoebe's door and noticed that neither she nor Cole was there; then he looked in the bathroom. "Chris? Breakfast?" Piper repeated.  
"Oh yeah, sorry," he kissed his mom on the cheek, "breakfast sounds good."  
"Uh-huh, orb me down?" Piper requested as Chris took her arm and orbed them to the kitchen, "You are going to smother her," she added putting Wyatt in his high chair.  
Chris had his ear to the basement door, "She's down there with Phoebe and Cole?"  
"Yes," Piper agreed buckling Wyatt in, "she's fine."  
"Good," Chris pulled flour out of the cabinet, "pancakes?" he offered getting the sugar, milk, eggs, and cinnamon.  
"Sure, if you're cooking," Piper pulled up a barstool and watched her baby begin to mix his ingredients, "Want to tell me why you're so worried about her all of a sudden? It seems to me that Chloe is a lot like her mom and is quite capable of taking care of herself."  
Chris poured some flour into a bowl, then sugar, a couple of eggs, some milk—he didn't measure anything, "It's nothing big. I'm just protective of her, that's all," he beat the ingredients.  
"You didn't measure anything," Piper leaned over the counter smiling and added a pinch of salt, "it will make them fluff up more."  
"Right," Chris grinned, "I never measure anything."  
"Have you had a lot of potions explode in your face?" she laughed.  
"A few," Chris blushed as he added the cinnamon. He looked around the kitchen for a banana and grabbed it off the banana rack, "You would do the same thing if either Paige or Phoebe was nearly beaten to death. You wouldn't let them out of your sight."  
"Darn shootin'," Piper hit her fist on the counter. Chris looked at her funny. "I'm trying to protect the innocent ears," Piper pointed back to Wyatt.  
Chris laughed, "Good, because fighting demons, possibly being turned evil, and raising the dead, that's all perfectly normal for a kid," he poured the banana pancake batter into the skillet.  
"Pecans?" Piper asked licking her lips, "I really like nuts." Chris pointed his finger at the cabinet behind him and pulled a small bag of chopped pecans to him. He tore open the bag and sprinkled some pecans into the first pancake, "Oh, scrumptious," Piper chuckled.  
"You didn't have to look, Chris, I'm proud of you," Chloe was standing in the door of the basement wiping her brow, "Keep that up and maybe you'll finally be able to beat me at blind telekinetic darts."  
"You play blind telekinetic darts?" Piper's jaw dropped, "And I'm assuming at P3?"  
"He, he, sorry I gave you away," Chloe winked sitting on the stool next to Piper, "Can I have a pancake?"  
"Gave 'you' away? You mean gave 'us' away," Chris corrected flipping a pancake onto Piper's and Chloe's plates.  
"Just don't take anybody's eye out, ok? I know Leo can heal, but I don't know if he can remake eyeballs," Piper stabbed her pancake.  
"That's a lovely breakfast conversation," Phoebe emerged from the basement, Cole's hand on her waist.  
*Oh my, scandalous,* Chloe thought smothering her pancake with syrup before putting a bite in her mouth.  
Chris had his eyes fixed on the griddle when he laughed, "You're the one who read him the other day."  
Chloe dropped her fork on her plate and looked down at her right hand. She noticed that the ring that was now on her finger was her ring and not her father's, "I didn't say that out loud, Chris."  
"Uh-oh," he flipped the pancake and ducked.  
Chloe drew pictures in her syrup, "I'm not going to blow you up. I'm going to get you when you least expect it," she snickered, "Bu-ha-ha-ha."  
"Ok, then," Cole pulled on his shirt, "Who's ready to kill Gideon? I'm ready for a fight," he grinned evilly.  
Leo came down the stairs in his pajamas that had been stored under Piper's bed, a fact that did not go unnoticed to Phoebe who cocked a suspicious eyebrow to Piper, "Morning," he yawned, "Chris making pancakes?"  
"Leo, we're going to kill Gideon today," Cole smiled.  
"What?" Leo turned shocked.  
"Cole," Phoebe punched his arm.  
"Not today," Leo picked up a plate, "we need a plan. He's obviously onto us or he wouldn't have attempted to win back our trust with the whole Batterak situation."  
Leo and Chris both looked at Chloe, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she wiped at her mouth.  
"No, you're fine?" Chris posed.  
"You said that like a question. So, am I good or not? Mom?"  
"You're fine, sweetie. No syrup," Phoebe grinned.  
"Why were you looking at me funny?" Chloe put another bite of pancake in her mouth as Chris handed Leo and Cole a plate.  
Leo and Chris exchanged an uncomfortable glance before Chris answered, "Well, you know... you've just always had such a great animosity for Batterak. I wanted to see how you would respond."  
Chloe wrinkled her brow at Chris, "I'm glad he's dead, yay!" she threw up one hand in celebration, "is that what you wanted me to do?"  
"Sure is," Chris put his own pancake on his plate, "Scoot over, we'll share a stool."  
"You can have it," Chloe pushed Chris the stool and levitated in front of her plate, "I can manage."  
"I've got it!" Paige announced bouncing into the kitchen with her family, "I've got it, got it, got it!" she repeated.  
"What did you get?" Phoebe celebrated with Paige. Wyatt sat in his high chair clapping.  
"How we're going to kill Gideon. We're going to get a darklighter's bow," Paige nodded delightedly.  
Piper pushed herself up from her chair, "Oh, no, I don't think so," she waved her hand, "We have, one, two, three, four, and a mini one right here" she counted pointing to her stomach, "whitelighters and half- whitelighters in this room. There is no way I'm letting a darklighter's bow in this house."  
"Piper," Paige walked up to her trying to comfort her sister, "I know the risks. But there's no other way to kill an elder."  
"Unfortunately, she's right," Leo confirmed.  
"That's also the way you would kill my husband, two sons, and sister!" Piper was defiant, "Phoebe, Chloe, help me out here."  
"Uh," Chloe stalled looking to Phoebe for help, "I... I need to go shower," she shimmered out.  
"Coward!" Piper yelled accusatorily.  
"Only when it comes to you!" Chloe defensively yelled back from upstairs.  
"Pheebs?" Piper looked back to her.  
Phoebe fumbled over her words, "If I could shimmer out like my daughter I would have followed her," she responded meekly, "but Piper, Paige is right. There is no other way to kill an elder. We know that."  
"Don't you think that I would be careful?" Paige pulled a plate from the cupboard, "I'm one of those half-whitelighters. I don't want to die!" she added flipping a couple of pancakes onto her plate.  
"And they don't have to touch the bow or the poison. I could track down the darklighters and get what we need. What if we only got the poison? Made a vanquishing potion with it?" Cole offered his assistance  
"There 'ya go," Paige waved her hand to Cole, "Good idea."  
"Thanks," he mumbled—still a little uncomfortable around Paige.  
"That's possible," Piper acquiesced, "Work on it. And I'll work on a way to keep this family of whitelighters safe," she stood up to take her plate to the sink. Leo quickly stood up and took it from her, "Thanks honey. Sucking up?"  
"A little," Leo smiled walking to the sink.  
"I think you should let someone else work on the way to protect us, Mom," Chris helped her walk towards the foyer, "You need to rest. I'm not ready to be born yet."  
"I can do it, Piper," Phoebe offered, "Not a problem. You stay off your feet."  
"Ok, Miss Thing upstairs. You're safe to rejoin the family in the kitchen and finish your breakfast," Piper called, "Besides, I want to take a bath first."  
Chloe inched tentatively back down the stairs, "It's yours," she smiled warily, "You're not going to try to blow me up?"  
"I'm not going to try to blow you up," Piper assured her.  
"Excellent," Chloe ran back down the stairs, "Excuse me," and into the kitchen.  
"You go finish your breakfast, too," Piper patted Chris's arm, "You slaved over it, and you should enjoy it. Phoebe'll get me upstairs." Chris nodded handing his mom's arm to Phoebe.  
Chloe grabbed her plate off the counter and another pancake before sitting next to her father at the table, "So, what did we decide while I was upstairs?" Everyone looked at her funny, "Ok, what did you decide while I was upstairs?"  
"Hiding," Chris also grabbed another pancake and took his seat back on the stool.  
Chloe wrinkled her nose, "Piper scares me sometimes. I'm not ashamed. But seriously, what's going on?"  
"I am going to coerce my way into a darklighters lair where I will then take some of the poison to bring back here—no arrows. And someone is going to make a potion out of it," Cole informed his progeny.  
"And Phoebe's going to figure out someway to keep us safe," Chris indicated Leo, Paige, Wyatt and himself as he swallowed his bite, "Caught up?"  
"I think so," Chloe then turned to Cole, "Can I come with?"  
"No!" Chris practically choked.  
Cole looked over at Chris shocked, "Why not?"  
"After all you've been through," he addressed Chloe, "after all she's been through," and Cole, "You're willing to put her at risk again by taking her back to the underworld?"  
"Chris, calm down," Leo cautioned, "As much as I hate to admit it, I trust Cole with his own daughter."  
Cole looked crossly at Leo, "Thanks, Leo... I think."  
"Anyway," Paige interjected, "Chloe doesn't have whitelighter blood. The darklighter can't hurt her."  
"Chris, what is your deal?" Chloe looked at him bewildered. She then got up and took her plate with her to the sink, "I'm going to go talk to my mom while I wait on Piper to get out of the bath. Leo, do you want me to take Wyatt upstairs?" she offered. Leo took Wyatt out of his high chair and handed him to Chloe, "Come on, little dude, you and I are going to where the fun is," she shoot Chris a look that could kill as she left the room.  
"Women," Chris slammed his plate down on the counter and stormed towards the conservatory and parlor.  
"I got him," Leo told Paige.  
Cole leaned over the table and grabbed what was left of Leo's pancakes off his plate, "I don't think he'll be needing these. And if he does, he can eat Chris's," he cut one and stuffed it in his mouth. Paige just shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious about that!" Chris stormed to the sofa.  
"I am," Leo sat next to him, "Cole is not going to let anything happen to Chloe."  
"How do you know that?" Chris shot back.  
Leo looked him straight in the eyes, "Because he's her father. And fathers do whatever is necessary to protect their children."  
Chris was shocked to momentarily silence by Leo's response, "I guess the spell worked. I'm afraid to ask her about it, just in case it did. I don't want to remind her. Plus side, she doesn't seem to be in pain anymore," he finally mumbled.  
"No backfires?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing yet," Chris turned to look at Leo, "Fathers do anything to protect their kids?" he asked.  
"Anything," Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder. 


	39. Schemes, schemes are no fun

***I apologize for the looong break in between posts. I have had a lot going on with school, finals, moving, packing, etc. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I feel like I'm getting pretty near the end... so the next couple of chapters may be longer as well taking a little more time to write. ENJOY! ~abs  
  
Chloe jumped off the bottom step of stairs and walked happily into the parlor. She laid her cloak and bag over the back of the sofa as she turned to look in the wall mirror. She was holding her ponytail holder in her teeth as she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail then wrapped the holder around it with her free hand. As she was straightening her tank, she noticed Cole watching her from the conservatory with his mouth slightly ajar, "Hey dad, I'm ready," she bounced up to him, "Let's go."  
"Patience young grasshopper," Cole winked, "What are you wearing?"  
Chloe looked down at her outfit, "Black leather pants, black tank, is it too much?"  
Cole laughed, "Too much? Quite the opposite, actually," he tossed her a button up collared shirt that was sitting next to him.  
"This is Chris's," she looked at him skeptically, "it's short sleeved, and it's green. Dad, please," she tossed it back to him. "Mom wears stuff like this all the time. I don't see you tossing her other people's clothes."  
"Your mother is," Cole paused to do the math before he mumbled, "Seven years older than you." Chloe crossed her arms. "Not the point," Cole pointed his finger at her as he walked past, "She's your mother, I'm your father, and you're our daughter... and... and... you're definitely not wearing too much," he sat on the arm of the sofa and tossed her the cloak. Chloe rolled her eyes as she swung the cloak around her shoulders. "Don't roll your eyes. I have a right to be protective. Why do you wear that cloak every time you go to the underworld?"  
Chloe walked up to him, "Because it's yours," she smiled as she showed him the Avatar crest on the pin, and a "C" embroidered in gold stitching up close to the neckline.  
"I had never noticed that C before," Cole played with the pin, "This is mine?"  
"Someday," Chloe grinned, "The Avatars haven't even approached you since you got back, have they?"  
Cole smoothly slid off the arm of the sofa and patted the cushion next to him for Chloe to sit, "Not officially I don't think."  
"Not officially? But you've seen them? You never said anything," Chloe looked to him slightly hurt.  
"There are enough other things going on in this crazy house, I didn't want to bring it up. They came to me in my dreams because they didn't want to disrupt our plans. They told me to tell you hello," Cole raised his eyebrows to his daughter with a smile.  
Chloe laughed to herself, "Damien and Vestas?" she asked. Cole nodded. "They're cool. Vestas is who sent me back. If you believe there are 'good' and 'bad' Avatars, these two are 'good.' They're your allies. Mustavian and Claros are who approached you before... the first time. They're not so good. I think they have the Avatarian motto tattooed on them somewhere, 'Ultimate power surpasses all things'."  
"That's the motto?" Cole turned to look at her.  
"It may be a paraphrase. But my point is they take their job very seriously. Damien and Vestas do not, and neither do you," she punched his arm.  
"That'll be a first," Cole said under his breath.  
"There's a first time for everything—you have a family this go around, who happen to be good witches. If you were on the side of evil you might find yourself somehow vanquished... again," she snickered.  
"So, if that's my cloak, how did you get it?"  
Chloe became very solemn, "Mom still had it after you left. She gave me it to me on my thirteenth birthday. I'm going to go upstairs and get something to put that poison in. I'll be back," she moped off.  
"Curious," Cole mumbled to himself.  
"What's curious?" Phoebe emerged from the kitchen putting the back on her earring.  
"Chloe's response to me. It's probably nothing," Cole looked Phoebe up and down.  
Phoebe noticed, "Are you checking me out, Mr. Turner?"  
"I am," Cole smiled shyly, "You look very nice."  
"Thanks," Phoebe blushed, "We have a meeting with some big wigs about national syndication for the column today. I wanted to look as professional as possible."  
"Achieved," Cole approved.  
"Keep our daughter out of trouble today, please," she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you when I get home. Ciao."  
  
Leo was reading a book to Wyatt on the bed when Piper came in from the hall, "Howdy," she announced watching two of her men read, "Whatcha doing?"  
"Reading," Leo beamed, "Come sit," he patted the bed next to him.  
Chris walked in the room, "I was just going to go for a little walk and ask if anyone was interested, but I see you're busy."  
"Cis!" Wyatt applauded and crawled across the bed to him. He turned around backwards before climbing down the bed, running to his little brother, and taking his hand. He started pulling him out the door, "Out," he pulled.  
"I think Wyatt will go for a walk with you," Piper leaned back into Leo's arms.  
"Seriously? You don't mind me taking Wyatt with me?" Chris was happily surprised.  
Leo looked at Piper and then back to Chris, "No, we trust you. We know you'll take care of him."  
Chris nodded then leaned down and picked up Wyatt, "Ok, we're going for a walk then. See you after while," he turned to leave.  
"Take your time," Leo whispered into Piper's ear as he snuggled with her neck.  
"Leo, I'm nine months pregnant!" Piper playfully protested.  
"So? I heard it helps with labor pains," Leo kidded as he kissed down her neck, "That didn't stop you last night."  
"Hush," she pushed his head away with a coy laugh.  
Leo pulled up Piper's shirt to admire he swollen belly. He laid his head on her stomach so that he could listen, "I hear his heartbeat," he smiled, "thump, thump, thump, beautiful," he kissed her belly. "Hey little man in there, I know I haven't been around much because your mom didn't tell me about you," Piper hit in softly in the back of the head—Leo laughed, "but I want to change that. I want us to be close," he leaned closer to Piper's belly so that his lips were almost touching it, "I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to believe how much I love you. Oh, what was that?" Leo sat up abruptly.  
Piper giggled, "He just kicked at you."  
"Figures," Leo sat back up and pulled Piper closer to him, "The bigger version probably would have done the same thing."  
"Nah," Piper disagreed with a smile, "The bigger version is working on perfecting his new power. He probably would have attempted to blow you up."  
Leo leaned back over her belly with a laugh and blew a strawberry above her belly button while Piper giggled uncontrollably. Then he sat back up and began to sing to her and their unborn son, "Don't you know I've always loved you? Even before there was time. Though you turn away, I tell you still. Don't you know I've always loved you... and I always will."  
"Where did you hear that?" Piper looked up to him.  
"Around," Leo cupped Piper's chin in his hand, "It seemed appropriate... for all parties involved," he leaned into her as they kissed.  
Chris had been standing outside the door listening, holding Wyatt against his chest and rocking back and forth. He peeked around the corner to see his parents kissing before he orbed out.  
  
Gideon was drawing a circle on a star chart with protractor forming an arch between two stars. He then proceeded to do the same with an additional two stars, connecting them with the first—a bright red star just beyond Signet. He waved his hand to create a blanket of orbs above his head—each orb represented a star that was on his chart. He rotated his hand progressing the stars to their placement twenty-four years into the future. A few of the stars disappeared, a few others changed colors, but the two he was watching drew closer together nearly converging. He waved his hand a third time as the sky of orbs was set into motion again. Slowly, the two stars he was watching—a red one and a blue one—came closer and closer unto one overtook the other with what would be a cataclysmic boom on a larger scale. Gideon sighed and lowered his head.  
"What is it, sir?" Sigmund asked concerned.  
"This star here," Gideon rewound the sky and pointed to the red star, "is Wyatt's star. It was the dominant one on the date of his birth and therefore dominates his horoscope and destiny. This star here," Gideon walked across the room to the blue star, "is Chris's star. It will be in Ursa Minor in four days... Chris's birthday... and will therefore be his star depending upon the time of his birth," he waved his hand, "this is twenty- four years into the future, the time that Chris came from. You can see here that the stars are nearing each other. The universe is constantly influx and nothing is stable, including their relationship. What it signifies is a rift, a potential conflict of power, and here," he snapped his fingers as the stars collided, "is the destruction—the final battle. What I cannot foresee, for some reason, is which star will survive and which will not."  
"What does this tell us?" Sigmund stood to study the stars.  
"I assume it implies their relationship... that Wyatt must be turned before Chris's birthday," he sat back down at his desk, "but there is a potential problem," he picked up the star chart off his desk and returned to Sigmund, "I was recalculating the dates and the position of the stars, and there are two stars that I had not noticed before that will also be in the sky on the night of Chris's birth. All three are vying for position as the dominant star," he waved his hand, "if this star here enters Ursa Minor and becomes the dominate star, the whole course is changed. The stars will not collide, but instead," he turned his hand, "they become twin stars. And I cannot determine whether that is on the side of good or evil."  
"And the third star?" Sigmund posed again.  
Gideon turned to the far corner of the room to where the stars had been originally and studied a small star whose significance would not usually puzzle anyone. "This star is the biggest puzzlement to me," he pointed at the star and walked towards the center of the room pulling the orb behind him, "if this star becomes the dominant star, then it joins with Wyatt's star, but also that small orange one behind your left shoulder... and the three of them join Ursa Major, indefinitely as far as I can tell. And fuse together, to give the appearance of one large star... over taking the North Star as the brightest star in the sky in twenty-five years," he held his hands palm up as the orbs were sucked back within him. He turned his chair so that he could sit in it before easing into it. Sigmund pushed his glasses up his nose and shuffled his feet. "What are you thinking, Sigmund?"  
"Well," he continued shifting uneasily on his feet, "When is Chloe's birthday? Maybe the third, err fourth, star is hers. Maybe its moving into alignment with Chris and Wyatt means the reconstitution of the power of three... with even greater power than they have now."  
"Then you understand our predicament of needing to insure that Wyatt is turned before Chris's birthday... and possibly even turning baby Chris at his birth since he will not be good nor evil... yet," Gideon twirled in his chair.  
  
Chloe and Cole shimmered into the darklighter Ravi's lair. "He needs a decorator," Chloe kidded as she noticed all the black everywhere—black furniture, black curtains, black potions equipment, "How morbid." Cole just looked at her and started towards the back room. Chloe rolled her eyes and followed him.  
Just outside the door Cole turned to Chloe, "You want to learn how to handle demons, watch the master at work. Just watch."  
"Yes, master," Chloe put her hands together and bowed then followed Cole.  
"Ravi, long time no see," Cole auspiciously walked towards the darklighter who was polishing his weapons. Ravi grabbed a hurling axe from the table and flung it towards Cole with lightning reflexes. Chloe shimmered out, but Cole casually held up his hand as the hurling axe became suspended in midair. "Now, that's no way to treat an old friend," Cole flicked two fingers as the axe flew and became lodged in the cave wall.  
Chloe shimmered back in behind her father's shoulder, beaming with pride, laughing evilly to herself, *Excellent,* she thought.  
"Balthazar, you're dead," Ravi began cowardly backing up into the shelves of weapons behind knocking a few onto the floor as Cole came closer to him.  
"Three times, actually, but who's counting?" Cole held up three fingers, "I'm not here to hurt you so you can stop running away." Ravi stopped and raised a wary eyebrow to Cole. "I'm here for a favor," he picked up a crossbow from the weapons table.  
"A favor?" Ravi inched closer to him.  
"Yes," Cole hissed, "I need to kill an elder. My ex-brother-in-law, to be exact. He's become quite a pain in the ass. No, he's always been a pain in the ass." Chloe smiled, she knew Cole didn't like Leo. "But this time, his constant meddling is interfering with my plans. And since he and Piper are no longer together, I am not worried about the repercussions."  
Ravi stood more erect and walked to Cole, taking the crossbow from his hands, "Who's the girl?" he tilted his head towards Chloe.  
"Don't worry about her. She's my protégé, I'm teaching her a thing or two," Cole smiled wickedly at Chloe who winked back at him.  
"Glad to see you're over that witch, Balthazar. That relationship was really hindering you getting the respect and support you deserved," Ravi placed the crossbow on the table and went to his potions cabinet.  
Chloe raised her hand with a fireball alight, ready to throw, but Cole grabbed it and squelched it before Ravi could see. "Not yet," he whispered. Instead Chloe averted her eyes to the rows of weapons hanging on the wall, and with a simple squint sent them all falling to the floor with a crash.  
"What was that?" Ravi whipped around.  
"Evil spirit," Chloe maliciously sneered.  
"Right, been meaning to have them exterminated," Ravi went back to his work, "Ordinary poison won't kill an elder. You need something strong," he mixed various potions and poisons until he had a thick red elixir in a vial, "This is what you'll need," he offered it to Cole, "It will kill any elder and any whitelighter that you need."  
Cole waved his hand so that the elixir was suspended in the air—he didn't want to touch the vial, he didn't trust Ravi. He turned to Chloe and projected his thoughts to her, *Can you get a reading off something in here? Is he telling the truth?*  
Chloe walked past Cole, and flirtingly placed her hand on Ravi's shoulder, "It will kill anyone or anything with whitelighter powers?" she asked, "Or anything?" she nodded back to her father. The potion was non- specific, it would kill anything.  
"It will do what you are asking," Ravi smiled as the flirt and ran his finger lustfully down her cheek and beyond.  
Chloe grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. She held out her free hand as the hurling axe emerged from the wall and into her hand. In an instant she had her foot on his chest and axe at his neck, "That was not an invitation," she snarled.  
Cole moved the potion into Chloe's bag telekinetically, "I've taught her well," he smiled down at Ravi who was once again shaking under Cole's gaze, "and I'm glad she has you in this position... it's an easier kill. No one messes with my daughter and lives," Cole growled. Ravi's eyes widened with fear. "Go ahead sweetie, now you can kill him," Cole turned to leave as Chloe fired an energy ball at Ravi's chest. She smiled with satisfaction as she followed Cole back out of the lair, "Lesson complete," he put his arm around her shoulders as they shimmered out.  
  
Cole and Chloe shimmered into the attic with Cole's arm still around her shoulders, "That was fun," Chloe wickedly grinned as she handed the bag over her shoulder to her mother.  
"Cole, what have you been teaching my baby?" Phoebe accepted the bag.  
"Our baby," Cole corrected, "How to coerce information out of uncooperative sources," she sat on the sofa.  
"Not a baby," Chloe frowned, "I will leave you to whatever wonderful plan you have for protecting this house from that poison—which by the way could kill all of us, not just the whitelighter mixes. Good luck," she bowed heading downstairs.  
Phoebe held the bag further from her body, "What does she mean?"  
"Ravi, our dead-at-your-daughter's-hand-darklighter, informed us that you cannot use simple darklighter's poison on an elder. So he made an elixir that apparently not only kills whitelighters, but anything that ingests it. Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you," he looked directly at Phoebe as he concluded.  
"To Phoebe or to all of us?" Paige noticed.  
"All of you," Cole blushed, "I'm going to go find Chloe. I think she enjoyed that vanquish a little too much. Excuse me," he shimmered.  
"Yikes," Phoebe gently placed the bag on the potions table. Paige was helping Piper to sit on the floor behind the potions table and basin. "Do either of you have any ideas?"  
"We need to get Gideon to drink it," Piper suggested, "or to otherwise ingest it."  
"You don't think we could just coat an athame with the stuff and jab it into his deceitful, lying, and otherwise dislikeable gut?" Paige countered.  
Phoebe and Piper laughed, "I don't think that would be the smartest way, no," Piper smiled.  
"Then I suggest we let our fingers do the walking," Phoebe picked up a notepad, "I'll start a spell."  
"We'll work on some sort of potion, if you don't mind adding the elixir when we're ready?" Paige asked, "I don't think that Piper or I should touch it."  
"Deal," Phoebe nodded.  
The charmed ones worked in perfect unison—none of them needing to say a word. Phoebe doodled out potential spells on her notepad, Paige and Piper added various herbs, flowers, spices, and whatnot to the potion basin as it bubbled and sparked over a burning red candle. No one spoke. When it was time to add the elixir to the basin, Paige and Piper simply nodded to Phoebe. Phoebe gently removed the bottle from Chloe's bag. Piper held up her hand to Phoebe as she set it on the table. Then Piper tapped into baby Chris's telekinesis and floated the bottle over the basin, slowly emptied it into the brew, and then motioned for the vial to shatter into the trash can. Phoebe handed each of her sisters a copy of the incantation, "This is for activating the potion only for Gideon," she held up the first piece of paper, "and this will be for the vanquish... if we need it. I think the potion should be strong enough."  
"Right," Paige nodded reading over the spell, "Are we ready?"  
The three sisters joined hands as they read, "Spirits of good throughout all time. Lend your wisdom to heed our rhyme. For the elder, whose goodness has failed, to the fires of hell his soul will be jailed. For Gideon only will this potion activate, for he is the one we wish to obliterate."  
The potion sparked one last time as the candle beneath the basin fizzled and the steam rising from it ceased. "I think it's done," Phoebe leaned over the basin, "but to be on the safe side, I think someone who does not have whitelighter blood in their body needs to be the one to bottle it up." She went to the potions cabinet and pulled out seven vials, "One for each of us," she informed her sisters.  
"Help me up," Paige requested of Paige, "I'm going to go find my sons and tell them what's going on... and that they need to stay away from that stuff. Especially the demon hunting vigilante one, he might try to handle all this on his own," Piper made her way towards the stairs.  
"Do you think this will work?" Paige watched Phoebe carefully funnel the potion into the vials.  
"It has to," Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Cole," Piper toddled into the parlor, "have you seen my youngest son?"  
Cole looked at Piper over the top of the John Grisham novel he was perusing, "Uh, no, but Chloe said something about going somewhere with him," he looked back down at the book.  
"Well, that's extremely specific," Piper dryly remarked, "Can you sense her? Or him even?"  
"I can try," Cole cocked an annoyed eyebrow at Piper. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, "I can sense her, since she's mine," he continued to concentrate, "Golden Gate Park, botanical gardens," he reopened his eyes and continued to read.  
"They're safe?" Piper asked one more question.  
"They're safe," Cole affirmed.  
  
Chloe gently plucked the flowers off a hibiscus and orchid growing along the path, "You could get fined a large amount of money for those," Chris scolded.  
"It's 10:00 pm, do you see anyone around here to catch us?" she snapped back, "I need them," she walked back over to him.  
Chris looked down at the small collection of potion ingredients that were swirling in the pot. He then picked up a stick of lavender incense as Chloe waved her hand and it lit—Chris breathed in the aroma, "Nice," he set it back on the incense holder, "but you haven't told me what we're doing here." Chloe crushed the orchid and hibiscus with a pestle before adding some jasmine. She turned the powdered flowers upside down into a bubbly broth of potion, boiling over an aromatic white candle. "Are you making me help you with some perfume concoction again?" Chris scowled.  
Chloe finished emptying the contents of the mortar, "No," she rolled her eyes, "Hand me one of the red roses behind you," she instructed.  
Chris picked up the rose, pricking his finger in the process, "I hate it when that happens," he attempted to hand the flower to Chloe. She grabbed his hand and squeezed his finger extracting more blood to cover the thorn, "What are you doing, Chloe?" Chris quickly retracted his hand.  
"Hold on," she found another thorn on the stem and pricked her own finger, allowing the blood to soak the thorn before dropping the rose into the cauldron. The rose spun in slow circle as a pink cloud enveloped them, "Nobody's going to catch us, now," she smiled turning to pick up some vials and other ingredients that were sitting behind them.  
"Catch us doing what?" Chris demanded, "If you don't tell me now, I'm orbing out. And something tells me you need me for this."  
"I do," she teased, "but you need it, too." Chloe pulled two golden rods from beneath her cloak and placed them gently into the cauldron. The potion sizzled as the rods sank to the bottom. She then added vanilla oils, powdered ginger root, and finally, "Pixie dust," she smiled as she dropped two dashes into the pot. "Let me have your ring," she held out her hand to Chris as she dug around for an athame.  
"No," he crossed his arms, "You haven't told me what's going on."  
"Give me your ring, or I will take it from you by force," Chloe replied sternly.  
Chris squinted his eyes at her as he uncrossed his arms and handed her the ring. She took her own ring off her finger. Chloe then began to shave small amounts of the gold from the rings into the potion which began to glow a beautiful, brilliant yellow. She then handed Chris his ring back and slid hers back on her own hand. She held both hands out towards Chris, palm up, "Take my hands."  
Chris reluctantly places his hands in Chloe's as she closed her fingers around them, "Clo, tell me now."  
She looked him straight in the eye, "These rings protect us, link our powers, and enable us to communicate, right?" Chris nodded. "Well," she continued, "they're not permanent. Any enemy we face can figure that out and take them from us... and use them against us. So I was thinking we need something a little more permanent."  
"Permanent how?" Chris asked.  
"Tattoo," Chloe smiled weakly.  
"What?" Chris dropped her hands, "I don't want a tattoo. Do you know how much trouble we could get in? Besides, I am not letting you brand me with anything without sufficient pain killers, alcohol, or both available to dull the pain."  
"You big baby," Chloe pouted, "I don't think it will hurt. This is magic, not a needle and ink in some corner shop. I already have one, and it didn't hurt too badly."  
"You have a tattoo?" Chris asked stunned.  
"Yes," she pulled down the side of her pants revealing a Chinese symbol on her hip, "It means joy."  
Chris leaned closer to inspect it, "Did Trevor make you do that?" he sat back.  
"Trey," Chloe corrected annoyed as she pulled her pants back up, "And no. I did it myself. Chris, chill, all the sisters have multiple tattoos. It is no big deal. This one will be special."  
"Suppose I let you do this," Chris sat back, "what are you going to draw?"  
"What else would I draw?" Chloe asked rhetorically as the Triquetra on hers and Chris's rings glowed.  
Chris looked down at his hand, "Where?"  
"Over your heart," Chloe put her hand to her chest, "Where your family is. Where love is."  
Chris sat back and thought for a moment, "Alright," he conceded picking up Chloe's hands, "Do it."  
Chloe squeezed his hands, "Bless our powers, bless this gold. Grant us protection, do not with hold. Link our minds, link our hearts. So that our souls, shall never part." The red rose that had been floating in the potion slowly sank to the bottom as the golden glow faded. Chloe released Chris's hands and reached behind her for a pair of tongs. She dipped the tongs into the potion and pulled out one of the sticks of gold, "I'll go first, since you don't know what we're doing." Chris sighed heavily and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Chloe scooted around so that she was sitting in front of him. Carefully she removed the golden rod from the tongs and held it in her hand like a pencil. She then began to draw a Triquetra on Chris's chest over his heart. His face wrinkled up with pain, "Sorry," she apologized as she continued to draw.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you back," he squinted through the pain.  
After she had finished drawing, she sat back and admired her artwork—glowing with a golden light from Chris's chest. She then picked up one of the two remaining red roses and again pricked her finger on a thorn. Chloe placed her pricked finger against Chris's skin over the Triquetra, "Blood to blood," she smiled as the light changed from gold to red and the image of the Triquetra faded into his skin.  
Chris looked down at his chest where the symbol should have been, "What happened?"  
"It worked," Chloe smiled, "It's marked you on the inside, on your heart, on your soul."  
"My turn," Chris picked up the tongs and removed the last piece of gold from the potion, "I'm not a good artist," he apologized before even starting.  
"It's ok," Chloe shook her head with a smile.  
Chris cradled the golden rod in his hand like a pencil as he sketched the Triquetra on Chloe's chest, "Good thing you wore a tank top," he commented. Chloe grunted an "Uh-huh" through her pain. Chris was careful to make sure all the corners overlapped, the circle was complete. He then reached behind him and picked up the remaining red rose. He pricked his finger with it a last time as Chloe had before placing it against her skin, "Blood to blood," he whispered. The Triquetra on Chloe's chest also changed from a golden glow to a red one before fading from sight. "Too cool, Chloe," Chris observed.  
Chloe sighed with relief, the pain of the burn was gone and now all she could sense was calm. "Shall we try it out?" she asked as the pink fog that had hidden them from sight began to fade.  
"We shall," Chris remarked pulling his ring off his finger.  
Chloe did the same with her own. *Can you hear me?* Chloe looked to Chris hopefully.  
He smiled, *Clear as crystal,* he thought back.  
They both quietly collected the cauldron, mortar and pestle, candle, and potion ingredients before orbing or shimmering back to the manor. 


	40. A Time to love as the Family is Spun

I apologize for the looong break! But I've got three new chapters to post for you. I've been working on finding a job... and a place to live, etc. I'm going to try to finish this story up for you over the next 2 weeks. Wish me luck! I hope y'all like what's going on!!! abs  
  
"So, what's going to keep you from being able to hear all my thoughts? Because personally, I would like to keep some of them private. Not to mention the constant chattering we'll be hearing," Chris replaced some of the unused potion ingredients in the cabinet, "if you think nearly as much as you talk..."  
"Well, it's like the rings," Chloe shot Chris a sarcastic glare as she wrote the spell in the book of shadows, "or even talking to another person. You have to direct your thoughts to the person." She leaned over the book to proof read what she had just written. "Hear anything?" she asked.  
Chris shook his head no, "Excellent."  
"I still think we should have included Wyatt," Chloe sat on her bed.  
"Definitely not," Chris sat across from her, "if our plans don't work, and he does turn evil—he'll be able to read us from birth, as in ours. We'd never be able to save him. If this works, we can add him to the spell when we go home," Chris rose and headed towards the stairs.  
"While we're on the topic of 'home,' that's where I'm going as soon as this is over," Chloe revealed. Chris stopped in the doorframe and never looked back at her. "The Avatars only sent me here to save Wyatt and my dad. They'll be coming back for me when this is over. And of course you can go with me," she offered getting up to join him.  
"We'll see," Chris faked a smile.  
Chloe knew to drop the issue, "We can figure that out when the time comes," she eased past her cousin and down the steps.  
"Don't be like that," Chris rolled his eyes with a huff as he followed Chloe down the stairs.  
Chloe laughed and shook her head, "I just know when to stop," she turned to him with a wink. The twosome passed Piper's room to see Leo sitting with her on the bed. He had his head resting on her stomach listening to baby Chris kick. Piper was giggling. "I think that there's a distinct possibility that their future is going to be different than the one we left."  
Leo looked up to see his youngest son and niece standing in the doorway, "Oh, hi. We were wondering where you two had made it to." Piper leaned her head back against the headboard with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes to her son.  
"We were taking care of a couple of things," Chris smiled back to his parents.  
Chloe patted him on the shoulder as she left, Give Piper this, put the other one on Wyatt, she tossed Chris her ring.  
Chris turned the rings over in his hand as he walked into his mom's room. Wyatt was sitting on the floor tearing pages from one of his books, "Good idea, Chloe," he squatted next to Wyatt.  
"What idea was that?" Piper asked leaning over the edge of the bed to see Wyatt and Chris.  
"Put our rings on you and Wyatt. That way we can track you, and you can track each other," he continued to flip the rings in his palm. He sighed as he slid one of the rings over Wyatt's baby finger, "Too big."  
"I can fix that," Piper scooted to the edge of the bed, "Little ring made of gold, shrink to a size my baby can hold," she chanted as the ring magically shrank to a size that would fit Wyatt's finger.  
Chris leaned over to Wyatt, "I need to put this on your finger, ok, buddy? It's to protect you." Wyatt stood from his destroyed book and walked to sit in Chris's lap. He fell into Chris's lap and let him slip the ring on his finger, "There you go," he kissed Wyatt's blonde curls before turning to Piper, "and this one's for you, Mom."  
Piper took the ring from Chris, "Don't you need these?"  
Chris shook his head, "No, Chloe and I found a way to bypass that," Chris smirked, "and I think that by putting the rings on yours and Wyatt's fingers, it will help us keep track of you and Wyatt when we enter the Magic School."  
"Will we be able to keep track of you? And read your thoughts?" Piper asked hopefully.  
"That, I do not know. Chloe is the one who wrote the spell, you'll have to address that with her."  
  
Paige and Richard were cuddled up on the sofa in the parlor when Chloe swept down the stairs, "Don't mind me," she waved.  
Paige raised her head surprised to see her niece, "Chloe."  
"Don't worry about it, Paige," she smiled as she continued on to the kitchen.  
Paige grabbed Richard's hand, pulled him to his feet, and followed her, "I don't think you and Mr. Montana here have been properly introduced," she pulled Richard around to her front as Chloe put her glass on the counter and held her hand out to him.  
"Richard," he introduced himself.  
"Chloe," she smiled taking his hand, "Cole and Phoebe's daughter, Paige's number one and only niece." She smiled big before taking her glass of water with her to the conservatory, "Have you seen my parents?" she asked picking up Cole's John Grisham novel from the breakfast table.  
"Not recently, sweetie. Sorry," Paige apologized as Richard pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
Chloe looked at her aunt and Richard flirt in the kitchen as she thumbed through her father's book. For the first time since she had come here, she was homesick—she missed Trey. She closed her eyes to pinch back the tears, hoping Paige and Richard wouldn't notice her sadness. Her fingers found their way to a daisy petal that lay alone on the table beneath the flower that dropped it. Chloe gently placed her pointer finger on the petal as she fell into a flood of memories that hadn't happened in time.  
"Chloe," his voice rang as clear as if he were standing in the room with her, "Come on, Chloe, where are you?" Trey called in a hushed voice, trying not to draw the attention of the probes to his location.  
"Shh," she quieted shimmering in behind him as a probe whizzed around the corner. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shimmered out.  
When Chloe shimmered back into the enchanted forest, Trey turned quickly to pull her into a hug. His eyes glistened with fear as Chloe pulled tenderly from his embrace. She looked up into his deep blue, almost grey eyes, silver hair reflecting the streaks of sun peaking through the branches, and knew why she loved this man. "What were you doing? You know not to come to me in the city."  
Trey kissed her forehead, "I got your note. Chloe, you can't be serious. You're not really going back are you?"  
Chloe frowned. She knew what he was thinking as his fingers laced through hers. "The Avatars are sending me back. I have to help Chris and I have to save my dad. This is the only way. They said that Batterak has already gone back—I have got to follow him," Trey winced at the thought of her leaving. "Just think, Trey," Chloe continued, "Just think how much better our lives will be, our world will be, if Chris and I succeed at not only destroying Batterak but saving Wyatt."  
Trey pulled her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I know you miss your dad, Clo, and Chris, but there has got," he didn't finish his sentence.  
Chloe placed her index finger against his lips, "No, this is it. This is the only way. I don't have the power alone to follow Batterak, much less defeat him. There is no way for me to warn Chris. And if I vanquish Batterak in the past, he'll never get to my dad. That will change things...for all of us."  
Trey turned away trying to hide the tear that was rolling down his cheek but to no avail. Chloe pulled his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss as the tears also formed in her eyes, "I have until midnight," she led him to spot hidden beneath the trees, "Wish me farewell and good luck?" she winked.  
The couple passed a row of black-eyed Susans, and Trey swept one up and in one fluid motion had it behind Chloe's ear, "Of course, and I wish you my love. Return to me," he lowered her to the ground with a kiss.  
Chloe hadn't realized that she had laid her head down across her arms—hiding her face and her tears. When the vision ended, she lifted her head and pulled the fallen petal closer to her. She saw her mom watching her from the chair across the table as her eyes cleared. "He's handsome. And he loves you so much, as much if not more than you love him," she reached across the table to take her daughter's hand.  
"I'm glad the vision ended there, or I might be a little embarrassed," Chloe feigned a grin as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She cocked her head to her mom as she began to laugh, "No, he's not robbing the cradle. He's Chris's age. His mother is a wood nymph. She has control over the weather and the elements—and has white hair. That's where he got it from," Chloe smiled as she turned to her father who was now entering the room, "It's not like it would be unusual for someone in this family to marry someone older than them. How old are you, dad? And Leo's dead," she let her sentence trail off.  
Cole sat at the table next to his daughter as he turned to Phoebe, then back to Chloe with a smile, "You're mother and I went to get something. It's been in my family for centuries, but don't worry, on the human side. I want you to have it." He reached behind his back and produced a tiara—a thin lined golden half-moon, embedded with small diamonds and pearls. Cole placed it softly on her head, "I know you haven't been born yet, and I know that whatever memories you have of me haven't even taken place. But I can already tell that you are my princess, and you deserve your crown."  
Chloe ran her finger along the gems. "Maybe you can wear it on your wedding day to that enchanted prince from your vision," Phoebe winked.  
"Thank you," Chloe rose from her seat and draped her arms around her father's neck.  
He pulled her into his lap to fully embrace her, "No, thank you...for everything."  
Phoebe couldn't shut out the emotions that filled the house. Piper's, Leo's, Chris's and Wyatt's family time and love was pouring through the ceiling. Paige's and Richard's rekindling romance echoed through the walls. And her soulmate's and daughter's appreciation and adoration of each other covered her like sweet perfume. "Oh, let me in that hug," she finally cried, "I love you!" she kissed the tops of Cole's and Chloe's head respectively. "This is just the best, most loving family a girl could want." 


	41. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

Chloe awoke to the sun tickling her cheeks and Chris's cavernous snoring. "How'd I get here?" she mumbled as she rolled over. Chris was lying on his back, one arm hanging off the side of the cot while the other crossed his face—apparently in an unconscious attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes. Chloe rolled back over to face the window. She flicked her wrist as a blanket floated from the cedar chest and draped itself across the panes—shielding Chris's face from the sun. Yawning, she swung her feet to floor and dangled her toes as she stretched. She held out her left hand as the bathrobe hanging over the footboard found its way to her. Chloe stood up, clothed herself in the borrowed robe, and made her way toward the stairs to see what was on the menu for breakfast. As she walked out the door, she turned back to whisper, "Two more days, Chris. Happy early birthday."  
Chloe ran her finger along the hall walls as she meandered downstairs. Faint snores emanated from Phoebe's and Paige's rooms. Downstairs she could hear the bustling of feet and murmur of whispered female voices. She took her time as she strolled down the steps. As often as she had been in this house, she couldn't remember an opportunity to take in her family's history that adorned the walls. She paused at a picture of Grams and Prue, with a picture of Patty and the sisters as little kids hanging next to it. Chloe's hand rose slowly from her side and she closed her eyes—she saw Patty tiptoeing down the stairs in the moonlight. In front of her, in the parlor, was a huge lit Christmas tree with all the trimmings. The stockings on the fire place hung empty as Patty continued to ease her way to the hall closet. Up in the top of the closet was a box of candy, small dolls, and coloring books. She pulled it down, walked silently to the empty stockings, and began filling them. Grams emerged from the kitchen with a smile and plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies. She waved her hand as the wrapping paper and boxes flew from the closet and scattered across the parlor floor. Patty and Grams sipped peppermint tea and nibbled the fresh cookies as they wrapped the girls' gifts from Santa, giggling about how they expected the girls to respond. Chloe pulled her hand slowly away with a deep, long sigh, "What was it like?" she asked turning to her mother who was standing at the bottom of the steps sipping her coffee.  
"That Christmas morning?" Phoebe returned as she joined her daughter.  
"Yeah, what was it like? Having a big family Christmas with lots of presents and a tree?" Chloe turned back to her mom—her eyes honestly probing Phoebe for answers.  
"Well, what you saw was mom and Grams getting everything ready for us the next morning. We came downstairs before dawn and the only lights were those of the Christmas tree. Piper, Prue and I each shook our presents, trying desperately to figure out what they were, but we couldn't. So we fell back to sleep under the tree before mom and Grams joined us. It was the best Christmas I remember. I got the Barbie I had been longing for since before Halloween. It was great. Grams took that picture," she pointed back to the picture, then looked back into her daughter's somber eyes, "Do you not have any memories like that?"  
Chloe took another deep breath, "I have plenty of wonderful memories, mom, don't worry. But family Christmases didn't happen every year. We don't live here, and only got home when it was safe," she started back downstairs.  
"When it was safe?" now Phoebe was intrigued.  
"We were hunted, I was hunted, all the time. The child of an Avatar and a witch... and not just any Avatar, but Cole, the once infamous Balthazar. We were always moving from place to place. I didn't move back to San Francisco until," Chloe paused realizing what she was about to reveal and changed her words, "I was older, and things were safer. Then we moved back into the manor." Chloe didn't look her mother in the eyes but kept walking to the kitchen where she found Piper and Paige sipping their coffees and smiling over a magazine of baby clothes.  
"Good morning, Chloe," Piper grinned, "can you imagine Chris wearing this?"  
Chloe couldn't stifle her laugh, "That's great, Piper. Go for it," she pushed back the magazine with the baby in the yellow duck outfit beaming back at them from the pages. She shuffled her feet and found the coffee maker through a wide yawn. After pouring herself a cup she turned directly into Cole's arms as he shimmered in behind her and pulled her close to him in a tight hug. "Whoa, dad. Good morning," Chloe rested her head on his broad chest. Cole didn't let her go, "Dad, I love you, too, but if I don't break free and drink this coffee, it's going to get cold and I'm not going to be in a good mood. And I can take you, trust me," she added with a wink.  
"Oh, right," he let his daughter go as the rest of his family looked at him like he was back to his insane self.  
Phoebe could swear Cole had tears in his eyes, but before she could question him Leo orbed into the kitchen. "Morning," she took the last sip of her coffee.  
"Gideon is going to be at the Magic School today, and school is out, so there are questions as to why he is going in to work," Leo took a seat at the kitchen table with Piper, "if we're going to act, it's got to be today."  
"Too true," Chloe joined them at the table, "Chris's birthday is in two days." Everyone turned to her surprised except Piper, "I guess that's not common knowledge," Chloe covered.  
Paige and Phoebe shook their heads no in unison, Leo whipped his gaze to meet Piper's and Cole didn't take his eyes off his daughter. "What?" Leo finally muttered.  
Richard and Chris, with Wyatt on his hip, stumbled groggily into the kitchen together but not speaking. "Mom, dad, family," Chris yawned handing Wyatt over to Leo, whose eyes still fixed on Piper's belly. "What'd I miss?"  
"Your birthday is in two days?" Leo quizzed his son.  
"I haven't missed that," Chris pulled a box of frozen waffles from the freezer, "hasn't happened," he dropped two in the toaster.  
"Right, you haven't missed it literally yet," Leo crossed the kitchen to his son, "but you missed telling us."  
Chris's waffles popped loudly from the toaster, "Didn't miss telling you," he plucked them out and dropped them on a plate, "I did it on purpose. You didn't need the extra stress."  
"But your mom knew?" Leo continued his interrogation.  
"I knew," Piper interceded for her son, "I kinda walked into his confessional with Wyatt." Phoebe and Paige exchanged furtive smiles, while Chloe chose to hide hers behind a sip of coffee.  
"So now we all know," Chris said plainly, "and we can get on with the task at hand—vanquishing Gideon and saving Wyatt all in the next forty- eight hours before I'm born. It's doable," he crunched a waffle.  
"Check," Chloe agreed grabbing a fork and cutting a piece off Chris's waffle for herself. Chris rolled his eyes as she stuck the waffle in her mouth with a Cheshire cat grin.  
"Alrighty then, everybody get ready," Paige clapped and Phoebe nodded. The two sisters linked arms and headed up to change and prepare for their battle with Gideon.  
Cole lingered in the kitchen, tracing the ground with his toes as Chris and Chloe returned upstairs. Leo finished cleaning Wyatt. "Leo, can I ask you a question in confidence?" Cole posed.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Leo answered, "Shoot."  
"Do you know what happened with Chloe while Batterak had her? I heard some rumors," Cole couldn't make himself finish his thoughts.  
Leo sighed, "I do, but she doesn't. Chris and I worked out a spell to ease her pain, or take it away. I don't think she remembers everything and it's best that way, don't you think?"  
"Then it's true?" Cole asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
"I don't know what you mean by 'it,' so we'll just leave the conversation here," Leo started out of the room but doubled back to Cole, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Father to father, be there for her. Love her and when she's ready to handle the pain, the memories will come back to her—and she'll come to you." Leo let his hand slide from Cole's shoulder as he turned to leave the room.  
"Leo," Cole whispered, holding back the rage, "Thank you," he let a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. Then he added, "I was in the underworld last night, I heard some talk. Talk of Gideon soliciting some demon's help to finish some business. But I haven't heard which demon—there's a lot of speculation but nothing certain."  
"Thanks," Leo half smiled.  
"And one more thing," Cole called as Leo stopped again to turn back to him, "is there any way we can insure she doesn't read this information off of me?" Leo nodded his head and motioned Cole to follow him as he orbed out.  
  
"The darklighter poison for killing whitelighters slash elders is ready," Phoebe shook the vials as the contents changed from purple to brilliant yellow, "it had to ferment." She turned to hand Paige her vial but stopped, "Do you really think you should have this? I mean, what if you accidentally..."  
"Drink it?" Paige finished her sentence, "as tempting as the psychedelic yellow potion looks, I think I'll be able to resist. The question is, how do you we get ye ole school master to ingest this stuff. I mean, he's been around a while, he won't just go around picking up potions and chugging them."  
"We'll have to find some way to slip it in his drink," Piper picked up her own vial and tilted it back and forth watching a bubble equilibrate like in a leveler, "tea time is soon. Someone can offer to have tea with him."  
Phoebe gently picked up the remaining vials and placed them in the bag on her hip, "Yeah, but it would have to be some non-whiteligher. What if he was on to us? The poison would have to be in both cups."  
"Not possible," Chris appeared in the doorway, "remember what Cole and Chloe said, that stuff is powerful enough to kill anyone. Not just Gideon."  
"But we blessed it to only kill..."  
Paige couldn't finish her thought before Chris interrupted, "It's not worth the risk. Any one of us dying would dramatically alter the future—not just the surgical strike I came back here to pull off. We can't risk it." He held out his hand as Phoebe handed him a vial, and he motioned for another one out of her bag, "For Chloe," he explained turning to leave the room.  
  
"Do you understand the severity of the situation?" Gideon's voice was low and stern as he talked to the cloaked figure seated across from him in his office. "I have already broken many rules just by allowing you on this campus, but time is of the essence. Wyatt must be stopped. I know that you have a strong desire to see the charmed ones dead, but remember, in this game—they are only... scared."  
Barbas's characteristic thin-lipped, squinted-eyes smiled painted his face as he brought his hands together as if to pray—but to none other than himself. "I know the circumstances, Mr. Elder-man," his slow drawl made Gideon's skin crawl, "if you'll remember, it was I who figured out you were after the little witch in the first place. I know your fears as well as I know the sisters. And they will all serve us well in the end."  
"No killings or the deal's off," Gideon warned.  
"All deaths will be at your hands," Barbas lowered his head in mock reverence as he shimmered out.  
"Excellent," Gideon rose from his chair to prepare for his plan.  
  
Chris walked slowly around the corner into Phoebe's bedroom. Chloe was leaning against the backboard of the bed, tracing her finger around a picture. Her eyes were red, and cheeks tearstained. Chris didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what she was thinking, although it did help. "No, crying—you'll see them again. And you're not leaving yet, anyway," he sat on the foot of the bed and gently floated the bottle of vanquishing potion to his cousin's open palm.  
Chloe closed her fingers one by one around the vial, never looking at it. She didn't take her eyes of the picture of Phoebe and Cole as she lowered it to the bedspread. "What if they don't fall in love again?"  
"You haven't disappeared yet," Chris tried to encourage.  
"Doesn't mean I won't," Chloe frowned.  
Chris punched her foot, "Doesn't mean you will."  
"Tit for tat," Chloe flashed Chris a small smile—she knew he was right. "You never told me how you did it. How you managed to keep your secret at all. I mean, it had been almost ten years since you had seen your mom alive when you came back—how did you not fall into her arms crying? The only thing that kept me sane was having you. You were alone."  
Chris lowered his eyes. Chloe was right. Chris had an enormously difficult time hiding his emotions and identity from his mother the first time he saw her. The first time they were alone in the attic, when she approached him about his intentions and he had mentioned that they needed to update their goblin section—it was all he could do not to answer her, "How do I know so much about you? Your history is my history, Mom. This book is my inheritance just like it is yours."  
Chloe had picked up his hand without his realizing it. "Definitely a tough situation," she dropped it back on the bed. Chris nodded. "I really admire what you've done, Chris. You've risked your life for this family more times than are conceivable. I hope it all works out in the end... and when we do go home, we'll all be a family again." Chris nodded again, he couldn't shake his memories. "Notice my emphasis on we? You are going home with me, like it or not," Chloe nudged him.  
Finally looking into his cousin's eyes, Chris smiled, "We'll see when the time comes."  
  
Phoebe had joined Cole, Piper, Paige and Leo in the parlor—they were waiting on Chris and Chloe from upstairs. Leo had Wyatt sitting high upon his shoulders as Leo danced blue orbs just out of his son's reach. Wyatt, giggling in delight, threw up his own handful of orbs that were slightly purple in comparison to Leo's. Leo beamed with paternal pride as the tow of them began to rotate the orbs around the ceiling in a race. Piper was sitting in the rocking chair, gliding back and forth, back and forth, easing the early signs of contractions and rubbing her belly, humming to her youngest. Paige was sitting next to Piper in a chair, holding her hand, and the two of them were talking and laughing—presumably about babies and boys... and baby boys. Love was exuding from every corner except Cole's. Cole was seated far from the crowd, back behind the fireplace. He was wearing Chloe's cape and running his fingers along the golden clasp. What Phoebe felt from him was the antithesis of love—it was fear, and vengeance. She placed her hand on the railing and took two steps down toward the foyer when a premonition struck her with the impact of a bullet between the eyes. She collapsed to the floor in pain as Cole joined her side in a blur of speed. He had his hand behind her hand as her eyes clenched to receive the incoming sight. Phoebe saw Gideon standing before a star chart in his office, pointing out the orbital movement of certain stars into certain constellations. He was explaining its relevance to why they needed to act quickly to get Wyatt and baby Chris, or big Chris out of the way, to insure that their plans would succeed. According to all start charts, Chris's birthday should be in two days. "We need to insure that his birth is planned and ordered in the manner that we discussed before. If it is not, our plan will have failed. We'll not only lose Wyatt, but Chris also... and whatever other Charmed progeny may follow," Gideon explained to Sigmund. A cross-look painted Sigmund's face, "But sir, if they are on to you as you suspect, how do you expect them to bring the children here? And if they do, how do you expect to separate them?"  
Gideon turned to the gilded gold framed mirror behind his desk, "I have that taken care of, my friend. Leave the details to me. You just do what you were told. Place the door in the foyer of the manor. Pure curiosity and courtesy will draw them in."  
The vision ended with Phoebe grasping her temples with one hand and Cole's arm with the other. Cole had her safely cradled in his arms. Her eyes fluttered, and she sighed as she looked into his eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked helping to lift her to a sitting position.  
"I am, thank you," she smiled at him, "but I've never had premonition quite like that before."  
The family had gathered in the foyer around Phoebe and completely missed Chris orbing Chloe into the parlor onto the sofa, "Tell me about it," he exhaled as he laid her down.  
All eyes turned to him and a lethargic Chloe reclining against the back of the sofa. "Sweetie, are you ok?" Paige walked over and sat next to her, gently pulling Chloe's head to her shoulder.  
Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled long, allowing all her muscles to relax, "I will be. Mom?"  
By this time Cole had helped Phoebe to her feet and they two were joining Paige, Chloe and Chris in the parlor, "Yes, honey, I'm fine."  
"That was quite a rush," Chloe commented with her eyes still shut and head resting on Paige.  
"Yeah, it was. So vivid. Almost like we were actually in the room with them," Phoebe concurred.  
Leo pulled Wyatt down from his shoulders, "Could you sense each other?" Phoebe and Chloe exchanged glances and both shook their heads no. "That's probably why the premonition was so vivid and exhausting then, it was being fed by both your magics—which alone are powerful, but together..."  
"Lethal," Cole finished.  
"Dangerous," Leo narrowed his eyes at Cole, "they wouldn't kill each other. They've shared visions before. Phoebe has been intercepting all of Chloe's visions."  
Cole looked down into Phoebe's eyes on the chair and then across the room and deeply into his daughter's, "Right, but they were Chloe's visions that she forced and had control over. Phoebe was merely a spectator. This time all their magic was sucked into a single vision. It sounds pretty lethal to me."  
"I'm not dead, dad. I'm fine," Chloe tossed him a kiss.  
"Ok, enough of this speculation on what or why it happened. Let's focus on the fact that it did happen and someone tell us what you two saw," Chris ordered impatiently.  
"Stars..." Chloe began.  
"Well, maybe you just hit your head when you fell," Chris sat down in the loveseat with his mom.  
"Not funny," Chloe over-enunciated, "it was a star chart. Like the one we saw on Gideon's desk that day we snuck in there."  
"The one with my birthday, and Wyatt's star?" Chris countered.  
"Exactly."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Piper interrupted, "You haven't mentioned anything about a star chart."  
"We didn't know what it meant, it was on Gideon's desk that day that Chloe pulled the vision off the top at the Magic School... and Wyatt put his shield up for Gideon," Chris began to explain.  
Piper put her hand on her son's shoulder, "I remember, but what's this with the star charts?"  
"I think that's what Gideon and Sigmund we re talking about. Whatever their plans are... it revolves around these star charts and Chris's birth," Phoebe revealed.  
Chloe finally lifted her head from Paige's shoulder to add, "And any subsequent births of Charmed children."  
Phoebe and Chloe became in perfect sync as one started a sentence, another finished.  
"That for their plan to succeed..." Chloe began.  
"We must be at the Magic School..." Phoebe continued.  
"But they know we are on to them..."  
"So they have a plan to separate us..."  
"But they must first get us to the Magic School..."  
"By dropping the door back on the landing," as soon as Chloe had finished her sentence there was a thud in the foyer. The family turned to see the door to the Magic School glowing on the first landing.  
Then together Phoebe and Chloe added absentmindedly, "Pure curiosity and courtesy will draw them in."  
"You two are eerie, you know that?" Chris curled his lips in mock disgust.  
"Not any more eerie than you reading each other's minds," Phoebe kidded as she got up and kissed her nephew on the cheek. Chloe giggled.  
"So Gideon wants us in there, huh?" Leo walked slowly up to the landing and looked at the door. "And he honestly expects us to come in there unprepared?"  
"Surely not," Piper commented from the bottom of the steps, "he knows we're on to him."  
Leo nodded in affirmation, "That being said, I think you and Wyatt should stay here and out of trouble. If he wants us in there, he'll have to be in there to keep us busy. If you're out here, you're out of control."  
"I don't know, dad, it still sounds risky to me," Chris walked up and placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. "What if that's exactly what he wants?"  
"I think what he wants is all of us in there playing his game. Piper will have the vanquishing potion with her here, and she'll be outside the school."  
Paige stood up from the sofa, "I'll call Richard to come over and sit with her. His powers might be bound, but he can still cast spells and make potions."  
"Alright," Chris acquiesced, "I love you, mom. Don't ever forget that," he kissed her on the forehead with tears in his eyes.  
"You're coming back," she held him close enough so that only he could hear her whisper, "I haven't come this far to lose either of you now."  
  
Phoebe walked up to the door of the Magic School and pushed it open. Inside she saw that the great hall of the school was empty and full of echoes. Paige kissed Richard goodbye before she walked up to Phoebe, took her hand, and together they walked through the door. Chloe began to take a lone step through the door, but Cole put his hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look him in the eye, "We're going to do this together," he smiled at his daughter. She returned his wary grin. Chris and Leo each kissed Piper and Wyatt goodbye before they stepped through the door behind the rest of the family—leaving Piper rocking Wyatt gently back and forth, and Richard heaving a heavy sigh. Gideon stood back in the shadows and watched them all enter his game before stepping through the door and back into the Halliwell Manor. 


	42. Disillusioned

Chris walked slowly toward the main library of the school, talking to Leo, "I don't know where everyone else went. I think it would have been best if we had all tried to stay together. Don't you agree?" He expected to hear Leo, but there was only silence. "Dad?" Chris turned his head over his shoulder. Not only were his aunts, cousin and future-uncle missing, but so was his father. "This can't be a good sign," he sighed.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Chloe mumbled under her breath. She had thought she was following her mom and Paige into the Magic School, but where she was clearly wasn't the Magic School. She listened—but there was no answer to her question. She took a slow step forward before turning back toward the door. The cavern she was standing in was empty. "Dad? Mom? Chris? Hello?" There was still no answer.  
  
Paige let one foot slip in front of the other as she walked down the hall of a corporate office building, "Ok, Toto, this is definitely not the Kansas I bargained for," she waved at a suit who walked by complete with vest, glasses, briefcase and stone sober look. "How am I supposed to find Gideon here?"  
  
"Chloe, did you shimmer out?" Cole questioned letting his eyes glide around the room searching for his daughter. "I have never been to the Magic School, but something tells me it wasn't in the underworld." Cole walked over a pentagram inlaid in the cavern floor and towards a wall with torches mounted by the doors.  
  
Leo found himself outside the nursery, inside all the children were playing, but Wyatt was no where to be found. "Leo," the nursery attendant approached him, "Where's Wyatt? We have been looking for him."  
"Well, he is at the manor with Piper. With the baby due so soon, I wanted to make sure he was with her. You know, he could orb her to the hospital," Leo tried to come up with some plausible explanation.  
"Honey," Leo heard Piper's voice. He turned to her and found her tear-stained face, "Wyatt isn't with me. I was hoping he was with you."  
Leo felt panic erupt inside his stomach, "Maybe he's with Chris," he offered hopefully.  
Tears started falling down Piper's cheeks, "Chris is missing, too."  
  
Phoebe felt her hand clench with nothing but air lacing her fingers, "Paige? I didn't notice her orb out," Phoebe mumbled as she wiggled her fingers to the passing pregnant woman, "I also don't remember walking into a doctor's office. Hey 'ya, how are you doing?" she said to the next passerby. She walked up to the registration desk and was greeted by a bouncy brunette, "Hi, what office am I in?" Phoebe posed.  
The receptionist giggled, "Dr. Brunswick, Mrs. Halliwell. You've been on our calendar for months."  
"Right, silly me," Phoebe faked and took a seat in the waiting room, "Oh Lord," she exhaled as she picked up a parenting magazine from the side table.  
  
Chris continued on toward the library. He walked down the endless hall and tried to note if there were any changes in his surroundings. All the pictures were the same. "Still looks like Humperdink," he paused in front of an old bust of one of the original principals of the school, "That guy makes me laugh every time. What was his real name—Theodore Frost? I think I like Humperdink better," he smiled remembering one of his favorite movies. He passed the nursery, the classrooms, his mother's old bedroom, Sigmund's office, and finally Gideon's. There was no one. Not a soul. Not a whisper. His family was not in earshot and neither were the two men he had come to confront. Chris leaned his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting with his head resting on his knees, "Where are you?" he whispered to himself. He slowly lifted his head, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He could not sense his family anywhere. He was all alone.  
"I should at least be able to sense Chloe," he closed his eyes again, "that was a powerful bonding spell she put on us." He concentrated and the invisible triquetra that had been tattooed on his chest began to glow. He could feel a tickling as muddled thoughts raced through his head. He could see Chloe alone, in the underworld, but before he could a grasp on her he felt wind pass him. He opened his eyes to see Leo walking by him carrying Wyatt on his hip. "Dad," he called out to Leo. There was no answer, "Ok, Leo, this is not funny," Chris rose to his feet and began to chase Leo down the hall.  
Leo carried Wyatt into a small bedroom. Inside Piper was laying on the bed, no longer pregnant, "What? Today isn't my birthday," Chris announced following Leo into the room. "What's going on in here?" No one answered.  
Leo gently handed Wyatt to Piper who began to coo to him, "I knew we'd save you. I knew everything would be ok. Thank you for coming to see mommy," she kissed him. Leo sat on the bed next to his wife and oldest son and admired them.  
"Why aren't you answering me?" Chris walked to the edge of the bed and began to wave his arms frantically at Piper and Leo. "Hello, I know I've been distant lately," the crib in the corner caught his eye. He lowered his arms and walked to the bed—inside he saw a sleeping newborn baby boy, "It's me," he realized, "and Mom, Dad and Wyatt are not even paying attention."  
  
"Miss Matthews? Miss Matthews," a lady dressed head to toe in a pink power suit waved at Paige from down the hall, "This way, Miss Matthews," she grinned.  
"Oh, good gracious, I'm in hell," Paige gritted her teeth as she headed towards the Pepto-Bismol queen.  
"Mr. Jenkins has been looking forward to meeting you. The temp agency has had so many good things to say about you. We're hoping that if the interview goes well then we'll be able to hire you for a full time position," Barbie stopped mid-stride and covered her mouth to hide her giggles, "I'm sorry, I've probably said too much," she playfully tapped Paige on the arm. "I'm just so excited to have another worker here. Mr. Jenkins is in there," she pointed Paige to a plush corner office.  
"Uh, thanks..." Paige offered her hand.  
"Gracie. Gracie Goodall, like Jane Goodall in South America with the monkeys, but no relation," she giggled again pouring herself a cup of coffee heavy on the sugar.  
"Right," Paige tried to smile, "Take it easy on the coffee there, Gracie. And it was gorillas in Africa, not monkeys in South America," she corrected walking towards Mr. Jenkins office. Gracie continued to laugh and nod almost spilling her coffee on her pink couture.  
"Miss Matthews," Mr. Jenkins rose from his desk and shook Paige's hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you. The temp agency has had nothing but positive things to say about you. Please take a seat."  
Paige looked cautiously around the room. This seemed to be legit. Except that she had walked through a magical doorway on the landing of the stairs in her house expecting to go to the Magic School to vanquish slithery Gideon and had somehow ended up here. Where ever here may be. "Thank you sir," Paige tried her best to act professional under the circumstances, "It's always nice to hear that people have a positive thing to say about you."  
"Oh very. It seems that not only are you a hard worker, but you have a knack for saving the lives of the people you work with. That's a bonus. Especially here. We have been having employees either disappearing or dying most inexplicably unexpected. Maybe your luck will help us out," Mr. Jenkins nodded his head over enthusiastically almost knocking his glasses off his round face.  
"I've definitely had my share of good luck sir," thanks to a few leprechauns she added in a thought, "I'm hoping to help out here as much as I can. Just point me to where I need to start."  
Mr. Jenkins jumped from his desk "Excellent!" sending his chair flying backwards towards a shelving unit. The crash drew Gracie Goodall, no relation to Jane, from the hall who spilled her coffee on her shirt with a squeal that startled the exuberant Mr. Jenkins who was now steadying the shelf. Paige walked to help Gracie clean herself off as she noticed Mr. Jenkin's lose his footing and the shelving unit push him back towards an open window and he began to fall. Before Paige could grab his ankle, Mr. Jenkins was tumbling out the window and towards the street below. Without thinking of her exposure or her audience, Paige quickly orbed out the window, grabbed Jenkins, and had him safely planted in the middle of his office floor which now contained coffee-stained, pink suited Gracie, and some other secretary in a vibrant tangerine top and gray pencil skirt. "Uh- oh," Paige closed her eyes and reopened them hoping that would make this nightmare end. No such luck, "The temp agency told you I was good luck to have around," she smiled. No one smiled back.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell," the receptionist called Phoebe, "Dr. Brunswick is ready to see you now. If you would please follow me," she held the door for Phoebe before leading her down the hall. She was clearly in an obstetrician's office—there were pictures of new mother's cradling infants on the walls, nurses dressed in brightly colored scrubs, and the faint odor of rubbing alcohol permeated the office. "In here," the receptionist directed Phoebe into an office.  
"Thanks," Phoebe smiled and took a seat. The walls were covered in various plaques and diplomas. Dr. Brunswick was obviously and infertility specialist—at least according to the certificate Phoebe was no reading.  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," a handsome man about Phoebe's age walked through the door behind her, shutting it as he entered. "I know you have been anxious to hear the test results," he shook her hand before taking his seat behind his desk. "Do you have any questions since our last visit? Before I go into the results."  
Phoebe looked around the office; this place was almost eerily perfect. Nothing was misplaced or out of order, there was a neat pile of charts on his desk, the number of his success stories that glared at her from the wall was statistically phenomenal. This couldn't be right. "I don't think so," Phoebe turned back to Dr. Brunswick, "should we wait on my husband before we get started?"  
"Your husband?" Dr. Brunswick looked shocked, "not unless you've gotten married over the weekend."  
Phoebe faked a laugh, "Awh, you know me, doc, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little."  
Dr. Brunswick nodded his head in agreement, "You do like to make people laugh. Good one. Ok," he opened the chart marked Halliwell in big black letters that was lying in front of him on his desk. He read the report, took his glasses off and placed them next to him before turning to Phoebe with a heavy sigh, "It's not good news Phoebe. None of the treatments have worked. Your ovaries are still not producing viable eggs. It just seems like there has been too many blunt force traumas for you to be able to conceive. I'm sorry. I can find somewhere else to refer you if you'd like—for a second opinion—but I'm sure they will tell you the same."  
"What?" Phoebe's heart fell.  
  
Chloe pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders suddenly feeling more vulnerable than she ever had in the underworld. Being who she was and having the capabilities of neither being sensed as good nor evil, she had never felt out of place. Other demons would wink at her and she would playfully wink back. But today was different. Not only had she been expecting to walk through the door to the Magic School and be standing in the main hall with the rest of her family, but the demons here were also acting weird—reverent even. As she would pass different demons they would lower their heads in a bow. At first Chloe would nod back, which elicited many an odd stare, but now she was raising her eyebrows as she passed.  
"Princess," a tall, broad-shouldered demon with blue and red tribal markings resembling Balthazar's nodded as she made her way down the corridor.  
"Excuse me?" Chloe's voice went up an octave.  
"I'm sorry, majesty," he apologized in a lower bow, "would you prefer Your Royal Evilness?"  
This guy isn't joking Chloe realized in horror. "That's better," she held out her hand for him to kiss, "Take me to the thrown room. I feel like having an escort," Chloe offered him her hand, playing the part of a snotty demoness.  
  
"He has got to be here somewhere," Leo shouted startling some of the toddlers to tears. "And Chris would not have disappeared. This is what he came here to do. This is wrong. You're all wrong. Chris! Chris!" he called.  
Piper approached Leo and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Leo, you're scaring the children," she pointed to the other toddlers in the room and escorted Leo to the hall. "Chris is not answering. And we can't even find him or Wyatt scrying. There is something wrong. I know it," she began to softly cry again, "Can you sense them?"  
Leo closed his eyes and focused more intently on his sons than he ever had, his face turned bright red with anger, "No," he mumbled through his lips, "Gideon!" he shouted, "He's behind this Piper. He'll know where Chris and Wyatt are."  
"Leo, don't be silly," Piper looked at him confused, "Gideon is dead. He died trying to protect Wyatt. You were there. You spoke at the blessing of his ashes."  
Confused thoughts that were trying to pass as memories flooded through Leo's mind, "What?" was all he could say.  
"Trauma causes people to forget at times," the nursery attendant spoke, "maybe you've just forgotten?"  
Piper looked pleadingly into Leo's eyes, "That has to be it," she placed her hand on his cheek. "Come on, let's find our boys." She took his hand and led him down the hall.  
  
"Daddy, I was starting to wonder where you had gone to," Chloe rushed up to her father, "Mom and I have been so anxious to hear everything," she took his hand and began to lead him back to thrown room.  
Cole was confused. When they had left the manor, Chloe was wearing black yoga pants and red sleeveless shirt with her cape. Now, however, she was wearing skintight leather bodice with matching, low-cut, leather pants...and heels. Chloe hates heels, Cole thought. She had told him that almost from the first day they met. "Sweetheart, what are you wearing? That's not what you were wearing when we left this morning."  
Chloe stopped and looked at her father stunned, "What do you mean? Dad, did you get hit in the head again? I told mom that you should have taken more legions with you. Those nasty do gooder relatives, they always find some way..."  
"Shhh," Phoebe cut her off. She approached her ex-husband in a scanty gold leather bra with gold chiffon covering her mid-drift. Her skirt was red leather and practically non-existent with the slit up to her hips on either side. She pushed Chloe out of the way and jammed her tongue down Cole's throat with such force he almost gagged.  
He stammered and pushed her back. "Honey," he played the game, "do you really think we should be doing this in front of our daughter?"  
Chloe rolled her eyes and sulked to her thrown. Phoebe cackled, "You have moral objections to kissing in front of our princess but what we were doing the other night was x-rated, and she and about twenty other guests were watching."  
"No one ever said I was enjoying it, mother," Chloe countered.  
"Can it, darling," Phoebe shot a stream of fire towards her daughter barely missing her leg. Cole knocked Phoebe back and pinned her to the wall, "Oh, now you've decided to get rough," she licked his face.  
"I'm leaving," Chloe shimmered out.  
"Good riddance," Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole's waist and proceeded with another deep throat dive with her tongue.  
Cole pried Phoebe from his body and laid her limply across the thrown stand. "Phoebe, why are you acting this way?" Cole distanced himself about twenty feet from Phoebe.  
"Maybe the little leech was right, you are acting funny. Did you get hit in the head again? We can call the seer and she can fix you all up," Phoebe pouted.  
Cole was shocked, "You just called our daughter, the daughter you and I love, a leech? And you think I've been hit on the head?"  
"Cole you're scaring me," Phoebe walked up to him and put her hand on his chest, "the seer thought we had squelched that humanity out of you before... when we found out I was pregnant. She thought it would weaken you. Don't tell me you're starting to think you love her again. Chloe is just the means to an end. You know that. You said that yourself," Phoebe ran her finger from Cole's navel to chin with a lustful look in her eye.  
"No," he pushed her away, "You're wrong. I never said that. I would never say that about my daughter. She is my princess."  
"Of all evil, yeah," Phoebe taunted and turned to leave the room, "Call me when the seer has you back to yourself. I'm going to go find some innocents to torture."  
"She's not right, she can't be right. I'm not evil. Phoebe's not evil. And Chloe... no."  
  
"You're parents, Your Royal Evilness," the demon bowed leaving Chloe standing in the thrown room with her parents.  
"Thank you," she flicked her wrist and vanquished him in a fiery bath that even surprised her.  
"Oh, honey, what have we told you about vanquishing the help. You're going to get daddy in trouble again," Phoebe rose from the thrown and took Chloe's hands, leading her back to her seat.  
"He was annoying me," Chloe blinked to hide her own horror at the sights in front of her. Her mother and father dressed in black head to toe. Phoebe wearing what was essentially a black leather bra and black leather floor length skirt. On her head set a crown of pure onyx with iron decorations. Cole was not much different—leather pants and tight black shirt, his cape hanging regally behind his shoulders. What bass-ackwards world have I walked into? Chloe thought taking the crown, similar to her mothers, that was being offered her.  
"Princess, you should really think about going to change. Your far too conservative," Cole scolded.  
Ok, I'm in looneyland Chloe gave a final nod placing the crown on her head, "Sure dad, but not until after I help you vanquish some ill- fallen followers," she gave her dad puppy-dog eyes. Whatever world it is, killing a handful of upper level demons is not a bad idea.  
  
"Watch this part," Barbas drawled out, "I had thought about making their fears separate, but decided it would be better played out if he thought she was evil and she thought he was evil."  
"La-te-da, La-te-da, and we all go home happy," Gideon mocked, "What's the point?"  
"The point," Barbas snarled, "is if she thinks he's the evil one, and he thinks she's the evil one... I'm going to pull Cole from his fantasy into hers. But they are still going to see each other as they were in their own world... father and daughter will kill each other thinking they are really saving themselves from my worlds. It's brilliant."  
Gideon stood quickly to his feet and had Barbas dangling from the air gasping for breath, "It's idiotic. I told you, Barbas old friend, the girl does not die. Kill Leo. Kill Cole. I don't care. But none of the witches die—especially the progeny," Gideon threatened as he lowered Barbas back to the ground just so that his tows were scrapping the floor.  
"Got it," Barbas choked. Gideon let go as Barbas thumped to the floor, "You're the boss," he hissed.  
Gideon narrowed his eyes at Barbas as he went back into the parlor. Richard was unconscious in the middle of the floor, his arms and legs bond with blue orbs. Piper's mouth was being held shut by some sort of spell, and it was obvious she had become exhausted from fighting. Wyatt was sitting quietly in a circle of white crystals so that he would not be able to orb out. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Piper. But Wyatt should never have been allowed to be born. He shifts the balance of power too far in the side of good. He has to be turned to maintain the balance."  
Piper started struggling again. Gideon waved his hand and Piper took a deep, gasping breath. "Then why Chris? Why do you need Chris?"  
Gideon smiled, "Every good leader needs a number two man." With that, Piper and Wyatt disappeared in a cloud of orbs. "It's time for phase two of our plan," he turned to Sigmund and Barbas. "Barbas, you have the rest of the Halliwell clan to handle and distract. Sigmund, you and I are going to look after Piper and Wyatt." Gideon followed Sigmund back through the door to the Magic School as Barbas clapped his hand together and with a sly grin shimmered out. 


	43. Saviors

Sorry about the LONG hiatus... hopefully this will finally get wrapped up so I can move on to the next story that has been brewing in my head for a couple of months. As always, thank you for your patience and I appreciate your feedback. :) abs

"I've been born, and they've already forgotten about me. Forgotten about me to the point of not even recognizing that I am here," Chris stared down at the infant sleeping soundly on his back. He had dark peach fuzz hair on his head, a round face, and was wearing a little onesy with a yellow duck on it. Chris noticed that there wasn't a blanket on his mini-self, "Well, if they don't care that you might get cold, I certainly do." He walked over to the rocking chair and lifted the blue blanket with the triquetra embroidered on the front that had been Wyatt's from the seat. Chris shook the blanket so that it was unfolded before delicately placing it over the baby and tucking it in the sides. "I must admit, mini me, this is a lot weirder than I had originally thought it would be."

He watched himself sleep and tried to tune the laughs, smiles, and gentle voices from his family from his head. But he couldn't. He angrily turned back to them, "Why are you ignoring me? Why don't you pay attention to little me, here? I'm cute, too!" he rushed to the bedside. He reached out for Wyatt, but Piper turned away from him, shielding Wyatt from his grasp, almost instinctively. "Mom, I'm here, please say something to me. And if not to big me, then at least to little me. Mom?" he pleaded. Still no answer from Piper.

Chris orbed from the room incensed by his family's flagrant disregard for him. He found himself sitting in the library where Chloe was poised behind a stack of books on time travel. "What are you doing in here? You don't need those books. The avatars are coming to take you home." No response from Chloe. "Don't tell me you have lost your mind, too," his temper was now raging. He flung his right hand as the stack of books in front of Chloe flew off the desk. Next he motioned to the globe sitting by the window and shattered it. Just for sport, he caused the window to explode as well. "Why is my whole family ignoring me? Just because we saved Wyatt doesn't mean I don't have a purpose anymore." He ran up to the desk that Chloe was sitting behind. She had calmly collected another book and had opened it in front of her—now highlighting various passages on moving precisely forward through time—as if trying to send Chris a message. He read over her shoulder before pounding his fist on the table, trying a last attempt to get her attention. "Chloe, this is not funny." Chris sat motionless watching Chloe continue to highlight potion ingredients and spell incantations. "Chloe," Chris was starting to become suspicious. "Clo, what are you thinking? Why are you doing this?" Not only was she not responding to him, but her mind was empty—not just empty, but non-existent. "This isn't real," Chris backed up from the table. A little voice inside his head argued, "No, this is real. This is what life will be like once I rescue Wyatt. Everyone will forget me. I will no longer exist to them. I might as well follow the instructions Chloe is highlighting and go back to the future." Chris ran his hands through his hair trying to escape the voice while screaming out loud, "You're wrong! This is all wrong! Chloe would never ignore me. My mother would never ignore me. This is only what I am afraid of! This is not real!" he swung his fist through the air and locked it square on Barbas's jaw as the images around him evaporated. "You lose," Chris, now completely composed, smiled wickedly at Barbas before orbing out of the main hall of the Magic School.

"These demons have not been loyal, my liege," a guard who identified himself as Darante bowed before Cole. "They have been rallying forces to overtake you and should therefore be punished."

"I agree," Cole walked arrogantly in a circle around the prisoners, "Chloe?"

Chloe could not believe her eyes or ears. She did not want to believe them. Her father was evil? And not only that, but so was her mother... and presumably her? She wanted to believe this to be some sort of elaborate hoax, but she couldn't. She had questioned her father's true intentions before, and whether or not he would take his thrown as the source once Phoebe recommitted her love to him, but this just couldn't be. It couldn't.

"Chloe? What do you think we should do?" Cole reposed the question.

Evil or not evil Chloe still believed the demons should die, "Kill them," she raised her head meeting her father's black, vacant gaze, "It will be nice target practice," she smiled believing what she was now feeling and saying.

"Cole," Phoebe walked into the thrown room where Cole was running his fingers down the Grimwore.

"I can't believe I can touch this," he said quietly to himself, "Phoebe and Chloe assured me I was good."

Phoebe stopped in her tracks having been able to hear him, "You thought you were good. This is worse than I had expected."

"It is worse than we had all expected," a slick Caribbean accent floated across the room—the seer stepped from the shadows. "It is as we feared, my queen. He has been infected with his soul."

Phoebe sighed softly and waved her hand to the guards around the room, "Seize him," she ordered.

Cole raised his eyes to her in absolute shock, "Phoebe, what are you doing? Aren't we married? We have a daughter! If you truly are the queen, what purpose will it serve getting rid of me—I am the source, am I not?"

"Not with a soul," Phoebe shook her head, "besides, I've wanted to take over for quite some time. And with you gone, I can finally get rid of that burden you call a daughter. Please, Cole, a son is what we needed. I'll just have her killed, and find someone else to produce a male heir."

"No!" Cole bellowed fighting the demons trying to ensnare him. He managed to cause two of his guards to be incinerated and was aiming at the third with he became paralyzed to the point of not being able to move his even his lips.

"This is for your own good," Phoebe winked waving her hand as he was sent to the executioner.

"Very good," Cole cackled admiring the scorch mark remains of his unfaithful followers, "You are evil after all," he complimented his daughter.

"Well, I try," Chloe twirled a fireball precariously among her fingertips. Chloe was starting to believe the delusion.

Darante brought in three fresh betrayers for death at the princess's hand, "Three more, my lord, and milady. These three were found bargaining with a power broker for a soul. Imagine that, they wanted to be freed to love."

"Idiots," Chloe snickered, "line them up."  
"That's my girl," Cole beamed.

Now free from Barbas's illusion, Chris could track Chloe. He knew that she was inside the Magic School as well, but exactly where was hard to understand. He had a feeling in his stomach, and visions in the back of his mind, that she was in the underworld—however, he knew she wasn't. Not even her spell was powerful enough to transmit her location from the underworld. He stopped to close his eyes again, and this time, in a flash of light, he was transported to her.

Chris found Chloe sitting in a classroom perched high upon the teacher's desk—almost like she was standing on a judge's bench overseeing a court procedure. She had a wild look in her eye that he had never seen before, "Chloe, what are you doing in here?"

She didn't answer, but continued to talk to imagery figures that filled the room. "Which end should we start on?" she addressed one of the hallucinations.

Chris turned to see if there honestly wasn't anyone there—and to his horror, he found that there was. Cole was standing completely rigid in the back of the classroom as if bound by some unknown force and paralyzed. "Cole?" Chris ran up to him and tried to get his attention. Cole's eyes remained fixated and horrified at the front of the room.

"What do you see?" Chris waved his hand in front of Cole's eyes. He had a flash of a vision—Cole was standing in the same manner in a room in the underworld. Before him stood Phoebe and Chloe dressed head to toe in black, both with a maniacal look in their eyes. The vision was fleeting, but Chris knew it was from Cole. He had the power of thought projection... and so did Chloe.

Chris rushed to the front of the room, "Chloe," he leaped on top of the desk where she was pacing. "Chloe, you have got to hear me," he ordered. For a brief moment she paused, then shook her head as if trying to get a pesky mosquito to fly out of her ear. Chris took that as a sign for hope, "Chloe, come on, focus!"

Chloe's vision suddenly felt altered as if a ripple in time had run through it. She could sense Chris, "Chris?" she said aloud.

Cole turned to her, "What did you say, my dark princess? You killed him long ago. We have three new demons to kill. Go ahead, take aim, and kill," the fictitious Cole instructed.

Chloe formed a fireball in her hand and took aim for the real Cole in the back of the classroom. Chris reflexively telekinetically diverted the fireball to the window and safely away from Cole. "Listen to me, Chloe. I know you can sense me. You are stronger than this. You can snap out of it. I know you can. Listen to me."

Cole's voice flooded Chloe's senses, "If you don't kill the prisoners they will overtake us and kill us," it threatened, "you must kill them. You must kill them all."

Chloe began to pace the teacher's desk more frantically with her hand to her face, pushing past Chris and talking both to him and herself, "No, I can't. I can't. I sense him. I sense Chris, dad. There is something not right about this."

"That's right," Chris grabbed her forsaking the potential consequences. Suddenly he was pulled into her delusion. He saw the row of prisoners lined up against the wall, none of which were Cole. Instead, Cole was now the one dressed in black with the vacant stare of evil behind his eyes.

Chloe looked up into Chris's eyes, "Chris? You're dead? I killed you," she asked.

"No, you didn't," Chris charged up to her, "This isn't real Chloe. You know you are not evil. You know your mom and dad are not evil. Think of how they raised you. Remember who you are. You are a fighter, Chloe, beat this," Chris shook her.

Chloe began to sway on her feet and try to pull away, "You're dead, I killed you."

"Chloe, sense me. I know you can. You wouldn't be able to if I were dead," he turned to the line of prisoners and thought of how if Chloe thought she was aiming towards any one of them, she would actually be killing her real father. "Barbas is behind this, Clo. He knows what you fear and he is taking advantage of you. It's him you want to kill. He is trying to force you to kill your real dad by killing one of these demons. You do not want to kill your father evil or not."

Chloe's eyes returned to their original shade of brown, "No, I don't want to kill my dad," she looked into Chris's deep greens, "and neither do you," she added with a smile before hugging him and jumping from the desk. "Barbas wouldn't be bad though."

"Don't act like that was something easy to break free from," Chris jumped from the desk himself, "at least you had someone help you. I had to do it myself."

"Yes, Chris, you are the stronger witch," she smiled over her shoulder to him from her new position in front of her father, "Thank you," she concluded with a wink. She then levitated herself up to eye level with Cole. "Dad, I'm going to save you. Do you hear me? I'm going to save you—if I were evil, I wouldn't try to save you. And you know why? Because I love you... and evil can't love. I'm not evil, daddy, and neither are you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you."

Cole's muscles released, and he slowly lifted his arms up to embrace his floating daughter, "I love you, too, princess," he whispered in her ear.

"Damn you!" Gideon threw a golden statuette across his desk at the mirror in his office. He had been watching the scene unfold as three of his eight captives escaped their delusions. He took a deep sigh to recollect his thoughts, "No matter," he placed his hand in front of the mirror as the shattered pieces reformed their original slick sheen. "There are still three others to find and rescue, and then ultimately finding Piper and Wyatt within the next thirty-six hours now. Good luck," he chuckled.

"Three out of six, we can do this," Chloe tried to encourage herself, her dad and Chris.

"We're not going to attempt this without everyone together," Chris corrected.

"Why not?" Chloe jumped from her seat on the desk. The pair had been watching Cole as he mapped out plans of attack on the blackboard.

"Hmmm," Cole sighed contemplating all the options he had just finish diagramming, "Chris is right. We are not going to do this alone."

Chloe was clearly irritated, "Alright, but no one has told me why."

Cole pointed to an option he had clearly written on the board, "He obviously wanted us separated or he wouldn't have enlisted Barbas's help so he must fear us together, apart we're not a threat," Cole stepped back from the board, "but more importantly, because it's dangerous. This potion can not only kill him but anyone of us as well. There's safety in numbers."

"And our number is three," Chloe was still confused.

Chris could sense something wasn't right with Chloe. She was safely out of her delusion, but her senses still weren't clear. He couldn't place why she was having such a hard time with the concept or what was really bothering her. "My dad, your mom and Paige are still missing, Chloe. We've got to find them."

Chloe turned to Chris with utmost clarity, "And the more time we waste, the more time Gideon has to get Wyatt. Piper is not protected with the six of us lost in various nightmares. I'm not saying we forget the rest of our family at all. I'm saying we stay focused."

Now Chris knew that something was wrong with Chloe. She had always been in favor of power in numbers, and saving her family. Why would she think that Wyatt and Piper were vulnerable in the real world with Gideon and Barbas here? And besides, Richard was protecting them.

"Richard is not invincible," Chloe read Chris's mind, "he also no longer has an active power. But if you're not worried, I'm not worried," she took a deep breath collecting her thoughts. "Let's go then."

_You've got a good point_, Chris thought taking Chloe by the hand, _I'm going to orb back to the manor to check on mom and Wyatt. You shimmer Cole out of here so he won't know what's going on._

"Come on, dad," Chloe took Cole's hand, "You and I are on Phoebe duty while Chris looks for Leo. Whoever is done first gets Paige," she nodded back to Chris.

_Thanks, please be careful,_ he thought as he watched Cole and Chloe shimmer out.

Halliwell manor was empty. Chris ran through the house frantically calling for his mom and Wyatt. A whisper inside of his head told him to breathe and remain calm—he was never going to find either of them if he didn't focus. Chris stopped in the parlor, sat on the sofa Indian-style, closed his eyes and began to relax. "Deep breath, deep breath," he verbally reminded himself. Slowly images began to swirl in his head. At first he felt like he was watching it all through fog, but slowly it lifted and he could hear voices. First he saw Gideon pacing in front of a swirling vortex. Then he heard his voice, "If Barbas keeps up his end of the deal, we'll not only have Piper and Wyatt, but we'll also have baby Chris. And if we turn baby Chris, big Chris will follow. We'll be unstoppable," Gideon smiled and Sigmund chuckled.

The images were wiped from his minds eye as Chris took another slow breath and opened his eyes, "Gotta love being half whitelighter." When he did, he saw Richard lying unconscious on the floor in the doorway to the conservatory. "Richard," he jumped up and ran to him. Chris quickly checked for a pulse and breathing and found that Richard was still alive. Healing him would have to wait until Chris or Chloe found Leo. Now Chris was focused on locating his mom and brother within the next thirty hours before his birth.

"He couldn't find them," Chloe sighed, "I knew something wasn't right."

"What?" Cole paused in the middle of the endless hall turning to face his daughter. In the dim light of a false night Cole saw someone new in his daughter's face—he saw his father. And once again, Cole felt an overwhelming sense of pride in and connection to his child.

Chloe turned to her dad and saw the momentary sparkle in his eyes while thinking sweetly to herself, "I have my daddy," before saying out loud, "I knew Barbas's games were just a distraction. Chris orbed back to the manor and couldn't find Wyatt or Piper. We need to hurry. Can you sense mom?"

Cole closed his eyes. He reached deep within his soul, the soul that had been called by his true love and daughter, and searched for Phoebe. "She's close," he picked up Chloe's hand and placed it on his cheek. "Help me," he asked simply.

"Help you how?" Chloe felt her father's stubble under her fingertips and inside gave a small, childish giggle remembering how when he would come home and kiss her his cheeks would graze hers, tickling her.

"Lend me your eyes," Cole brushed his fingers across Chloe's eyelids to shut them. He used his own power of channeling to draw on Chloe's connection to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Halliwell, but conceiving a child will not be easy for you. We have other options. You can try _in vitro_ fertilization, surrogacy, or even adoption."

Phoebe was suffocating. She felt like her world had crumbled. She had seen her future and seen herself pregnant with her daughter. Hell, she had even seen her daughter! This couldn't be right. "Adoption is not even an option in my family. I'm sorry, doctor, but I'm going to have to get a second opinion. You see, I know I am going to have a child."

"No one can be 100 positive they will have a child. Not even someone with an outstanding bill of health," the doctor corrected.

"Let's just say, I have a very legitimate reason for this one," Phoebe tried to correct him without giving away her secret. "I am going to have to talk to someone else." Phoebe got up to leave and as she took the door handle of Dr. Brunswick's office and thought she was walking out, she found herself walking into another fertility clinic.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell," the new receptionist with the name tag reading Becky greeted her. "Dr. Perkins has been waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll play," Phoebe nodded her head following Becky. Becky just grinned. She showed Phoebe to a brightly painted office, with bright happy colors adoring the furniture and walls. On an opposite wall Phoebe saw a cork board with the many pictures of babies and happy parents delivered by Dr. Perkins. "Looks familiar," Phoebe mumbled under her breath.

In a cushioned chair sat a woman not much older than Phoebe. She donned the traditional white coat, but her eyes spoke of true sincerity and gentleness—negating the sterility of the white coat. "I'm sorry this is our first meeting, Ms. Halliwell," Dr. Perkins greeted Phoebe with a firm handshake, "I reviewed your test results that Dr. Brunswick sent over as well as our own. Please take a seat," she directed Phoebe to an equally plush chair.

"Call me Phoebe, please," she requested taking the seat, feeling almost comfortable now.

Dr. Perkins gave Phoebe a smile that was obviously a façade for remorse, "Phoebe," she began, "I am sorry, but my findings concur with Dr. Brunswick's. Your ovaries have been heavily damaged and the number of viable eggs is dangerously dwindling. I, too, believe that your chances of becoming pregnant unassisted are tremendously low. I am sorry."

Phoebe arose from her chair with pent up sadness and rage, "You are wrong, you are all wrong," she scolded, "I am going to have a daughter. I know it. And... and..." she fumbled over her words, "Some fertility specialist told my sister Piper the same thing and she's been pregnant, twice!" she held up two fingers to emphasize her point.

Dr. Perkins rose from her chair and placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Immediately Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. In it she saw herself alone. There was no Piper or Paige, no Leo, no Wyatt or Chris and definitely no sign of Chloe or Cole. Just Phoebe sitting alone in the conservatory—the vacancy of the manor enveloping her. She pulled her hand back in emotional terror as tears were streaming down her face, "I have to go," she sobbed as Dr. Perkins tried to reach for her again. "Thank you, but I have to go."

Walking through the door of the doctor's office Phoebe found herself again transported—to P3. It appeared that Piper was hosting a speed dating convention and Phoebe was emerging from the bathroom and returning to a table. She took her seat, high on the bar stool overlooking potential fathers, husbands and mates, and waited for her next meeting, but no one came. Rejected, Phoebe fled P3 to the alleyway behind the building and down the street.

Cole quickly shimmered himself and Chloe to the location where he felt he would find Phoebe. When the motioned stopped, Chloe and Cole found themselves in the woods behind the school, with Phoebe standing entranced in front of an enormous fire. Her eyes were fixed on a fictional point in the middle of the flame; the heat was calling her toward it.

"Mom," Chloe began to rush to Phoebe but Cole put his arm out to stop her. "Let me go," she began to shimmer away but his firm grip held tighter, "How'd you do that?" she turned to her father's blue eyes.

"Experience," he steadied her, "you cannot run to your mother like that. It could be dangerous to both of you. You don't know what she'll see you as in her vision. Remember, in yours I was just another demon you were sent to kill."

"How'd you..." Chloe began.

"Not now," Cole interrupted shaking his head, "Let me," he turned to face Phoebe.

"Dad, if she kills you, then we both cease to exist," Chloe protested.

Again Cole shook his head, "I'm not going to approach her physically," he lifted Chloe's hand. Cole closed his eyes and fixated on all his love and admiration for Phoebe in his thoughts. Chloe understood and she too began to recall her memories of her mother: her smile, her laughter, her jokes, the way she tucked Chloe into bed at night—she pulled all those memories into her love for Phoebe and let her emotions fill the air in the physical distance between them. Cole channeled Phoebe's allusion through Chloe and projected his thoughts back to Phoebe.

Phoebe found herself not looking off a bridge with the icy death of the San Francisco bay beneath her, but instead at her ex-husband and soul mate, Cole Turner. "Don't jump, Phoebe," he stood about ten feet from her.

"What?" Phoebe was beginning to lose her grasp on what she thought was reality, "You're dead. You're not here."

"You're right," Cole took a confident step towards her, "I am not here, and neither are you."

"That's insane," Phoebe grasped the rail tighter, "I feel the bridge beneath my feet and the cable in my hand."

Cole shook his head as he took another step toward her, "That's a rock you're standing on and a tree branch in your hand," he took another step, "You are going to have to trust me."

"Trust you?!" Phoebe yelled, "Trust you, the man who married me while he was the reigning source of all evil, made me the queen of all evil, and then left me while he was a raving lunatic?" her voice was elevated three decibels.

"True," Cole cocked his head to the side as he took another step, "I did those things. We obviously have issues we need to work through. But I'm not that man anymore, we're soul mates, and you know all of this as well as I do." Cole was now standing within arms reach of Phoebe, "You're an empath, Phoebe, what do you feel?"

Phoebe had no idea what Cole was up to, perhaps another attempt at manipulating her, but she had to admit he was right. She was an empath and therefore had the capacity to determine whether or not he was lying. She took a deep breath and was suddenly swept away by an overwhelming sense of love, compassion, belonging, and most of all—the feeling that she was the center of a family—her own family, a new family. New tears welled up in her eyes, "The doctors are wrong, aren't they?" she asked hopeful.

"They are," Cole took her hand.

"I am going to be a mother?" she asked again now taking a step closer to him.

"You are," Cole pulled her over the railing and into his arms.

Phoebe opened her eyes sobbing, and found herself standing in the same clearing where she had originally had the premonition that she was going to be a mother. This time the love of her daughter and Cole had opened her eyes and released her from Barbas's captivity. She let go of Cole's hand and immediately wrapped her arms around Chloe, "I knew you weren't a figment of my imagination," she laughed.


	44. Together Again

**I'm trying to get this done for y'all so I can move on the sequel. I hope you're still enjoying it! I appreciate your patience, feedback, and praise. You're the best! Sorry about all the spaces b/t paragraphs... this is a new format for me. --abs**

Gracie's coffee cup shattered on the floor as tangerine top fell over limp. "How'd you? What'd you? Who are you?" Gracie stuttered. Mr. Jenkins sat stiff in the middle of the room as Paige hurried to her feet.

"Listen, I can explain. There seems to be some cosmic reason that the temp agency sends me to different places—and I guess they sent me here to keep Mr. Jenkins safe," she played with her fingers. The room was still in shell shock.

"That's not an explanation," Mr. Jenkins crawled to the nearest chair and pulled himself up. "What are you?"

Paige didn't know what to say. She had exposed herself and subsequently her family. She did the only thing she could think of and began rhyming, "The images you've just seen from your memory I erase, so that I can save my nephew and leave this freaky place." Nothing. Mr. Jenkins and Gracie exchanged confused looks as the lady in the tangerine top began to stir and moan on the floor. "Do you still remember what happened?" They both nodded. "Oh, great," Paige flopped into an empty chair and placed her hand over her tired eyes. "Ok, I'm a witch. I admit it. But I just saved your life, ok?" she dropped her hand and saw that she was no longer sitting in Mr. Jenkins' plush office but an isolation room. She jumped to her feet, "What the hell happened?"

"You finally confessed," a lady in a sleek black suit stepped from the shadows across from her, "And we've got it all on tape," she produced a small handheld recorder from her jacket.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Paige got up quickly from the bed and tried to approach the woman but ran into an invisible wall.

"I would have thought you would have known better by now," the lady brushed her fake blonde hair back behind her ears. "This is exactly what they need to prosecute you, Paige. And I will be more than happy to deliver it to them."

"Not if I can help it," Paige threatened, "Tape recorder," she called. Nothing happened again. Defeated she sat back down on her chair, "I've already asked who you are, and I'm asking again. Who are you?"

The door in the side of the room crept open as a familiar male voice announced, "She works for me. She's my secretary. And I'm prosecuting you."

"Cole?" Paige was amazed.

"I told you not to mess with me, Paige. You have come between me and Phoebe too many times—and this time it's over. I've got all the evidence I need to charge you with murder."

"Murder!?" Paige jumped up again and raced toward Cole—coming as close as she could to him before falling back to the ground. "I saved Mr. Jenkins," she stared up at him.

Cole offered her his hand, but she batted it away. "Are you still sticking to that story? That being the last thing you remember? Paige, Paige, Paigeâ€ after you ran from the room, I simply shimmered in and finished the job for you. The boss and the fluorescent twins—all killed at the hands of someone who had just displayed her magic."

"But why? I trusted you! I just helped resurrect you and save your daughter!" Paige yelled.

Cole looked to his assistant who shook her head unknowingly, "That's not funny, Paige. I don't have a daughter. It's because of you that Phoebe and I are divorced and I have no children, no heir. You're going to burn with this confession," Cole's characteristic wicked grin spread across his face as the tape recorder in his assistant's hand flew from hers to his. "See you at the bonfire," Cole held the door open before following his assistant out.

"This isn't real," Paige pinched her arm, "Ouch," and fell back on the bed. When she rolled over and opened her eyes she found herself lying on the ground in front of a bonfire with a stake erected in the center. Around her was a crowd of spectators, all there to see the first witch burning in San Francisco in centuries.

-----

Piper held Wyatt as close to her breast as her enlarged belly would allow, "You're not having him, Gideon. I'll kill you first!" she threatened.

"How?" Gideon mocked, "Your potion was destroyed, I'm sorry to say. But Sigmund did not lose his life in vain. He knew that death was a possibility. It's all for the greater good."

"Greater good?" Piper became increasingly irate, "the greater good does not include sacrificing two of the most powerful children ever born to evil!" she pulled Wyatt closer and grimaced with the early pangs of labor.

Gideon tightened his fist so that Piper sat up straight and Wyatt was free from her grip, "It's all about balance, my dear—the yin and yang of the universe. There is no source, you and your sisters have been wrecking havoc on the underworld, the balance is shifting. I am good, you see, so I am not against the death of demons. However, there needs to remain balance between good and evil. And for that to happen, your children cannot be good. They will throw it off," Gideon smiled as if Piper should accept her children's fate and hand them to Gideon without a fight.

"Twisted bastard," Piper gritted through her teeth as Gideon moved her and Wyatt into the vortex swirling behind them.

Gideon simply smiled and let the insult slide off his back, "Don't worry, you won't be harmed in the vortex. You'll be sleeping until your son is born, then you'll be free to go. The vortex will reverse Wyatt's and Chris's morality, that is all. Twisting and contorting what is good and evil until they can reign in the underworld." Gideon simply waved his hand as Piper feel over into a deep coma. "I'm sorry to do this to you, really I am. But like I said, it is for the greater good." The vortex remained open as Wyatt sat glaring at Gideon, "This is for you," he smiled.

-----

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris and Wyatt both missing? His world was spinning and he couldn't focus. He fell to the floor with vertigo. "No, no," he mumbled into the carpet on the floor. Mrs. Winterbourne, the nursery attendant, escorted the other children out of the room leaving Leo and Piper alone. "No," Leo continued to repeat.

"What is it?" Piper kneeled to him as best she could, "Leo? Can you sense them? Can you find our babies? Leo, answer me!" panic etched her voice.

Leo concentrated as best he could. _I cannot panic,_ he thought to himself, _I can't lose control. If I lose control, I lose my sons. I must remain calm and find my center if I am to find my sons._ He sat up and looked into his bride's tear-filled eyes. "We'll find them, we must find them." Leo took Piper's hands in his, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Drawing from her maternal bond with Chris and Wyatt, Leo began to search the castle for them. His mind raced through images of classrooms, dormitories, the grounds, the library, even various administrators offices—but nothing. No sign of either of his boys. "I don't think they are at the magic school," Leo admitted. "We'll need to orb out of here if I am to check elsewhere. The magic school is naturally guarded by magic barriers. For my magic to search other places, we need to be away." He pulled Piper closer so that her cheek was against his chest before orbing them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper clung to him in fear. "No worries," Leo half-smiled, "I come up here all the time, you're safe with me." Piper and Leo took a seat on the bridges high support cables. They both closed their eyes as the breeze of the bay filtered through their hair. Leo never felt closer to Piper then he did at this moment—not in all their years together, not in all their nights together—in this moment their hearts were united under one front: finding Chris and Wyatt. The surge of power that filtered through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was a mixture of complete clarity and omniscience, Leo knew he would be able to locate Chris in Wyatt. In a moment of chaotic vision, Leo saw twisting and turning with Wyatt sitting in the middle of a black hole, and Chris struggling to find Gideon. In as quick a moment as he found them, he lost them again. He lost all sense of them, as if...

_...they are dead_, a voice whispered in the crevices of his mind, _the only time I can't sense them is if they are in the underworld or dead. And since I just saw themâ€are they dead? Did Gideon kill them_? Rage unlike he had ever known welled up inside his chest as he burst to his feet frightening Piper.

"What happened? What is it?" she struggled to her feet.

"This isn't real, what I saw was real, and this isn't," Leo began to pace. "Think, think" he was once again losing focus. Then he remembered something—Chris had given Piper one of his and Chloe's rings so that Chris would be able to locate her if she was lost. Now was her chance to find him! "The ring! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Piper, use your ring to locate Chris and Wyatt!"

Piper looked at him dazed, "Leo, honey, I don't know what you're talking about. If I had a ring to find Chris and Wyatt, don't you think I would use it? Can't you find them?"

Leo looked back into her eyes and saw nothing. She had no thoughts, she had no dreams—she wasn't Piper, and she wasn't real. "This isn't real. This is just what I fear," and the visions around him evaporated until he found he was standing in the middle of the library in the magic school, "Barbas!" he cried, "Gideon!"

-----

Chris checked Richard's pulse—it was faint, but it was still there. "Hang on, Richard, I've got to find someone to help you," Chris orbed out and back into the hospital waiting room behind a vending machine. He slowly reached down and lifted Richard up, "Dude, when you wake up, we need to talk about a diet," making sure no one could see him Chris decided upon an alternative to carrying Richard—and floated him to a nearby chair before calling, "Help! Someone!"

A nurse rushed over from triage, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came home and he was like this. I think someone broke into the house and knocked him out," Chris slid his hand behind Richard's back and disassociated his jean pocket just enough to get his wallet, "Here," he handed it to the nurse, "his name is Richard Montana, his family is really prominent in town. His brother's business card is in there if you need a contact number. Thanks," Chris shook the nurse's hand before darting out the door.

"Wait!" she called after him, "don't you need to call the police?"

But Chris was gone—he orbed out mid-stride before anyone could see him. Once safely back within the manor, Chris approached the door to the magic school and opened it just as Leo was rushing out. "Dad?" Chris questioned bewildered as Leo embraced him in the first authentic hug he had given his son since his arrival. Chris couldn't help but hug him back. _You haven't forgotten about me_, he sank into his arms.

Leo backed away and looked into Chris's forest green eyes, as intoxicating as Piper's. He put his hand behind Chris's head and pulled him forward, "Are you ok? No cuts, scrapes, injuries."

"I'm fine, dad," Chris smiled gently pulling back, "it was Richard that Gideon attacked."

"Richard?" Leo was confused, "but I saw you in my vision."

Chris's brow furrowed, "No, I haven't found Gideon. But when I do, then we'll talk about who gets injured. And it's going to be him," Chris began to storm back through the door.

"Wait," Leo grabbed his arm, "where's your mom and brother?"

Chris sighed, "Gideon took them. Come on, we have to find them."

Leo released his arm and took his hand, "So that we don't get separated again," he smiled.

As soon as they entered the school Leo felt an overwhelming sense of fear, "Paige," he said grabbing his temples, "she's scared. She's scared and in danger."

"We don't have time, Gideon has mom and Wyatt. Dad," Chris implored.

"It's ok," came a familiar voice, "we'll find Paige."

Chris turned to see Chloe, Phoebe and Cole walking down the endless hall towards him and Leo, "Go, save your family," Cole smiled pulling Chloe and Phoebe closer to him.

"Thank you," Leo lipped noiselessly while Chris blew Chloe a kiss before they both took off in a sprint down the hall towards Gideon's office.

-----

Phoebe turned back toward the opposite hall and placed her hand on one of the tall columns. As she did, she suddenly saw Gideon standing in an open room with a marble floor. The ceiling was open to the night sky above, and the room was dimly lit with five torches hanging from the wall. In the center of the room was a swirling vortex in which she saw Wyatt sitting still and Piper unconscious. Phoebe's hand fell to her side.

"Mom?" Chloe put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"What did you see?" Cole asked walking closer to his daughter and Phoebe.

"Piper and Wyatt," Chloe answered as Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

Phoebe exhaled, "We need to tell Chris and Leo. They're in the ceremony room."

Chloe shook her head no as she began to lead them back down the endless hall, "No need, Chris knows." Phoebe and Cole exchanged perplexed looks before following Chloe.

-----

Chris had stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall and slammed his eyes shut. "What?" Leo turned to him.

"Chloe," he whispered holding up his hand, "Phoebe had a premonition and Chloe was able to read it. Mom and Wyatt," he sighed heavily before continuing, "Gideon has them in the ceremony room."

Leo recognized the look of determination, fear, and anger that had flooded his youngest son's cheeks. "Come on, we'll save them, Chris," he assured him as the continued running down the hall.

-----

Phoebe felt helpless. Both her sisters were in trouble and she did not know where to begin to help them. She, Cole and Chloe continued down the hall checking every classroom they came to. "This is pointless," Phoebe announced exasperated after checking a fifth classroom surveying what seemed like hundreds that laid ahead of them. "We are three of the most powerful magical beings ever and we can't even find Paige. I mean, between the three of us, there has to be enough magic to find her. We are running out of time," she turned to the wall and gently rasped her head against the plaster. She sank to the floor, she could sense Cole's and Chloe's frustration as well. "I know, I'm not the only one who is frustrated. But there has to be something more we can do to find her."

"Witch to witch, sister to sister?" Chloe suggested joining her mother on the floor and taking her hand in hers.

Phoebe nodded, "It's worth a try," she opened her eyes. Chloe scooted back away from her mom until she was facing her. She picked up her other hand and they both closed their eyes. "Cole, you might have to shimmer to follow us."

"Don't worry about that, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Cole winked.

Phoebe turned back to Chloe as she chanted, "Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Take us to the one we seek, to save our future from one so bleak." In a twinkling of white light, Chloe and Phoebe disappeared.

"What amazing women," Cole smiled before shimmering after them—tracking his daughter.

-----

"Paige Matthews, you are charged with witchcraft and three counts of murder. The sentence for your crime is death by burning at the stake. Do you have any last requests or statements?" the bailiff read the statement as the executioner secured Paige to the stake.

"I didn't do this. It was him," Paige motioned with her head towards a smiling Cole, "He did it. He's a demon. You've got to believe me."

The crowd laughed and Cole's eyes sparkled malevolently, "Aren't all lawyers?" he teased.

Phoebe and Chloe appeared in front of Paige who was backed snugly against a tree. "Don't get too close," Chloe warned, "we don't know what delusion she's in. She could see us someone to hurt."

"Or someone who could hurt her," Phoebe noticed the look on her sister's face.

"When I was under Barbas's spell," Cole emerged from the shadows, "Chloe was getting ready to kill me while in her vision, she was getting ready to kill another demon. But Barbas had us placed so that if she had tried to kill the demon, she would have really killed me."

Chloe turned to look at her father, "How do you know what I saw?"

"From Chris," Cole responded, "neither he nor you knew it, but he was projecting your visions to me while he was in your head."

Phoebe leaned over to her daughter's ear, "Just nod and pretend you were following him," Chloe smiled and did as her mother instructed. "So basically what you're saying is, she could think she is killing someone else, and she could be killing us?" Phoebe questioned.

"Exactly," Cole leaned casually against a nearby rock.

Chloe motioned for the necklace around Paige's neck, "Let's see what you're seeing," Chloe grasped the necklace and closed her eyes.

"Please, I know it's hard to believe. But if you believe that I am a witch, you have got to believe that he is a demon and he is the one responsible for the deaths in the office. Ask my sisters, they can verify it for you."

"They're dead," a voice hollered from the crowd, "and now you'll join them!"

Paige eyes widened in horror, Phoebe and Piper weren't dead! She had just seen them that morning. Paige turned to Cole to see, what appeared to be, pain in his eyes. _It must be true then,_ she thought, _they must be dead._

"Executioner," the bailiff nodded his head as the executioner lit the torch to light the fire beneath Paige.

"No!" she shouted, "I'm innocent, I swear I'm innocent!"

"Orb out," Chloe called as the logs around Paige went up in flames. "Come on Paige, orb."

"Chloe?" Paige turned to her as the heat intensified around her, "You can't be here. You don't exist."

"Wrong. I exist, this," Chloe walked up to the fire and ran her hand through it, "and these people don't."

_She's lying_, Paige thought, _This is a trick of Cole's. He is trying to trick me into believing that he does have a daughter so that I will confess again_. The heat around Paige was becoming unbearable and she began to scream.

"Chloe!" Phoebe grabbed her shoulder, "Hurry, she is dying!"

Chloe took a deep breath, "That's Barbas, Paige. He knows what you fear and he is using it against you. You're right, you did help to save me and you did help to resurrect my dad. He isn't evil and neither are you. Come on, Paige. You're stronger than this."

"I am," Paige inhaled, "I am stronger than this. And I am innocent."

"Orb, Paige. Orb out of here," Chloe ordered.

The heat was getting stronger and Paige could feel her shoes catching on fire, "I can do this," she repeated to herself, "I can orb," and she orbed out of the fire.

In the forest Paige orbed out and orbed back in place, but this time fully aware of where she was. "Thanks, kid," she smiled to Chloe.

"Anytime," she smiled back.

Phoebe rushed up to Paige and draped her arms around her neck, "Oh, Paige. I was so worried!" she cried before snuggling into her sister's shoulder.

Paige kissed the top of Phoebe's head, "Thanks, sis," before turning and noticing Cole leaning against a rock. "Eww," she muttered with frustration, "rock!" she called and motioned it towards Cole's head.

"What the?" Cole shimmered out as Chloe waved the rock away. "What was that for?" Cole shimmered back in front of Paige and Phoebe.

Paige simply stuck her tongue out at her ex-brother-in-law, "Oh, you know," she mocked. "Where is the rest of the fam? Is everyone ok?"

"Leo and Chris are on their way to save Wyatt and Piper," Phoebe answered still standing close to her baby sister.

"Then what do you say we go and join them?" Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed them back to the school.

"Shall we?" Cole offered Chloe his arm before shimmering behind Phoebe and Paige.


	45. Midnight Falls

Only one more chapter after this one! (I think...) I want to thank you all sooo much for being such a supportive audience and helpful critics. You made this fun! Stay tuned for the sequel... :-) -abs

Chris and Leo approached the ceremony room with half trepidation and courage. "He's got to know we'll find him," Leo whispered.

"Not if he thinks we are still under Barbas's spell," Chris responded, "We'll still have the element of surprise."

Leo placed his hand on Chris's shoulder to pull him under the spell of his invisibility cloak as Chris laid his hand against the wall to disassociate it allowing he and Leo could enter undetected. Even Phoebe's and Chloe's premonitions could not prepare them for what they found inside the chamber. The room was dimly lit with a swirling black hole of energy, and sitting in the middle of the hole were Wyatt and a comatose Piper. The rage inside of Chris and Leo intensified tenfold. Chris broke free from Leo's hold and simultaneously lost the cover of his invisibility. But Leo was able to pull him back, "No, you don't want to blow our cover," Leo whispered harshly.

Gideon was levitating in the middle of the room surrounded by a crowd of mercenary demons. A blue haze surrounded Gideon as he chanted under his breath in Latin. Each of the mercenary demons eyed Wyatt and Piper with an edge of longing reflecting in them.

"Patience," Gideon sensed their eagerness, "they will be one of us soon. The portal reverses their morality. You will have new leaders."

"Dad, we have to get in there and save them. It is obvious that Gideon is chanting something that is closing the vortex," Chris pulled against Leo's grip, "Come on, what are you thinking?"

"A diversion," Leo made them both visible again. "You're a witch, start chanting something," he instructed with a wink as he made his way towards Gideon in the center of the room, "and stay out of the way. I don't want to worry about losing you, too."

"Gideon," he called boldly.

Gideon's eyes remained shut as he calmly replied, "Leo, I was wondering when you would join us." He continued to linger in the air.

Leo took more intrepid steps toward Gideon, formulating his attack in his mind. There were five mercenary demons forming the points of the pentagram—each with eyes glowing red with a lust for the destruction of Piper and Wyatt. _If I shoot the two opposite of Gideon, then that will leave the vortex free for me to orb Piper and Wyatt out_, he thought. Leo then deftly shot one of the demons into a fiery vanquish, but before he could turn to the other, Gideon had leisurely flicked his wrist and flung Leo against the wall.

"Do you really think it would be that easy," Gideon held Leo at bay as another mercenary demon took his brother's place. "Leo, Leo, Leo," Gideon was unable to finish his thought before he was shattered into a cloud of orbs.

"Shut up," Chris lowered his hands, "Come on, dad, fast" he held his hand out to Leo before Gideon could recollect himself. Chris and Leo ran towards the vortex as the demons turned to aim energy balls at them. Chris waved his hand and redirected the energy balls back towards the demons with an explosion.

"As I was saying," Gideon continued shaking his head, "do you honestly think that Batterak was able to summon and create the mercenary demons on his own? I was trying to distract you long enough to be able to get a hold of... well... you," he eyed Chris.

Chris sprang from behind a pillar, "Sorry to disappoint," he blew up the nearest mercenary demon before flinging three others out of the way. A new demon materialized in front of him as he spun kicked him in the breast bone sending him landing in the ceremonial fire in the room.

Leo's jaw dropped, "Chris?"

Chris shook his head as he orbed out of the line of fire from an incoming energy ball, "Who do you think Chloe practiced with?" he orbed back behind Leo. Gideon returned back to the center of the room and waved his hand—the vortex began to close.

"Mom!" Chris shouted running towards the vortex.

Gideon turned to him. Chris's arm flew instinctively hurling Gideon into the closest pillar with a skull cracking thud. Chris slid across the floor on his knees until his fingers were touching the outer rings of the vortex before he felt a shock that curled him into the fetal position. Gideon had risen to his feet with his head wound dripping. "I wouldn't touch that," he now towered over Chris, "I have no intentions of harming your mother. It is not her that I want, but the infant. The one that is still malleable."

Chris had regained enough energy to roll over facing his attacker, "That's me you, son of bitch," he popped his wrist shattering Gideon into thousands of purple-blue orbs before Chris, too, orbed out of reach. Chris recollected himself hidden safely behind a pillar, crouched on the floor, breathing heavily through his physical and emotional pain. "Dad, where are you?"

Leo stalked Gideon with the camouflage of invisibility—inching his way closer to Piper and Wyatt. When he reached within ten feet of Gideon, he threw the first vial of vanquishing potion. Gideon's ability to sense other whitelighters had alerted him to Leo's presence, and before the vial could hit him in the back, he had orbed away. "I tried to warn you, Leo. I have tried to convince you take your rightful place as elder. I have tried to impress upon you the importance of the cosmic balance, but you wouldn't listen. Surely now must begin to understand."

"Understand?" Leo's voice mocked and echoed through the chamber, "Understand that you have kidnapped my wife and oldest son with the hopes of delivering the other one in a swirling vortex? I understand...that you're sick—and a betrayal to all things good." Leo's voice hung in the silence of the room. Chris began to crawl more quietly back towards the center of the room.

"I am not a traitor, Leo. I am still good," Gideon now began pacing, trying to track Leo with his extrasensory perception as opposed to his eyes. "Chris and Wyatt are a threat to the balance of things. There must be order. With the birth of these two children, good will far out weigh evil and the world will be in chaos. You must understand this. It is a noble sacrifice."

"The only thing I intend to sacrifice is you," Leo's face flashed before Gideon in an instant before Gideon once again went flying through the air.

Gideon orbed away before once again slamming into the marble wall. "I am sorry, Leo, but you leave me no choice," he waved his hand as the vortex began to seal more quickly.

"No!" Chris once again yelled and began running towards the closing spiral.

With the fling of his wrist an athame flung out of Gideon's sleeve and into Chris's stomach. Chris fell to the ground with a groan and a cry. Violent bolts of lightning erupted from the corner of the room from which Chris had run.

Leo now fully visible charged Gideon with superhuman strength crashing into an altar. "Liar! Traitor!" Leo picked Gideon up and tossed him like a ball across the room. "You are sacrificing my family for your own twisted purposes and you expect me to let you get away with it?"

Gideon rolled to his back and wiped the blood from his lip laughing, "Do you think I would have been an advocate of your marriage and procreation had I known what kind of power would be produced? Leo," Gideon got to his feet as two of the mercenary demons held Leo still, "this cannot happen. If they are able to remain good, the balance will be disrupted."

"Screw the balance," Chris staggered to his feet and flung Gideon back across the room.

"I've had enough of trying to rationalize this with you, when it is clearly not going to happen," Gideon struggled to his feet and shot a blazing red lightning bolt towards Leo and Chris. Leo waved his hand and orbed Chris out of Gideon's fire but fell victim to the blast. Heaving heavily, with now his own wound oozing from his shoulder, Leo rose to his feet and shot his own blaze of blue lightning towards Gideon and did not relent.

Paige, Phoebe, and Chloe orbed into the chamber—all three shocked at the sight of Leo's aggression on Gideon. "Chris!" Chloe shouted noticing her cousin and dropping Paige's hand. Chloe ran to Chris and crawled to his side, "Chris? Chris, answer me."

"No," Phoebe grabbed her daughter's shoulder, "there are five mercenary demons in this room guarding the fight between Gideon and Leo who don't seem to notice Chris. You're only going to draw more attention to him. Chloe shimmered from beneath her mom's hand just to reappear behind the nearest mercenary demon shooting a fireball through his head. "Like daughter like mother," Phoebe sighed as she ran and kicked the next demon into the fire. Two more appeared at the loss of their kin.

"What? Do these things travel in fives?" Paige asked rhetorically, "torch!" she called and directed the torch into another demonic attacker.

Chloe was able to destroy two more mercenary demons before making it to Chris's side.

"Get my mom and Wyatt," Chris murmured, his eyes blinking back pain, while his hands held the bleeding wound in his abdomen.

"I am not going to leave you," Chloe put her hand on Chris's shoulder and shimmered them further away from the attack. Another mercenary demon noticed their new location, but not before Chloe could propel a fireball through his body, "Chris, I'm not losing you."

"The vortex, Clo," Chris's speech was labored, "reverses their morality, and consequently mine. You have got to get them out of there," his eyes still sparkled with purpose.

Paige and Phoebe had already noticed their sister's and nephew's plight in the vortex—now erasing them from sight. "How do we get to them?" Paige yelled to Phoebe as they both jumped in opposite directions to avoid the ensuing battle between Leo and Gideon. "The portal is closing and Gideon is the one in control of it."

"Not to mention the plethora of mercenaries that keep popping up," they dodged an incoming energy ball by leaping behind a fallen table. "Try to orb them out!" Phoebe instructed, "I'm going to help Leo and get him this vial of vanquishing potion," she scuttled to the next pillar.

"Take this one as well," Paige orbed her vial to Phoebe, "Just in case." Phoebe nodded. "Good luck!" Paige wished as she ran towards the closing portal and Phoebe darted towards Leo and Gideon.

Chloe slowly lifted Chris's hands from his stomach as he screamed in pain. The stab wound was deep and it was obvious Chris had lost a significant amount of blood—his face was becoming increasingly pale and his limbs were chilly to the touch. Chloe scrambled to grab a fallen banner and began to rip it into long shreds. "I did not come back to the past to save one cousin and lose another," she threatened him, "you hang on. Your dad will heal you," she packed one of the strips of banner into the wound, "This is going to help it clot," Chloe taught before wrapping another strip around his waist to hold it in place. Chris grabbed her free hand with his before letting his eyes drift back shut. "Hang on," Chloe whimpered.

Her mind jumped back to see herself chained in Batterak's lair writhing in pain, and Chris equally so on the kitchen floor with echoes of "I failed her," flashing through her brain. Chloe hadn't realized she had placed her head on Chris's shoulder, and one of his hands had made it to her hair. "I know how you feel," his voice whispered.

"You have never failed me," Chloe lifted her lips to his ear before sitting up, "and I'm not going to fail you. Hold on," she shimmered to the center of the room.

"This is for Wyatt," Phoebe's foot connected with Gideon's side as he was trying to strangle Leo, "I never liked you anyway," Phoebe taunted joining Leo's side, "That accent always made you a bit shady in my book. The villain always has a sinister English accent."

"How did you escape?" Gideon caught his breath looking around the room, "You've all escaped!" he noticed in horror.

"Can't keep a charmed one down," Phoebe retorted before kicking him once again in the stomach, "That was for Piper, Chris and everyone else you've hurt."

Gideon's fist connected with Phoebe's face with a crunch and she fell to the floor, "This wasn't your fight," he sneered and motioned for two mercenaries to join him. "Keep her occupied, please," he turned back to Leo.

"You're wrong," Leo stepped in, "you picked this battle with my whole family, and for that, you will die," he slammed his fist back into Gideon's temple.

Paige rushed to the portal as the last ounce of Piper and Wyatt was visible before being thrown backwards by an invisible force. She looked at her hands, no burned by the invisible electric force protecting the portal. "Piper! Wyatt!" she tried to call, but the portal sealed itself shut.

Suddenly a fireball erupted from behind her back and pelted the shield around the vortex. Paige turned to see Chloe hurling numerous fireballs at the vortex, "Hurry!" she ordered, "Try again."

"There's nothing there," Paige orbed beside Chloe, "the portal is closed."

"Doubtful," a male voice wafted through the air, "Unseal this hole, awaken the night. Open the portal, to fix what is right," Cole chanted. "I had to do some searching, but I found someone to help," he pulled his daughter closer.

"Nothing happened," Paige pulled the spell from Cole's hand, "Maybe it needs a witch's touch." Paige repeated the poem, as a black hole opened in the room. "It's a start."

A terrified scream filled the room originating from the corner in which Chris was safely stowed. "Chris," Chloe shimmered back to him. A mercenary demon had reformed and found Chris's hiding spot. Out of spite, he had thrown an energy ball at Chris's leg which was now injured and profusely. Cole followed Chloe's shimmer, "Go to Chris, I'll take care of the attackers," he instructed, "Go!" he concluded punching the demon in the face.

Chloe rushed to her cousin's side and immediately assessed his new wound. "Hold still," Chloe formed a small fireball in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Chris's eyes grew large and what little color was left in his face drained. His heart was racing.

With her free hand, Chloe took a balled up piece of the banner and put in Chris's mouth, "You're losing too much blood. I've got to cauterize it," she placed her other hand over the wound which began to sizzle. Chris's scream was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Chloe gagged and started to cry.

Paige hurried back to where her niece and nephew lay, "Give me one of those strips of cloth," she ordered.

"Why?" Chloe handed her a piece of the banner as she now began to wrap Chris's leg as well.

"Pen?" Paige half-questioned half-called as one orbed into her hand, "Excellent. Remind me to thank the cosmos for that later," she began to write a spell on the tattered cloth.

"How's the jaw?" a familiar voice rang above Phoebe.

She opened her eyes to find Cole leaning down over her, inspecting the bruise across the side of her face, "Very painful," she took his hand as he helped her up.

"Still feel like fighting?" Cole asked with a wink.

"Always," Phoebe responded. Cole took her hands as he swung her around so that she took out three would be attackers in one kick. After looking at each other with a look of intense enjoyment, they continued attacking the mercenaries. Phoebe drew a sword from the sheath of a knight statue and beheaded on demon in a swing. Cole, with fists alight with fire, drove his hands into the face, stomach, or side of the nearest of attacker he could find. "Man, I've missed this," he commented as he killed another mercenary.

"You know," Phoebe called to him as another fell victim to her sword, "they are never going to stop coming until Gideon is vanquished."

"Then we better hope Leo does his job. Soon," Cole grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into him as another mercenary demon shimmered in behind her. Cole threw a fireball into his face. Phoebe looked up into Cole's eyes, they shared a lascivious look, and resumed their fight.

Gideon had Leo hanging midair, mid-scream, surrounded by red lightning. "I never wanted to kill you, Leo. I just wanted you out of my way. But if this is the only way to save us, then so be it." Gideon intensified his onslaught on the Leo, Leo's screams of pain echoed the chamber and rang in the ears of all of his family members.

Chris orbed out of Chloe's grip. "Damnit," Chloe jumped to her feet and ran towards where Gideon had Leo suspended.

Chris reappeared behind Gideon, face as pale as snow, blood soaked his shirt and pant leg, but anger fueled his strength. "Leave him alone," he threatened moving closer, using the wall as support, and dragging his leg.

"This has to be done, you and he are the only thing between me and saving the world. And you're almost gone," Gideon surveyed Chris with a wicked grin. Gideon's right hand erupted in a cloud of orbs. His grip on Leo only halved. He turned back to see Chris with his hands up. "It is a pity to lose you. You had such great potential. There's always the baby," he turned back to Leo and walked closer to him. Gideon raised his arms higher in the air. Suddenly Leo flew from cage of lightning and landed on a table with a crash.

"Just cause I can't blow up your ass doesn't mean I can't send my dad flying to safety," Chris flashed his Cheshire cat grin.

Gideon turned his fury to Chris and prepared to aim a lightning bolt into Chris, surely to finish him off, as a fireball shot through his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. Chris collapsed as Chloe shimmered in behind him to break his fall. "I owe you," he whispered.

"I think we're pretty close to even," Chloe pulled him back towards the wall.

Leo struggled to his feet from the wreck of the table that broke his fall. He turned in time to see Chloe save his youngest son. As Gideon fell to his feet, Leo connected his foot with Gideon's head. "You were my mentor and my friend," Leo commenced his final descent on a downtrodden Gideon, "but now you are nothing to me," he flung his hands forward in a final attempt. Gideon was thrust into the ground as lightening bolts showered upon him.

"Leo," Phoebe called holding up a bottle of vanquishing potion, she tossed it into the air towards Leo. With one hand Leo held Gideon in place, with the other he motioned for the vanquishing potion and sent it soaring into Gideon. A final cry of pain filled the room as Gideon evaporated into a pile of garments and goo. Leo fell to his knees in thanks, remorse, and exhaustion.

Cole had been struggling with a mercenary demon who had him in a strangle hold fell forward gasping for breath. He surveyed the room. He saw Phoebe slouched down in a chair, Chloe cradling Chris against the far wall, Paige replacing the black candles in the candlelabra with white and lighting each as she went, and Leo. Leo knelt, hands cradling his forward, and weeping in the middle of the room. "It's over," he sighed rising to join Phoebe.

"Leo! Phoebe! Now!" Paige called from the other side of the open, and destroyed, sanctuary. Phoebe, still holding her jaw, pulled herself from her chair and grabbed her brother-in-law's shoulder as she passed. The two joined Paige, Chloe, and semi-conscious Chris in front of where the portal had once stood. Paige motioned quickly for Phoebe to join them. Then, all four linking hands they recited, "We evoke the powers of dark and light, to undo wrong and correct right. Reverse this portal, bring their morals back. Save our family from this wicked attack." Slowly the swirling vortex reappeared in front of them, turning from ebony, to gray, to silver, and finally white before disappearing completely, leaving Piper and Wyatt safe in front of their family.

"Are they good?" Chloe asked the question in everyone's mind.

She exchanged looks with Paige and Phoebe before Leo rushed to Wyatt, "Hey buddy," he cradled him, christening him with his tears.

Piper stirred awake and became aware of the destruction around her, "What happened? Where's Gideon?" she struggled to roll over. Paige and Phoebe went to her and helped her sit up before they too draped their arms around their big sister and cradled her. Phoebe kissed her pregnant belly.

"Gone, we don't have to worry about him anymore," Leo put his cheek against Wyatt's.

"Mom, Dad," Chris sank back to the floor.

"Leo, hurry!" Chloe eased Chris back to the marble floor. Leo rushed to Chris and put his hands first over the stab wound on his stomach.

"Oh, God!" Piper cried as she strained to make it to her baby's side. Paige took her arm and orbed them to Chris. "Chris, what happened?" her eyes welled up with tears. "No," she panicked.

"I love you," Chris's voice faded as his eyes shut, "Forever."

"Come on, Chris, come on. I will not lose you now! Wake up!" Leo placed his hands over Chris's stomach and leg in shock. "I love you, too," he cried.

13


	46. Awakening

This is it folks! The final chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have and I'll see you around for the sequel. -Abs

The kitchen was eerily still as Paige wandered in to find a fresh pot of coffee. Piper was sitting quietly in the conservatory, swirling her finger in a cold cup of coffee, and flipping through a photo album. She stopped on a recent picture of Chris holding Wyatt, both laughing, on an outing in Golden Gate Park. She started crying.

Paige set down her own cup and approached her sister. She swept the fallen piece of hair out of her face and pulled her close into her shoulder. "It's ok, baby. We're all ok."

"It was too close, Paige," Piper cried, "I almost lost everyone—my husband, my sons. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Paige turned her head to her big sister and kissed her on top of the head, "Well, according to big Chris, little Chris is due soon, right?"

Piper caught her breath and sat up quickly, "Oh yeah," she wiped her eyes and struggled to get up. She walked over to the calendar and looked at the date, "Real soon," she rubbed her belly.

The twinkling of orbs caught Piper's attention as she found Wyatt holding his blankie standing in the middle of the conservatory, "Mama," he whimpered and walked toward her.

Piper went to him as Paige lifted him into her arms. "You're ok, sweetpea. We all are," she attempted a smile at Paige.

-----

The wind off the bay blew Piper's curtains across his face carrying the smell of the early spring morning. Every muscle in his body ached so that it even hurt to breathe. He knew that Leo had healed him, but that didn't stop the pain. The faint smell of lilacs wafted toward him, "Mom?" Chris whispered letting his eyes flutter open.

"Stay still," a strong hand held him in the bed. Suddenly Chris felt a warmth beyond explanation in his mid-section. He sighed as the pain seemed to melt out of his tired body. "You're still weak," Leo added as he went to the night stand and picked up a bowl of chicken broth, "Let me help you," he helped Chris sit up in the bed.

Chris took the cup of soup from his father's hands. He looked up into Leo's eyes and saw a new pain there. "How'd it end? Is everyone ok?"

"We are now," Leo smiled before timidly placing his hand on Chris's cheek. "I almost lost your mother, your brother," he paused, "you." Leo's eyes filled up with tears. He scooted closer to Chris and helped him lift the cup of soup to his lips. "But we'll all be ok now."

Chris took a small sip and winced with pain before putting the cup back on the nightstand. "Yeah," he looked out the window.

-----

"I didn't expect to find you here," Cole walked slowly down the steps of the mausoleum. "On top of the Golden Gate Bridge, in the Redwood Forrest, maybe. But not here, not today." He stopped ten feet from his daughter and leaned against the wall.

Chloe was sitting cross-legged on top of the crypt across from her grandfather's. Her face was pale and her mind still raced with the images from the night before. Chaos. Horror. She couldn't erase the look of disgust on Leo's face when he realized what he done—the remorse, the anguish, and the relief all rolled into one pained moment. She couldn't forget the panic that ran up her spine when Chris's eyes shut. Cole had to hold her back as Leo laid his hands on Chris and prayed that he had at least a breath left in him, a heartbeat even, to save. She remembered how she trembled and buried her face into her father's strong chest as Leo orbed Chris up to the rest of the elders to plead with them to help him heal his baby boy. And in a moment she will never forget, the moment she was orbed out of her mother's arms and into the elder's sanctuary because there were two women Chris wanted to see when he first stirred—Piper and Chloe. That was only twelve hours ago and she had yet to sleep.

"Chris is awake. I thought you might like to know that," Cole crossed the miles between he and Chloe before delicately placing his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, sweetie?"

Chloe stifled back her tears. The emotions were too much to hold in, but she had to. She was going home and she only had two hours to say goodbye. She had no idea what she was returning to—whether or not her mother or her aunts were still alive, was her father free? And the memories of the past few weeks with them both haunted her and saved her. "I," the tears crept down her face and she wiped her nose with her free hand, "Um," she paused again as Cole took a seat next to her and put his arm around her, "Damien and Vestas were here. I gotta go back," she started to sob.

Cole pulled her head closer to his chest as he too felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know," he whispered into her ear.

Chloe slightly pulled back and let her father wipe the tears off her face, "What?"

He looked down into her eyes—she was only twenty-one years old and she had seen so much. Maybe this time...maybe when she went back things would be different. Damien and Vestas had promised that when she went back they would assimilate her so that her memories would be congruent with the new future. They had promised. He had sworn to them that if they didn't, he would never join them and he would make life very difficult in the meantime. So they promised. "They came to see me," he rubbed his finger across her eyelid, "They asked me to join them."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"And I told them I would. But first, I needed some time to self," Cole stood up. He knew this wouldn't make Chloe happy.

"You're not joining them?" Chloe joined him in front of his father's tomb.

"I didn't say that," he half-turned to her and left one eye on the inscription under Benjamin Turner's name. "I need to figure out my purpose, Chloe, find out what I should do with this new chance on life. I became an Avatar before and was killed."

"But dad," Chloe protested, "you were also evil. You're not anymore. It will be different, I promise," now tears of anger filled her eyes. She then turned on him, "Dad, what about me, huh? Are you just going to leave and forget about mom... and... well... me?"

"No," Cole grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her down in the eyes, "I will not forget about you. You are the reason I am doing this. I can't...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Cole let a tear fall off his cheek. "I have to do this, ok. For you and for your mom." He pulled her into a tight hug.

-----

"Piper's having contractions," Paige announced walking into the attic, "Isn't that exciting?" she finished yawning.

Phoebe closed the book and ran her fingers over the triquetra. Her expression didn't change. She took a long deep breath before forcing a smile. "We haven't had enough excitement over the past few days." Paige's brow furrowed. "I don't mean that the way it sounded. I am happy—baby, yay!" Phoebe clapped, "but after going through all we have," she sighed. "Let's go sit with Piper," she linked arms with Paige as they ran into Chris who was limping up the stairs still in his pajamas.

"Chris, man, what are you doing out of bed? And why didn't you just orb upstairs?" Paige hugged him.

He hugged her back, "I still don't have the energy to orb. Dad slipped away for a moment to be with mom. I heard little me is on his... err... my.... whatever... Mom's in labor. And I wanted to see if Chloe was up here," he looked to Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head, "She didn't sleep last night. And I haven't seen her today. Cole told me he would find her. I trust him."

Chris closed his eyes, "She's at the mausoleum," he slowly sat on the bed Chloe had been sleeping in. "I think she'll be coming here soon."

"You two probably need to be alone," Paige took Phoebe's arm back in hers, "We're going to be with your mom. We are her midwives," she winked before she and Phoebe headed back downstairs.

Chris nodded and motioned for the book which landed lightly in his lap. He held his hands over it as the pages flew open and began to rapidly flip through before stopping. _That's Phoebe's handwriting_, he thought as he read the newest entry. His thoughts flew back to the previous night. He could still feel the burning pain in his stomach and his fingers instinctively traced where the stab wound had been the night before. The smell of burnt flesh filtered through his mind as he remembered the fireball wound on his leg. _And the light_, he remembered, _I thought I was going to see my old friend Clarence again._

"I know I thought I had lost you," Chloe sat down next to him. Chris startled as Chloe snuggled up to him and read the entry on Gideon over his shoulder. "Never thought I would see an elder written up in the Book of Shadows. Wow," she shook her head.

"I almost died," Chris barely whispered tracing over the picture of Gideon. Chloe put her hand on his causing him to see her memories. He saw the events through her eyes. He saw her running to him. He saw Leo's look of pain and terror as he rushed to Chris's side and frantically began to try to heal him before disappearing in a cloud of orbs to the rest of the elders. The next sight he saw was him lying in the middle of an open foyer, surrounded by bright white lights and men and women in golden velour capes. His father was on his knees next to him, with his hands cradling Chris's, and tears falling down his cheeks. Piper was aided to his side by Chloe—they were also both crying. Chris opened his eyes and found tears were also on his cheeks. Chloe picked the book off of his lap and returned it to the stand before turning back to him—revealing that she too couldn't hide her emotions.

"If you had died," she began letting her eyes wander from his, as if the pain was too recent to be able to accept, "If you had died I would be alone. And I wouldn't have been able to handle that. Especially now."

Chris looked at Chloe and for the first time noticed that she was wearing the same outfit she had on when she first appeared. "You're going back," he more stated than asked. Chloe couldn't respond verbally, she simply nodded. "And you expect me to go back with you." She nodded again. Chris sighed heavily, "Yeah, but give me twenty-four hours, ok?"

"I really didn't expect that answer," Chloe sat back next to him facing him, "I thought that..."

"I wanted to stay?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded back. "I did. But I can't. I'm not just risking our future, but... well... the future in general. Staying here puts the whole family in jeopardy, and I can't do that. Mom and dad are going to be having to worry about little me—they don't need to be concerned about big me as well."

Chloe pulled her black velvet bag back out from under her cape. She pulled out two satchels and a piece of white paper. "I hadn't expected you to agree."

"So you were going to drug me?" Chris asked astonished.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No stupid. This," she held up the first bag, "is my insurance. It's because I don't want to mess up the future either." She got up from the bed and walked over to the potions trunk. She pulled out the basin and a red candle before emptying the contents of the bag into it. "I need for you to cast this spell after I leave," she returned to Chris and handed him the paper.

His eyes quickly scanned the words and he knew exactly what it was meant to do, "You're altering their memories. Chloe, do you realize how dangerous that is? That can be?" he looked at her astonished.

"Not anymore dangerous than what you and Leo did to me," she cocked her eyebrow at him. Chris's jaw dropped. "I even used crushed Easter lily in the ingredients," she leaned back casually on her hands waiting for Chris's likely response.

"What? How'd you? What?"

Exactly the response Chloe had anticipated, "I don't know what you erased, Chris. The spell worked. But did you honestly expect to full a telepath? All I have to do is touch you," she playfully poked at him before smiling, "Thank you. For whatever pain and whatever memory you erased, thank you."

Chris shook his head, "Not a problem," before re-reading the words. "This is well-worded. It should work," he confirmed her.

"Damn straight," she kidded before pulling out the second bag, "This one is for you. You'll need to burn it while reciting 'Asvatan arrainus cumar' five times. It's Avatar," Chloe noticed Chris's confused expression, "It will summon Damien and Vestas. They'll bring you back and you'll go through the same thing I will."

"Which is?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm not real sure," she responded bluntly, "Somehow incorporating what memories we would have if we had stayed... and the future caught up with us... with the memories we do have. Damien insured me that it will help us acclimate better and help prevent 'certain' situations from reoccurring." She shook her head disbelieving.

"You're skeptical."

"I trust them. I just don't know what they're talking about," Chloe's eyes wandered out the window. "I've got another hour," she handed him the bag.

"Be safe, Chloe," Chris stood up and embraced his cousin in a firm, breath-taking hug.

"Ditto," she clung back, "I've got to go say goodbye in a roundabout way to the rest of the family." Chloe turned to leave, but backed out of the room so that she could still watch Chris, "Wait an hour. Then recite that spell, ok. They all have to be here...under one roof," she turned around.

"What about me?" Chris took a tentative step forward, "Will it affect me?"

"I sure hope not," Chloe turned with a smile before disappearing downstairs.

-----

Chloe walked past Piper's room where she saw Piper swaying on a birthing ball, Phoebe lighting tranquility candles, and Paige massaging Piper's shoulders and neck. Chloe laughed, "I am sorry to miss this," she smiled as she walked in the room.

"Sorry to miss it?" Piper let out a long slow breath, "What do you mean, sweetie?" she questioned before turning to Paige, "I think that one's over."

Phoebe walked over and took her daughter's hand. Chloe squeezed it before answering, "Damien and Vestas, the two Avatars who sent me, came back today." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, "They are ready to take me back. I served my purpose—I saved my dad and stopped Batterak," she choked back her tears.

Phoebe pulled her into a tight hug, "How many more years 'til you're born? Three?" she held her close. Chloe nodded. "I am going to miss you so much. And I can't wait to see you as a little baby," Phoebe began to cry.

Piper waved Chloe over to her and took her hands in hers with a gentle kiss on the backs of them, "It was a joy, Chloe. And an encouragement to see that there is some person out there who can break down that wall around my son," she added before pulling her into her shoulder for a hug, "Be safe," she kissed her cheek.

Paige coyly brought Chloe closer to her, "Awh, chick. I hate goodbyes. So we'll just settle with see you soon, ok? Even if soon is in three years," she finished with a wink.

Wyatt orbed out of his playpen and walked up to Chloe, offering her a stuffed lion while roaring. Chloe leaned over and picked him up, "Be good, little man. I mean it," she winked, "You have so much potential. I'll miss you," she kissed his soft curls before putting him back down. Wyatt pushed the lion back toward her, "I can't," she kneeled down to him, "It's yours." But Wyatt insisted.

"I think you better take it, Chloe. He wants you to have it," Piper smiled.

Chloe put her hand on his cheek and had the sparkle of tears return to her eyes, "I'm no more brave than you are, little one," she accepted the lion.

Chloe gave her mother another long hug before turning to leave the room, "I'll see you all soon," she feigned a smile while secretly wishing, _I hope you're still alive when I get home_. "Tell Leo I said goodbye. I think he's still top-side. I love you all so much," she wiped her eyes as she shimmered away.

-----

Chris was finally able to orb and appeared outside the door of his mother's room, "Everyone decent in there?" he called from the hall.

"Yes," Piper laughed, "Come in." Chris peeked his head around the corner and found his mother lying on her side with Phoebe massaging her back and Paige feeding her ice chips. "This is too weird," he commented with a deep breath, "Which is why," he took another dramatic pause, "I have to go back, too. Not right now," he held his hand up as a horror-stricken look crossed his mother's face. He sat down on the bed in front of her, "But soon. I'm putting the whole family in danger by staying. You'll not only be worrying about big me, but little me, and Wyatt, and each other—and that's too much stress for anybody. We've saved Wyatt. It's time for me to go home." Piper's faced scrunched up as another contraction caused her to grimace and bend over. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," Chris squeezed her hand. Paige and Phoebe encouraged Piper to breathe deeply and exhale with long slow, deep breaths.

Piper's hand lightened on Chris's before she answered, "It's the natural process of being born, honey," she rolled over to her back and had Chris and Paige help her sit up in bed, "Nothing to apologize for," she took a glass of water.

"They're all leaving us," Phoebe sat next to Chris and put her arm around his shoulder, "Well, you picked a good time. Little you will be enough a good distraction... help us forget about losing the two big versions."

_Forgetting is exactly right,_ Chris thought before continuing, "I guess Chloe said her goodbyes?" All three charmed sisters nodded in agreement.

"Same here," Cole's head poked around the corner, "I caught up to her at the mausoleum. I don't want to interrupt what is going on in here," he glanced around at everyone's faces, "but I need to talk to Phoebe."

-----

Cole took Phoebe's arm and led her back to her bedroom. He sat first on her bed then pulled her into his lap with a gentle kiss on the lips. "That's quite a kid we make," he smiled.

"She sure is," Phoebe bumped her forehead against his and stared deep into his blue eyes. "But that's not what you wanted to talk about."

He kissed her again, "No, it's not," he granted, "Before Damien and Vestas approached Chloe about returning home, they came to me. They asked if I was ready to join them."

"And?"

"I'm not," Cole sat Phoebe on the bed next to him and rose to go to her dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box. Inside were his wedding band and Phoebe's engagement ring and wedding band. He took the rings and placed them into her hand, "I want these to on our fingers again, Pheebs. I know that there is a soul within me now that is burning to do good. But first I have to discover what that soul is capable of. And to do that, I have to go away."

Phoebe closed her fist around the rings. _I'm losing my two dearest loves in one day,_ she held in. But she knew better. She had known Cole before the evil and the chaos had overrun his humanity, and she knew that he needed to rediscover that person on his own. "I know. When?"

"Not today," Cole knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "Maybe even not next week. I know that what we have been through these past three weeks tops it all and I don't want to leave you alone to cope with that," he noted the look of gratitude in Phoebe's eyes, "but I want to say goodbye now. Because I don't think I'll be able to do it when the time comes."

Phoebe leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and started to unbutton the top button on his shirt, "That can be arranged," she kidded as she let herself melt into a deeper kiss.

-----

"Leo," Chris called, "Dad? I don't know if they've told you, but I think it's time," Chris turned to see his dad orb in behind him. "I think I'm about to be born."

"That you are," Leo smiled at his son. "Weird isn't it?"

"Totally," Chris sat back on the bed.

Leo walked over to him, "How are you doing?"

"Aside from nearly being killed, losing my best friend, being born, and saving my big brother from turning evil—I'm great," he smiled the first real smile Leo had seen in several days.

Leo couldn't help but laugh and Chris joined him, "Things have been a little crazy around here."

"Such is the life of the Halliwells," Chris laughed before turning to his father a little more seriously, "How are you? I mean...after last night, you seemed really shaken up. And, I can't imagine...having killed...I mean..."

"It's ok." Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "I have you, your mother, your aunts, your brother. I'll be able to get through this. The other elders understand. None of us can understand how we missed this for so long. And what to do with the school? There's a lot to be cleaned up."

"And Barbas?" Chris asked.

Leo's anger for Gideon had now transferred to his accomplice—whether out of necessity or will to project his feelings of betrayal, the mention of Barbas's name now elicited the same contempt in Leo that Gideon's once had. "I'll take care of him," Leo clenched his fists.

"Leo?" both Chris and Leo heard Paige call, "Your wife is in labor with your son. You might want to come down here and take a little responsibility," she kidded.

"Coming!" Leo called back. "And...we're ok, right? You and me?"

Chris looked back at his father who was now walking toward the steps to join his mother for his birth. He thought back on his childhood and how Leo was never there, he always had prior obligations to his job, his charges. But now? Would life be different now that Leo had met Chris, had seen how negatively his neglect had played on their relationship? On his life? "We're ok," Chris could only hope. Leo smiled and walked down the stairs.

He sat a minute longer on the bed contemplating everything—how his cousin had appeared from the future, fully-alive and unaware of what had happened in his recollection of the future he left, but more than willing to help salvage it. His best friend had been tangible and in his life for several weeks. They had resurrected her dead father and saved Wyatt—an amazing accomplishment by anyone's standards. Now it was time for him to go home and join her—and hopefully Bianca—in a world that was better than the one he left because of him. A world that hopefully held the promise of his family being whole again. A real future.

Chris got up and walked over to the potions basin Chloe had prepared before she left. He reached into the pant pocket of his PJ's and pulled out the spell. He flipped the lighter to light the white candle burning beneath the basin as the aroma of lily's filled the room. "Child of love, child of grace, with these words I now erase. Your memories of Chloe now I take. But know your love, I do not forsake. I take away the memories of her face. Now from your mind I do erase. The knowledge of these days will not dissipate; just the thoughts, the love for her evaporate. So that time goes by, and time will show, from the advent of love, her life will grow." The smoke rising from the basin now took on a silvery glow that drifted through the floors and throughout the house. The subtle white light breezed through Piper's room and across Piper on the bed with Paige, and Wyatt in his playpen to Phoebe and Cole snuggled content in her bedroom. "I hope that worked," Chris blew out the candle and orbed into his mother's room.

-----

"I can't believe this," Chris's face was almost as pale as the night before, "This has got to be the absolute weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. And that's saying a lot," he looked down at the baby in his arms—at himself. "I'm glad I grow out of this phase."

"Give him back," Piper orders with a laugh as Chris's gets up from the rocking chair and hands the baby back to his mother. "You're a beautiful baby," she pulled him close.

"Baby," Wyatt crawled up onto the bed and next to his mother.

Piper, glowing, smiled at her oldest, "This is Christopher Perry Halliwell. I know that's hard for you to understand right now, but someday," she kissed Wyatt.

"I don't think he'll even understand someday," Paige retorts, "I mean, we have pictures of him and big Chris all over the place. It will always be weird."

Phoebe nodded, "Always."

"So Cole is gone?" Paige turned to her sister.

"Yep," Phoebe sighed, "He needs to find himself—again. He had said he would wait a few weeks, but I told him now was as good a time as any. We have a new baby in the house, I have the column, there's a lot going on. I need the space myself. It's weird having him back."

"He's gone?" Chris sounded almost contemptuous, "What do you mean? What about you two? What about your future?"

Phoebe's eyes grew huge with astonishment, "Our future? Ok, so maybe we slept together a couple of times," she began.

Paige covered her ears while Piper attempted to cover Wyatt's and baby Chris's, "Little ears!" she warned.

"Sorry," Phoebe continued, "we may have, you know, but that doesn't mean we have a future, Chris. That just means we had a...fun...past," she added with a wink and an elbow poke to Paige.

"Gross," Paige got up from the bed, "If you will excuse us," she emphasized pulling Phoebe to her feet, "I think we need to leave the happy new family alone to bond. And honestly, the excitement of the past forty-hours has left me exhausted. I love you all, and good night."

"Oh, kisses," Phoebe smothered baby Chris with kisses before turning to the twenty-four year old counterpart, "kisses," she kidded adding some to both he and Wyatt. And giggling to herself she, too, left for bed.

"Happy Birthday," Chris heard Leo say as he walked into the room with a cake and a number twenty-four candle. "It would have been homemade, but your mom was a little busy and well, I'm an awful cook." He set the cake on the night stand next to Chris. "Go on, make a wish."

Chris turned loving eyes to his family sitting around him before blowing out his candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Piper asked sweetly.

"If I told you, it won't come true," Chris kidded as he took the plates and knife that Leo had also brought up and began cutting pieces for everyone.

"That's my boy. Always superstitious, just like his mama," she looked at big Chris before turning the same loving eyes to the infant in her arms. "If you boys don't mind, little Chris here is also hungry. And I would love for someone to get Wyatt to bed."

"I got it," Chris announced stuffing his last bite of birthday cake in his mouth, "C'mon, big brother. I really don't think I can watch this anyway."

"Please don't," Piper laughed as she got the baby ready to nurse.

Leo snuggled up next to her in the bed before kissing her on the cheek, "We make beautiful babies," he admired his newest son.

"The most," Piper agreed kissing him back.

-----

Night fell and for the first time in weeks every member of the Halliwell household was sleeping soundly. Chris had relocated his things to the attic bed that Chloe had slept in. Phoebe slept alone without the knowledge that she and the man she loved would someday reunite and have a child. Paige had gone to the hospital to be with Richard who was still recovering from his run-in with Gideon. In an effort to keep avoiding magic—and elders—Richard had refused Leo's aid in healing him. Leo was in his rightful place with Piper. Baby Chris slept in the bassinet next to their bed while Wyatt slept peacefully snuggled under his mother's arm. Leo's eyes fluttered open as if he were sensing someone or something. Not seeing anyone, but not being convinced they were alone, he went to Chris's bassinet and picked up the infant. He crawled back into bed next to his wife and oldest son. He cradled the infant on his chest, covered him with his blanket, and fell back to sleep. A shadow emerged from the darkness and wandered through the room and stopped over Chris appearing to be looking down at the infant sleeping for the first time in the real world. "Happy Birthday, Chris," it whispered before disappearing as a white rose materialized on the baby's back—and the triquetra embroidered on his baby blanket glowed a brilliant gold.


End file.
